Love Heals
by dazzledlight
Summary: A little while after the escape from the Opera, Christine Daae discovers her true identity as Leia Organa Skywalker, daughter of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader. Here is how she copes with life's many trials, coming face to face with her Angel and Vader
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

**A/N: **a new story to tell! This is a Star Wars and Phantom of the Opera crossover. I do NOT own anything (except this story)

**Love Heals: **Just a little after the escape from the Opera, Christine Daae discovers the true identity to herself as Leia Organa. With the Imperial Army behind her tail, she and twin Luke find themselves back in Paris…What would happen if she came face to face with her Angel again?

READ and REVIEW please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Leia Organa, formerly known as Christine Daae, asked herself for the hundredth millionth time since the ship, _Victory,_ landed in Paris, France, Earth. Of course the ship had to land a little out of way, since they wished to remain inconspicuous to the people. They didn't want the Parisians to wonder how such weird flying ships started landing in their city. They were under enough pressure already.

As soon as Leia stepped foot on the grounds, she couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder and a sense of loss. This city had been her home for the most part of her life, where she was Christine Daae, an orphaned girl with a talent to sing who was under the wing of her Angel of Music…

_Don't even go there…_

Of course, Paris also brought the horrible memories that had happened here too. Leia tried not to let her thoughts drift to her former Angel but as soon as she stepped on the grounds, memories flooded her mind like a tidal.

But she masked her feelings and thoughts automatically. She was after all, Princess of the former Alderaan now. And Princesses and leaders of Rebel Alliance cannot let their feelings be shone, for it might affect others. And the others didn't need that. The people came first before her now. She had a purpose and she was determined to damn well make things right in this already bloody galaxy.

They had come here with a mission. She along with several other Rebel fighters including that of Han Solo and Chewbacca, who of course made their way here through the _Millennium Falcon. _They needed to find the current Prime Minister of Paris, Lucian Francis Belz, who was a very rich and aristocratic man and who was currently having a grand ball in celebration for the success of a new opera he had just financed. Apparently, apart from being a great Prime Minister, he was very much a Patron of the Arts, specializing in Music and everything that fell under it. The ball was to be held that night at the Château de Bourgeois. And they needed to get to that Prime Minister before the Empire did.

Palpatine has had his eyes on Earth since forever but couldn't very much bother with it since he was busy overruling and conquering other much more important galaxies with the help of his right hand man, his dear apprentice, Darth Vader.

_AKA my psychopathic biological father who doesn't even know I exist. _But despite her thoughts, Leia was glad her biological father didn't know she existed. It would be hell and he'd be running after her, convincing her to go to the Dark Side. Luke needed her here, unless Vader had been successful in turning him. Though Leia would make sure all of the above would not happen.

Beneath her veil, she sighed tiredly. Things were a lot simpler when deceased Gustav Daae was her father. Or when Bail Organa adopted her. Heck, considering things now, her Angel of Music and the whole Phantom of the Opera escapade she had years ago was NOTHING compared to this. Why was it that every time she would think that her life couldn't get any worse, it did? Her life was full of surprises. She'd have a lot of stories to tell the people of the world.

Leia sighed again, this time in much frustration. When she found out Luke was her long lost twin brother, she felt ecstatic, extremely happy and relieved. Finally, someone who was so closely connected to her could share her burdens and vice versa. Finally, she had found the other half of her soul that had been missing for so long. But when she found out that Luke's father, as well as hers, was Darth Vader, the most evil man alive in the galaxy, excluding Emperor Palpatine, she just wished she'd die and get over it.

How could it even be possible? The man tortured her mercilessly! And her friends! Killed a lot of Rebel fighters, tried to destroy his son Luke and erased Alderaan from the galaxy as if it never existed, killing countless innocent people, her memories, and her second foster father. And who knew what other atrocities he had committed in the 20 years he served the Emperor? No. Leia would not accept him as father. Not now. Not ever. It was absurd. She fought the nausea forming within her.

And now if her _father_ was coming here to destroy Paris and everything else here, then she was damned determined he would not succeed.

Leia and a few of her loyal handmaidens were now in brougham, on their way to the Château with the rest following behind. Heavy silence filled the air within the brougham, each lady filled with their own thoughts. For who knew what would happen on this night? Leia was almost sure another surprise would pop up.

As she looked out on the streets of Paris, she couldn't help but remember someone dear in her past that she wished not to bring up. Being here in Paris sure brought the topic back up. And she was going to a grand ball where people would recognize her as Christine Daae-almost-De Chagny. Thank God for her veil.

_Raoul. _

She let her thoughts drift to her former fiancé. An ache filled her heart just by the mere thought of him. Guilt and regret filling her once again. It seemed to be the gist of her life. Guilt and regret. It was the same thing for almost everything that happened in her life, especially with _him._

Leia remembered the night well. Her last night here in Paris before she was taken away to a whole new world. It happened a little after she and Raoul had left the Opera, after she had left her Angel in anguish. Another thing that tore her heart immeasurably.

That night, she and Raoul were on their way to his home from a trip they took to ease their minds from the Phantom and the last night with in the Opera until they were attacked by strange robotic things in white which she now knew were called Stormtroopers. They were obviously after her but Raoul fought to keep her safe, as he always did. He fought hard and valiantly until…

…he died fighting.

And Christine was there sobbing on her fiancé's corpse, not caring anymore if the Stormtroopers were about to blow her head off. She closed her eyes and leaned on her bloodied and lifeless Raoul waiting for her moment to end too.

But it never came.

She had opened her eyes to see an elderly man in ragged robes, in his hand a glowing blue weapon and around her she saw parts of the robot's body that attacked her. When she had first seen the laser weapon, she was frightened.

But he had assured her that he would not harm her, that he was there to protect and help her. She later found out that this man's name was Ben Kenobi, who she later found out was really Obi-wan Kenobi.

Together, they had buried Raoul's body in the cemetery where her father was buried. She cried incessantly and cried even more when Obi-wan had told her who she really was. That her real name was Leia and she was taken away here on this planet for safety, though at that time he wasn't specific on what exactly they were protecting her from. He was the one who had brought her to Gustav Daae, who decided to change her name altogether. He was the one who told her how Christine Daae was born.

The rest is history until she met him.

Obi-Wan had brought her to Alderaan through a public transportation and she had been in awe at the new world she was exposed to, amazed that such beautiful planet could ever exist. Obi-Wan had brought her to Senator Bail Organa who gladly accepted her as a daughter and lawfully made her Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. Christine then had immersed herself in politics; she was bothered by how the Emperor would rule the planets, using violence to get what he wanted and manipulation to make the people follow him. She was sickened by it and worked hard to try to fix it. She had joined the Rebel Alliance and through her actions and influence was able to make a leader out of herself. The people needed her guidance and help and leadership. And she would gladly die serving them, fighting for the Republic, and fighting to take out tyranny out of the galaxy.

Christine didn't know when she had taken interest in politics. During her years in the Opera, she certainly did not see herself as a leader to the people, a fighter, a Princess. She had grown, matured and became strong. Gone was the frightened and confused Christine Daae, and in was the new Christine, Leia Organa. She discovered the ways of the Force, the Light Side and the Dark Side.

And last, she discovered a new family. Luke, Han, Chewy. And her loyal robots, C-3PO and R2-D2. If she ever lost them, she wouldn't know what to do. Especially Luke. She couldn't bear lose her brother now. She knew he felt the same way.

They had gone on great adventures, their lives on the line but still surviving. Despite the darkness around them, they were able to see each other, to find comfort in each other, and with it, a light in the darkness around them.

And now, she was back here.

Where it all started.

And she felt the young and frightened and confused Christine Daae in her once again. She dreaded what she would find. After all, when she had left Paris, she didn't know what happened to the rest. She had been gone for almost 4 years. Would people still even remember her? Would _he still _remember her?

She dreaded when she would chance a meeting with _him_ knowing that her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She knew he was alive. She could feel it in the Force. He was here in Paris and still very much alive. Where he was, she did not know. But it conjured up a lot of old feelings in her she thought were gone.

Oh no, she wasn't frightened of him anymore. There were other souls far darker than his and other faces far more scarred than his. She had seen a lot in her years as Leia Organa. No. She knew deep within him, goodness still lingered. He always longed for hope and warmth. But after everything that's happened. She wondered how he was doing.

Was he still beneath the opera house? Did he go back there? Or did he find shelter some place else? Was he still wanted for the crimes she was sure he regretted doing? Was he still playing his music? Did he even still sing and compose?

So many questions bombarded her mind; she almost let her guard down. _Almost. _

She tried very hard to swallow up the memories and questions and lock it in the back of her mind at least for now.

The people came first before she did now.

One final question entered her mind before the brougham stopped in front of the enormous and glamorous looking Château de Bourgeois, before she stepped down that carriage to take a good look around her, the fear and dread well hidden beneath her veil and eyes.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: well what do u think? Kind of complicated i know. but still makes sense right?**

**please read my other story This Feeling's Like No Other, a Troy/HighSchoolMusical crossover. It's interesting too! more surprises coming up for this story and that. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**A/N: **another chapter!

Please READ and REVIEW thanks!

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

They finally entered the Château de Bourgeois and were assisted to the ballroom. They were the grandest guests of course. It was after all a Princess of Alderaan coming over to join them. Though the entire guest list didn't know where or what Alderaan was, except for the Prime Minister of course, it didn't matter because a princess was still a princess and whoever she may be must be shown the utmost respect and honour and welcome to their society.

_More like flaunt to society. _Leia sneered.

Before Raoul died, he had shown her into society's circles by attending balls and parties such as this, where only the aristocrats, the glamorous and the rich were allowed in. As Christine Daae and coming from the opera, she had received strange and cold looks from the aristocrats and the gossips that were made behind her back finally reached her ears. Oh how she despaired that time! In time, she began to see past the people, past their plastic smiles and overly done makeup. Everyone had their own mask, for their own purpose, for their own greed. They were all the same to her. Cold and pretentious.

Leia thanked God as she walked in the lavish halls of the Château that she was _not_ going to be playing Princess tonight. She walked by the side of her _other _Princess Leia Organa, hidden well by her veil, in an attire of a handmaiden. She was playing the part of a handmaiden tonight.

For safety purposes, the Rebel Alliance had decided that on this occasion, a decoy would be used. A lot of assassination attempts had been made on their Princess recently and they could not afford to lose her on this important mission. And so, one of Leia's loyal handmaidens, Corde, was acting as Leia, Princess of Alderaan tonight. And the real Leia…well she was a handmaiden with her former name being used, Christine Daae.

Leia felt sorry for Corde though. And a tinge of guilt. Should someone ever try to kill her, Corde's life would be on the line. She didn't like the idea at all, she didn't like losing her handmaidens in this way but there was no other choice. Handmaidens, this was what they were really meant to do. To assist and protect and care for their Lady with their life. Literally.

Leia sighed in her veil again. How many times had she sighed warily ever since she landed on this city again?

The huge doors finally opened to reveal a huge and full packed ballroom, filled with luminescent lights and candles and lampshades. An enormous and sparkling chandelier glittered above them. Soft, classical music was playing, talking and laughter could be heard everywhere, the smell of champagne wafted throughout the glorious room. The ballroom was exquisitely beautiful and intricately made just for this occasion, Leia couldn't help but feel awed and admired the person who orchestrated this grand ball.

As for the people, the women wore outrageously beautiful and lovely, expensive gowns, the designs almost rivaling those of what her Highness wore. _Almost. _Their jewels sparkled with the lights. Pearls, diamonds, rubies, and all sorts of rocks that glittered were all over the place. Whoever had the biggest rock seemed to be the most beautiful and the richest women in the room.

_I guess Leia Organa won in that contest. _She had to contain the chuckle that was about to erupt from her. She must remain quiet and demure...

As soon as her Royalties and her handmaidens with Captain Typho the Second and a couple Rebel fighters who served as bodyguards tonight entered the room, all the people from down below, stopped to take a good look at the them, especially at Corde who they thought was the Princess, eyes filled with amazement and awe at the beautiful creature that graced them with her presence.

A man with grey hair and brown eyes who wore extravagantly rich tailored bachelor clothes, made his way through the crowd, a delightful look in his features, seeing who had just entered his ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Lucien Francis Belz took his stand. "May I present to you all, the lovely and the one and only, Princess of Alderaan!"

A grand applause that echoed throughout the room was followed after the wonderfully proclaimed announcement.

Leia's counterpart nodded and smiled in her most political way, acknowledging the crowd and Monsieur Belz.

_Good girl. She definitely does it the way I do. She'd make a fine Princess. _Leia thought fondly to her friend, smiling despite herself.

"My dear Princess Organa, welcome!" Lucien continued. "Let this be a wonderful example to you, that Paris welcomes you!"

Another applause echoed around, cheers of delight and glee filling the air. Apparently the party didn't really start without the Princess. The entire room lighted up an extra light, signaling the official start of the party. The music sounded again, a lot joyful and louder this time, making the middle of the ballroom fill with women and their partners to dance and twirl around in celebration.

It made Leia reminisce to a time when she first experienced such a grand ball. A masquerade to be exact…

Leia walked down to the other end of the room, away from her handmaidens and Corde, to explore. She knew she would be safe as the rest of the Rebel team that had come in this mission were around here somewhere, keeping an eye on her. The only one missing was…

_Luke…_

She closed her eyes and felt through the Force for his presence. She felt it and was reassured he was safe. Leia worried for him constantly, even before when she still didn't know they were siblings. Maybe deep down, she had always known…

What was the first line he'd ever said to her?

_Hi. I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you. _

She chuckled softly. What a way to rescue a damsel in distress.

Luke Skywalker was not with them on this mission. He was on Dagobah at the moment, with Master Yoda completing his trainings as a Jedi. Unlike Leia, he was the one who pursued with becoming a Jedi. Leia, she was an excellent fighter now, she could handle blasters and she even had her own light saber. Luke had constructed one to her perfect fit, when she wanted to loosen up she would practice. Obi-wan had taught her enough with the Force and she was fast learner. Anything she missed, Luke would simply have to teach her.

Though through all this, instead of becoming a full-fledged Jedi, she had stuck with the politics, serving and helping the people as best as she could. Trying to make the Rebel Alliance stronger through influential speeches and talks and reforms.

She had once been told that her voice was capable of doing things great and far beyond her comprehension. Who knew she'd achieve just that without singing?

If only her Angel saw her now…

Leia sighed again beneath her veil. Thinking about him always saddened her immensely. But no matter what, she tried not to regret choosing Raoul over him. If she chose him, he wouldn't be alive anymore. The Stormtroopers still would've come and he would die protecting her and she wasn't sure she would survive if that ever happened. It was better this way…

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man walking across her till it was too late. She collided hard onto the tall and lean man, making her hood and veil fall loosely, revealing her face fully and her chestnut curls. She would've fallen splat on the floor, if the man hadn't balanced her on the waist with his arm. She looked up to apologize for bumping into the man.

And her eyes widened to who she came face to face with. Her eyes widened so much she felt they would pop out. Her jaw hit the floor.

_A white mask…_

She tried not to laugh out loud in the irony that was her life. _Wonderful. _

His eyes were filled with surprise as well seeing her again after 4 years. He made sure she was balanced on the marble floor once again before he stepped back to take a good look at her.

She wore foreign clothes, Parisian women were never caught dressed in what she wore now. It was a bright orange that covered her whole body, intricately and beautifully designed, a hood connected to the dress which had now had fallen off and the veil that hid most of her face had fallen as well thanks to him. If he wasn't careful enough, he would've instantly thought that her dress came straight from Persia. It seemed like it. But he was no fool. Something about the dress made him think it did not come from Persia but somewhere much further away…

He finally gazed at her face and he felt his heart stop. Even till today, she still looked beautiful. He could see that she had matured, it showed in her posture and her stance. Gone was the little child he knew. A woman stood before him now.

They stood across each other, simply staring and scrutinizing each other.

_I knew something would happen tonight. _And Leia resisted the urge to groan or roll her eyes, something very un-Princessy-like.

"Erik…" Well she had to speak first. She tried to keep her voice from shaking. She needed to be strong now. She brought her fallen hood over her head but she left the veil that covered her mouth fallen.

"Madame." He responded, quite indifferently. _What the -?_

"Mademoiselle." She corrected. And she took a small slight of glee at the look of surprise in his eyes. _Yes, the night was full of surprises._

Leia sighed inwardly. Was this how it was going to be between them from now on? A tensioned formality that will never fade away. Again Leia resisted the urge to groan.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She said a little to cheerily. _Where is your political Princess face now?! _Her mind screamed at her.

"Likewise. You seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth." Erik remarked. And Leia almost raised her eyebrow at the irony of the statement.

"So how have you been?" She _did want_ to know.

"Well." And Leia wanted to slap him for his cryptic and vague remark.

He did look really well. He was dressed impeccably like any other bachelor in this room, his white mask polished white and his hair slicked back. He looked really, _really_ good. She was sure that even with the mask off, she'd still think the same way with the butterflies in her stomach intensifying tenfold.

Leia now fought the urge to drool.

"And you, my dear, how have you been?" Was that longing in his voice? He didn't seem angry with her, but she wasn't too sure.

"I've grown up."

Leia could see Erik's eyes widen slightly at her answer. _Touché._ He was taken aback by her answer and she could see it. But the look was gone as soon as it came. She smiled inwardly. Now she knew where she got her political face from.

And then, a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and quite a shrill voice with a flashy gown that certainly could rival that of Carlotta's. She wore diamonds everywhere as if proclaiming to the world how rich and glamorous she was. Heavy makeup covering every inch of her face and neck. Her hair was seemingly designed in the most complicated way. This woman was followed by a dark skinned foreign man in Persian clothing, trailing after her with a worried look on his face. And Leia was certain that he feared what Erik could possibly do. She almost smiled. _Almost._

"Erik! There you are!" She called, disrupting their little meeting and standing by Erik's side.

Leia hated her already.

The woman then turned to her and Leia almost caught a worried look in Erik's eyes. He'd definitely have something to worry about if she couldn't resist the urge to slap this woman's face. The woman gave her the rundown look and Leia fought for the Force to lead her out of dangerous thoughts. She did not want to become like her father…

This seemed to frustrate her even more.

_If Luke was here, he would comfort me…_

But he was not and she would have to deal.

"Who…is _this_?" She asked Erik, staring at her cruelly and accusingly as if she'd done something wrong.

Erik was about to answer before she cut him off, her game face on.

"Christine Daae. Pleasure." She smiled at her in the most political way possible, how every Princess should do it. _Bail must be proud of me now. _"And you are?"

The woman's eyes widened with surprises. "_You _are Christine Daae?" She almost screeched. "Mon Dieu! It is you! Why, you're back! Where have you disappeared to all these years? It is as if you vanished! Zapped away from the planet!" The woman, who still didn't tell Leia her name, expressed in an exaggerated, dramatic way.

_Alright, alright I get it. _Leia really was trying hard not to slap the woman away.

"I've been away. Starting something new." She replied cryptically, not wanting to divulge anything.

"Oh?" The woman raised her eyebrows. "Well gossips said you disappeared right after your fiancé's death. The poor young de Chagny…"

She stopped when she saw the fire in Leia's eyes.

"Madame, I would just like to request you not to mention that incident anymore." _If you know what's good for yourself. _

A heavy silence settled among them for awhile and Leia decided she would be the one to break it. "Madame you still have not told me your name."

A transformation seemed to occur for the woman raised her chin a little higher and she said with much pride and vanity in her. "Arabella de Giovanni." Arabella glanced at the man standing next to her. "And this is Monsieur Erik Devereaux, composer and writer of the successful opera we are celebrating tonight. I am his student and star." She linked her arm with his.

_I am his student and star._ This horrible woman was saying. Leia tried her best not to vomit or gag or do something to embarrass herself. But she didn't know how long she could hold it. She could really use Luke's presence right now. She groaned inwardly. Even his new surname that he had conjured up from Force knows where sounded of the most polished and well-refined aristocrat.

_I am his student and star. _Once upon a time, she used to be exactly that to Erik. Until she blatantly turned her back on him cruelly and left him to die. And now the karma was going back on her tenfold, right here in this very moment.

She sought for the Force to give her strength and guidance.

She needed it.

She tried her very best not to appear hurt or jealous or whatever it was swelling in her chest that she couldn't fathom. It worked. Her years in politics were really put to good use now. _Thank the Lord and the Force. _

"What are you doing here?" Erik suddenly spoke, cold and ice in his voice. Leia cringed inwardly, her earlier bravado wavering within. Yet, she remained strong on the outside.

"I'm a handmaiden to the Royal Highness Leia Organa of Alderaan." She gestured to Corde in the middle of the room, fawned over by the other guests. "It is my duty to be here." She emphasized in the word 'duty'. Being a handmaiden wasn't that easy. She glanced at Corde again and proved her own statement.

"A handmaiden to the Princess?" Arabella's eyes couldn't have popped out any more that instant. "How is she like?" She asked shamelessly, wanting to find the latest gossip or anything dirty about the handmaiden's supposed lady and that irritated Leia all the more.

"I am sorry Madame, but I do not feel obliged to answer any of your questions regarding my Lady. My _loyalties _rest in hers alone." Leia replied sternly and gave no room for question. _How dare she? _And she didn't feel fear from the cold stares they gave her in response to her statement. She felt satisfaction. She had won this battle.

Finally, she noticed the man behind Arabella and Leia couldn't help noticing the intense stare of the dark-skinned Persian. He noticed her discomfort and outstretched his hand to introduce himself.

"Nadir Khan."

She shook it briefly, but couldn't get his eyes off her mind. It was as if he knew something about her, as if he could read her soul and that frightened her. His weird and accusing stares made her uncomfortable. _He's not Force-sensitive. Stop being paranoid, Leia. _

The tension was broken by the sound of Lucien's voice, filling the entire ballroom. Everyone stopped to look upon him. Leia was grateful for the distraction.

"I would just like to announce once again how truly spectacular this night is." _Spectacular, indeed. _Leia thought. "And now, the cause of why we are having this special occasion, Erik Devereaux!" He pointed a hand to Erik and the crowd applauded once again.

Lucien continued, "For the marvelous opera he has just written! Yes, yes truly wonderful indeed, I must say. Genius Erik, pure genius." Erik just nodded in gratitude at the compliments. Lucien lifted his champagne, making a toast. "To more success in the future!"

And the crowd lifted their own champagne's in response and drank it in one fill. Applause erupted once again.

A walking waiter with glasses of champagne on his tray passed by Leia. She grabbed one swiftly and down it in one second and slammed it back on the tray.

"Thank you." She gurgled and the waiter carried on walking off.

_I needed that. _

She turned to Erik once again and caught his eye. He had a dark look in his eyes and it was obvious he was shocked and angry at her act of drinking. He disapproved greatly. It was shown in his eyes. She bit back a retort to his look and glared back at him challengingly. She was free woman and she could do whatever she wanted. She was no longer the scared and confused Christine Daae of before.

"And now," Lucien continued his speech. "I would like to give warm congrats to the star of all this success. Arabella de Giovanni!" Applause again. And Arabella squealed in delight, Leia wished the woman would topple over something already. "Madame, I would like to request for your voice to grace us tonight. Please. Wouldn't that be a delightful performance?" He asked the audience. They all nodded in agreement.

_Erik's opera sure made a hit. _Leia thought dryly. She wondered how his _new star_ was like.

"Yes please." Leia encouraged. "I'm sure my Lady would love to hear it."

_Bingo._

Who could ever refuse an offer to perform for the Royal Highness? Leia rocked at influencing people. She just raised her eyebrow playfully at Erik, who glared at her for even encouraging his new diva. Clearly, he didn't want her to perform in front of these people.

Leia decided though that it was better she stick around with more people she was comfortable with. She did not want Erik to see her expression as his new diva sang. She was afraid she would be good. And she didn't know what she would do if ever.

So she walked quietly amongst the crowd, making her way to Corde and her other handmaidens. Even when she was already with her dear friends, she still felt Erik's eyes on her back.

By now, Arabella had taken her place on the stage. The room dimmed and spotlight came on her. Silence reverberated throughout the ballroom and everyone seemed to wait in anticipation.

Then she sang.

And Leia thought she would faint. Thank God her handmaidens were behind her for support. Arabella was good. More than good. And Leia hated her all the more for it. She called upon the Christine within her and knew she had to agree. Heck, Arabella could really rival Christine Daae. They both had the same teacher after all. Leia didn't know what song she was singing...Erik probably composed it. Her heart ignited with jealousy once again. _Oh stop it. You don't deserve to feel jealous. You left him and that's that. _Her mind scolded her harshly. She silently despaired and tore apart.

At last, Arabella's song finally ended, much to Leia's relief. Light came back to the room and a roar of applauses filled the ballroom once again.

Leia just wanted to get out of this party. Thank the Force she wasn't Princess tonight and she could do whatever. "Excuse me." She bowed her head in respect to her handmaidens and Captain Typho and Corde, signaling she was leaving.

She started making her way to a door leading a way somewhere away from this ballroom until Arabella's voice made her freeze completely in her tracks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a surprise for you all. I suppose you all have heard of the mysterious diva of the fallen Opera Populaire, Christine Daae?" Arabella began addressing the audience.

_That bitch. _Leia cursed inwardly and she felt what was going to happen, what Arabella was doing.

"Well after her mysterious disappearance almost 4 years ago, she had miraculously come back." Gasps could be heard now. "And she has graced us with our presence this evening." More gasps. She turned around to shoot fiery eyes at the bitch of a singer that stood on the damned stage. "May I present to you all, Christine Daae!" And Arabella pointed to Leia at the corner, spotlight on her, and everyone turning to her and giving her shocked looks as if she was a ghost that appeared out of nowhere.

She glanced at her small little entourage and saw they all had worried and frantic looks.

"Please Mademoiselle Daae, grace us with your _heavenly_ voice tonight." Arabella cooed playfully as if it was all just a game. It was written all over her face, and Leia wished through the Force that Vader, her masked and dark and murderer of a father would just barge in the room and choke the life out of the bitch that was slowly humiliating her in front of a whole lot of aristocrats who all gossiped about Christine Daae back in the day.

Leia slowly walked to Corde, her eyes worried, despaired and pleading. Corde got the hint immediately.

"I am sorry _Madame_," Corde as Princess Leia started, putting emphasis on 'Madame' and glaring superiorly at Arabella. Leia was extremely grateful for that. "But if I may comment, I will not let my handmaiden by taken into such conduct as this. I will not allow you _aristocrats _judge her for her actions. My handmaidens are protected and cared for as I am. Do not disrespect them."

Lucien, seeing the uprising tension in the room, and not want to see the Royal Highness angered immediately cut in. A royal princess was much more important than a new diva.

"My Lady, your Highness, Majesty, please, we simply do not mean that…" He stopped when Corde glared at him. Her look said clearly, _Speak one more word and you'll be in big trouble. _Leia had got to commend Corde in playing her part. It was a wonderful show indeed.

"My Lady, it's alright." Leia as Christine Daae spoke reassuringly. "If they wish to hear my voice then please, with your permission Your Highness, let me."

Corde turned to her and regarded her worriedly, concerned for her Lady. Leia spoke through her eyes that it was really alright.

"Alright then. Please." Corde nodded solemnly to the stage.

Leia walked on the small platform of a stage and stood there to take a good look at her audience. Back in the Opera, she sung to an entire house, far more amount in number than the one presented to her now. Back in Alderaan, when she would address her people, an entire city would listen to her speak, far more than this small amount in this ballroom.

She could do this.

She glanced at the man in the white mask and her fear of something unknown returned. She forced it down in the bottom of her stomach.

Silence once again filled the enormous hall and all eyes were on her once again. But she didn't care about those eyes. She only cared about one pair of golden eyes staring at her from across the room.

She quickly scanned her brain for a song. Over the years, she had continued singing, giving her the strength she would need. Her singing skills intensified especially when she had met Luke and discovered he could sing as well as her. She started writing songs and Luke had always written songs all his life. It was a secret they shared together. And when they would take a break from everything, whenever they would feel tired, they would come together and sing their hearts out, writing a new song from their hearts.

Their music was good. Their voices together heavenly, unique and exquisite. On the _Millennium Falcon, _she and Luke would be the music Han had for free.

She decided to sing a song Luke wrote for her. It just popped out of her mind and it seemed the song that described the hope she carried within her amidst the growing crisis all these years.

_They'll try to hold you back. _Leia as Christine Daae meshed in one began, her voice as sweet and beautiful as ever and she knew she had the crowd. _They will say you're wrong. But they will never understand, the journey that you're on. _The orchestra had caught up with her soft melody and began to play along with her singing. Leia was eternally grateful. _They'll try to change your mind. They'll try to change your heart. Ohh…yeah. But they will never understand, who you are. And you'll still believe. And you know, you must go…_ She didn't care about the people anymore or what they thought about her. This was her song, her feelings, her voice, her thoughts and ironically, her life. Luke really was a good songwriter. That or maybe they did really share the same soul somehow. _…Where the dream takes you…(Where your dream takes your heart).._Her handmaidens had gathered in the middle and started to sing with her. Their voices meeting with hers was just more than beautiful…indescribable.

_Where your heart longs to be…_Leia sang, and her handmaidens added, _(Your dream will lead you on… Ohh…) When you finally find that place…You'll find all you need… _And they came together, like angels from above. _Where the dream takes you…_

"Where the dream takes you…" Leia whispered angelically to the audience, intensifying her hold on them.

_There's something in your soul that won't be denied. _She sang again, closing her eyes and feeling the song completely. Her feeling exposed to the whole audience, hoping they understand and get her message. _It's the faith to dream that keeps the dream alive. _A line Leia knew Luke wrote to show their father that the Dark Side would never take over them. Ever. _So you'll still believe, and you know…you must go… Where the dream takes you… (Where your heart longs to be…) Where your heart longs to be…(Your dream will lead you on… Ohh…) When you finally find that place…You'll find all you need… Where the dream takes you…_ She wished her father were here to hear the words Luke wrote and she sang. Tears sprung from her eyes without her realizing it, they were falling now but continued singing with all her heart. The audience felt there was more to the song than she let on but they could never guess. _Go where your heart is meant to be. And you may find somebody there. Someone to share your dream… _Leia had finally reached the climax of the song, her voice perfection as she reached the high notes. _Where the dream takes you…(Your dream will lead you on)…When you finally find that place…(You'll find all you need…) _The song was almost finished and she reached home. The melody intensifying to her voice. _Where the dream…leads you…(Your dream will lead you home)…Where your eyes can see… (your dream will lead you on…Ohh…) There's a world that waits for you…_ Luke had always dreamed of breaking free and doing something great and good. This was his song as much as it was hers. _Can neither hold, You'll find your home…Where the dream takes you… _

"Where the dream takes you…" Leia finally ended, opening her eyes and fresh tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks. The audience felt her heartfelt song and applauded, wiping tears from their eyes as well. Their applause said 'Welcome back, Christine Daae.' She was grateful they loved it. Leia glanced at Erik among the audience and she could see he was applauding as well, eyes glistening with pride at his former student. She smiled at him, more tears falling. Maybe this was their way of making peace with each other. She couldn't be sure…

Her thoughts were distracted as a voice from above resounded among the ballroom.

"Well, that was just beautiful. I'm at a loss for words now."

Everyone turned to the new voice. And at the top of the stairs, just in front of huge double-doors they had entered earlier, a man stood.

Leia's eyes widened. The man was the last person she expected to see tonight at this party, no less. The man she desperately wished would comfort her with his presence earlier. She hadn't seen him in almost 5 months… and he looked more mature now, in an all-black Jedi robe ensemble. His blonde looks had grown and it looked good on him. His blue eyes carrying a sense of new knowledge and wisdom he had learned when he was not by their side.

She missed him…And he was finally here, of all places! Her brother…

"Luke…"

----------------------------------------------------

well what do you think?

Oh and btw, those who are also reading my other story, Rose Byrne who played Briseis in Troy also was in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. She played Dorme there, one of Padme's handmaidens. Yup its her! Swear. p

And so as to not confuse the readers, Christine would be refered to as Leia mostly in this story. It is her true name. So we'll stick to it.

An Erik/Christine (Leia) fic. About Han...well...i'll just have to think of something... hah.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Surrounding Her

**A/N: **Another chapter! The previously song that Leia/Christine sang from the previous chapter is called "Where the dream takes you" by Mya. - It comes from the soundtrack of Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

I DO NOT own anything. sadly except for these stories.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Erik, for one thing, despised and detested parties. To attend them was most certainly unthinkable and unimaginable!

And yet here he was, in the Château de Bourgeois, dressed elegantly, in a party filled with brainless, aristocratic people he couldn't care less about. The host of the glamorous party was the Prime Minister Lucien Belz, a good friend Erik had befallen upon almost 4 years ago, had decided to hold up a party for the success of his opera and had blatantly convinced Erik to come and 'loosen up', so to speak.

Well Erik detested the entire idea. But he couldn't very much turn his old friend down. Erik did owe him _that _much. And besides, it was the second party Erik had decided to attend in the years of knowing Lucien.

It had been a little after the tragic incident at the Opera and Erik barely escaping. After everything was lost to him, he knew he had to start anew…He just didn't know _how._ His old, Persian acquaintance, Nadir Khan had finally managed to find him, but his job entailed him to frequent trips outside the city and even he couldn't be much help except for a shelter to stay in and food to put in his stomach. So when Nadir would go out of town, Erik would stay behind, entrusted completely to Nadir's home in Paris. But Erik still had no means of paying the bills and felt guilty for not being able to help out with his friend. Erik had always been an independent fellow. But times were hard and Erik was still wanted by an entire city and he had no means of getting money, the right and honest way.

But by the gods, luck was with him when he had accidentally met up with the used-to-be Senator Belz and now Prime Minister.

Erik remembered the night well. It was raining hard and the skies matched his dark mood that moment. He had left Nadir's home for awhile, his mind plagued with thoughts of _her_ and he decided to take a walk to ease his mind. Yes, even in the storm. Anything just to get his mind of _her. _

He walked on, not minding the rain at all, until a startling yell had reached his ears and curiosity filled him. He followed the sound of the voice and was surprised to see a man being attacked by strange creatures in white. Erik didn't know what had gotten into him, but he rushed forward to help the distressed man, not knowing that his newfound enemies were not exactly _human_ but robots?...with a human mind? Erik wasn't sure and he didn't quite understand either but he wasted no time in dwelling in useless thoughts like that in a time like this. He was a skilled fighter as well and sooner or later he was able to get hold of two of the weapons the strange creatures had and shot them all down with ease. Erik himself didn't know where he got the skill but he was glad he had survived and so had the man in danger.

Erik had helped the man up, looked around to see the carriage ambushed and its driver dead cold. And so he quickly assisted the man into getting a brougham to get him back to his own safe home before another attack sprung up.

Sooner or later, Erik had learned that the man he had saved was a Senator, a deeply, well-respected Senator and he had just saved him from an assassination attack, to what purposes Lucien had not revealed to Erik.

But Lucien was eternally grateful and felt compelled to repay Erik in some sort of way. He knew of the wanted masked man that was wanted dead by the people. He knew instantly when he saw Erik's mask. But for helping him that night, a very strange and important night, so Lucien always emphasized, the Senator had decided to throw all of Erik's crimes out the window and not see him dead. Lucien did not fear the mask at all and saw Erik as no threat and even hired him as a bodyguard in his estate with a very overly and high pay. He had told Erik that in desperate times such as these, the Phantom of the Opera could sure as hell be of use. And that he needed someone like the Phantom to protect him. Lucien was extremely desperate. Erik could see that someone desperately wanted him dead. But with Erik there, it became apparent the task as impossible.

When Lucien had heard of Erik's great genius and talent for music and arts, Lucien was more than astounded, delighted, shocked, surprised and all the words that could've described Lucien's feelings that moment. Of course, he had known everything about what had happened in the Opera Populaire, though he thought it all rubbish and wished for Erik to tell him what truly happened. Erik had found a friend in the Senator and eventually told him one night at last. To his surprise, Lucien offered no judgments against him and listened attentively to the masked man. In this action, Erik had seen him as a both a good politician and friend. And he thanked God for the small compassion this man had bestowed upon him.

Later on, they had heard that the Raoul de Chagny had passed away and that his fiancée had disappeared from the face of the Earth. When Erik fell into dark anguish once again, Lucien was there to comfort him as how a friend should. He had convinced Erik to start all over again. He convinced him to write songs again and to compose operas once again for he would never know the day when his Christine would come back.

And so Erik did. He wrote songs and those songs became operas. He immersed himself in art and music and books once again. Each opera he wrote, Lucien would present to the public. Each artistic idea he thought of, Lucien would present to the public. And the people had loved his work. They applauded to it and appreciated it. Through Lucien's political influence, his crimes had been erased and his art sprung out.

When another well-known composer had died, Lucien had forced upon him Arabella de Giovanni as his student. Though Erik completely went mad with the idea, they both had no choice for Arabella's temper and tantrums would definitely cause destruction to Lucien's and Erik's career and the both didn't want that.

Erik, did not like Arabella. At all. But he put up with her because he had no other choice. He had no other star and she just had too much influence as well. She simply could not compare to…

Erik forced himself back to the present, here at this party where he quietly running away from his pestering student, hoping Nadir would be a distraction to her. A Royalty and good friend of Lucien's had turned up in the party and this heightened things altogether. He had only got a glimpse of the Princess but couldn't observe anything more for he had to keep avoiding contact from his most unwanted student. How he hated her!

Distracted because his thoughts, he had accidentally bumped into a lady in an orange hood and intricately designed yet simple gown and discovered the greatest shock of his life.

_Christine._

She was here. Standing right in front of him. How was this possible? God knows where she could've been! Erik had so many emotions building up in him that moment when he first saw her again and he wanted to cry out and strangle her and demand answers to his questions. He wanted to yell out how much he still loved her though he refuse to admit it himself and that he wished she suffered as much as he did.

But he didn't do any of that.

Instead he had put up his cold front and looked down upon her, the anger in him be his strength at the moment. But she held her ground. She looked up at him challengingly, daringly and without fear.

When she had said she had 'grown up' he didn't know what to think. She certainly did change. Though for the better. She was a woman now. Even more beautiful than ever and he had to wonder where she had been all these years.

Arabella had finally found him, with Christine no less and she decided to pour out all her venom on the poor girl. But to his surprise, Christine held her ground again, the fire in her eyes astounding him completely. She answered back to Arabella steadily and Erik had to admire her for her strength. She was no longer the Christine he knew long ago. She indeed had grown up and wherever she had been had done well to her.

Christine had mentioned that she was a handmaiden to the Royal Highness of Alderaan. So that's where his angel had been. Though he was sure he had never heard of the place in his entire life. He was quite disturbed by her choice of profession. A handmaiden was one of the highest servants to the most important person in the Royal throne. They served as bodyguards and trusted confidants in trying times. To be a handmaiden was not easy, for it took a great sense of duty, loyalty, responsibility and devotion to the life they had committed themselves to protect from any harm or danger.

It was a very noble and awe-inspiring job. Not everyone could be a handmaiden and do it right.

No wonder Christine had told him she had grown up. It showed in her very profession. When he looked into her eyes, certain wisdom lay beneath it, as if she had witnessed things that were not meant for her eyes and she had seen far worse things than the sight of scarred face. _Oh Christine…_

The next thing Erik knew, Lucien had invited Arabella to sing up in the stage with Christine encouraging her! And then next Arabella began playing some game she conjured up on her own within seconds and publicly announced Christine's return to Paris! She was requested to sing for them and he had witnessed how the Princess protested immensely, deeply concerned for her handmaiden.

The bond between Princess and loyal servants were displayed right before his eyes.

And then some unknown power had possessed Christine and she spoke and decided to sing!

Erik thought hell would break out any minute. He wished it at that moment, for he heard her sing again he wouldn't know what to do.

Silence surrounded the room and the light graced his angel's beautiful and perfect face. His dread sort of ebbed away as he saw the light upon her. He was curious to know what the years had done to her angelic voice that he long ago helped tone to perfection.

She sang. And dear Lord, he didn't know how she had intensified her voice to another full extent if that was even possible! The song was equally beautiful, matching her voice and dare he say it…her feelings? She sung with her heart shown to the entire audience, the tears falling from her eyes as she sung and he wondered once again what had happened to her during the 4 years of her disappearance. It seemed there was more to the song than she let out. And she did let it out. He felt her emotion, all sorts of feelings from her in that one song. How did she acquire of the song? He wondered. So many thoughts...

The song had ended and applause broke out, including his. He was so proud of her. She was so different now. And he respected her more for it. He loved her all the more for it. Her change had made her a remarkable person, he could see that now.

They shared a look and she smiled at him! His heart beat another beat when she smiled. Could he forgive her from walking out on him and leaving him in anguish? He didn't know… But this certainly took a new toll on things. Maybe they could start anew. They were different people now.

A new voice from above resounded the ballroom and everyone had to look to see who it was. Nobody seemed to know him except from the Royal entourage, Lucien, and…Christine…

He observed the look on her face when she had recognized the man above. There was longing and relief, happiness and surprise, as if she didn't expect the man to show up tonight. It seemed as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time and she had truly missed him in his absence. He could see it from his face and his heart tore apart once again.

"Luke…" He had heard her whisper.

And then…

From his side, he heard the Daroga whisper, his intense gaze fixed on Christine as if he knew something about her that wasn't suppose to be known.

"She is not a handmaiden…"

Erik was confused.

"Penny for your thoughts Daroga?" Erik questioned, curious. Why would Christine lie?

He looked up at the man making his way down to the ballroom, Lucien and another man from the Royal entourage making their way at meeting him at the end of the stairs.

"That," Nadir indicated to the blonde man. "Is Luke Skywalker. Dare I say it, it truly is him."

"How do you know?" Erik asked his friend in confusion. But the Daroga ignored the question and turned his gaze back to Christine.

"And that is _not_ a handmaiden." Erik took note of the resolved tone of his voice. He was sure of what he was saying.

"And what exactly is she then?" Erik asked challengingly.

But the answer was not as how he expected it to be.

"You will know soon, my old friend."

"Daroga, I do not wish to hear you cryptic – "

"They are siblings. Twins to be exact." Nadir interrupted him. Erik had now fully turned on the Daroga, question in his eyes. His eyes demanding answers. But Nadir certainly had no plans in telling him anything.

"It would be best if you ask her for the entire story yourself. I'm sure she would gladly tell you. I just know these things. I do travel out of town a lot."

Nadir's last statement certainly awoke a certain rage in Erik.

"You heard about her? And you never bothered to inform me of it? Why, you –"

"I did not say I heard of her as Christine Daae, Erik but of another name entirely. How was I to know that they would all just be one in the same?" Nadir interrupted him once again, leaving Erik at a loss for words for the second time.

Erik had no idea what was going on. He looked back at the woman he so desperately loved with all his heart and soul. She had returned. But the air of mystery she carried around was almost too much for him to bear. It was as if he didn't know her anymore. And he didn't like to entertain that thought since he was a part of most of her life.

Yet, this Christine was different. She had grown up and miraculously had a twin brother now, which sort of explained the strange look upon her face. But who was this Christine now? She intrigued him and dare he say it, she was the life of this party tonight.

Erik had a million questions in his mind now. He knew the Daroga would not answer them, even if he tried violence as a tactic to get answers.

Which made Erik all the more desperate to know.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** well what do you think? a little background on Erik after the Opera incident.

Read and Review please!

thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You

**A/N: **another chapter. And people I can assure this not just another POTO Star Wars crossover….though I'm not sure how I'm going to make this stand out but I will…Haha. p

Please Read and Review. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

After the party, the ballroom slowly emptied out, each aristocrat tired and wishing to head back to their safe and luxurious homes. But the Royal entourage and the Rebel Alliance stayed behind. They had a mission to do.

And besides, Monsieur Belz had invited them to stay over his Château at least until all business associations were over. Belz seemed to be an essential figure really. For over 10 years he had been secretly figuring out a way how to somehow destroy the Empire. Though, for the life of him, he showed support to it but it was only an appearance. He did not wish to risk Palpatine's wrath. He had seen the limits of his mercy.

Lucien Belz secretly fought for the Republic to be restored, for freedom to be bestowed upon them. And because he had been a good pet to the Emperor, Paris had not completely suffered like the other star systems... but it was only a matter of time before it did. When he had heard of the growing Rebel Alliance, he immediately sought a way to contact them, informing them that he wished to cooperate fully with them and that he had hidden secret weapons, fire arms, aircrafts, armory and everything else needed in the war against the Empire _under _the city. Apparently, Lucien had been busy over the years…

Originally it had been 3 leaders in charge of this secret against the Empire; they had created their own Rebel Alliance specializing on weaponry and supplies. But the 2 other leaders, all Senators, were assassinated almost 4 years ago and Lucien would've been part of that list if it weren't for a wanted masked man, Erik. He had saved Lucien and in doing so, saved the Alliance. If Erik hadn't come in the picture, all would probably be lost now. And so Lucien had not condemned the man. Besides, the Phantom of the Opera could also be essential in the fight against the Galactic Empire as well…

But Lucien had never told his dear friend about this horrific secret and he didn't know how well his Phantom would take it.

The events of this evening lingered in his mind for a few moments. Have a party before getting down to the much more gruesome work, he always thought. And now he escorted the Royal entourage to his enormous study/library to discuss matters without unwanted ears prodding in to listen.

The unexpected arrival of Luke Skywalker had been most welcoming. Lucien had heard of the Rogue Squadron Commander, heard how he had fearlessly and ultimately destroyed the Empire's first Star Destroyer. Thank God for such a brave young man…

--------------------------------------------------------

Leia was dumbfounded yet extremely happy that Luke had decided to drop by. The ball was over and they were finally getting into business but she let Corde, still posing as her and the others go on ahead while she finally greeted her brother without the prying eyes of other people.

They were walking out of the ballroom and Leia suddenly pulled her brother to a corner and hugged him. Tears formed in her eyes again and she sobbed on his shoulder. Luke did his best to comfort her, using the Light Side of the Force to comfort her mind. He had secretly watched her sing his song with much emotion, the song truly defining what they had both thought all their lives and would continue to think. If only he could sing the song to his father just to show him he would _never _go to the Dark Side, he would.

"Luke! Where have you been?" His dear sister asked him, finally parting with him and wiping her tears. "Are you alright? You're not hurt right? I've missed you so!"

Leia had always been the strong one between them. She was the politician after all and the weight of the galaxy rested on her shoulders. She had to keep a strong façade for the people. If she was strong, so were they. They looked up to her and she had a duty to them. So when things would get too much for her, she would seek Luke, go to some secluded place and break down everything she was feeling. Other times, so would he. They would cry and sing songs together and they would comfort each other. And when they left the room, they were back to being strong once again.

"Dear sister, I have missed you as well. I have finally completed my Jedi trainings in Dagobah and I am quite alright. Do not fret, you cannot stress over me right now. I know you have more pressing matters to worry about." Luke expressed rather gently. They both know his words to be true. The night was not over yet.

"So you're Jedi now." Leia said with a touch of pride in her voice. Luke smiled. "And Master Yoda? How is he?"

Leia did not miss the sudden sadness that entered her brother's eyes at the mention of the powerful Jedi.

Luke sighed. "He is one of the Force now." Leia's eyes widened, realization dawning upon her. "He is gone now. He died of old age."

"Oh Luke! I am so sorry!" And she hugged him once again, this time it was she offering comfort instead of him.

They were interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, Monsieur." The voice said. Luke and Leia parted once again to see who it was that had spoken to them. Leia recognized it to be the Persian man with the intense stare from earlier and…good God…_Erik_.

Leia tried reading her former angel's expression but it was impossible to see what he really felt. He was good in shielding his true feelings from the world. She didn't know what he thought of being caught hugging this man he didn't know. Erik didn't know Luke was her twin brother...

"Monsieur." She addressed them both formally, her political face back up again. Luke was staring at her and Erik, he seemed to sense something.

_Leia…_ He spoke in her mind through the Force.

_Don't even. Not now. Please..._

"Forgive me if I am interrupting this reunion." Nadir continued on. "But I wish to have an audience with you."

Leia was taken aback. You simply do not ask for _audience_ with a handmaiden.

"Monsieur, you must've been mistaken. My Lady is in the study room with Monsieur Belz, if you wish to have an audience with the Princess, you may go to her."

"Yes but she is not the Princess and _you _are _not _a handmaiden am I right?" Leia paled visibly. She was at a loss for words.

She felt Luke's hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. "He knows." He faced the Persian with an unreadable expression. "I do not know how he knows but he does."

"Know what?" Erik suddenly spoke up; the ice in his tone did not go amiss.

Before either Luke or Leia could answer the masked man's inquiry, Nadir had beaten them to it. "Why Erik, I think you should feel honored being in the presence of a Princess of Alderaan…"

Erik gave his companion a look of bewilderment, his mind working and putting the pieces together and Leia thought she would faint, her Christine traits kicking in. How the hell did this man know?!

When Leia wouldn't say anything, Nadir continued. "I'm sure the one posing as Leia right now is just one of your handmaidens, am I right? To ensure your protection from those who wish to assassinate you, _my Lady_."

The way he had said 'My Lady' made Leia's blood boil with anger and Luke had to calm her spirits through the Force.

Leia sighed rather in frustration knowing that her secret had been revealed.

"What do you want?"

"My Lady I can assure you, I mean no harm."

But Leia wouldn't quite believe him just yet. She glanced at Erik and saw his eyes filled with confusion. Poor angel. He really had no idea what was going on.

"You're right, Monsieur. _I_ am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Forgive me for the confusion but a decoy was necessary in this mission." She proclaimed her defenses up once again. The look that passed over Erik's features almost made her waver those defenses.

Luke was practically scanning the Persian man through the Force, looking for a threat that could possibly harm his sister or the Alliance. Any little part of the Dark Side in the man. This man was no innocent though. He was a Daroga to the Shah of Persia and that required enough killings to last a lifetime. But other than that he didn't sense any threat coming from him towards Leia and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come let us walk to Monsieur Belz's study. I think I should explain myself for my actions." Nadir glanced at Erik, a truly concerned and worried look for his dark friend. "Forgive me Erik. I just thought it be better if she told you herself."

Erik was simply at a loss for words and merely nodded.

They began walking among the enormous halls of the Château in silence for a few moments, each one in their own thoughts.

"I have heard many stories regarding the Rebel Alliance and its most influential leaders." Nadir began, breaking the silence among the quartet. "At first, they were merely whispers. Then they became rumours. And with each story they became legends to tell the children when they go to sleep." He paused and gazed at the twins with look that neither could fathom. "The Persians think that maybe the Rebel Alliance is the only hope left for the galaxy."

There was a heavy silence when Leia considered his words. The Empire did not spare Persia and many other countries on Earth its cruelties. Blood was shed in many countries and sooner or later, Paris would fall under the list.

Nadir continued. "I have heard of the great stories of Leia Organa, one of the most powerful Rebel Alliance leaders and the greatest threat to the Empire, Luke Skywalker." He gazed at the duo with a look of admiration and respect in his eyes. "To be in the presence of you both is simply an honour."

The twins simply nodded at the man's compliment, motioning him to go on.

"But Persia is dying." And Erik perked up at Nadir's statement, disbelief and utter loss in his eyes. Leia pitied him. She wished to save him from all these cruel stories but knew it was fatal. Once upon a time, Erik had told her stories of the beauties of the city of Persia. Now here she was about to tell him stories about how its beauty was being savagely stripped away.

"And the Rebel Alliance is completely disregarding our cries of suffering."

_What?!_

Leia stopped abruptly. The change of demeanor in the Persian was strange and absolutely unexpected.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me? The Rebel Alliance is completely forsaking us. The only things we have heard are stories. But no actions have been made for the sake of us. Only destruction befalls upon us. The Empire's defeat against your forces are being satisfied in torturing us!"

Leia closed her eyes, trying to keep her balance. She had no idea. But how could the growing Rebel Alliance to reach out to every single city, country and planet without getting spotted by the Empire? It was an impossible task and Leia hated herself for not being able to do something.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but isn't that a bit selfish?" Leia began, she didn't mean to sound harsh but she couldn't think of any other way to put it. "We cannot simply reach out to every single city, country and planet without attracting attention to Palpatine. There are simply too many star systems around the galaxy suffering the same fate as Persia, you must understand."

Leia knew no excuses could be made for the deaths of innocents.

"But if you wish to help, join us in our fight for freedom and peace against the Empire." It was a weak offer, but an offer nevertheless. If he wanted to do something for his people, he'd have to help out the Alliance.

"It simply won't work that way." Nadir shook his head and closed his eyes, wary of the topic already.

"And how would you have it work?" Leia challenged.

Nadir sighed. "We need a government or a system that could just sit down and talk about the problem. To discuss what is for the greater good of the people."

"That's exactly what we do!" Leia came in for the defense. "It's just that, not everybody agrees to it."

"Then you should make them agree."

Leia shook her head and scoffed at the idea. "It sounds like a dictatorship to me. And we all know how much tyranny is affecting our lives." She gave a meaningful look to the Persian. "Tell me Monsieur, how exactly is Persia faring under the rule of tyranny?"

"Touché, Mademoiselle."

"These days though, more and more people are willing to cooperate. As a leader we give our ideas on how to handle the situation and if someone raises an idea, we listen...It hasn't been easy on us either. We are all suffering Monsieur! The _entire galaxy_!"

"Mademoiselle, I didn't mean – "

But Leia wouldn't have it. "No! Have you seen an execution take place before your eyes? As a Persian, maybe yes. But have you seen an entire planet wiped away from the galaxy as if it never existed? One push of the button and the planet is gone! Have you witnessed that?"

"No."

"Why do you hate us so much?" There was a hint of despair in Leia's voice. After all the hard work they had done, they were still being misjudged, twisted into the ways Palpatine had wanted to see them in the eyes of the people.

"I do not, I can assure you that, Mademoiselle." Nadir said with all sincerity. "I do pity you."

_Pity?! Is he serious? _Leia breathed in frustration. "Pity?" She had to take another breath before she carried on. "Thousands, countless men have died fighting for the Republic, for freedom of _life_ and many more men continue to _die fighting._ Perhaps we deserve _more _than your _pity._"

Nadir was cut out. He had nothing to say against that. The Princess was right about…_everything_. He sighed. "I wish to accept your earlier offer. If it is the only way I can help, to be able to reach out to my people, I accept."

"Are you sure?" Leia asked. "Not everyone lives in this fight. Our lives could be taken any minute and any day. Could you sacrifice your life for your people as we can? Can you swear yourself to secrecy for the protection of what you fight for? Could you do that Monsieur? Can you live like that?"

The weight of her words reverberated among the quartet, Erik and Luke merely standing by to watch the argument. But they felt each word Leia spoke, felt the emotion, the suffering that lay beneath it, the _truth _in it.

Now Erik understood. So this was what his Christine had been doing all the years she was gone. _Fighting for what's right. _

"I can." Nadir spoke, a new determination evident in his voice. Erik had never seen him in such a state. "For the sake of the people, my life cannot matter."

A long silence descended upon them once again. This time it was Luke who finally broke it.

"Come on. We should get going. They are waiting for us in the study and we have much to discuss." Luke turned to Nadir and addressed him solemnly. "My friend, with your help and more, maybe we can finally achieve the triumph against the Empire and let tyranny end once and for all."

Nadir nodded. "I can only hope so, Master Jedi."

Luke took the lead and went on with Nadir following.

Leia stayed back for awhile. She turned to Erik.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She began. "It's really a long story. I mean, my real name is not even Christine for one thing. And Luke's my twin brother. We were separated at birth."

Leia glanced at Erik to see if he was listening. He was. All eyes were on her. They began walking slowly.

"I'm not going to tell you why we were separated but from the moment we were born, our lives were in danger. A Jedi Master Obi-Wan had decided to bring Luke to Tatooine and me here in Paris. He brought me to a man named Gustav Daae and well he decided to change my name completely for my protection. He died and I was brought to the opera and then the rest is history." Leia looked up at him with a weak smile.

She sighed. "And now…I'm back…" She said almost timidly, like how Christine used to be.

"So what is your name exactly?" Erik asked, finally speaking up. If he thought the whole idea was too much to take in, he did not show it in his features.

"Leia. Leia Organa…_Skywalker._" There. She had said it. To finally use her real last name. She looked up at him. "But if you want, you can still call me Christine. You seem to be the only person that could ever remind me of my past." She shook her head slowly. "You know the things that happened back then are _nothing_ compared to the things happening _now._"

"When you are leader, very few things are simple." Erik commented wisely.

Her heart swelled. She did truly miss this man before her. They shared a past. It ended tragically but she had been under his guidance since she was 10 years old! She couldn't just forget him. And deep down she knew, he couldn't forget about her either.

"I'm deeply sorry for barging into your life like this." She chuckled bitterly. "I don't deserve your civility now but…" She looked into his eyes, trying to prove to him that everything she said was true. "Thank you. I never got the chance to say that when we were together.

"No matter what I do, I cannot regret that I walked out on you. If I didn't…then you wouldn't be the one standing in front of me and I don't think I could handle that. If I didn't walk out on you, I wouldn't have found my purpose and I wouldn't have grown up. If not for you, I wouldn't be here, fighting for my life, trying to make a difference."

Her words froze Erik on the spot and he took it all in. Could it be? That he meant something to her?

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "You mean everything to me. I'm sorry if it took me such a long time to realize such. I hurt you and I hate myself for it. But I can't see it any other way."

Leia began walking on. And Erik was left to stare at her back, just like he had done all those years ago.

But this time, it was different. She turned back and smiled the most beautiful smile at him.

"Thank you for everything you have given me."

Erik felt the tears forming in his eyes but did his best to hold them back. He had meant everything to her, she had said. She was thanking him now.

And maybe, just maybe, he did the right thing in letting her go.

She was indeed the most remarkable woman he had ever met.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: well how was it? **

**reviews please! haha.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Strangest Dream

**A/N: **thank you so much for your reviews! I know this is quite a risk and a challenge, having a Phantom of the Opera-Star Wars crossover but it sounds fun. Christine being Leia, a leader fighting against a war. I've always found Christine a bit weak and confused and all that so this might just give her the opportunity to grow up. Anyho, as for Leia, she's still who she is, with a few more added memories in her mind, and just put a soprano voice in her Haha.

I do not own any of these characters…except Monsieur Belz. Hah.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Darth Vader had always had dreams and nightmares plaguing his mind. Even before he became the Dark Lord of the Sith, when he was still the weak and foolish Anakin Skywalker, nightmares would plague his mind so deeply, he would hardly get any sleep.

Tonight was no different. Except for the dream. To Vader, the dream was…_strange. _He'd never had such a dream before. It was definitely not a vision, nor was it in any of his memories. No. This one belonged to someone else. Why it was creeping into the soul of the Dark Lord this night, he did not know.

_Vader's mechanic breathing echoed the slimy and dark halls. Where was he? He looked down at his feet and cursed the Force as he felt the water seep into his mechanical body. Strangely though, his wirings did not malfunction due to the water and he was able to walk normally as if he were on dry land._

_It seemed to be a lake... Underground? Vader pondered, perplexed. Where was this bizarre and mysterious lake taking him?_

_It didn't take him long to find out. _

_He didn't know how he came upon this magnificent room…? Vader wasn't quite sure what to call it…Around him, candelabras stood as tall as him, a dock with a gondola a few meters before him, a huge, golden pipe organ a little way off and another entrance, possibly to another room._

_His eyes then befell on the only three people that occupied the enormous cave._

_Vader saw a blonde and handsome man with ropes entangling his precious neck and made him clung to the metal bars of the gate. Vader tried not to think how odd it was for a gate to be in a cave underground…_

_Next he identified a very much disheveled man…with…it almost made Vader stagger back…the man's face…it was…the most scarred and disfigured face he had ever seen. He imagined it to be him except without a mask. Vader now thanked the Force for the mask he cursed for so long…_

_The disfigured man held the ropes to what bond the handsome man to gate. It was like he was about to hang him…_

_And the last person his eyes befell upon, a person…a woman by the docks…who wore an elaborate wedding dress and had a mass of brown curls about her…And when he took a chance to glance upon her face…he thought his eyes betrayed him._

_Padme?_

_Or so he thought. But this woman looked almost exactly like his deceased wife. What was she doing here in this strange dream? _

_The three didn't seem to notice his presence. It was as if he wasn't there. As if this wasn't suppose to be his dream. As if…this was someone else's memory…_

_But something confused him…_

_Padme?_

_She looked so beautiful. Was it possible for a dead heart to start beating again? Vader had tried to keep her locked away from his mind and dreams. But since this wasn't his memory…he had no choice but to stick around…_

_Padme…she was crying…her tears were falling, Vader could see. She had look of hatred and anger at the scarred man before her, holding the ropes. He could feel and sense so many feeling emanating from her…anger, hatred, sorrow, anguish, despair, desperation…It almost tore Vader apart. Never in his years with her had he ever felt her feel such…pain…Not even in Mustafar…_

_As for the scarred man…his emotions as well almost shook the Dark Lord. His emotions were…indescribable. So powerful. So…full of sadness, yearning for compassion. It then escalated to anger then madness… The scarred man, whoever he was, reminded Vader of himself._

"_Start a new life with me!" _

_Vader froze, startled. The madman was talking to Padme. He watched as her look changed to utter bewilderment and loss…it was so hard to describe…_

"_Buy his freedom with your love!" The disfigured man continued. "Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!"_

"_This is the choice!"_

"_This is the point of NO RETURN!"_

_Vader began to move toward the disfigured man, ready to strike him and save Padme from his madness. She looked so utterly loss and angered and so many other emotions…How dare this madman even force her to be with him! _

_But the Force did not work in this dream. And he was rendered helpless for all he could do was watch and do nothing. _

_Padme's agonized voice rang through the caves. _

"_The tears I might've shed for your dark fate…grow cold…and turn to tears of HATE!!!" _

_Vader stopped. He had never seen Padme like this. Not on Mustafar…She begged him but never showed this much hate. Seeing her like this…He just couldn't believe it._

_The hanged man began to despair at his place._

"_Christine…" Now Vader was confused. This was Padme! Not…who? "Forgive me, please forgive me… I did it all for you! And all for nothing…"_

_But his voice drowned in the sea of other voices that clashed in the caves…_

"_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend!"_

"_Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!"_

"_We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"_

"_Say…you love him…and my life is OVER!"_

"_All hope or cries of help… No point in fighting…"_

"_For either way you choose…You cannot win…"_

"…_He has to win…"_

_Vader wanted it all to stop. He looked at his Padme. She looked so pained…The heavy decision weighed her down and tore her apart, he could feel it. It ate him away. Why did these men make her face such a decision? It wasn't fair! Even he never thought of doing this…he would never! Not to his Padme…_

_The madman continued…_

"_So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?"_

_He gave a hard tug at the already choking man and Vader couldn't help feel a bit of remorse towards the helpless fellow. _

"_Why make her lie to you to save me?" Brave young man, Vader commended._

"_Angel of Music…" His Padme tried…She was begging him now…Convincing him…_

"_For pity's sake, Christine say NO!"_

"_Who deserved this?" She continued, ignoring the choking man, torrent tears splashing down her beautiful eyes fixed on the disfigured man before her._

"_The final threshold…" _

"_Don't throw your life away for my sake!"_

"_His life is now the prize which you must earn!"_

_And Vader just wanted to choke the life out of these two men. Their voices meshing but still clear to his ears. How would his Padme decide?!_

"_Why do you curse mercy?" Padme asked desperately._

"_I fought so hard to free you…" The dying man whispered in anguish. _

"_Angel of Music…"_

"_You've passed the point of no return…" _

_Their voices were dying out…softening…Yet the heavy tension still present among them all. Even on Vader…He glanced despairingly at his love as she said,_

"…_you deceived me…I gave you my mind blindly!" _

_Vader's heart bled for his love. Why couldn't these men see? She couldn't do it…Not like this…Never like this. She couldn't do this. _

_But the disfigured man wouldn't have any of it. Which made Vader want to choke the life out of him all the more. _

"_You try my patience…Make your choice!" _

_A heavy and long silence waited among them. Padme, Vader could see, was clearly working her mind feverishly. The look in her eyes…_

_No._

_He knew what she was going to do._

_She always put the sake of others before her._

_NO! He cried out, but suddenly had no voice. _

_His angel stared straight at the disfigured man, her gaze softening, and her earlier feelings slowly ebbing away. Padme's calm and usual self had surfaced. She showed no fear in what she was about to do. Behind his mask, Vader choked a sob that almost flew out his throat. Why must she always be like this?_

_Vader moved closer so by now he stood a little behind the scarred madman. Behind his mask, tears fell. He knew…_

"_Pitiful creature of darkness…" His beautiful Padme began, a different look in her eyes, all focused on the pitiful man before her. It was a look of compassion and forgiveness…Oh Padme...She began to move into the water, not caring if her elegant dress got wet._

"_What kind of life have known?" Vader saw as the scarred figure loosened his grip on the ropes, slowly letting them go from his large hands. _

"_God gave me courage to show you…" Padme was now moving so close to the masked man…_

"_You are not alone…" _

_She kissed him. As tears fell from both their eyes, she kissed him. Not flinching away from his horrid face, not afraid, not backing away in repulse. She kissed him with her whole heart, her emotions surrounding all of them. For a fraction of a second, her face slightly changed, making Vader think it really wasn't Padme but someone who has a very great resemblance to his wife. _

_They broke away at last and a long and agonizing silence befell upon them once more…until Vader distinctly heard a loud uproar from the walls above…Some people were coming…_

_And then…_

"_Take him! Forget me! Forget all of this!" This, Vader did not see coming. "Leave me alone…Forget all you've seen! Go now! Don't let them find you!"_

"_Take the boat! Swear to me, never to tell!"_

"_The secret you know of the Angel of Hell!" _

_For a moment, Padme just stood there, astonished and appalled. _

_To be honest, Vader was too. _

_What had just happened?_

_Padme turned suddenly and faced him. Vader. _

_Her piercing eyes chilled him as if she saw right through him while the others couldn't. They just stood there face to face. _

_She seemed to be telling him something in silence, begging Vader to acknowledge her message in showing him this dream that perplexed him to the bone…_

Vader's eyes snapped open.

_What the -? _

The dream. He replayed it in his mind once more, letting it linger there, letting it purge into his soul.

His mechanical body had fit its way onto him without his realizing. His only realization was when the chambers that kept him alive and where he rested – a live coffin, so to speak – lifted slowly, releasing him and making him step out back to the real world.

It didn't bother him much. His thoughts were elsewhere. What was that dream all about? He didn't understand. He'd never had a full, laid-out dream like that before. It was someone's memory…but who's?

Padme's?

No it couldn't be. The woman certainly took the figure of his deceased wife but it certainly wasn't her. It must've been a message then. Sent by his sweet angel through a dream, telling him something.

But what?

_Oh Padme…why do you torture me so? _Vader thought despairingly. He could never resist her. That's why he wasn't chunking her memory at the back of his mind, he wanted to listen. Maybe because he wanted to atone for not listening to her all those years ago…Back in Mustafar…

The Dark Lord moved stealthily despite his heavy built and he moved to look up at the constellations and stars and galaxies just outside his ship, _the Executor._

He thought back to the dream again. Padme or not, why would the madman do what he did? Make her decide such a life-seizing decision? It was cruel, far beyond that…It something Vader would never do…

He reeled back on that thought.

Come to think of it, given the situation, just to have Padme by his side again, he would do exactly what the disfigured man did. Not caring at all about the consequences, everybody else's feelings, his love's freedom, just as long as she was by his side…

Vader sighed, letting a heavy raspy breath flow out of his mechanical mask. The last part of the dream though…he did not expect it. He had her already, she went to him willingly…and then he set her free. Just like that. He told her to leave and be free.

And now Vader wondered.

Would he have the strength to do the same for Padme?

Was this the message she was trying to convey to him?

_Padme…wherever you are, talk to me now…Make me understand…What is it you want? _Vader reached across the Force, trying to go beyond it, trying to find his beloved. She is among the stars now, the heavenly bodies that make up the galaxies and beyond…

He looked up. Does she hear him now? Vader certainly hoped so. Even after 20 years, his heart had secretly yearned for her. Whether Jedi Council or Sith Lord Palpatine, his love for her was always in secret.

He didn't know if he could set her free. What did that mean anyway? How could one person do it? Especially with a bleeding heart like this. How? It didn't require the Dark or Light Side of the Force…it just happened. You love a person so much, you set them free.

Why?

Why would you do such a thing?

_Pitiful creature of darkness…_

She was singing to him now. His Padme, Queen of the Stars now. The line was for him. He wasn't angered…Sorrow filled him till no end.

_What kind of life have known? _What did he know of life? He was always the slave. Since he was a boy and until now, he remained faithfully the obedient servant. Always kneeling down and bowing his head. _Yes, Master._ A line that mostly filled all his days of his life.

_God gave me courage to show you…_ Who was God? He certainly had never heard of such a thing. Where did his Padme get her ideas now? Was God the Force? No. It didn't seem so. Palpatine? Not even close. His wife would never pay homage to the man that he now served and called Master. The Jedi? They were long gone and she never really considered them as gods but as normal human beings till the very end.

_You are not alone…_ Then who was with him now? His son was no where to be found. His surrogate father and mentor dead by his own hands. His mother collapsing lifeless at his arms because of the tortures of the Tuskens. His angel and love gone long before he was reborn into a monster. Who was with him now?

But his Padme assured him he was not alone. For a small second, he opened his mind and heart a little bit more…

And by the gods! He felt her! Not her Force signature, she was no longer among them anymore. But he felt her. Her beautiful, flowing spirit surging into him for a flash of a moment. Just to show him, she was telling the truth. That she never lied to him.

But he closed her flowing soul as soon as it came, in fear of his dark Master sensing it and then crushing his mind once again. He didn't want that. He couldn't let that happen again. He was careful now. For his Padme…a small feel was enough to make him content. To let him know that at this moment he really wasn't alone.

And he thought once again for the umpteenth time of the night, would he have the strength to set her free at last?

Vader wasn't sure if he did.

-------------------

Unbeknownst from the Dark Lord, another soul shared the same dream as he. They were light years apart. Distance making the other party not realize that a connection had been made.

Leia Organa's eyes snapped open.

She dreamt of that fateful night again. The first and last performance of Don Juan Triumphant and everything else that took place under the Opera.

Erik's presence earlier had made sure that she never got out of the dream as she could before. But that wasn't what troubled her so.

Fear gripped her heart.

Vader was in that dream. Her _father. _He was in it… for reasons she couldn't explain. He saw it all happen. Why? Why did he have to see such a thing?

Leia definitely realized that a connection had been established in that one dream. Sweat poured down her head as she thought of this. She hadn't had this much fear since … _Don't go there. Not now._

What if he knew of her true existence? Why would he be having dreams about her anyway? Was this a father-daughter thing? The pressure and anxiety was killing Leia!

_I wasn't Leia in that dream yet. I was Christine Daae that time. Will he still know? _She got up from her enormous, queen sized bed from the Château and headed for the door.

It was almost daybreak anyway; the sun would be rising soon. She couldn't go back to sleep now. She needed to calm her now-tormenting soul. Men in masks always had the ability to torment her soul since the beginning of her life.

_Stop it. _Christine's voice echoed in her head. Her other soul. Her other life. _Just find a nice balcony and meditate and let peace overflow you. Don't let this get to you. _

Easier said than done baby.


	6. Chapter 6: Elsewhere

**A/N: **ok um…the Han-Leia thing…ugh I do not know what to do about that! I can't make it them coz…well Erik's around in this story… I'll just have to think of something… to the Han-Leia shippers…um. Well I'm sorry to say…this is not your story. Wah. Things got complicated.

Oh and the previous chapter. The dream of Vader's…well it's obviously Christine right? But in that dream it was Padme's face presented to him.

Besides I always thought Natalie Portman looked so much like Emmy Rossum. Hence, the previous chapter… :p

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The morning rays of the sun had begun to shine upon her face as Leia meditated on the beautiful balcony (one of the many) of the Château. If she felt turmoil or afraid because of her dream earlier, it didn't show on her calm and serene face. Her eyes shone like the morning sun. Her nightgown was changed into a much more comfortable attire.

Leia sighed deeply, clearly at peace now. She loved this.

Whenever she'd have disturbing dreams, she'd find a nice outside landscape and just sit there and meditate. If Obi-wan had taught her something for the very short time they've actually spent with each other, it was meditation.

She loved the feeling of the sun's rays on her skin; it made her feel alive and fresh. She loved watching as the sun rose up signaling a new day and a new beginning.

She loved how nature would calm her soul with its beauty.

If there were some things the Empire have not ransacked with their darkness and destruction, it was this. Nature and all its mysteries and beauties.

But she knew sooner or later, the Empire would destroy everything that was beautiful. Sooner or later, the beauty of nature will be gone.

And Leia was damn determined to not make that happen.

It made her fight a little harder.

She felt his presence even before he walked through the doors that led to the wide balcony.

_Seriously, why couldn't I sense him this quickly when I was still in the opera? _She thought almost irritatingly. But her face continued to show its calmness, not giving the new party a clue about what she was thinking.

A long silence befell upon them, a calm one not filled with tension and all other sorts of mixed feelings. It was a new kind of silence for the both of them and Leia reveled in it. She knew he did too.

"Couldn't sleep, my dear?" Erik asked breaking the silence, almost regrettably.

Leia finally opened her eyes but she did not turn to face him. Her eyes remained locked with the sky and its bright sun.

"You know between me and Luke, I'm usually the prophetic one." She didn't answer his question, which made Erik just stand behind her and watch her every movement, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Dreams…they could be your subconscious or they could tell you a message." Leia chuckled quietly. Erik stood back, not understanding her humor. "But me…well I'm kind of different.

"I have dreams about other people's past lives or present or future. If not other people, then my own self." She paused to close her eyes once again, basking in the light. Erik thought she couldn't have been more beautiful. "I even had it way back at the Opera too."

Leia finally turned to him. And if she felt her heart was melting within her at the sight of her former Angel, she did not let it show. Instead she continued talking, "Back then, I'd have dreams about Luke and a little of his life, especially when you began to teach me." This quirked Erik's ears. "I dreamt that Luke wasn't allowed to sing or do anything foolish. His – Our- uncle was very strict to him. So Luke would always hide away in his little room and compose songs. And sing them to himself. I dreamt that he too was also inspired by the Angel of Music. Aunt Beru told him the story when he was just a little boy and he had never forgotten."

She smiled at him, thinking about her dearest brother and his previous life.

"At that time, I just thought it was a mere dream that made me strive even harder, to do my very best because while I was under the personal tutelage of the Angel of Music, the little farm boy from so far away, didn't."

"You never told me anything about this before." Erik murmured quietly, his eyes focused completely on the angel standing in front of him, ignoring his thumping heart.

"I thought you'd find me silly and psychotic so I kept all the dreams I've ever had to myself for like… all my years in the Opera." And Leia laughed quite merrily at that statement; as if proud she was able to hold on to her own secrets.

Erik's eyes bulged. So many years and she never told anyone anything about this? _Oh…Christine…_

"After the Opera, I was with Raoul and before he died, I started getting dreams about you."

A new long and heavy silence stretched before them, quite unlike the previous one. Leia turned away for awhile, trying to figure out if she should tell him or not. She breathed in, seeking the Force for the Light and peace to calm her mind and soul.

"I dreamt about your childhood." Leia whispered to the wind.

Erik tensed behind her. He was clearly at a loss of words or feelings or anything. He did not want to bring up his childhood to anybody and with Christine's new-found knowledge; he didn't know how much he could handle.

"I think I understand things a lot better now. Especially about you." She finally faced him once again. "'The world showed no compassion to me'." Leia said, quoting his words from so long ago. "Guess you weren't exaggerating when you said that back then."

"What do you know about suffering, my dear _Princess_?" Erik lashed out, enraged. "What can you possibly know about my life, my dead childhood, my torments and pains? You have no clue, _little girl_. You are beautiful and not scarred. You wouldn't understand _anything _about what I had been through. You have never been in a cage, young one." He was angry. How dare she? How could she possibly understand anything?! Just because she had dreams about life does not make her understand a single bit of it.

Leia closed her eyes, feeling her old self as Christine spurt out. She fought so hard to suppress her old feelings, she didn't even realize as the tears started flowing down her eyes.

"I am so sorry." And she meant it. She wanted him to understand. She just didn't know how. She opened her eyes and bore into him, trying to make him see she meant everything that she said.

"About what?" Erik was not fazed by her tears anymore. "About what happened in my past or about what happened between us underneath the Opera?"

"About…_everything._"

Erik merely raised his eyebrows at that. And Leia cried a little more at his coldness.

"I made a lot of mistakes, Erik."

"That's right. And if you left your rebel base for me, then you've made another one because I'm leaving tomorrowI'm going to London, they want me to premiere my Opera there. I'll be gone at least 3 months."

Leia just froze on the ground, not sure on how to respond to his announcement. She really did not expect this. She had just met him and now he was going to leave? She didn't know if she was going to cry or break down or lash out at him.

"Oh." She really was at a loss for words. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Well…_good. _Good. You deserve it. You deserve to have whatever you want…" She was sincere but her heart still broke within her. Not knowing what else to do, she began to walk away, turning to leave the balcony and the sunrise. She stopped before she got to the doors and turned back to him, as if forgetting something.

"Erik, there wasn't a moment when I was away, that my heart wasn't with you here in Paris." God, she was breaking, couldn't he see that at least?

But he scoffed at her again, his piercing golden eyes burning her. "That's great." He responded dispassionately. "But I'm still leaving tomorrow and unlike _you, _I'm taking my heart with me."

Erik turned away from her then, not wanting to see her face anymore. He turned to the sky, trying to make his mind erase the image of her face implanted in his head.

And Leia was just dumbfounded. Hurt seized her heart and soul and she thought she would fight back once more. But she had nothing left to say to him, his words too cold and too careless. Instead, she just took her cue and finally left the balcony, her heart in pieces once again.

Every time she was with him that always seemed to happen.

-----------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker had just risen from his sleep as soon as the morning rays of the sun hit him through the enormous window. He had never stayed in such palaces like this. It wasn't even a palace but to him, with its enormous size and many halls and rooms and glamorous interior designing, it was the biggest and most beautiful place he'd ever resided in.

He quickly took a shower and dressed up, wanting to explore the Château a little bit more. The previous night, he didn't exactly get the chance to do so, knowing that Leia needed him by her side, especially with all that she was going through lately. The extremely strenuous meeting last night after the Prime Minister had gone well, with him wishing to further participate even more in the Rebellion by telling them about the weapons he had been secretly making for years.

Luke walked slowly through the wide halls, examining and taking all that befell before his eyes all the while, thinking deeply.

As he gazed at the artistic designs around him, he wondered when all this war and oppression would stop. All his life, he had dreamed of meeting his father, he had dreamed of seeing the look in his father's eyes when he had done something right and he would be proud of his son.

_Looks like that's never going to happen, since I can't even see his face beneath the mask. _Luke sighed. He remembered the feeling on Bespin, when Vader had finally told him that he was Luke's father. Luke was certain he did not dream about that, even in his wildest dreams. At all.

But then when he found out about Leia, he couldn't help but feel elated. Deep down, he had always known, somehow. Through their music, their connection, he had always known. He had just chosen to ignore it. At least he wasn't the only one suffering now.

He stopped his train of thoughts at that. It wasn't fair to Leia. Especially Leia. She had told him everything about her old life here in Paris, at the Opera Populaire. She had told him all that had transpired within it. And now being back here in her original homeland with the same masked man she had told him about, he couldn't help but also wonder how his sister was holding up. Along with everything else she was carrying.

It seemed that masked men revolved around her life.

Luke inwardly cursed his father for being such a dark Sith jerk. Vader could hurt him all he wanted, just not Leia. She had been through enough to last 10 lifetimes.

He sighed again. If only Obi-Wan were here…

Suddenly, he heard a soft melody flow through his ears. A piano was playing somewhere among the walls and he immediately followed the sound, letting the music lead him…

…to an enormous music room. He could see several wide ranged windows, the walls painted of angels with musical harps and flutes held by their tiny hands. All sorts of instruments filled the room. There was even a little platform that served as a stage, musical sheets and records and everything there was about music. Luke thought he would melt at the sight. Seriously, if he wasn't meant to be a Jedi, he would've been a musician. Flying was great and gave him another soaring feeling but it was different from the music. Nothing could beat the music he was born with, the music that pulsed within his veins.

An amusing thought rushed through his mind as he imagined Vader playing a piano. He shook his head, clearly the playful thought from his mind. Luke was certain he didn't get his musical talents from his Sith Lord of a father.

In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful, black piano, its musical sounds filling his ears, making him love the melody already. On the piano's seat, his sister sat, playing the keys, her eyes closed. Her back faced him so she didn't realize him as he stepped in the room. He didn't want to disrupt her, neither did he want to stop the melody that she made flow with her fingers. And then…

"_I love the time and in between…" _Leia began to sing and Luke could sense her pain. Despite the fact that she was the most expert at hiding her feelings being a politician, to Luke it made her feeling much more obvious. The more she hid it, the more it showed. _"The calm inside me, in the space where I can breathe…" _He loved the songs she wrote and sang. If she couldn't put her feelings into words, she would put it in her music. It seemed right. _"I believe there is a distance I have wondered…" _She had told him the story. The Phantom of the Opera and herself. But she never fully expressed what she truly felt for the masked man. _"…To touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in, holding out, holding in." _Luke knew she loved Raoul, but how much did she love him? She saved his life with the price of her own but he couldn't help but feel she wanted that too, to spend the rest of her life with the broken soul that touched her heart and filled her with music. _"I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be…left to linger in silence… If I choose to, would you try to understand?" _She was singing it right now. It was in her music. But what was she trying to say exactly? Luke couldn't put his foot to it. _"I know this love is passing time…passing through like liquid…I am drunk in my desire…but I love the way you smile at me. I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near…I believe…" _Could it be? Did she love the Phantom too? She never did say. Luke knew she would never say. _"I believe…this is heaven to no one else but me…and I'll defend it as long as I can be…left to linger in silence…If I chose to, would you try to understand?" _She was in pain now. Her song was not meant to be heard by him but someone else. Someone else who resided in this same palace. She loved him. Luke could see it right now, could feel it and hear it through her music. She had always loved her Angel. And it was tearing her apart now. His heart reached out to his beloved sister. _"Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free…the mold that clings like desperation…Mother, can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me…" _She was trying to explain to her Angel, making him understand why she did what she did. _"…Might not be right for you, but it's right for me…I believe…" _She began to reach the climax of the song and Luke began to feel the climax of her emotions, radiating across the room. _"I believe… this is heaven to no one else but me… and I'll defend it as long as I can be…left here to linger in the silence…if I chose to, would you try to understand it?" _Luke knew he shouldn't be here. Leia surely didn't want her privacy to be invaded upon and so he decided to quietly take his cue and leave the room. For now, she needed to be alone. He would protect and take care of her always but now she needed some space. He didn't want to suffocate her as well. He could never do that.

As he was walking again through the halls, he could still hear her voice as she came to the last lines of her song.

"_I would like to linger here in silence…if I chose to, would you understand it? Would you try to understand?..." _

He felt her anguish and knew it would be forever embedded in his soul. It was part of their connection. Whatever he would feel, she felt it too and vice versa. It sucked, especially if the pain was too much to take in. This, all coming from a man in the mask that she secretly loved for years and despairingly tried to ignore it, hoping it would just go away eventually. Thank the Force, their father wasn't here to add up to the problem. Leia was strong but two masked men at the same time? Luke only knew how far Leia could go…

He wished that he wasn't that one that heard her beautiful, sorrowful tune. He wished it was another man who she bled for and yearned for. But it wasn't.

And once again, Luke cursed inwardly. This time, it was to the Phantom of the Opera and their father, Vader. The famous men in their damned masks.

Neither Luke nor Leia knew though, as Leia sat by the piano, now staring blankly at the keys and as Luke walked throughout the halls, that another man did stand behind the shadows and heard it. All of it.

The masked man that Luke had wished had been there was, as he watched his angel from behind a huge pillar far across the room the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7: Circumstances

**A/N: **another chapter up. Sorry for the slow updates. Hah.

Ok I love Star Wars, but I'm unsure of what the places around the ship are called so please correct me or give suggestions or names of those things and stuff like that coz I'm going to need it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"_I love the time and in between…"_

Vader was startled at the sound of the voice. He was walking along the corridors of his ship, _The Executor_, making his way to the main area of his ship, wanting to know the progress of his men handled by the foolish and arrogant admirals that he secretly detested.

The dream he had the night before did not wear off from his head, though he tried with all his might to get rid of it. And it frustrated the Dark Lord to no end. He cursed his dear wife for haunting him like this. He loved her but if she wanted to tell him something, couldn't she just tell him straight up without all the confusion?

_Apparently not. _Said the voice inside his head that answered his own question.

One thing was for sure: He was going to have to suck it all up and push it at the very back of his mind or else his Master was going to be the one to suck it all out of him. He didn't want him to know of the dream of his or anything that was going through his mind period.

"_The calm inside me, in the space where I can breathe…"_

Just where was that voice coming from? Was Padme haunting him now in spirit as well? The thought struck him hard in the heart and he began looking around the corridors. There was no music playing in his ship, he absolutely forbade such things onboard. There was no spirit either. Nothing he could see, nothing he could feel, even with the Force.

With a sinking heart, he realized that it wasn't Padme haunting him now. She would only come to him in dreams.

"_I believe there is a distance I have wondered…"_

Padme surely didn't sing for the life of her, not that he knew of. So who was this voice singing in his head? Was he truly going insane? He really hoped it had not come to this. Maybe all this darkness was leading him to insanity…No. That couldn't be. It must be someone who was out there in the galaxy, playing tricks with him, hoping to get within his brain so that it would distract him. Whoever this person was would surely pay, for she was succeeding in distracting him. Her voice and song was too beautiful to ignore, it was like an angel singing within him…

_Damnit. _First Padme's dream, now this. _Damnit all. _

"My Lord?"

He was startled out of his musings. A general of who Vader had momentarily forgotten what his name was stood before him, a look of confusion and worry etched on his face.

"What?" Vader boomed through his mask, though he didn't mean to sound so monstrous. The general flinched at his voice.

"My Lord, I have been trying to get your attention for quite awhile already and I…"

"_To touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in….holding out, holding in…"_

The generals' voice droned in him, for the voice came up again, singing her melody within his head.

"My Lord, are you alright?" By this time, the general, whoever he was, Vader couldn't remember for the life of him, was growing more and more concerned as he realized his Lord had been quite put out since the start. Vader noticed this and he snapped back to reality, getting irritated by the second.

"Report whatever it is you have to say." Vader commanded menacingly, making the general smaller than he already was. "_Now."_

"Yes sir." The general said trying to keep his voice balanced. He was very unsuccessful at that. "Sir, we still have not found any leads to as to where the Rebel leaders are…"

The general trailed off as he saw Vader's hand outstretched to his direction. This was obviously a terrible and unwanted report but the admirals above him commanded it and he couldn't refuse them. And now he was going to pay the price.

He grabbed his throat, feeling the invisible force choking him. Literally. And he couldn't do anything about it. His eyes bulged and pleaded with the highest commander but Vader would not budge, especially not for some puny general.

He dropped dead on the floor before he could even choke out anything else.

"Clean this mess up." He commanded the nearby droids around him and he carried on, uncaring as if nothing ever happened. Vader sighed in relief. If choking his men's lives was going to get this voice out of his head, then he was glad he had done it. He was glad the singing voice was gone…

"_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me…"_

He slammed his mechanical fist to the nearest thing he could see in sight. He furious and angry and annoyed. Who was this singing? Why couldn't she just keep out of his head? How did she even get into his head?!

Vader called upon all the Forces, his anger and wished the voice away from his already tormented mind. It would work. If it worked when he droned out Padme from his mind, it would work now. It always did.

"_And I'll defend it as long as I can be….left here to linger in silence…."_

_DAMNIT! _Objects were practically flying all over the ship due to the Dark Lord's rage but the song would not end in his head. The men in the ship feared for their lives as they saw their Dark Lord throwing a huge fit with the many metal and heavy objects coming towards them. But Vader did not care. He just wanted to get the voice out of his head. He needed it to stop. Whoever was pulling this prank on him would surely pay…

"_If I chose to, would you try to…understand?"_

Amidst the chaos, a brave man stood up with an urgent message that had to be delivered to the Dark Lord. He dodged all the flying mad objects swirling around him. He had to get to Vader or else he'll suffer a worse fate than death or getting Force choked.

"My Lord!" The man exclaimed, trying to get Vader's attention. Vader couldn't have been more pissed than he already was. He outstretched his hand, ready to strike this man, whoever he was, down. But the man spoke faster than the speed of light. "Emperor Palpatine has just made contact." He said in one breath. "He wishes to speak to you, my Lord." And he bowed; praying to all the gods there was that his life not be taken away.

This seemed to have stopped the Dark Sith Lord from whatever he was doing. Vader stood a little straighter and made his way to where his Master was waiting, physical presence or not.

As he entered the secluded dark room, Vader saw the form of his Master through a hologram. He kneeled to his Emperor in respect, his head bowed.

"Rise, Lord Vader." His Master addressed him and complied. Vader immediately closed all thoughts and voices ringing in his head, even before he entered the room. He stood with his mind closed off, awaiting for what was going to happen next.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force." The Emperor continued. Vader couldn't have agreed any sooner. What with all the voices and dreams he'd been having lately, who wouldn't agree? But another disturbance? Maybe this whole thing was his son's doing. To distract him. It seemed the most likely answer.

"And I can assure you it is not your son." Vader looked up to that, pushing his confused thoughts to be shown as clear as day to the Emperor.

"I am not quite sure who exactly this person is. But whoever it may be, find him and bring him to me."

"Yes, Master." He bowed his head in respect.

"I already have leads on where this disturbance is located." He paused, giving it a dramatic effect. Vader suppressed the urge to shudder. It wasn't entertaining at all, unlike how the Emperor thought. It was disturbing and creepy. Normally, Vader didn't fear Emperor Palpatine, but whenever he was sure of something, like this, Vader couldn't help but feel… unsafe. The Emperor was too sure of himself, as if it were all a game to him.

"Paris, France. It is a city in the planet Earth, one of the many capitals. Find this disturbance, Vader." Palpatine sneered beneath his hood. "And make sure, you do not fail me again, my apprentice."

Vader bowed again. "Yes, Master."

"Go. Now."

He bowed once more and the hologram was gone before his eyes. Vader breathed a little deeper, as if he had been holding his breath the whole time.

Vader then checked his surroundings, doubling checking it even. The voice was gone. But how come he wasn't feeling a sense of glee when he realized this?

Why did he have a feeling that this voice was somehow connected to the other disturbance his Master was talking about? Vader breathed deeply again through his mechanical respirator. Just how many disturbances of the Force were there?

He made his way quickly to the main cockpit, telling the pilot that they were set for a new course as of the moment.

They were going to Paris now.

--------------------------------------------------------

Night had befallen over Paris and Leia Skywalker found herself standing on the balcony she had stood earlier on this morning.

The wind blew across her face. Something was amiss. Something was wrong and it felt like it was coming towards her. She wrapped her arms around her, the cold splashing on her skin, the wind's tentacles caressing her beautiful face. For the first time after a long time, the night frightened her. Only this time, her Angel wasn't the one chasing after her.

_And never again. _Leia thought despairingly. She hadn't seen Erik all day and she wasn't sure if she wanted to, for if she did, she probably wouldn't know what to say. Who was she kidding? He hadn't forgiven or forgotten what she had done all those years ago beneath the cellars of the Opera Populaire.

She missed him. Seeing him again arose all the feelings she had within her as Christine Daae. Fear, confusion, guilt, sorrow, longing…_Love? _

She sighed. When will her life shine with brightness once again?

"A little bit cold for you, don't you think Princess?"

Leia turned to face her dear friend, Han Solo. The tall, blonde Corellian smuggler was leaning by the huge doorframe, his arms crossed and that playful smirk he'd always give her. She rolled her eyes at him in return before she turned back to her gaze to the sky.

"I can handle myself."

Before she realized it, a warm cloth was draped over her shoulders. She glanced up in surprise at Han.

"It'll keep you warm." He said simply.

For a moment, Leia was quite speechless. Normally at around this time, they'd be gnawing each others heads for about an hour or more. But things have changed. Especially when Han fessed up what he truly felt for her.

The memory played in her mind as she gazed into his eyes. Nope. He wasn't over her yet. Not even after 5 months.

_They were in Bespin. And Vader had taken it as a perfect opportunity to ruin their lives. His obsession for his son was slowly driving him to the brink point of increasing dark rage. Leia chanced on looking up at his towering figure and yet he still didn't see right past her. He didn't know at all. Couldn't even open up the father-child bond that normal people usually do. _

_Secretly she was stung. Her psychopathic father –no matter how evil or psycho he was- was still her father and the idea of just brushing past her without a second glance and ordering another torture chamber for her was like the greatest slap on the face she had ever received. It was times she wished Obi-Wan had not told her about her true identity._

_But she had instantly forgotten about her own deep feelings and thoughts when Vader had announced that Han would be frozen into carbonite. A testing because Vader didn't want his son to be harmed. _

_How charming. Leia thought sarcastically that time. She really, really fought hard to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at her demented father. _

_So there they were in that God-forsaken chamber where Han would be frozen into carbon. Before he was lowered down though, Han did the craziest and most impulsive thing a man had ever done to her ever since the Phantom of the Opera. _

_He kissed her. _

_Right in front of Lando, Chewbacca, her psycho father, Vader and a couple of other Storm troopers. The only person actually missing the show was Luke. _

_She pulled away, unsure of what to feel at the moment. It was quite an inappropriate moment, considering the fact that Han was about to possibly die for crying out loud!_

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss…" Meaning as friends. They would always be friends. But she already feared his answer._

_Han's eyes filled with so much emotion and another thing that she had seen in another man's eyes almost 4 years ago. Why this? Why now of all times? Especially with Vader, her father, watching every single moment of it. _

_Han's next words blew her off completely. "…I wanna be with you Leia." _

_Was it possible to just jump down that chamber and get herself frozen instead of him? Because that was what she was feeling at the moment. _

_She took a step back, her mouth dry and clear of realistic and rational words._

"_What?..." was all she was able to conjure up. _

"_I'm sorry. I know we're friends. But it's just how I feel…" _

_Leia had only been speechless for a few times in her life. This had definitely added up to the list. _

"_I…I don't know what to say…" _

_She knew Han was silently begging her to say, 'I love you too' but she just couldn't do it. Not when her heart was tied up to another man in a very, very far away place. From some point in time, the Calrissian, the Wookie, the Stormtroopers, the bounty hunter had started speaking and were urging them to hurry up or else…Leia couldn't hear their voices anymore. She was just lost and caught up in a most confusing moment. Vader had oddly remained silent. _

"_I gotta go…" Han whispered to her. _

_He walked slowly away from her, his eyes never leaving her…His eyes carrying the same emotion. _

_He stopped. "Leia? Do you think… you could ever –"_

_She held up her bounded hands, not wanting him to finish the sentence. Tears were forming in her eyes again. She felt like the most horrible person on the galaxy, second only to her damned father. _

"_Han…I'm so sorry…" _

_The pain in her friend's eyes broke her heart. She didn't like hurting her friends like this. Why did he have to fall in love with her anyway? _

"_Well…um…I never really…" Han began, the heartbreak evident in his voice. Leia could almost feel the pieces being broken for real. "I guess it's a good thing I'm going to get frozen up or die. You know…I don't know what I'd do if I'd have to face you again…"_

_Tears were falling down her eyes. She hated herself now more than ever. God help her. "Han…I…" _

"_Bye…" _

_And the next thing she knew one of her dearest friends was being lowered down to his doom, frozen up with a broken heart. Even after the droids had claimed the process a successful one, she still couldn't move nor tear her eyes from where Han had disappeared. _

_Vader practically had to drag her out. _

"_You should've at least lied to him…" He said to her. God, she hated her father. _

Han snapped his fingers in her direction. Leia jumped, startled.

"Hello, Earth to the Princess?" He was now waving his hands.

"Oh. I'm sorry Han…" She mumbled.

"What're ya thinking?"

She shook her head to tell him nothing.

"You were thinkin' about Bespin, weren't you?" Han chuckled beside her.

God, was she that obvious? She asked herself. She couldn't find anything to say to him.

"It's alright. I get it." Han carried on, saving her from having to speak. "We're friends. But that doesn't mean I still don't love you…"

"Han…I…" She looked away from him, feeling like the coward that she was. "I'm sorry. I just…My heart belongs to someone else…"

Han nodded slowly, looking upon the dark night. "Damn." He whistled. "Whoever he is, he's one damn lucky bastard."

He laughed as if it were nothing, as if his heart wasn't breaking once again. Leia didn't share the enthusiasm.

"But I think he doesn't care about me anymore…"

Han stopped laughing and looked at her in a painful way, sympathizing and understanding. Just how a friend should be. No matter how much he loved her. He put his arm on her shoulder, hoping that it would give her some sort of comfort. He didn't know what to say to help her feel any better.

"Well Princess, I don't think you should come to me for advice. I'm not an expert in that department if you know what I mean." He gave her a meaningful look. She smiled weakly in return.

"You're a good friend Han. I don't deserve you. At all." She was crying now.

"Hey, Princess, what's this?" He asked in a scolding manner. "Princesses don't cry. And you know, we were friends first before this whole love thing got in the way. So no matter what, let's just keep it that way, okay?" He pulled her to him, hugging her in comfort.

Leia nodded, soaking his shirt with her tears. "You're so good to me. You shouldn't have fallen in love with me…You shouldn't…" Her voice became muffled as she cried on and on.

Han simply held her, wishing to give her all the comfort in the world. Anything to make her feel any better. He was content to just be best friends with her. In his own selfish way, he could have her, protect her and love her even if her heart wasn't his completely.

They spent the rest of the night with each other's presences, giving each other the comfort and solace they needed. They hung out comfortably as friends after such a long time. They told stories and enjoyed the peace they had rewarded themselves with.

They joked and played around, sleep never taking them for they were never too tired. They waited as the dawn approached them, not knowing what the skies would bring them.


	8. Chapter 8: Shattered

**A/N: **well, well here's a new chapter. Read and review please. Thanks so much!

this is the longest chapter i've ever made for this story. the flashback's really long. sorry. hah/

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Leia Organa Skywalker, formerly known as Christine Daae, asked for the hundredth time ever since she had been thrown in her own dark prison cell. She was the only prisoner that was taken as the others had gotten away. She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that Erik, Luke and the rest of her friends and comrades were all safe. It was the only comfort that gave her now.

She looked up and around her surroundings, her porcelain face filled with tears that kept running. She sniffed and tried to be brave. But who was she kidding? She was back in the damned cell once again. How did she come to this? It had all happened so fast. She didn't even have time to process what the hell was going on.

Why couldn't her father have just died in the fires all those years ago in Mustafar?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**Earlier this Morning**

Leia and Han had not slept the previous evening and didn't feel the need to. It felt good to finally be able to just hang out and be together without any of the tension.

_Unlike someone else I know…_Leia thought bitterly as she walked with Han in the massive halls of the Château. Though deep inside, she was really dreading this morning. Apart from the fact that Erik was leaving this morning, something else was up. As if something was coming for them. _To_ them. That or maybe she was just being paranoid or ill because Erik was leaving. She really, _really _didn't want him to go…But when did she ever get the courage to stop him?

_Leia. _Her musings were rudely interrupted by none other than her own brother, Luke. She really hated when he would just pop out of no where and speak to her through the Force.

_Don't do that! _She shot back. It was amazing how she could keep a straight face while she talked with her brother through her mind.

Luke ignored her protests. _Do you sense it too? _

She sighed tiredly. Han looked over at her in concern. "You alright, Princess?"

Leia merely nodded weakly in response to Han. _Yes, I do. _She replied to Luke.

_But that's not really what's troubling you, is it?_

She sighed again. At Han's look, "I'm fine, really."

_He's leaving, Luke._

Really. It was so hard talking to two people at the same time.

For a long time her brother did not respond and she wondered if he had broken off the connection until,

_I'm so sorry, Leia. _

She fought her tears. When would she see him next? Hopefully not 50 years from now.

_Maybe you should stop him. _Luke continued, urging her to do the impossible. Leia-slash-Christine could never express her true feelings to her Angel. Not then and especially not now. She was just so afraid…

_Do not be afraid. Fear leads you to the Dark Side…_

_Luke, I think this whole expressing my feelings fear thing won't lead me anywhere I can assure you. _Leia responded bitterly and despairingly.

She stopped completely when she saw him. Oh, how beautiful he looked. Even if he took off his mask, her thoughts would not change. Her insides tingled, her heart beat twice more than its normal rate, her eyes widen, and her mouth hung open. God, she seemed so pathetic, but he was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Be brave, my sister. Just tell him how you feel. _Luke's last words stayed with her, touching her entire soul. God, she was so afraid. She'd been running for so long from this, facing it seemed so much harder.

Han, meanwhile, had got the message between Leia and Erik and mumbled a short, "I'll go find Chewie and Luke" before he went on his way. Not before stopping to give Erik the meaningful look that said, _'Don't you dare hurt her or else…' _Erik glared back. They were in love with the same girl after all.

So it was the two of them, all alone, tension thick in the air. They were standing in the middle of the main lobby of the Château, Erik getting ready to leave. Earlier, Erik had almost decided he would leave quietly without saying goodbye, but knew that he couldn't do that to his dear friend, Monsieur Belz.

"So I guess this is goodbye, Mademoiselle." _Again. _The silent afterthought registered in both heads of the two.

"Do you have to go?" Leia asked feebly. She was really fighting the urge to cry and just run to him and give him a goodbye hug.

Erik paused, scrutinizing her. Was she hinting that she wanted him to stay? He dared hope. But he stopped as soon as he started, not wanting to delude himself once again. He didn't want to go through that path again.

"I'm afraid I must." He paused. "Not that it is any concern to you, I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

God, why this strict formality?! Leia was now torn from slapping him to reality and hugging him. She felt Han and Chewie's presence from behind a pillar a few meters forward.

_Great. Now my friends are spying on me. _"Erik…" She dared to inch forward to him, letting her feet take her to him. Her eyes looked solely at him, ignoring her friend's nearby presences and her brother's increasing concern through the Force.

Leia really thought she was going to cry. Parting with him was always like this.

Her feet began to urge her forward faster and her tears were falling faster than she could've ever imagined. She ended up running to him and hugging him, just like in the plan. The crying part was not in the plan though. But she didn't care.

"Christine…" Erik was overwhelmed with the girl crying in his arms at his departure; it took him quite awhile to process it.

"I'm so sorry! Please…don't go…you don't have to go…please…Erik…" Leia knew she was babbling all sorts of things but she really didn't want him to go.

Her hysteric crying ceased after a long while and Erik gently released her.

"Christine…" Erik began softly; his heart was breaking slowly once again, her brown orbs cutting through his soul. "I'm sorry, my Angel. I must go. You…you cannot have me here. You are a great leader, you don't need me…"

He chuckled softly as Leia protested feverishly. "Funny, you weren't this persistent the first time…"

"Erik…please…"

But Erik would not heed to her cries and pleading. When he took a step back, refusing her, her heart completely broke into pieces. Her world had crashed down hard. That was it. He was leaving, he refused her and she couldn't do anything about it. Karma really did come back tenfold.

"But I must say, seeing you again like this, as you are now, I am so proud of you Christine." Erik smiled genuinely. More tears fell from her eyes.

Leia had just stood there, rooted on the spot even until he turned and gently got his bags and made to walk out of the main doors. It was déjà vu for her. Once upon a time, it was she who was walking out of his life. Now she knew how he felt.

Hell had broken loose and she didn't even realize it, too broken her heart was.

It all happened so fast. There was a gunshot and a fire of a blaster, Luke screaming in her head to get out, an alarm blazing all over the Château, Han and Chewie grabbing Erik and making a run for it, and the next thing Leia knew, Stormtroopers were surrounding her.

Reality slammed through Leia like a huge boulder.

_Luke! _She urgently sent through the Force. _Run. And get out of here. I'm cornered. _

_No! _Luke was always quite stubborn.

And Leia did not have time for stubborn. A dark figure had emerged from the doors heading towards her way.

_Damnit Luke. Just do as I say and get the hell out of here. Now!_

_But –_

_Just do it! Save me another day. _She almost laughed at loud at her choice of words. The situation though did not give way to such merriment.

Luke had retreated, their connection was broke. He would make it out, Leia was confident of that. Her shields and defenses immediately rose up, protecting herself.

Silence billowed throughout the hallways. The lively corridors empty and devoid of any life. It was either the attackers were successful in their ambush or they weren't. It was startling how the transformation from life to lifeless was just a mere span of minutes. Blasters were all pointed at her direction. No way would she be able to get out of this. Wasn't it just moments ago her heart got torn apart? She couldn't even tell him she loved him and then now this. How did they even find them? Who tipped them off? A million questions entered her mind and she stopped and wondered how these million questions were able to rush through her mind in a span of seconds.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion though, in her mind. A mask of death was slowly approaching her, making its way towards her. It was going to finish her off as soon as it reached her. Its figure was filled with so much darkness and blood, yet she did not fear him. She wasn't afraid of death. Not anymore. She squinted her eyes to see clearly who was going to take her now. When she realized who the dark figure was, she almost laughed. This time she was serious about it.

_Perfect. The perfect way to finish off my broken heart. _Leia thought sarcastically. She hoped he heard her thoughts.

"Well if it isn't the Princess Organa. I should've known you would be here." Vader addressed her menacingly. He was always like that to her. Leia fought the urge to punch his mechanical mask. He now towered over her so much, he was practically breathing on her. "Take her."

The Stormtroopers obeyed immediately and handcuffed her and pointed a blaster to her temple. She still didn't fear. After all, nothing beats a broken heart and a man refusing you.

"Your son's gone, you know." She spoke calmly. She hoped her calm voice would piss him off.

Vader ignored her words. "Search the area." He commanded his Stormtroopers. "Search every area of this palace until you find Skywalker."

_Oh my God. You talk as if you're not a Skywalker! As if you didn't start the whole line of Skywalkers! _Leia thought out loud, angry and feeling rebellious. She really did that on purpose. She certainly didn't care what happened anymore to her. Erik broke her heart. God, it sucked being in his shoes for once.

Vader turned to face her, indicating that he heard every word she thought. He was angry but she clearly expressed how much she didn't give a rat's ass if he was.

"Princess, if you wish to live, which I'm certain you won't after we're through with you, I suggest you don't think too much things." He paused and leaned forward to her. "It could be too dangerous for such royalty."

"_My lord, _if _you _wish to live, which I'm certain you won't after you're done with me, I suggest you don't think too much of yourself." She sarcastically rephrased everything he had said to her. She did not want to be left defeated. Besides, this was the longest conversation they've ever had; she was kind of enjoying it. In a really twisted way.

"You're are very brave but very foolish Princess Organa." Vader began.

"Leia."

"What?"

"My name is Leia." Her brown eyes pierced through his mask, Vader had to take a step back. He had seen those eyes before. They were so familiar… But where?...

"You can't kill me." Leia declared. She made a self-note to herself: When you're heart has been shattered to billion pieces in less than a minute, you get a lot more daring. _Like now. _

By now the Stormtroopers had stopped, frozen at the spot, waiting for what their Master would say.

"And why not?" Vader asked simply, daring her to go on.

"Because the Emperor wants me alive."

"How do you know what the Emperor wants, who he wants?"

Leia shrugged uncaringly. Who cares about the Emperor wants? The only person she knew who played lapdog for Palpatine was her father standing before her.

"I just do."

Vader cracked some sort of a laugh. It normally brought chills to everyone's spines whenever they heard it but Leia merely shrugged it off.

"That is not enough reason, Princess." Vader then motioned to his Stormtroopers. "Take her away. We'll see how this insolence should be dealt with."

With a swish of his cape, he turned walked ahead with Leia and her new Stormtrooper bodyguards swarming her. She walked normally and regally as if it really was _nothing _at all to her. Her mind did not process that her life was in danger at the moment and no one was there to help her. They were given strict orders not to.

The only thing that seemed to be drumming in her brain was Erik's refusal of her. Why did he refuse her? She thought despairingly. She wanted to spend her life with him! She wanted to be with him, she loved him! Why couldn't he just see that and just…take her already!

_Because you walked away from him years ago. _The little devil inside her head whispered to her. She bit back her tears and held up her Force shields, so high they were impossible to breach. She would not cry here especially with her father acting exactly like he was: a big jerk.

So instead, she decided to calm her senses by singing. Not so loud as to annoy her father. She just wanted to let the music flow through her and calm her aching heart, broken soul and throbbing mind.

"_I love the time and in between…" _She barely sang above a whisper but her voice remained angelic as it was and it was not gone unheard by Vader. _"The calm inside me…in the space where I can breathe…I believe…"_

Vader halted. He recognized the song, the voice. He whirled around to face the Princess from Alderaan. She immediately stopped singing and looked up at him with an expression of annoyance for interrupting her song.

"Where did you learn that song?" Vader demanded.

Leia was surprised at his question. He couldn't have heard any of her songs. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I _wrote_ that song. Why?"

"You." Vader accused, his voice slowly rising, his fists clenched.

"Me…" Leia drawled, encouraging him to continue.

"How are you able to do this?!" Vader asked enraged, he remembered all too clearly how the damned song drummed through his mind without ceasing.

Leia, on the other hand, was totally getting it the wrong way. She had absolutely no idea about Vader's dreams or songs running through in his mind.

"Um…Vader, I know you're not really into music but see…" She was talking to him as if he were a three-year old. This did not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord. "To make a song, you have to sit down, be inspired then start writing, then you make a tune and then it becomes a song you can sing." Well that's how she was able to come up with her music. "So that's how I was able to write my song… If that's what you wanted to know."

Vader seemed to grow 10 inches taller when he was furious. "You know very well that is not what I wanted to know."

"Okayy… Well I seriously have no clue, would you please enlighten me." God, was her father really going insane or what?

"That song. It poisoned my mind and will not cease to play. That song…Your voice…" He heaved a great breath.

Leia momentarily forgot about her torn heart. "But…this is the first time you've heard me sing this…it's impossible. I've never sung to you before…"

And then, in an instant, Vader knew. This woman, the Princess, she was the other disturbance his Master was talking about. It seemed she knew it too. Somehow. Her earlier lines to him before rang to his ears. And from what Vader could observe so far, this woman was powerful. To be able to conjure up a song that automatically played in his head never ceasing was something not most Force sensitive potentials could do. The Emperor seemed aware of her power even when she herself didn't.

Vader faced the Commander. "Put her in a cell. Get me contact to the Emperor. And set the coordinates for Coruscant."

"Sir, the search for Skywalker has not yet been finished." The robotic monotone of the Commander Stormtrooper replied.

Leia looked up to her father, seeing what he might do next, awaiting his decision. His son or the damned Emperor? She secretly hoped it would be the former. It would only prove that he cared for his son, so much that he would defy orders from his Master.

Vader paused, thinking quickly of his decision. "We shall forgo with the search. Skywalker has probably found a clever way to get out. It is useless now. We must get to Coruscant as soon as possible."

The Commander bowed in respect. "Right away Sir."

Leia was appalled. Her eyes widened in bewilderment and her jaw dropped to the floor. Once again, her heart was shattered. She threw Vader an angry shot through the Force which he caught and deflected easily. He replied with a confused sense as to where her anger and accusation had come from.

Leia merely huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes at him. _Whatever. Just forget it. Go away. _She spoke to him through the Force. And then as soon as she opened up, she closed it as fast as the speed of light, her walls increasing in height than the previous.

They made their way in _The Executor_, Leia keeping strangely calm yet still annoyed at Vader for some odd reason Vader didn't understand. She didn't utter another word or another tune again.

_Goodbye once again, Paris. _Vader did not miss the sad thought that passed within the Princess.

**End of Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------

And that's how it happened, Leia recalled bitterly. She missed Luke already and wondered where he was. But she dared not speak to him through the Force. She knew of Vader's power and alert senses, she would not risk her brother in this way. He'd find a way to get her out. But she wasn't really in a hurry. Erik was with Luke right now, she had been sure of that and if Luke were to get her out, she would face Erik again so soon, she wouldn't know what to do.

Briefly, she also wondered what was to happen to her. Not that it really mattered to her anymore. It's like when Erik broke her heart and started walking away, it didn't really matter whether she lived or died anymore. It was like she was going back to 4 years ago except this time, Obi-Wan wasn't there to save her anymore.

The cell doors opened to reveal Vader as soon as she thought that. Who was going to save her now? Her father? Not likely. She stood right in front of him yet he still didn't know about her true existence.

Leia slowly got up as the Dark Lord spoke. "You are requested to present yourself to the Emperor."

Leia stopped and repeated the sentence in her mind once again. Then she laughed.

"Princess, I do not share your humor."

"No, of course you don't." Leia answered back curtly. "But seriously. He _requested_?" She laughed sarcastically. "Oh my God, I am _so _honored." She added dramatically. Then she reverted back to a serious face. "Please. Your Master would never _request, _he _demands. _You don't need to be nice to me, I totally get it."

"Princess you flatter yourself too much. I am merely repeating my Master's words." Vader replied calmly, disapproving of how she talked to him yet he wondered momentarily why he let her get away with it.

She bobbed her head in a way that seemed all too familiar to him. "Yeah I'm sure you are."

"Princess, I have warned you before." Vader toned seriously. "I suggest you learn respect before it becomes a lesson you'll learn the hard way."

Leia just rolled my eyes. "Look, Obi-Wan gave the lectures and the sermons, I pretty much got it covered already."

At the mention of his former Master's name, Vader's blood boiled overboard. "Of course, Kenobi always was excellent in uttering sermons that are made pointless most of the time."

But Leia stood her ground. Two can play at this game. "I never really followed his sermons." She admitted, rebelliously. "Neither will I follow yours." She declared then paused before she continued her face lighting up slightly remembering her deceased friend and savior. "I secretly always liked his sermons though. I loved how he would reprimand me and he'd have this look on his face that made you want to laugh instead of look down in shame. I'd end up purposely getting in trouble just so that he could scold me at every little thing I do." Her brown orbs looked up to him, a smile in her eyes. "I know, it's a really twisted way of getting attention but I couldn't help it…" She shrugged, not quite sure what made her to start babbling about her feelings towards Obi-Wan's lectures.

And Vader wasn't quite sure what to make out of it either. He found the Princess' character quite interesting though he would never admit that out loud. And since he had no idea what to do or how to say, being new to this whole thing, he said the first things that escaped his breather.

"You are quite foolish to think that you could level me to that weakling of a Jedi, Obi-Wan."

Leia's mouth dropped open. This was the second time of the day that Vader left her bewildered and she just…she didn't know how much more she could take.

She turned away from him and began pacing, tears forming in her eyes. In this cell, she wasn't Leia Organa anymore, Princess of Alderaan and Leader of the Rebel Alliance. Neither was she Leia Skywalker, daughter to Anakin Skywalker slash Vader and Padme Amidala. In this cell, she was just Christine Daae, a torn and broken diva and musician who's lost more than she could've asked for in her life.

If the people around her weren't hurting her, they were leaving her. Obi-Wan, Raoul, her mother, Bail Organa, Meg Giry, Gustav Daae, Erik… her father… Each person's image flashed in her mind for a brief second and she cried a little bit more.

Suddenly she rounded on him and grabbed his mechanical arms, shaking.

"Don't you recognize me?!" Leia exclaimed, begging for some mercy. She really was back to who she was all those years ago. "Can't you see through me?! At all?!"

Vader didn't understand the musings insane of the fair Princess and neither did he really care too. He was just there on his Master's bidding, seeing if she was presentable to him.

But when he gazed down in her deep, brown orbs his heart constricted and came to life for about 5 seconds and that disturbed him. He didn't know what power she had over him but it was really starting to unnerve him. He would not let his guard down; especially for some Princess on a now non-existing planet who just happened to be lucky she was a powerful Force user.

"I recognize you as Leia Organa, traitor and enemy to the Empire." Vader accused sourly.

And then that was it. Second time of the day her heart had been ripped out from her chest and stomped on painfully. By this monster that she was unlucky to call 'father'. For a moment, her heart stopped beating and she just froze as more never ending tears flowed down her beautiful eyes.

All her life she had just wanted a father. _Little Lotte, let her mind wonder… _All her life, she just wanted a father to look down at her and just be…a _father._ Was that so much to ask for really? In the depths of her tattered heart, she still believed and hoped that Anakin Skywalker or Vader or whoever he may be would just recognize her from afar and realize that he also had a daughter. That he would just look at her in a whole new light and take her in. Let her affect him the way Luke did.

But when he uttered those cruel and unfamiliar words, her hopes and beliefs had once again crashed down on her. Who was she kidding? He would never do that. That would never happen. He may be powerful as a Sith but to her, he was stupid and ignorant because he couldn't even recognize his own flesh and blood.

And for that, she was angry at him. Hated him with a fire that would never cease anymore.

"Get out." She spat viciously.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Vader stared at her, appalled and shocked. Never, _never _had he encountered such a disrespectful, hard-headed woman in his life. That wasn't even half of what she was!

"Princess, you are gravely mistaken if you can order me out in my own turf." He warned, hoping she would get the message.

But she didn't. Her eyes were red from crying but tears kept on running. "But this isn't your turf is it?! This is my cell! My prison! My world! And I don't want you in it, I don't want you near me and I don't want you in my life anymore!"

To his distain, her words rang through his head more than he could admit and he didn't understand why. They struck a chord in him and he suddenly wished he could take back his earlier statement. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but he didn't know what answer she was looking for either.

Her eyes met his hidden ones and he stepped back. What was it in her eyes that were so familiar to him? Was it because it was full of anger and pain that almost matched his? Or was it because it reminded him of someone he used to know?

"Just get out, Vader." Leia said more calmly. It made Vader feel more out of balance.

For once in his life, he followed someone's orders that weren't his Master's.

When the doors hissed shut, Leia threw herself on her little bed and cried her eyes out, sobbing completely for the first time in the longest time.

_Yup, just like old times, Christine._

And then she asked herself once again the question that crossed her mind the first time she was thrown in this cell hole.

_What the hell am I doing here?_


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Pit of Nothingness

**A/N: **here's another chapter. Sorry for the extremely super late update. Please read & review. To those who did review, thanks so much!

Don't own any of these characters, though I really wish I did.

Enjoy!

This is a very long chapter hah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

'George Bernard Shaw once wrote, '_There are two tragedies in life: One is to lose your heart's desire and the other is to gain it…'_

This was the quote that surfaced in Leia's head as she sat there in her little dingy cell pondering about…well, _everything. _Back in Paris, she had stumbled across this quote when she had been under the Opera, in Erik's underworld. He had a great array of books there and though she had not read much books at that time, she was curious to see what lay in the many pages that acquired dust over the years of not being used. And that was where she found George Bernard Shaw. She had never forgotten this quote. The quote clung to her. It's meaning defining her life.

Her heart constricted of pain and she wondered how long she could handle it, how long it would hurt.

_Shaw once wrote, 'There are two tragedies in life: One is to lose your heart's desire and the other is to gain it…' _She thought once again, repeating the quote in her mind. _Clearly, Shaw had his heart broken once or twice. _She sighed tiredly. _That makes two of us._

Just then, the cell doors banged open to reveal a couple of Stormtroopers. They entered her cell and made her to stand up. They handcuffed her delicate hands and urged her out the door.

"We have arrived in Coruscant." Was the only clue the Stormtrooper gave her.

_Great. At least Vader wasn't the one to see me to it. _She thought so soon for as she rounded the corner, the first sight that she caught was that of Vader's back turned from her.

When he faced her, she really tried her best not to roll her eyes in annoyance. Instead, she huffed and scowled at him but did not utter a word.

"I will bring you to the Emperor as we have now arrived in Coruscant, _Your Highness._" The way he addressed was said sarcastically, of course. She would've done the same thing but she really did not want to speak to him at all.

Her face expressed how much she did not care whether he brought her to the slums or back to Jabba the Hutt or wherever he wanted.

"I do not understand why you are being so difficult, Princess. You must accept your fate."

Leia really wanted to smack him for saying that. And she wasn't even being difficult. It would be better if she didn't say anything at all because she knew she was bound to say something that would strike a chord.

She looked everywhere else other than him, her facial expression unreadable to the Sith Lord. After a few more moments of standing in silence, Vader gave up trying to read her and ordered his Stormtroopers to leave them.

"I will bring her to the Emperor myself."

Leia inwardly groaned. She really was not looking to spending anymore time with Vader. And now, she was going to be alone with him. She really hated him now more than ever.

Her father began walking ahead of her and after a moment's pause; she quickly walked alongside of him.

For almost half of the way of walking to the Emperor's chambers, neither uttered a single word. The only sound that could be heard was Vader's mechanical breathing. Leia refused to speak to her father and so she simply listened to his breathing, marveling at how it sounded so…loud and heavy. Not really the words she was looking for, but at that moment she couldn't think of anything else. Unlike the rest of the universe, she did not fear her father's breathing anymore. After all the meetings she's ever had with him, she was getting used to it.

Meanwhile, Vader's thoughts were a lot deeper than Leia's as he pondered over the little princess walking by his side. In the first place, she wasn't even suppose to be walking right next him but behind him to symbolize his authority. But she wasn't, and he briefly wondered how he let her get away with it. He sensed anger in her. Normally, he would've rejoiced seeing as how the Emperor's new pet would be doing a good job but right now, he was far from rejoicing. The anger and hatred he sensed in her was all directed towards him. And he didn't understand why. Neither did he understand why her anger in particular was concerning him the most. It was unnerving. He didn't like this feeling at all. It was as if she had power over him.

Vader halted. Leia, unconcerned, did not follow his actions. "I sense a great anger in you."

Leia finally did stop but she did not turn to face him.

"You are slowly fulfilling your destiny." Vader intoned. "Give into your anger and hate and then you will understand the full powers of the Dark Side."

Leia had had enough. She was really sick and tired of hearing about the Dark Side. To hear personally from him, it drove her to the brink of insanity. She really wished she had jumped over the bridge years ago.

"Ok. That's great. Wonderful." Leia spoke louder than she intended, her sarcasm echoing in the empty halls. "And believe me; I really get the powers of the Dark Side, trust me. You know how? Because it's been destroying my life for the past 20 years. Yeah I totally get it."

"That is not what I meant." Vader responded, his frustration increasing with her sarcasm and how it all seemed so familiar to him.

Leia sighed, extremely annoyed by now. She counted to ten just to calm herself, giving herself time to compose herself and bite back the harsh words that were already on the tip of her tongue.

"You ever heard of George Bernard Shaw?" She asked him in a much more civil manner, trying a different tactic this time.

"No. I believe not."

"He once wrote that '_There are two tragedies in life: One is to lose your heart's desire and the other is to gain it.'" _She paused for a moment to give him time to digest the words.

"Do you even understand or begin to comprehend what those words mean, Lord Vader?" Though he did not answer, he could understand very clearly what those words meant to him. He had lost his heart's desire 20 years before and when he had gained his heart's desire to save her or to be more than he already was, he had lost everything that was dear to him. The Princess' next words startled Vader, "Because that quote has been the very definition of my life for the past 20 years or so."

Vader wondered briefly the history of this woman before him and her anger was deftly connected to him. Then he wondered why in the Force was he even concerned about this traitor to the Empire.

Leia continued, "As far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk." Her vulgar words disturbed Vader, though he didn't say anything about it for the meantime. "Coz you know what? Tragedies happen." Her realizations were just spilling out her non-stop. Freeing themselves from the dark cell they were put into. "What are you going to do? Give up? Quit? No." And now Vader's attention was fully focused on her. Somehow he knew he could relate to her in some way or another but this was something he secretly marveled at. He had never had this kind of resolve before, even when he was Anakin Skywalker all those years ago.

"I realize _now _that when your heart breaks, you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive." And Leia would do just that. She would not succumb to her weaknesses; instead she will pick up the pieces and start over yet once again.

"Because you _are_," She continued. Her resolution becoming stronger than ever. "And that pain you feel…its _life!_" Vader stepped back, her words forever embedding in his mind, forever leaving a mark in his soul. He gazed at the strong woman before him, reminding him of someone else he knew in his past.

"The confusion and the fear…that's there to remind you that somewhere out there is something better." She paused, knowing that she had caused a great turmoil in her dark-minded father. "And that _something _is worth fighting for."

For what seemed to be forever, all that could now be heard was Vader's mechanical, systematic breathing. Father and daughter faced each other, one unsure of what to do next, the other absolute and sure of what will happen next.

"There is nothing worth fighting for in my life anymore, Princess." Vader finally spoke, quickly dismissing her words but failing amiably. "Sorry to disappoint you."

And Leia was disappointed but that didn't mean she would give up. "Maybe. But in every darkness, a spark of light will always flicker its way in it. For you, maybe that light is Luke and you know that too."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Vader denied.

"Yes you do." Leia forced. "Why else would you be so obsessed in finding him, your long lost son?"

"Because that is what my Master commands." He replied monotonous.

"That's just an excuse to ease yourself."

"Enough!" Vader barked through his respirator, not being able to handle it anymore. "I do not want to hear another word about this. We will have no more distractions. I am taking you to the Emperor _now._"

Leia did not feel appalled this time. Instead, she felt victory for she knew she had won this war. That she had gotten to him somehow. Even if her father would never admit that in a million years.

"See, I can be a bitch too when I open my mouth." Leia toned collectively, unabashed by her obscene language. "That's why I like to keep it silent, so that neither of us could say anything that would hurt one another." She shot him a cold, sarcastic stare. "It's a little something called 'Being Sensitive to Other's Feelings.'"

As much as he would like to hate the Princess of Alderaan, his insides refused to comply to his mind's commands. But pretending to hate her was attainable and certainly much more easier to do and so he did exactly that.

Vader, unsure of what to do for a minute, stood there dumbfounded, gathering in all his strength to hate the woman that stood before him. It became extremely difficult and so to ease his turmoil, he began walking as if nothing had ever taken place in between their journey from his ship to the Emperor's chambers.

She sighed as she watched him walk in frustration ahead of her. By now he would've probably hated her for opening up the old wounds from the past. But then what would he feel then if he discovered she was his daughter?

Leia knew Vader intended her to follow. There is no way out. _Past the point of no return, remember, Christine? _

She groaned. "What the heck." Leia muttered beneath her breath. And then she ran as she made to follow her father.

Meeting the Emperor was going to be quite interesting, she thought sarcastically. She should've definitely put it up on her 'To-Do list'.

------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, the tensed silence between father and daughter only intensified with each step. And with each step, Leia was finally realizing what she had gotten herself into. She was beginning to become nervous and anxious. Truly, she wasn't ready to face the Emperor yet. Palpatine would definitely force her to become like her father and that was the very _last _thing she wanted.

_Give in to the Dark Side blah blah blah… _Leia rolled her eyes. How many times had she ever heard that in the past 4 years? Well she was sick of it and she didn't want to be like her father and she would not give into the Dark Side.

Anger, fear, aggression, they all lead to the Dark Side of the Force. But then, doesn't everybody feel all that at least once in their lives? Everybody in this damned galaxy has felt and experienced the trials, the hardships, the anger, the pain and suffering. So, did that mean that they were all qualified to become part of the Dark Side? If she was suffering from her life now, there's bound to be one other person out there who was suffering far greater than her.

_Like Erik…and my mother… _Leia thought sadly. Her mother had always been her idol ever since she dreamt of her life and her death. Even though her most beloved had chosen the wrong path, she decided that she couldn't follow because it was wrong and yet, she still believed that there was still good in the monster that walked before her.

_Every darkness has its spark of light. _She recalled her earlier words to her father. No matter how hopeless the situation may seem to be, as long as you have faith, everything will be alright. Faith is believing when there is nothing else to believe in. Very complicated, yes. But that's life. That's just the way it is.

To be able to get through life's harsh trials is something far greater than attaining fame or power or all the useless things in life that people choose to die for. Why? Because you've attained the highest possible way of living, of finding true happiness. Nothing is easy. But then, if things were easy, then where would all the fun be? People who chose the Dark Side are those who are cowards and easily swayed by false ideals and dreams and desires. They are the ones who chose the wrong path to make everything easier. Only to find out that everything just got a little bit harder.

_Seriously, I should've just worked to become a philosopher instead of an Opera diva. _Leia thought amusingly. Who would've thought that having a broken heart would make her thrice as strong as before? That she would be all philosophical now. She laughed in her mind. If Erik saw her now…

_But I must say, seeing you again like this, as you are now, I am so proud of you Christine._

…he would be so proud of her.

Back in her days at the Opera, more than anything, she strived to make her Angel be proud of her and when she did, the feeling would be so amazing. As if she'd achieved something that was worth it. The hope that everything would turn out to be alright in the end was something she could see whenever she'd see Erik shine before her with proud eyes.

Remembering her most treasured feelings made her want to fight and resist against evil all the more. She had not been faithful, religious and God-fearing for nothing. She would not be afraid and she would take in all the pain and smile proudly, telling everyone that she did it, she survived and she made it.

It was something Anakin Skywalker had never done before.

They were in the elevators now, ascending to the top floor where the Emperor's chambers were located. The ride was taking forever to finish. And the knots in her stomach just kept forming and forming.

_What did Luke teach me again? _She thought to herself. _'Calm yourself. And just let go…' _His words echoing through her head.

She closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her. Vader turned to her swiftly, realizing what she was doing. Instead of stopping it, he watched in fascination as she began to glow with light as she beckoned the Force to her. Vader instantly felt her ease and calmness, almost letting it in him as well. _Almost. _He was an expert in shutting out the Light Side of the Force; it meant nothing to him as of now. But the next thing he heard was something he was not prepared to shut out at all.

"_It's October again…leaves are coming down. One more year's come and gone…" _It was an angel singing, Vader thought at first. He had heard her voice before but hearing it in person was almost like being graced with the presence of an angel. Or maybe he was. He couldn't know for sure. But last time he checked he was escorting a Princess of a no-longer planet Alderaan at the Emperor's wishes. Vader secretly hoped the Emperor would spare the Princess' voice. It was a voice from heaven beckoning him as if he could really be there and not be struck down.

"…_And nothing's changed at all…Wasn't I suppose to be someone who can face the things I've been running from…?" _Was it her voice or her song? The tune was sad and melancholy, yet somehow Vader could understand every word of it. Probably because he experienced the very thing she was singing every day of his life. What was in this Princess that he seemed so familiar with? That soothed his soul much as he resisted it?

"_Let me feel…I don't care if breakdown…Let me fall…even if I hit the ground. And if I…cry a little, die a little at least I know I lived…just a little…" _

Her short, sweet and bitter excerpt ended there as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. If Vader did not have a mask, Leia would've seen a tear rolling down his right eye. There was something about the Princess, he didn't know what. Was it merely just her Force powers? Vader wasn't sure.

"Sorry."

The Dark Lord looked down at his somewhat, supposedly prisoner, clearly startled from his thoughts.

"I sing when I get nervous." She met his hidden gaze and blushed a bit, letting the color rush to her face. Vader's heart sped up twice its regular beating. He knew that look. He had seen it a million times. He had once memorized it so as to not forget it.

_Padme…_

The name flew in his mind with a start. The Princess resembled his departed wife so much. Except the singing part and the extremely vulgar language, she was the very epitome of Padme. That was why she had such a hold over him. That was why everything seemed so familiar to him. And then he wondered in confusion. Who exactly was Princess Leia Organa, if that was even her name at all?

But too late he couldn't confront her about it as the chamber doors leading to the Emperor's quarters were opened before them. Immediately, Vader lifted his mind shield and forced all his previous thoughts in the very back and very deep part of his mind.

Leia did the same thing. _This is it. Christine, you can do it… _She thought to herself.

"Past the point of no return." She muttered beneath her breath but Vader still caught her words. He silently agreed. He could only hope that the Princess who looked and acted almost like Padme would just comply and obediently agree to whatever the Emperor had to say. Knowing Padme though, it wouldn't be so.

They slowly approached the Emperor and his chair twirled mechanically so he could face them. Vader kneeled before him, much to Leia's disgust, and Leia merely stood there, trying to look as if really this was all _nothing _to her. She managed it but she was seriously revolting at the sight of the Emperor. If Erik wanted someone else who was much more deformed than he was, he should've just contacted Emperor Palpatine and see for himself. Because Erik's deformity was nothing compared to the sight before her.

_At least the man had a soul. _Leia thought, referring to Erik. Leia tried not to gag when the Emperor looked at her with a greedy interest.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess of Alderaan…" Palpatine drawled out slowly.

"Well, if it isn't Yellow Eyes." Leia retorted sarcastically. Palpatine cracked some sort of a laugh. She shuddered.

Palpatine turned to the kneeling Vader. "Rise, my apprentice." Vader did so. Leia rolled her eyes. If Palpatine asked Vader to throw Luke off a cliff, he would do so. It was really pathetic how her father turned out to be so… _not_ how she expected him to be.

"Lord Vader, you have brought me the other disturbance in the Force. A fine job you did at that."

"Thank you, my Master." Vader responded monotonous, inclining his head in gratitude and respect.

Leia repeated the Emperor's words in her head. Her eyes widened at the revelation. _Oh my God, he knows. '_He' referring to the Emperor. She was dead meat and in serious trouble now.

He turned to her. "I sense a great fear in you, _Your Royal Highness_." He addressed sarcastically. Of course to him, the only Royal Highness in the room at the moment was him. "You really thought I wouldn't figure it out did you?"

Leia's mouth dropped to the floor. For the first time since she was captured, she had nothing to say, completely lost for words.

"Your mother was as foolish and naïve as you were and look where she ended up."

_Son of a bitch. _Leia thought, the anger rising in her at the mention of her dear beloved mother. "What do you know of my mother?" And before Palpatine could answer, she interjected rudely and sarcastically. "Oh yeah! That's right! You were the cause of her death!"

"On the contrary, I had nothing to do with it." He glanced almost calmly at Vader and pointed at him. "My apprentice here, Lord Vader, was the primary reason on why your mother is not here with us in this world."

Something inside Vader clicked. So that was why she was so angry at him. Because he had killed her mother. How was he suppose to know who she was back then?

"I sense your growing anger." Palpatine continued, basking in Leia's anger. "Use it; let it take hold of you, for if you let that happen, your destiny will be fulfilled."

"You've obviously gotten the wrong person. The one you're looking for is Luke and unfortunately for you, he is unreachable." Leia bit back.

Palpatine cackled once again and Leia resisted the urge to cover her ears just to drown out the horrific sound. "Yes but as we wait for young Skywalker's arrival, we shall make use of the other disturbance in the Force. You know as well as I do that you are just as equal as him."

Leia shut her mouth immediately. He knew _everything_.

_Oh God…_

"Funny, now I wish to thank you dear mother…" Palpatine carried on, taunting her. "For if not for her, you would not be here and I wouldn't get another chance of strengthening my powers to you and Luke."

Leia laughed mockingly. She glanced at Vader. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Yes, of course he doesn't. You kept it well hidden from him, I'm almost proud of you. But disappointed as well. You have not told him yet of your true existence…"

Vader was confused. What the hell was going on here?

"Go on, Princess." Palpatine taunted her. He motioned to his dark apprentice. "Tell him. Tell him the _truth. _You have been yearning for that, have you? Tell him now while you have the chance. Or do you wish for me to do the honours?"

Leia was very unprepared for this. No. She was going to fight this. She would not give Palpatine a moment's pleasure. She would not give in to her anger and pain. Not now. Especially not now.

When she remained frozen to the spot, Palpatine's eyes gleamed with delight even more.

"Alright then, I will do the honours." He turned to Vader and brought out his slimy hand, motioning it to Leia. "Vader, meet your daughter."

Vader whipped his head to face the woman who his master claimed to be his daughter. She bent her head down in defeat, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Impossible." Vader denied immediately. Leia felt like she was slapped on the face.

"Oh it is possible, my apprentice. Young Skywalker has a twin sister. Search your feelings Vader. You will know my words to be true."

A daughter. He had a daughter. Padme had given him two children. _Padme…_ Now he understood everything now. The message that Padme was trying to tell him through his dreams, the voice singing in his head, his musings between Leia and Padme, Leia's anger towards him, _everything._

_Don't you recognize me?! Can't you see through me?! At all?! _Leia's pleadings and despairing and desperate face flashed into his mind.

_I really get the powers of the Dark Side, trust me. You know how? Because it's been destroying my life for the past 20 years. Yeah I totally get it. _

She had given him so many hints. She had been right in front of him this whole time yet he couldn't see her, the real Leia. What had he done? Why couldn't he see before?

"Now you know the truth, my old friend." Palpatine spoke. He spoke as if he truly was concerned over Vader. Leia wanted to punch his face. Did her father seriously buy this?

"The Force is strong in her. It was only masked by Obi-Wan's protection and by the name of _Christine Daae._"

Leia snapped her head at Palpatine. Just how much did he know?

As if reading her thoughts, he spoke, "Oh, I know quite a lot. I have been wondering about you even since during your Opera days…"

_Oh my God._

"…I should say, 'Brava', for your fine debut as Elissa in the opera of Hannibal…"

_Oh my God…he had known her even then…_

Palpatine clapped his hands in mock praise. "It was quite unfortunate I couldn't bring your father with me that time. He doesn't have much interest in operas and musicals."

Leia's widened with every word the Emperor spoke. Was it possible for her eyes to pop out? He knew her as Christine Daae…He knew _everything…_

"'_Mystery after gala night. Mystery of soprano's flight…' _You brought a lot of scandal back then as well, am I right? Your mother was never heard of being involved in such scandals…"

Why couldn't the ground just open and swallow her up right now? The Emperor got her. He knew more about her more than he could ever know about Luke. Luke was well-protected. She was now doomed.

"…Ah yes…" Palpatine chuckled menacingly. "And that final performance of yours. The first and last performance of Don Juan Triumphant. When your Phantom graced us with his presence…"

_No. No. Not Erik… _He couldn't touch her Angel. But he could. She knew he could. And she was now frightened for his life more than ever. Luke had to protect him. Luke had to…

"…I was there. Oh yes… When the chandelier fell, when Opera Populaire burned to the grounds…All because of one scandalous, Force-strong diva: Christine Daae, or shall I say, Princess Leia Organa Skywalker, daughter of Anakin Skywalker?"

Tears fell from her eyes as Palpatine laughed and laughed and laughed. Vader felt her defeat, sorrow and despair so much, it was overwhelming him. He wished it to stop but it wouldn't. All he could do was stand back and watch as his daughter suffered. His daughter who carried with her Padme's aura. _His daughter…_

"Now Princess, it is time you follow the footsteps of your father. Join us here at the Dark Side. Give into your anger and pain. Fulfill your destiny…if you don't want your Phantom to suffer as well…"

"What?" Leia trembled.

And then Palpatine knew he had hit the jackpot.

"Skywalker cannot always protect your Phantom. I will find them even if it takes hunting them in every single city in every single planet. I will not stop until I find your Phantom and your brother…And when I do find them, I will make sure they will never sing a single musical note for the rest of their lives."

"No! You can't! The music…it's all they have!" Leia protested feverishly.

"I know." Palpatine cackled louder. "So you will comply with my demands to turn to the Dark Side. Or watch them as I make your beloved friends and family suffer beyond your imagination."

Leia cried even more. She said she would fight this. How could she when her family's lives were in line? When their music was in the line? Could she really do that them? To never produce a single musical note at all was unbearable, especially to those who had loved and treasured the music for so long. Could she do that to her Angel of Music? To Luke?

This was the second time in her life she had to make such a difficult decision in such a short time.

_Wishing you were somehow here again…_

She glanced at her father but she knew he wouldn't help her. He was a coward after all. Obi-Wan couldn't save her now even if he wanted to. Her mother could only watch from the heavens as she fell. Raoul could only stand alongside her mother and do nothing. Not even give her comforting, light words or shouts and protestations.

_I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could…_

Nobody was going to help her now. Nobody was going to set her free after she had made her decision to save others. All she had with her was her faith and her hope and her music…

_Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?_

What horrors wait for her indeed. There was no way out…No one…No return…

_Little Lotte, Christine…Christine…Christine…_

"Yes."

For a second, the mechanical breathing of Vader's had stopped.

From afar, she felt as if the heavens trembled and the skies roared. The Force wailed in despair along with her. Rain and thunder gathered in dark clouds and boomed over the planets. Angels began weeping, the one leading them was her mother.

_I had no choice, Christine…_

Palpatine laughed. He never stopped. He only did when she spoke again.

"I only have one condition."

"You dare to make such conditions?"

"I only have one simple request." She was going down to hell and she knew it. _Down once more…_ "I want my father to train me. Not you. But my father, Vader."

If she was going to hell, she would bring her father along with her too.

For a moment, Palpatine didn't speak nor did he utter a single sound. He considered it. Who better train her than the one who helped create her? It would also get a load off his shoulders.

"Done."

And Leia Organa Skywalker flew out of the Emperor's chambers and ran.

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair.  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind.  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell._

Erik's words rang into her brain over and over again as she ran into a dark pit of nothingness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that little song Leia sang for Vader was "Let Me Fall" by Bethany Joy Lenz


	10. Chapter 10: Mercy on Me

**A/N: **I'm glad people find this a lot better than those other SW/PoTO crossovers that have no concrete story whatsoever.

Though just to clear things, everything in the PoTO happened all in the past and now its mostly SW taking place.

Christine Daae is Leia Organa Skywalker. NEVER forget that.

Erik/Christine fans will have to wait just a little bit longer.

But the Mara/Luke drama-rama is coming up soon.

This story is a Vader-Leia story. Obviously. It's because they never really got to bond during the movies and that kind of sucked… I mean it's all about Luke. I just had to make Leia shine for once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Vader made to follow Leia as soon as he had been dismissed by the victorious Emperor. Her conversion to the Dark Side did not give him the satisfaction he was supposed to feel. Instead, he felt terrible and guilty at the ordeal his daughter had just gone through.

_Daughter._

This was insanity! He wasn't even that used to having a son yet and now he had a daughter!

Padme had given him twins! By the Force, he really needed to sit down for this…

_Oh…Padme…_

And worse, Leia hated him. Despised him, disrespected him. He couldn't blame her though. He had, after all, tortured her and made her witness the annihilation of her home planet…

_But Alderaan wasn't really her home planet…_

From what he had silently observed so far, Leia's home planet was Earth in the wondrous city of Paris, France. She also had the most beautiful and magical voice he had ever heard, almost making him ashamed to be hearing it because a monster like him wasn't fit to hear such perfection. Music was her passion. He didn't need her to tell him that, he could feel it as she sang. From the conversation between her and the Emperor, she had been involved under a huge scandal during her days in Paris.

What scandal could that be?

It wasn't that he was nosy; it was just him being curious. _A daughter. _He never expected that. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect having 2 children.

But as he walked to her chambers, he grunted in absolute frustration on his realization that the Emperor knew much more about her than he ever could. Maybe if he just took a little bit of interest in the arts…

Why would Obi-Wan hide Leia in Paris anyway? Vader wondered. He understood his hiding of Luke in Tatooine; it was the last place Vader wanted to return to. But Paris? He had no grudge against the Parisians or the Earthlings. He had no personal history in that place whatsoever either. He had nothing to do with Paris at all. He didn't distain the arts that much, he just wasn't that interested in it. Why not place her in Naboo? He would definitely not go there. Or leave her with the Organas since they were very much yearning for a child? She would've grown up to be a fine Royal princess.

The Sith Lord was puzzled. His former master's choice of location was indeed queer. Why would he do that? Vader hoped his daughter would have an answer for his wonderings.

_His daughter…_

His confused musings stopped as he approached her chambers. The self-proclaimed room she had just stolen to hide herself in. Vader let her. He would not allow her to go back into the cells after this. He needed to talk to her…

…But the doors wouldn't open.

He inputted the correct combinations once again yet the door remained unmoving. He tried using the Force to open yet no matter how much power he used, the door remained closed. He quickly demanded anybody who was around to figure out what was wrong. His daughter was inside and he needed to speak to her at once!

It took hours and hours and the door remained sealed.

"She must've done something from within, sir." One of the commanders had reported.

So he tried a different tactic. He needed his daughter to open the damned doors.

_Leia…hear me…_

For a long moment there was no response. For his daughter, he would be patient. She deserved that. He deserved to be punished for all he had done to her and her brother. But the moment became long enough to make him want to repeat the message he had sent her through the Force.

_Go away…_

She responded at last before he could even say anything else.

_I need to speak to you…_

He felt her depressed feeling as she stated her next reply. _And I need you to go away…_

_Leia…_

_Father please!_

It was the first time she had called him Father. Luke had never called him that yet. To hear it now made him feel something well up deep inside him.

_Look. I just need to be alone right now…I can't…I don't want to see anybody right now… Just leave me alone…_

The rejection tore upon his entire being. He had already gotten his first rejection from his son and now his newly-found daughter. With him, his children ended up always being upset. And he knew he was the cause of it which made the guilt and the rejection he received eat him away all the more.

_I'll be fine…I just need some time…So do you…_

Vader was at a loss. What was he left to do? Why was it always like this? How could he stop hurting the beautiful children his wife left him with?

_If that is what you wish._

What else could he do? Right now the only thing he could do was walk away and give his daughter a break. She deserved it. She was different from Luke, her heart harder and colder than her twin. Winning her over would not be easy. Nothing ever really was.

But Vader decided he would be patient.

For Leia, he will wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had gone by; almost a week and Leia still had not relieved herself from her chambers. Vader was now becoming extremely worried.

For a long time now, the Dark Lord never usually worried about anybody. He didn't see the purpose of stressing himself over a subordinate. But this was different. His daughter was different case.

Everyday he wondered a million times, _What is she doing? What has happened to her? _And so many other questions crossed his mind, the worry increasing with each passing day.

He knew she had eaten for almost a week as well and that doubled his worry inside out. He would keep attempting to open her damned doors or just to talk to her through the Force but nothing worked. Leia remained tightly closed as her doors.

Vader was at a loss of what to do.

_Patience. She will come out soon. _The Anakin within him would assure him, always keeping a positive thought. Vader clinged to it as if it was his life. For his daughter, he had to try to stay positive. He could not lose her so quickly after just finding her.

Funny, now when all his long-lost children start popping out from nowhere does he decide to think with positive thoughts. He wouldn't even be surprised if another child turned up from out of nowhere.

_Oh Padme…What am I to do?_

Ever since Leia had turned up, Vader found himself secretly praying to his wife, talking to her, hoping she would hear him from wherever she was. Padme would know what to do, she always did. She was the one who brought Leia to him by giving him that strange dream he could never understand. Vader knew she understood and he silently begged her to somehow give him some answers and ease to his confusions and worries. Ironic wasn't it? A Dark Lord of the Sith praying to his deceased wife, praying for some spiritual guidance, it was a sight nobody ever dreamed about.

_Padme…please…I could use some guidance right about now…Anything would do!_

It wasn't until a couple of days later would his prayers be answered.

------------------------------------------------------------

_She's gone._

He paused by her doors, now wide open at last. But he could not feel Leia inside the room. She was gone.

_Where did she go?_

Vader stepped in and almost stopped breathing at the sight of the room. The walls have changed, very different from the one he first remembered it to be. It was newly painted of a dark crimson red. One wall though was not painted red and instead was painted black and all sorts of things were scribbled on that wall with a white color of paint. Words like _Angel of Music _and _The World is a Gift _were some of the phrases the Dark Lord caught. Vader did not understand what the words meant. In the middle of the black wall though, a small framed photo hung, standing out amongst the white painted words. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was and he was certain he had stopped breathing for at least a millisecond.

_Padme…_

The angel of his life right in front of him, even though it was a still photograph, not a Hologram, it still gave him the same impact as seeing her in real life. How long had it been since he last saw her beautiful face? 20 years by now?

Her face was angled; looking at something else Vader could never know. It made her features shine even more. Her dazzling smile constricted Vader's heart. Force, he missed that smile so much. And her intricate yellow wardrobe, though not completely seen as the picture was just the half body of her, fit her well. Her long, brown and perfect curls were let down, just the way he liked them to be. How many times had he immersed himself in those curls? The scent of her hair intoxicating him. How many times had he caressed her silky tresses lovingly? She really looked so much like Leia. Like mother, like daughter…

_Leia!_

Vader remembered himself and turned away from the photograph, looking at anywhere else but that. The red walls were filled with many paintings and drawings which Vader realized all done by Leia. Those which were not filled by drawings were filled with photographs of mostly Leia, Luke, Solo and the Wookiee, group pictures of the entire Alliance, artistic photographs of other people, places and things. There even was a single photo of his former master, Obi-Wan with a small footnote that said, _Among the Angels, A Saviour_. On top of all the many photos jumbled together in one was a title written with great artistry, _Adventures of the Millennium Falcon_.

The Dark Lord was amazed, if not shocked. The photographs. So much happiness could be detected from the people caught in it. A million words and feelings emanated from one photograph. No matter how dark their times were, they all still had the courage to smile for a camera. _They were happy no matter what. _And that awed the Sith.

On the bed however, parchments of papers with black ink were scattered all over.

Vader looked over them. As he gazed closely, he noticed the papers to be filled with symbols which were drawn over a set of lines. Below each symbol, words were written. _I never promised you a ray of light, I never – _and then it ended there. Some papers were filled with scribbles and erasures obviously crossing out a mistake made. Others were half-filled, a few left blank. Vader stared at the papers with the strange symbols, confused.

Only one window graced the room but it had the most beautiful view and it was big enough already. Vader saw no signs of anyone breaking in or out, the glass completely perfect. She didn't escape. Though, jumping out of the window was not exactly something his daughter would do.

_So where is she?_

The newly decorated room felt so empty without her. This was what she had been doing over the span of days, and despite himself Vader was impressed with her talent. Who knew he'd have a daughter so talented with the arts? That was definitely a trait that didn't come from him.

His musings were cut short by a Stormtrooper.

"Sir – "

"Search the entire building for the Princess." Vader immediately instructed before the clone could even speak.

"Sir, we found her. She's at the junk room on the West Wing, far end." He reported instantly.

"Good." And with a flicker of his hand, he motioned for the Stormtrooper to be dismissed and get back to his work.

Vader began to make his way to the West Wing, a large question entering his thoughts.

_What in the Force is she doing in a junk room?_

------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the slow and sweet yet mysterious melody before he even made it to his destination. For a moment, he thought it was being delirious again, the singing voices playing in his mind once again but then he quickly snapped back to reality. Still the melody kept on playing, soothing his soul.

_Leia is here._

He didn't need the Force to guide him to her. The music would do that. When there is music, there is Leia, the mysterious and strange girl slash Princess who popped out of nowhere and somehow ended up becoming his daughter.

He turned the corner and there it was. The doors leading to his daughter wide open for him to step into.

But the Dark Lord of the Sith couldn't step into the threshold. He remained there, frozen, watching, _listening _as the angel sang…

_Jesus…_

_I must confess that in all my loneliness_

_I've forsaken and I've sinned_

_Leavin' fragments of a man so broken_

…_Wait. _There was something wrong with what she was singing. Why was she singing such a song as this? It wasn't right. It didn't suit her. She was pure, an angel, his daughter, _Padme's_ daughter…

_I could tell you what I've done_

_Or should I tell you where I went wrong_

_Well the more that I start to play, yeah_

_My deceitful evil ways_

_Keep growin' stronger by the day_

_Yes, please. _He silently begged. Tell the story, what went wrong? Somehow, Vader knew this particular angel had fallen even before Palpatine had forced her to…all the way back in a time Vader had never known…

Meanwhile, Leia sensed her father's presence but she chose to ignore it and carried on playing, her fingers delicately flowing through the keys of the piano. She would sing for her father now. He had to hear this. The song was his as much as it was hers.

_Oh Lord have mercy on my soul…_

_For I have walked a sinful road_

_So I'm gonna get down on my knees_

_Beg forgiveness to help set me free_

_Lord have mercy on me please…_

_God, give me the strength and courage you gave me all those years ago…_Would He listen to her now? After refusing Him and turning her back from the Light just to save her brother and her Angel: the Devil's Child, the Phantom of the Opera?

_Mother Mary full of grace_

_In my weakness I've lost faith…_

She had always been loyal and faithful, a true Child of God. But situations forced her weaknesses to arise making them too overwhelming and heavy for her, making her faith waver. Would the Lord, her God, forgive her weak soul?

_I've been careless and I have been warned_

_And the devil inside me is torn_

_God Bless the man that I have scorned…_

God bless him indeed. _Erik…_Suddenly, she was back underneath the Opera House again, in the Phantom's lair. She saw her Angel, completely exposed, helpless and broken than ever quietly singing to the Persian monkey he held tenderly in his palms. A tear trickled down from her eye but she never noticed it, her mind set on the image that she will never forget.

_Oh Lord have mercy on my soul_

_For I have walked a sinful road_

And then she saw her own self gently giving the broken Phantom her ring back and slowly turning her back on him and walking away…_The sins I have done cannot be forgiven… _And she sang in her despair, still begging for forgiveness that will never come.

_So I'm gonna get down on my knees_

_Beg forgiveness to help set me free_

_Lord have mercy on me please…_

A long and haunting interlude played as tears of the once Christine Daae fell on the flat keyboards. Her mind drifted to her father standing by the doorway. Truly she was his daughter. They already had a lot in common. They both sinned. They were now both Dark. And they both walked away from the ones they truly loved, leaving them there to die, abandoning them completely.

_So don't let me fool around no more_

_Send your angels down to guide me through that door…_

An angel came to her once but she pushed that angel away and made him go to Hell… Given another chance, she would never do that again…But that chance was simply a dream she desperately wished to come true...

_Well I've gone and confessed my regrets_

_And I pray I'm not held in contempt_

_I'm so lost and I need you to help me repent…_

_Lord…Angel of Music...Obi-Wan…Mother…Luke…save me…help me find the spark of light in the darkness…_Her thoughts cried out. But no one was there to hear her. No one except her father, a Dark Sith who turned from it all and still couldn't save himself, even with 20 years gone by. Who would save her then? Could she seriously depend on her father who cared for nothing except serving his sick and deformed Dark Master?

_Oh Lord…_

_Have mercy on my soul_

_Oh I'm beggin'…I'm pleadin'…I'm needin'_

_I want you to know_

_So I'm down upon my knees…_

How could she get through this by herself? How could she get up after falling so hard yet once again? The first time was already hard enough. Now it seemed impossible…_God give me courage…_

_Oh Lord…_

_I need forgiveness_

_I need forgiveness_

_From you…_

She needed forgiveness from everyone. She needed…She choked down her sob as the song ended. She would not break down completely in front of her father. The same father who taught her how to walk away even when she had no clue who he was back then.

Silence reigned. Leia's hands now lightly touching the keys, her eyes empty and hollow, her cheeks streaked of tears. She made no move or sound at all. The only sounds that could be heard was Vader's breathing.

_What now? _The Dark Lord thought hopelessly. If he wanted to try to be a father in some little way, now was the perfect opportunity. He'd done it with his wife before. He should do the same now. He should try to give her comfort or solace or even a supporting shoulder to cry on, a hand to place on her shoulder knowing he was there whenever he needed her. He should've done that. Vader and Anakin knew.

"Have you now accepted your destiny?"

No. Wait. That was wrong. That was not comfort. That was not a father. That was a machine talking. That was not even Darth Vader speaking. Wait! -

Leia, oblivious to her father's internal wars, tightly shut her eye, pretending she did not hear what her father just said. _Typical_. And she almost considered that he could be the one to save her now. _What an insane thought._

"I really shouldn't have expected much from you." Leia voiced out icily, her back still turned from him. "You, as always, have let me down."

Vader's newly warmed heart broke. Anger washed over him. But not anger towards Leia for her icy words but anger towards himself for being such a failure to his children.

His daughter carried on. "I don't know where the Alliance is or where Luke is if that's why you're here."

_No. No! That's not why I'm here! I want to comfort you, see if you're alright! _Why couldn't he say it out loud?! As Anakin Skywalker, he would always boldly exclaim his thoughts and feelings clearly. He had done so with Padme, why couldn't he do it now with Leia, his daughter? Right now when the time was right, when he could his with his eyes that his angelic daughter was falling apart, crumbling away from her own self?

"It was arranged that if ever one of the leaders would get captured by the Empire, the Alliance would therefore evacuate quickly to the next rendezvous point, only to be said at the last minute so that none of the leaders or anybody would know till everyone was safely evacuated…" Leia continued explaining.

Vader took her words in, knowing them to be true but his mind wasn't really in it. Why couldn't he say anything to comfort her? Why couldn't he just say something that was far away from destiny and the Dark Side and what she was meant to do? _Why?!_

When no response had come from the Dark Lord, only then did Leia turn to face. He was just there, standing, a fixed gaze set completely on her. It unnerved her a bit but she tried not to let it show. Something was wrong with him. What could it be?

"Father, what's wrong?"

Oh Force! He didn't deserve that. For a moment, she had been kind to him and he did not deserve that! Her voice etched with concern for him. How long had it been since a similar woman like her once had a voice that echoed so much concern and care for him? She had called him _Father…_He was not used to hearing that. Luke had never even called him that yet. For one moment, his heart was warm again, Anakin Skywalker surfacing slowly and he let it.

"I'm sorry, Leia."

Vader finally spoke. He couldn't say anything else; he didn't know what else to say. An image of Luke's face twisted in horror and pain as the truth revealed before him flashed in Vader's mind. _I'm sorry, Luke._

Leia reeled back. Did he just say he was sorry? Did he even know what he was saying sorry for? Tears prickled her eyes but she forced them not to fall.

"Obi-Wan should never have hidden you both from me."

That was a mistake. A big one.

"You know I think he should have. He was right in hiding us from you." She couldn't prevent the venom coming out from her voice. She stood up from her chair, wishing to completely face him.

"If he didn't hide us, don't you think both me and Luke would've already been destroyed by now?" She couldn't prevent her voice from rising as the emotions overtook her. "No. You're not sorry. If you were, you wouldn't blame your best friend for _everything _that's happened between _all _of us. You had done it all by yourself."

Vader took a step back, silent for awhile, knowing he had no reply to that because it was the truth. Leia's eyes pierced him deeply. Leia's eyes that were also Padme's.

"If he didn't separate you from me, I wouldn't have done the things I did to you and your brother." Wait. He wasn't supposed to say that. Why did he keep saying things he didn't mean to say? This was wrong.

Leia's eyes flared as soon as he said that. "How dare you!" If he wasn't wearing a metal mask, she would've slapped him already. "You blame Obi-Wan on all this?! He saved me! Do you know that?" Tears fell from her eyes and she stalked over to him and grabbed his mechanical arms, frantic and desperate. Vader turned away from her.

"No! Look at me! Look at me, damnit!" Reluctantly, the Dark Lord did. "You are my father! As a father, you were supposed to know! Nobody had to tell you! And you met me before Luke!" She cried out emotionally. "I was always here right in front of you and you never recognized me!" The emotions were like a tidal wave now. She had no idea how to stop it. She just wanted to get it all out of her. "Each time you would take a good look at me face, order my torture and just whiz past me as if I really am nothing! And all these years I took it in and didn't say anything, hoping you would wake up one day and finally recognize me..."

She gripped his arms tighter, clasping him completely so that he wouldn't run away because he needed to hear this.

"You were just supposed to know! Without anyone telling you! You…" She couldn't breathe properly now. She had to take a breath. "You were just supposed to know I was your daughter because you are my father and fathers are supposed to have that instinct within them…"

Vader didn't know what to say. How to face this, he had no idea. His heart broke all over again seeing his daughter pained from all the things he had done and not done.

"You just walked away…" Her voice was a mere whisper now. But her next words would be the ones that would shatter his entire soul and he couldn't stop it.

"…just like how you walked away from my mother."


	11. Chapter 11: The Loved Traitor

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Please carry on making them. And last chapter was a little revised like Leia's speech at the end and a few typos I missed…

So this is just a little break from the Leia-Vader drama though they will be in this chapter.

And I have no idea when I will insert Erik anymore. HELP! Haha. But rest assured it's a Leia/Christine-Erik in the end fic! It's just the family problems have got to be solved first.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Mara Jade was extremely pissed off. Fury flashed her eyes and anger flowed through every fiber of her cell. She'd take a good look at the cold, steel walls and wish that they would all just crumble down furiously. She seemed to be pissed off at everything around her that it soon occurred to her that she was not even sure what she was exactly pissed off about.

And that pissed her off even more.

_She was here._ The words drummed through her brain suddenly and fiercely. _Leia. _Right here, right now, right in this building. And if the rumors were true, Palpatine had successfully converted her to the Dark Side.

How did this happen? _What the hell happened?!_ She thought frantically, extremely stressed out by the new turn of events. So she disappeared from the Alliance almost 6 months now and then all this crap happens?! This was insane! Somebody had to give back her sanity back.

_That son of a bitch needs to die. _She thought vehemently about her Master, the Emperor Palpatine. A lot of things had happened but long story cut short, she now secretly hated her Master with a passion, Emperor's Hand or not. Maybe that's why she was so pissed off. Because she wanted to do something, _anything _that could help solve the situation here but knowing that no matter what she did, it wouldn't work.

She was dead meat though. This time her Master wouldn't be the one making it so. Unfortunately, this time Leia would be the one ripping her throat out. _I mean, right after what I did to Luke – _

She stopped that thought, not wishing to carry on with it. _Stop it. Don't think about him. Stop._

But her heart and body refused to follow her mind's orders as the very mention of the name of Leia's brother brought tingles to her spine, butterflies to her stomach and hearts racing at the speed of light. She suddenly calmed down and sat by her little bunk, letting thoughts of Luke calm her.

_How is he? _She wondered desperately. _How is he dealing with all of this? _She had left him, completely ripping his heart out months ago without a glance back. But Leia had been there. His true light and angel, his salvation, his sister. Now she was ripped away from him too. And so the petite, red-head thought despairingly, _How is he? _Who would be there to take care of him now Leia was not by his side? Han was a great friend but he was not Leia.

Maybe that's why she was pissed off. She worried about the one man she loved but left behind.

And then a new problem suddenly arose in her head. How will Leia received her? How will Leia take that she, Mara Jade, lover of her dear brother, was here, back where she started once again? Leia would immediately know the deception and plans that she was forced to put through to infiltrate on Luke. She would be furious. More than furious. Anything concerning Luke was something Leia would gladly share the burden with. They were after twins.

Suddenly Mara felt shame rush through her. Despite her background, Leia had accepted her. Genuine kindness and compassion flowed through Luke's twin, shaming the redhead assassin to no end. To Mara, Leia had been the sister she never had, the true friend she could turn to.

Maybe that's why she was pissed off. She realized she was going to lose her friend in a span of hours when she would discover her.

How did she end up here anyway? Caught in the middle of a huge mess that was soon about to destroy her life? This was not how it was suppose to be. She was a strong woman, a trained assassin, the Emperor's Hand! When did things go tumbling out of control?

Oh, she knew exactly when.

The day when her Master decided to send her on the most dangerous mission he'd ever send her almost a year ago. The day when she had said yes to her Master.

What was the mission? _Luke Skywalker. _

Her Master was a deceptive son of a bitch and so he decided to send Mara off to find Skywalker, to the Alliance no less and get close to him. _Befriend him. _He had said to her. Extract all vital information and send it to him. And then, after getting really close to Skywalker, _kill him. _It was a perfect plan. Skywalker or anybody in the Alliance wouldn't know what was coming for them. Mara had once been confident that she could do it with ease. But something terribly wrong happened…

She had fallen in love with the mission itself.

And how could she not? Luke had shown and been nothing but kindness to her. So easy-going, so calm and so good. The Light flowed through him, encompassing all of him. She didn't need the Force to see that clearly. He had let her in, trustingly and willingly, so innocent and pure, not having a clue about the truth beneath her emerald eyes. He was the first person who outstretched his hand towards her and helped her stand up when she had fallen. He was the first one to catch her. He was the first one to love her completely with no rewards needed to be given back. With him, she was a different person, a better person. For once, she had not lied. She couldn't. Not with him.

In the end, she couldn't kill him. How could she? Luke, her enemy, her lover, her light, didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve anything fate threw at him. Son of Darth Vader, second most evil man in the universe, he didn't deserve that.

So she decided to leave. Forever.

She left with a huge pain her heart, leaving on a rainy day, never looking back. She had come back to where she had originated, where all the darkness and gloom reigned. Nobody had noticed the silver bracelet that encircled her wrist when she had returned, nobody not even her Master. Nobody except the Dark Lord Vader himself.

Perhaps he sensed his son's lingering presence encircling within it. It was the only thing she had of Luke left. And she protected her bracelet fiercely, wishing Vader would not tear it away from her.

Surprisingly, he didn't. He never even uttered a single word about it. She was eternally grateful.

Her mind reverted back to the cold present. _Now what? _She wondered. She got up and started to think.

She decided to leave her room and take a quick walk around the building, hoping that something positive would actually burst through her head.

Mara Jade sighed.

Maybe that's why she was so pissed off. She was so tired of thinking, so tired of everything…

_When does it all end?_

------------------------------------------------------

Leia walked briskly along the halls, tears flowing freely from her eyes. As if she hadn't cried enough. God, she had been harsh. Very harsh. Her father didn't deserve that last bit about her mother but the words were out before she could stop it.

She thought he would strike her right then and there. He had raised his gloved hand and she really thought he was strike her.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

Instead, she felt his gloved mechanical fingers wiping away the tears that had spilled from her chocolate orbs.

"_You look very much like your mother." _He had said. That was so wrong! What the hell was wrong with him?! That wasn't what was supposed to happen! He should've struck her; it would've been easier that way. Why did he have to act like a father at the very last minute?! Where was the cold, harsh and uncaring Vader she knew? And now she felt guilt for all the harsh words she had just screamed at him.

She couldn't take it. She ran away. And now she was holding onto the stainless walls, gripping her dear life, for balance. Hadn't she acted like this once before, when she was once the soon-to-be Countess Christine de Changy? When she suddenly realized she had walked away from the man she truly loved?

Behind her, heavy, metallic footsteps quickly caught up with her, a systematic rhythm of breathing that came associated with those footsteps that ignited terror among men around this building. All except her. She just felt annoyance and desperation, wishing him to leave her alone and not follow her.

And then, just as she rounded the corner, a sight had made her stop. The one last person she expected to see in this dark and cold place was walking just a few meters away from her. _No. No. Christine, you are dreaming…_

But she wasn't. Even as she wiped her tears quickly, rubbing her eyes, making sure she wasn't just hallucinating. She couldn't erase the image walking up to her. _This is real…_She realized. _No. For Luke._ _This cannot be._

The image with the red hair finally stopped separating herself a good distance from Leia. It was a dream. It had to be, she kept telling herself. But it wasn't. Reality was right before them. Both women stared at each other's eyes. One filled with a growing understanding and clarity, the other filled with panic and unease.

"Mara Jade." Leia did not mean to let it sound so harsh. Behind her, the heavy footsteps had stopped.

The redhead, Mara, looked nothing less than terrified. She expected to face Leia sometime; she just didn't expect it to this _soon. _

For a moment, Leia was paralyzed. A rush of emotions and thoughts passed her head in span of seconds. Mara was here. _She had been here all along_…_By gods, Luke!_ And then a flash of an image of Luke looking so crestfallen and heartbroken and _destroyed _because this girl that now stood in front of her abandoned him. Anger suddenly flared up within her as understanding and comprehension began filling in her.

"You." Leia suddenly hissed, the clarity shining before her eyes. "You traitor…I trusted you!"

"No!" Mara instantly protested, frantic. "Please let me explain – "

But Leia would hear none of it. "Explain? _Explain?!" _She whistled mockingly. "Well then explain the fact that you betrayed everybody who took you in all those months ago! Explain you completely destroying Luke when you ripped his heart out and left him there dying!" Leia would not give a chance for Mara to speak though. She carried on, "You weren't there when Luke went crazy after _your loss_. You weren't there comforting him night and day, begging him to come back to his senses after _your loss. _You weren't there when his TIE fighter crashed on some God-forsaken mountain and he barely made it out alive!"

Mara eyes widened at the revelation but she dared refused to say anything more as the tears began forming in her eyes. _Force, what have I done?_

"Well?" Said Leia in mock expectancy. "Where's your explanation now?"

An entire moment passed by with neither saying anything and nothing could be heard aside from Vader's breathing. Crystal tears fell from both eyes of the women that now faced each other. Finally, Mara broke the ice.

"I'm so sorry."

Leia scoffed. "Yeah. Everybody's sorry today, aren't they?" Still not forgetting her earlier episode with her father. Her eyes glanced down to the traitor's empty wrists. "Where's the bracelet, Mara?"

Suddenly, Mara flung her left hand over the other, knowing her precious bracelet would be there. But she couldn't see or feel a single scrap of metal, just her own flesh, making it obvious that her bracelet no longer remained there. Mara grew frantic as she checked all over her own self and even on the floors just to find that bracelet. She couldn't lose that bracelet. It symbolized her love for Luke and everything they'd shared. She couldn't have lost it. She just couldn't.

More tears flowed down her emerald eyes as realization slowly sunk in her.

"I can't believe you lost it." And the disappointment in Leia's eyes made her cry even more. What would've happened if it had been Luke who stood before her now?

"No! I was just wearing it, I swear it! No! I can't have lost it!" Mara frantic cries carried on.

"You know you meant _everything _to Luke and he really loved you, so very much, he almost died because you walked away from him. But everything was all a lie on your part wasn't it?" The betrayal stung Leia, she had trusted this person and once upon a time they had all actually been good friends.

"No! Please Leia! I – "

"Stop." Leia commanded, her voice trembling despite her efforts. "You were sent to us, weren't you? You were assigned to get close to Luke and destroy him in the end, am I right?"

For a moment, all Mara could do was cry some more and clutch her empty wrist, desperately wishing for her bracelet to be there again.

"Yes…"

Leia forced herself to look up, look anywhere just to stop more tears from falling. She didn't want to look weak now. God, how could she have trusted this person? They were all the same… Vader, Mara… _They're all the same…mere lapdogs to the Emperor tasked to destroy our lives…_

"Well guess what _friend, _it worked. You must be so proud of yourself."

And with that, Leia walked past her, not daring to look back, not wanting to deal with the betrayal of one of her best friends.

"My love was not a lie!" Mara suddenly exclaimed over the silence. Leia froze. "And that is the truth. You can believe that. I loved Luke so much."

Leia glanced back, not knowing what to say. But she had already started walking, she couldn't stop now. As she turned away and continued walking, her vision clouded, tears flooding her eyes once again, falling all over her porcelain face once again. When would she stop crying? She wondered mournfully. When will all pain and suffering stop? For _all of them. _

_When does it all end? _

-------------------------------------

As soon as Leia walked away, Mara remained completely frozen to the spot. Her eyes kept dropping tears endlessly, her mind numb, her heart being gnawed with guilt and pain. Pain she had inflicted others. She was so caught up with her own emotions and Leia's cold words that seemed to keep repeating over and over again in her head. She was so caught up; she didn't even realize that the Dark Lord Vader had not made a motion to follow his daughter. He only gazed at the broken assassin, feeling all her emotions. Perhaps he too was dumb-founded with the new information he had just learned.

_Luke and Mara? I would never have thought…_

The Dark Lord's thoughts trailed off as he glimpsed upon Mara once again, heartbroken and utterly loss, quite different from the cold-hearted assassin he knew. Apparently his son had touched more hearts than he could have imagined.

Mara suddenly pushed herself to the wall, sinking down on her knees, startling the Dark Lord once again. There she sobbed completely, his presence absolutely oblivious to her.

He made a sudden decision to finally help her up and get her back to her quarters, not being able to stand her pain anymore. Until she uttered three words that made him stop completely on his tracks.

"Luke." She breathed. "Forgive me…"

_So Mara really did love my son…_ And what about Luke? He wondered briefly. How was he faring now? To think that Luke had crashed and nearly died while flying because of his grief deeply disturbed Vader. He knew it was no mere accident, if Luke was really his son, he'd be a great pilot as he once was. Sadness and anger surged through him with the realization that it was the Empire or rather; the Emperor had caused such conflict of emotions. What angered Vader more was that Palpatine never even cared. He would just sit back and laugh at all the crap that was happening to each and every one of them.

He gently lifted Mara up in his arms. She was still crying and calling for Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry, so very sorry." She kept muttering over and over again. "I will find that bracelet."

_What bracelet? _Vader thought curiously. What did he know of his son's love for the Emperor's Hand? An unlikely and impossible love for certain it was. But since when did that stop anybody that fell upon the line of the Skywalker?

Finally, the red head had quieted down, falling asleep in his arms, tired and exhausted of crying. They had reached her quarters and he quickly brought himself inside and laid her down on her small bunk.

For a favored assassin, she did get the least of the all the luxury, Vader noted. He then made himself to leave, wanting to see how his daughter doing as well. He knew she was not having the best day of her life. Force, almost everybody in this forsaken building were all emotionally distressed.

He had barely only made it out of Mara's doors when he heard her voice behind him.

"Luke…"

Even sleep, she still called for his son. _She must've really loved him._

-----------------------------------------

_Luke…_

Luke Skywalker snapped his eyes open and jumped out of his position. He had been meditating to no end, hoping that the Force would tell him where Leia is or how she's doing. _More on how Father is treating her._ He thought grimly. After several long and tiring days, he could get nothing from Leia. No responses, no visions, no anything. He had tried making contact with her but every time he did, he would instantly get a closed door.

So suffice to say, this calling from the Force deeply startled him.

_Leia? _

He called back, praying she will answer back. After 10 minutes and getting nothing at all, he gave up trying to make contact with his lost twin sister.

_Luke…_

There it was again. It kept tugging in his mind, making him almost consider it was just a figment of his imagination, the stress of desperately finding Leia finally taking a toll on him.

_Luke…_

Nope. Definitely not his imagination. Someone was calling to him through the Force. Who was it? It was definitely not his God-forsaken Father and unfortunately, neither was it Leia. It got him thinking though, about the Leia situation. Ben had told him she had to remain anonymous and he would keep as that. Now that she was in Sith territory, perhaps it wasn't wise to try to make contact with anybody using the Force. His father could track it down or worse, the Emperor. And that would definitely not be good on both parties.

So who in the world was calling to him now?

Before he could answer though, his dear friend Han Solo had made his way in his quarters.

"Hey, kid. You doing alright?" He asked, sitting himself across Luke. He merely gave a faint smile in response. Truthfully, he wasn't doing alright. He was feeling guilty and extremely stupid for letting Leia go when he had sworn to protect her and her true identity. And then she gets captured by those who might just find out who she really was, scaring Luke to no end. But he couldn't very well say that out loud, could he?

"We'll find her, Luke. We will. If you guys could get my butt out of Jabba's place, we'll get Leia out too." Han said confidently, hope shining through his eyes. If Luke had just looked a little bit closer, he would've seen the fatigue and worry deeply hidden within.

"I could only hope so."

"Besides, Lando and that famous composer with a weird mask are already formulating plans and places where we could locate her. Belz is securing up the plans for the attack against the Empire and that new Death Star they're building. No concrete plans yet but at least we're working up something." Han explained.

Luke nodded, simply content with absorbing everything his friend was saying.

"Hey buddy, you're gonna be alright, right?" Han asked, concerned. "I mean, we can't do any of this without you."

Luke sighed heavily. "I know. It's just a lot of things are on my mind right now."

"Leia?"

"Pretty much, yeah." When he finally recognized the look of extreme worry on Han's face, he knew he couldn't break down right now. He had to be strong right now. _For Leia. For Han. For my own sanity. _He tried to lighten the mood up. "I'll be fine, Han. Just overly stressed. I've been trying to call upon Leia but until now, no response."

For a moment, Han remained silent. "She'll be alright. She's Leia. Her Worshipfulness." He said lightly.

"Yep. She'll be alright…" Deep down, Luke knew they were both trying to convince their own selves instead of each other.

After a few more light talks, Han had left, leaving Luke alone once again.

_Luke…_

Again! There it was calling to him again!

_Luke…I'm sorry, so very sorry…I will find the bracelet…Luke…_

And then he instantly knew who it was, his heart almost actually leaping out of his chest at the sudden realization.

Mara Jade.

It's her, he was most certain of it. His heart still ached for her even after all these months, yet as a Jedi and a son of the second most evil man in the galaxy, he was made to concentrate on his priorities and his really messed up life at the moment. And in time, he had made himself to let go as Master Yoda had taught him. It was not easy, it certainly took up a lot of time but in the end, he was able to do it. He still loved her but now it was best that they both part and spread their own wings.

_So why is she calling to me now?_

He groaned. He couldn't deal with this now. Not with Leia gone and not with his father and half the galaxy hunting him down to no end.

_I will find the bracelet…_

Great. Wonderful. _Now I know she's lost the bracelet_. Luke thought sarcastically. He sighed. Maybe that's why she was calling to him. Maybe the guilt was eating her away at last.

_Luke…_

He concentrated on the voice. It sounded so…pained…lost… Despite his feelings, he wished her no harm. No matter how badly things ended, he knew their love was real and pure. No matter what…

Luke closed his eyes and concentrated on Mara's pained and tired voice. A vision began to appear before him.

_Darth Vader slowly laid Mara on her little bunk in her quarters. She seemed exhausted, face streaking of tears, hair disheveled. Silence reigned aside from Vader's mechanical breathing. As soon as he had down his job, he gave her one last glance and made to leave the room. He was walking out of her quarters when she suddenly whispered in her sleep, delirious and frantic even when she was asleep. _

"_Luke…"_

His eyes snapped open, his heart beating rapidly at the vision he had just seen. Could it be? The Force was never wrong. It had to be true. He wasn't sure how he was going to take this all in.

So Mara was with Vader. _So that's where she's been all these months…_ It was obvious she betrayed them. Leaving the Alliance and going back to the Empire. Everything suddenly came crashing down on Luke. Now he finally understood her sudden appearance in their lives. _She was sent by the Emperor. _It made Luke sick to the stomach. Did Vader know of this? He prayed feverishly that he did not.

Everything that passed between the both of them replayed in Luke's mind. He knew their love had not been a lie. It couldn't be. He felt it. It was true!

_Everything happens for a reason. _Leia's voice played in his mind.

Mara left him because she couldn't kill him. That had to mean something right? It meant that she had truly loved him, loved him enough to defy her Master's orders.

And Vader…_What in the world was he doing? _He'd never thought Vader would have the heart to personally see Mara to be safe or well tucked in. It just wasn't the workings of a Sith Lord, especially Vader.

_Everything happens for a reason. _Leia's voice kept ringing in his mind.

A light flickered in his mind. There was a reason Mara was calling to him. Although, unintentional, the Force made it to be heard.

Mara was with Vader, Vader had Leia. And since Mara was there, the Emperor could be nearby as well. Now where would all these significant people be in, all at once?

For the first time in days, he smiled.

By the Force, this was all Mara's doing. Heavens, how he loved that redhead! Their love was real and pure, he was completely certain. No matter what…

_No matter what…_


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations in the Night

**A/N: **So it's back to the Leia-Vader saga. We'll go back to the rest of the gang a little later on.

This chapter is a little light. Thanks for the idea of a prequel! Haha! There's also definitely gonna be a sequel to this…

Please Read and Review! Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

_Bright and colorful masks of different shapes and sizes twirled around him, over and over, spinning and dancing, making his head light with dizziness. Light surrounded him, almost blinding him. He was not used to this kind of light... Not anymore. _

_And then suddenly, the heavenly light was gone to be replaced with the same dreary atmosphere he usually surrounded himself with. Except now, white snow lay at his feet and sculptures and stones of angels and crosses surrounded him. He never thought a cemetery would bring shivers to his spine._

_He walked, with nothing but his feet guiding him and soon, he found himself lost among the snow and the tombstones that encompassed him. It seemed he was stuck in a labyrinth of graves. He glanced at one tombstone and almost fainted at the sight of the name his eyes befell upon._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_No!_

_He turned away abruptly, not wanting to face the guilt of the death of his former master at his hands. He turned only to be faced with an even bigger tombstone, the name engraved on it gave him the greatest impact as if slamming him to a wall._

_Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. _

_Her face flashed up in his mind as she lay on her open coffin, still beautiful and elegant even in her eternal slumber. A true Queen. She carried the jappor snippet till her grave. He reveled in her image even in death. _

_Suddenly, the image of his wife was replaced with a blazing fire now swallowing him whole, burning him mercilessly. Like Mustafar. The snow was gone; only the fiery embers of the fire remained slowly taking all of him. No one was there to hear his screams. He wasn't there to hear theirs. _

_Anakin where are you?!_

_He was burning...'Somebody please help me!' He wanted to scream but he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. He felt his limbs being burnt away so easily and cried out for someone to help him. _

_And amidst the fire and pain, his screams and anguish, an angel sang..._

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy…_

…_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

_And then, the fire was gone. He was heavily breathing, relief washing over him as he began walking among the cold, dank walls underground. He felt the water seep past his mechanical limbs as he walked, he paid no mind to it. His mind was concentrated on where this trail would lead him. _

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…"_

_That voice again, who was it? Was it…Padme? It felt as though she was speaking to him…Darkness finally encompassed him, erasing his previous trail and vision, leaving nothing but darkness in his wake and with all his might, he started running, floating even, not caring what it would do to his mechanical limbs. He had to find the owner of that voice. He had to find Padme…_

"_This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" Was that him? Surely it was not. But now, he wasn't sure. He didn't understand any of this. Where are the voices coming from? All he could see was darkness. There was nothing but darkness._

"_The tears I might've shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!"_

_No!_

_Padme! Please don't turn away! Please don't hate me! I love you! He cried desperately. But the darkness choked him, his voice empty and unheard. As it had always been when he was in darkness. Not even his breathing could be heard. _

_Sobs and screams now painfully thundered in his ears, deafening him._

"_Luke…"_

_He wanted it all to go away._

"_Leia…"_

_He wanted it all to stop. He didn't want to hear anymore voices. And then…_

_Silence._

_A believer…a whisper…echoed in the wind…_

"_Obi-Wan…there's good in him…I know…there is still…"_

_Silence._

Vader's eyes snapped open. He felt relief surge through him as he realized he was finally out of the horrible dream land he found himself lost in. He wiped his eyes, the realization that tears had escaped his eyes as he dreamt striking him. This dream disturbed him greatly. He dared not go back to sleep again.

The mask slowly found its way on his scarred face and he released himself from the pressurized chamber that he slept in, trying to find a way how to ease his mind from his dreams.

A walk would surely lighten his mood. It was not his Star Destroyer he was on where he could look out into space and its many bright stars but Vader had found many alternatives to getting his mind off his plaguing dreams. Anything but meditating. He would surely find himself back in dream land in no time.

The bright light of the city of Coruscant greeted him as he stood by an enormous window, high up on his building. Silence surrounded him and the darkness lingered behind him, just the way he liked it. Not like in his dream though, this was different. This was comforting and soothing.

_Obi-Wan…there's good in him…I know…there is still…_

The voice whispered in his ear, bringing shivers in his spine. It was Padme, he was sure of it. It had to be her. His heart constricted painfully as he contemplated the depth of her last words to his former master. And he felt the guilt purge through him once again for killing her the way he did.

_But you didn't kill her. That was a lie too… _The Anakin from within whispered to him now. What was the truth anyway? Nothing changed from 20 years ago to now. He was still confused. He was still haunted. He was still suffering. He was still greeted by his demons. _Which demon?_ He wondered momentarily. _Padme or yourself?_

His troubling thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound of crashing dishes noisily clattering from a distant. He began walking to the where the sound had come from, incredibly annoyed that his silent night had been shattered by mere clumsiness. Whoever disturbed him would surely pay…

As he walked in darkness, a light coming out from a room whose doors were wide open for the entire world to see. Soothing music could be heard coming from within. It was the kitchens and Vader's mind blazed with fury wondering who in the Force would be banging dishes noisily and playing the damned radio in this time of the night.

He entered the bright-lit room and his anger only intensified tenfold. The kitchen was in shambles! As if it was heavily ransacked and a war had just been fought within it. Broken dishes lay sprawled on the floor, flour and powder and other food ingredients were on the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling! _Oh yes, there'd be hell to pay…_

And then Vader saw it. A door-sized compartment containing most of the frozen foods was opened and there stood the suspect that he would punish this evening. He stood there, waiting for the suspect to finish his gluttonous act and catch him off guard with his mere presence.

The compartment closed, revealing fully who it was, catching _him _off guard. Ironic, wasn't it?

For the suspect, the disturber to his silent night, the noisy intruder was none other than his daughter.

_Leia._

She shrieked when she finally took notice of him.

"Father!" Her eyes wide with frantic fear of being caught doing such an act. She clutched her box of ice cream a little tighter, as if he was going to get it. "What in heavens name are you doing here?"

He smiled despite himself, beneath his black mask. "I should be asking you the same question."

She gave him a defying look. "I was hungry. So I came here."

"Yes, I see." Vader drawled out slowly while surveying his surroundings. He then took in Leia's appearance. Her long, curly locks were tied in a much disheveled order as if not much importance was given to it. She wore a sky-blue long sleeved shirt, too big for her size and matching pants also too big for her small frame. She clung to her food tightly. Vader was very amused at the appearance of his daughter. _Not even Padme had looked anything near this._ "I never knew my children were such cravers for food."

"You never knew your children at all."

She didn't mean it the way it sounded. It was suppose to be a joke. But it struck the Dark Lord more than he would ever admit.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean - … It was a joke…" Then Leia smacked herself for being so stupid. "Ugh. Nice. Stupid! Stupid!"

"It's alright, young one." Vader interrupted. "I understand."

Leia slowly move the long, rectangular, metal table and sat herself down on a chair. Vader followed her actions. Then she began eating her ice cream delightfully as Vader watched her silently.

"What are you doing so late in the night, Leia?" He paused. "And why are you making a mess out of my kitchen?"

She sighed. Lately, she had been feeling guilty for the harsh words she had screamed at her father almost 4 days ago. She hadn't seen him ever since her episode with Mara and she begun feeling guilty about all she had said. She was always a kind person no matter what the circumstance. Plus, her reoccurring dreams made her stay awake most of the time.

"I couldn't sleep." Leia admitted. "And I'm sorry about the mess. I was experimenting with my cooking and this happened. Lots of complicated tools in here. And then, I got a bit clumsy. I'll clean it up when I'm done."

"No." Vader's voice boomed. "You will do no such thing. Send a droid to clean it for you."

Leia smiled. "Father, I have been a ballet rat before. I know how to scrub the floors."

"I do not approve of the Emperor's prize cleaning kitchens before his eyes."

But deep down inside, somehow Leia knew his referring to her as the Emperor's property was just another mask he would put on to let the other party know he was not feeling any emotions.

"Whatever you say." Leia settled. "And I am _no one's _prize."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Vader interrupted, completely changing the subject.

The question was said with so much concern and care, Leia almost believed the mask to be off. _This _was her father speaking. It had to be.

"Dreams." She replied simply.

"What dreams?"

"About my mother."

His heart leapt at the easily said phrase, so casual yet it sent a hundred daggers flying towards him, making him lose the Dark Lord's façade he had long ago put on.

"You have dreams about your mother?"

"Why? Don't you?"

Vader shut himself up at her last remark.

A comfortable silence settled among father and daughter as Leia ate away and Vader remained deep in his troubling thoughts. _Did we have the same dream?_ Vader wondered. Were Leia's dreams somehow becoming his as well? Was that how great their connection was to each other?

"I've had dreams of Mother since I was four years old." Leia suddenly spoke up. Her statement deeply disturbed the Dark Lord. Even Leia herself wondered why she had begun to share such a secret to him.

_What the hell. Might as well finish what I started. _Leia thought. Maybe this was her way of asking for forgiveness for the horrible things she had said to him.

"My father…" She glanced at Vader and tried to correct her mistake. "Um…I mean… My first father, Gustav…well I loved him very much. And we were a happy family all those years ago. Music and laughter filled our household. Oh, I was so happy in that part of my childhood, I can never forget."

Vader simply nodded, taking every word in and knowing there was nothing else he could say. Perhaps Obi-Wan had made a wise choice of sending his children to different families after all.

"But then, my first mother died when I was around three. And my father, he loved her so much, the grief almost overtook him as well. For a long time, he wasn't able to move on and living had become difficult during that time for all of us."

Her voice shook as she remembered watching her beloved adoptive father suffer.

"I didn't know what to do at that time, I was only a child. But I wanted to help him so much! But no matter what I did, nothing could ease his pain of losing his wife."

"I can understand that feeling." Vader commented quietly. Leia had to pause to take a good look at him. If only he wasn't the Dark Lord of the Sith, things would be simpler.

She carried on with her story. "I prayed everyday. _'God give me guidance. God, please help my father.'_ Everyday I would light a candle, get down on my knees and pray to the Lord Almighty.And then…as if my prayers were heard, _she_ came."

Vader perked up, his curiosity growing with every revelation his daughter told him.

"Oh my Lord! She was so beautiful!" Leia exclaimed, her eyes set in a far-away look, no doubt remembering the image she had seen. "She came to me in a dream and I was transfixed. Light was shining all around her. She had this immaculate robe on and she was smiling at me! She was truly an angel!"

Vader had to smile at that. _Of course she was…_ It was the first thing he had said to her, all those years ago back in Watto's shop.

"I didn't know her back then. I was Christine Daae and not Leia yet. But she came to me and told me that everything was going to be alright and that I should not despair and that she was sorry she couldn't be there to help me personally." She paused, her eyes shining with the memory of her dream. "And then she started singing…Her voice was so…_ethereal, other-worldly, heavenly…_"

And Vader could feel her emotions as she described how his wife sang.

"I will never forget that song. The song that inspire me to sing until now. The song that made me dream of becoming a diva when I grow up."

She closed her eyes to gather up strength for her voice. "_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella… Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea…" _

When she finished her quiet singing, she continued her story. "I never understood what it truly meant, I don't know what language she sang in…But I never forgot it. Then one day, my father heard me singing. And then, it stopped. All of it, the depression, the gloominess, the mourning. It was as if new life had been created for him. The music started again and we moved to a house by the sea.

"But my happiness ended when Father became sick. I ignored it, hoping everyday it would go away, hoping that it wasn't real. By 10 years of age, I was nothing but an orphan carrying the weight of the world." She noticed her ice cream was melting and decided to put it back in the fridge before it completely melted.

_So, she had her own share of hardships as well…_Vader thought sadly. He never wished for his children to endure such pain so early in their lives and Leia had been cursed to a fate such as that.

"But before he left, he promised he would send me the Angel of Music. To guide me and make me song take wind. _I was to be a diva_, he said. And so he promised. I was taken in the Opera Populaire and lived there until it had fallen.

"Meanwhile, my dreams of mother still continued. I didn't understand any of them. I didn't know anything until Obi-Wan told me the truth. Until he did, I never knew that I was dreaming Mother's life and how she had died."

This deeply perturbed the Dark Lord. Her apparent gift of dreams was something he had not expected. The Force surrounded his daughter in a different way. Not like him, not like Luke. _Different but still powerful…_He wondered if his wife had something to do with this…After all, the dreams did start with her.

"The Emperor emphasized your stay at the Opera." Vader spoke deeply, his momentary thoughts stashed in the back of his brain for the time being. "What exactly happened there?"

Leia sighed. "It's a long story."

Vader smiled even though his daughter could not see it. How he wished he didn't always sound so sinister with his voice so that it would convince her at least just a little.

"We have all night. I wish to know my daughter now even if it is quite late."

And so she begun her tale as Christine Daae and everything else that happened within the Opera. Vader sat by her, content with simply listening, occasionally inserting his comments about the things she was saying. Leia told him everything that happened between her, Raoul and the Phantom of the Opera. Nothing was left out, nothing was left hanging. And now, Vader understood his recent dreams a little bit more. They were not his, they were Leia's memories, _her _dreams. How it was reaching in his subconscious was still a mystery to him.

He held her hand as she told him about the fateful performance of her very last opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_ and one of the biggest decisions she had to make in her entire life under the cells of the Opera. He gave her comfort as she cried when she told him how she left her precious, broken Phantom with nothing but a ring and a kiss for a memory…

His heart lurched as she retold her story of how the Stormtroopers had gone to attack her and her fiancé and how his former master had been there to rescue her. The image of the tombstone in his dream flashed in his mind for a moment but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He was grateful to Kenobi for saving his daughter but he would not let his former master haunt him now.

"Obi-Wan told me _everything, _the whole package because I insisted on it. We were standing by a bridge near the Rue de Rivoli. Oh Paris thrived that evening, always ignorant of the horrors that lay beneath the curtains. He told me everything there. And the first thing I wanted to do when I found out the truth was jump off the bridge and drown…"

Vader felt as if he had been slapped once again, punched in the gut and rammed to a wall. He controlled his tears. It was hard enough to see as it was. Luke's anguished and horrified look in Bespin flashed once again in his mind, haunting him once again. And a new image, an imagination. He could already picture it, Obi-Wan trying so hard to make Leia not jump off the bridge, trying so hard to comfort her in her agony of knowing that he was her true father. He erased these images, refusing to dwell on them, knowing the images would only bring him nothing but suffering.

He erased them completely leaving now one thought that lingered painfully in his mind.

_Am I so horrible to be called a father, horrible enough for both my children to forsake me?_

Leia noticed her father's slumping posture as if weakening from the Force visibly. But she knew that once again it was her words that had caused him such pain and it took up great strength for her to not bang her own head on the metal table.

Things had been going so well for them that evening and here she had to go ruining it. For once, her dreams had finally come true. Her true father was here by her side listening to her tale actually giving a damn about it. Why did she keep messing it up? _Great going, Christine…_

"Father, listen, I'm sorry." Vader looked up to face his daughter's intense gaze. It was as if Padme's eyes were burning right through his mask at the moment.

"Leia…"

"No. Listen, so I'm harsh and angry at you and always hurting you. I'm sorry! But all my life, I've yearned and dreamed of nothing but my father." She gripped his arms just as she had done days before, desperate for him to understand. "I thought it was always Gustav but it wasn't. When Obi-Wan told me who my true father was, I felt such despair! But I still yearned for my father, hoping you'd burst through the doors of the Alderaan palace or in my detention cell and say, 'Leia, it's you, _my daughter_.'" She paused, willing the tears to stop falling. "But that never happened until only now. And you know, this is a dream come true for me. This is real. This is me with my father, Anakin Skywalker."

For once in two decades, Darth Vader had absolutely nothing to say whatsoever.

_Ani…I'm pregnant…_

_That's won- that's wonderful…_

_What are we going to do?"_

_We're not going to do anything right now. This baby is a blessing. This…is a happy moment. _

_The happiest moment in my life…_

Leia continued speaking as Vader found himself back in that beautiful memory. The last line filled his whole being as Leia said,

"Luke has dreamed of his father his whole life as well…He loved music because of Mother but he loved flying because of you, Father."

_The happiest moment in my life…_

Truly this was. And this was no dream. And the best of all, no one else was here to destroy this happy moment between father and daughter.

_Obi-Wan…there's good in him…I know…there is still…_

Padme's words brought a jolt in him. She believed in him. There was no betrayal. There was only truth set right before his eyes but he was too far blind to see it all those years ago. It was too late. Too much time has past, too much regrets have been listed. But his daughter here, who endured so much even without his doing, was still singing her song and telling him that dreams do come true.

Could it be?

"Leia…you give me faith when there is nothing left."

Leia's heart was racing. Anakin Skywalker truly was here before her! He was here, trapped by the machines of Darth Vader. _He could still be saved…_

"My mother believed in you. She believed in you till her very last breath."

Vader could only give a slight nod, desperately hiding the old feelings welling within him.

"And your Phantom?" Leia jerked back at the sudden change of topics. She shrugged.

"He's with Luke now, wherever they are. I finally met him again after all these years…"

"And?"

"And nothing."

Vader was wise enough to remain silent, not wanting to push it through.

"He was the one who taught me all about the Darkness. The _beauty _of it all. The _music _of the night." Leia revealed. Vader could only stare back in shock.

"If he was the one who asked me to turn, I would've probably said yes without hesitation. He could seduce me with his voice; show me the truth and beauty of not just the light but that of darkness as well."

"He is a very clever man."

"Yes." Leia breathed, awed. "But his experiences made him the way he is. A child of the wilderness with nothing but darkness and loneliness as his companions. I could've changed all that but I was so afraid, I turned and walked away…"

Silence reigned.

"Why?" Vader asked. "Why were you so afraid of the darkness?"

"Because I didn't understand it."

"And now?"

"I've come to terms with it." Leia smiled.

Vader let that sink into his system for a moment.

"Is that why you've agreed to turn to Dark Side?"

Leia scoffed at once. "I only did it for Luke and Erik and everyone else I love." She raised her eyebrows a little higher as if suggesting this was all just a game to her. "Besides, I could always pretend to be into it. It's so easy."

Vader admonished her at once. How could she even think of such a thing?

"The Dark Side is not something you can toy with."

"Why?" Leia challenged defiantly. "The Emperor treats it as a play thing, why can't I? It would be for my own benefit anyway."

"You must fulfill your destiny."

"I _make _my own destiny." Leia intoned clearly settling the matter. "Father, I've played many roles in my life. I've been taught to dress up and pretend to be someone I'm not without the audience suspecting anything. I'm an actress. To pretend to be an apprentice of evil would be cake."

Vader alarms were ringing inside his head, knowing exactly where this was going. "I will not allow it."

"So what, you're going to tell the Emperor what I'm planning, what I plan to do?" She paused. "Look, I'm not going to sabotage the Imperial fleet, that's for the Alliance to do. I'm just thinking for myself here. I will not turn. At least, not really. But nobody else needs to know that."

"No." Vader got up and made a motion to leave the room. Leia stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"I need you to do this for me."

It took awhile for Vader to reply. This was too great a secret. Could he seriously push through with this? And how long exactly could Leia keep up with the pretenses until the Emperor suspected. It was too dangerous.

"Leia…I can't…"

"I'm not asking you as a Master, I'm asking you as a Father." And her piercing chocolate orbs embedded themselves within Vader's soul, the familiarity of it all getting to him. This was Padme's daughter requesting for help here, how could he refuse her? _What have I gotten myself into?_

The Dark Lord sighed wearily.

"I will agree." Leia squealed with delight but Vader cut her off before she got too excited. "But I cannot make promises that I will protect you once the Emperor discovers this…_fraud…_"

"Great! Its fine, I'll be fine as long as you keep the secret with me."

Vader could only nod. "Leia, what do you plan to do to make this whole plan of yours work?"

Leia stopped. What exactly did she plan to do? What was her purpose for doing this in the first place? She couldn't turn by heart, but she couldn't complain about it anymore because her loved ones would suffer at the end of the bargain. She gazed at the enormous dark figure standing before her. Maybe it was because of him. She just had to stick around a little while longer. Maybe her purpose was to _save _him. And so she must do this.

_Little Lotte, oh Little Lotte, what must we do? _She asked herself, praying the Christine within her would give her some answers.

But Christine Daae has never used her talents to deceive anybody; she never had to be in this situation before. But the audience was always fooled every single time. Now it was the same thing. The only difference was, there was no stage, and this was the real deal. If she messed up, she could be destroyed.

_Oh Christine, what have you gotten yourself into? _She thought of Erik and his deceitful ways, playing the role as the Angel of Music. It would seem so easy now. She had learned well from him. All she needed to do was play her part well.

And then, in an instant she knew exactly what she would do. It had to be done if she wished to be the ultimate actress of the century. It was the only way to protect herself and her loved ones.

_Leia, what do you plan to do?_

She gazed up at her father, Darth Vader, a new determination glazing from within the depths of her eyes.

_Brava…Brava…Bravisimo…_

"Lie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

this is like a total interlude! haha! More drama and angst as we go on to the next chapter. Next stop, the Jedi Temple... Yes it's still standing here!

**_Chapter 13 Preview: Dance of the Spirits_**

_"I am tired of playing these games with you, Leia." Vader hissed, igniting his fiery red lightsaber. For awhile, Leia remained frozen, mesmerized by the beauty of her father's saber...His voice was the one to snap her back to reality._

_"You cannot lie anymore. You must accept your destiny or be destroyed..."_

_Something was tossed in the air and she caught it accurately in her tiny hands. She looked over it. _

_It was his lightsaber. No. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. The one Luke had used when he fought Vader in Bespin. The one she was going to use now to fight him. _

_She held it within her grasp, feeling the power of the Light flowing through her. Oh, she was an excellent fighter. And she had a good heart._

_She'd win this battle. She was good in lying now anyway. She could pretend it wasn't her father she was fighting right this moment._

_'Game on, Christine. Let's do this.'_

_And the flashes of blades collided with each other, beginning now the fight between father and daugther._


	13. Chapter 13: Dance of the Spirits

**A/N: **here it is the showdown. Back to the major angst version of things. Read and review please.

Very long chapter. Longest I've ever made.

Enjoy the chapter.

REVIEWS highly requested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

_Lie. _

Vader clenched his fists tightly as he stalked the dark hallways that would lead him to his Master. Palpatine had called for him just about a second ago and Vader was quite reluctant to see him, what with the whole Leia thing going on around him. There hadn't been time to focus on her training which would displease his Master greatly. He feared that Palpatine would take Leia away from him just because he wanted to punish him. Vader seriously didn't want that.

_Lie._

That one word-one line had been repeating in his skull for about the millionth time now, nearly driving the Dark Lord insane. It was like the songs that used to get stuck in his head, always unbearable, always confusing him but this was worse. This was no song, it was just one line. Why was he so upset about it? I mean in the end, he did _reluctantly _agree to keep this insane, unthinkable secret…promise…_whatever _the hell it's suppose to be.

_Lie._

_Just what was she thinking?_ Vader thought furiously, not understanding. This could probably kill her, put her in extreme harm's way and what does he do? Agree with her. He should never have said yes to her. What was _he _thinking that time anyway? To deceive the Dark Side. _Bah. _That was completely impossible! An _impossible._ _dream. A fantasy that will never come true. _Nothing will get past the power of the Dark Side. It was too powerful. How he was able to decide wrongly was going far beyond his comprehension.

_Lie._

Surely Palpatine would know if her heart wasn't in it. _The foolish, naïve child! _She'll get herself killed before he could even kneel down before his Master! No matter how good of an actress she was, this just wasn't going to work. She should just stop resisting and succumb to the Dark Side. It was useless anyway. And the reason of resisting it, the mere thought of _that reason_, infuriated him all the more.

_Music. _It wasn't even about saving the universe or anything else, it was just that. _Music. _Luke's music, though he had never heard of a Jedi who was musician slash composer, surely Obi-Wan must've seen something wrong with the picture. Her phantom's music, also completely baffled and astounded the Dark Lord which added up to his fury even more. The _Phantom of the Opera. _How dare he even think of deceiving his daughter and putting her into a great ordeal of suffering? And yet here she was, protecting him from harm's way. Not only him but his music. _Music. _He seriously fought the urge to slam his mechanical hand to the wall.

Vader didn't get it at all! What was it about music that they would do anything to protect it so?

His children practically worshipped this useless art so blindingly. Of course, they have talent but surely they could live without it! It wasn't that important. It wouldn't even contribute to their pitiful Rebel Alliance. It didn't even give them real power. So why are Leia and Luke willing to give up their lives, willing to do the most stupid things, just for the sake of…_music?_

Leia's words suddenly floated in his mind.

_He loved music because of Mother but he loved flying because of you, Father._

_Of course. _This _music_, all of it was greatly connected to his deceased wife. Of course, his children would do everything they can to protect the very thing they all have left of their mother. Dreams weren't enough; they needed something substantial from her. And it was the music that made her real to them. Why give that up?

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, wanting to take a breath. Ironic. Breathing was already made difficult for him. Vader sighed deeply. So his wife was behind all of this. Even in death, she still had the power to make such grand appearances. And he didn't even have to see her right now.

A thought suddenly struck the Dark Sith Lord. _Padme sings? _He paused, in deep contemplation mode. _Since when? _Surely he'd have heard her at least _one _time. Vader racked his brains for a memory; a voice like what Leia described…_nothing. _Despite himself, he was curious about this new talent in Padme. Questions flew in his mind like why she never sang to him before or how come he knew nothing about this little secret of hers or how come she never mentioned it at all?!

More confusing queries floated in and out of his mind as he finally reached his destination. _This won't do. _Vader thought and closed his eyes and slowly cloaked his thoughts carefully. No point in letting the Emperor see him still thinking about Amidala. He knew the consequences of even showing him the smallest bit of emotion reserved only for his wife. A weakness the Dark Lord could never get rid of.

So what exactly would he do? He contemplated the answer as the doors that led to his Master hissed open.

Leia's voice once entered his mind saying the one-liner he had grown to hate.

_Lie._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Leia Organa Skywalker, formerly known as Christine Daae, asked herself as she walked among the silent halls of the once revered Jedi Temple. She wasn't quite sure why she was here now. She had just wanted to explore Coruscant a little and then she had ended up here, where all the tragedies rested upon.

Her clothing apparel seemed to match the gloom the Temple represented. She donned a simple thin-strapped black dress that flowed like water beneath her, but never letting its cloth reach the marble floors. It wasn't quite like her gown when she walked into the cemetery years ago, far from it. There were no sleeves or lace that covered her cold skin; she wore no scarf to protect herself from the winter. Her dark curls were not tied up regally like it had been before but instead was left loose and flowing. Her feet felt bare even when she wore a pair of black ballet flats which made her footsteps fainter than it already was. She loved the dress when she first caught sight of it and decided to wear it on her little tour. But now she thought as walked further into the depths of the Jedi Temple, that perhaps her clothing wasn't simply meant to satisfy her taste in fashion. Perhaps she came here to visit the old spirits long forgotten, in the perfect attire of mourning.

She walked alone in silent halls, peering into some intricate architectural design here and there or anything that would catch her eye. She wondered briefly how the entire place could still retain a semblance of its former glory even when everything was so…_dead._

A sudden movement to her right instantly startled her and she turned to the disturber finding…

…_nothing _there.

Leia breathed, trying to calm herself. _You're just being paranoid, Christine. We have endured far worse than this. _But the Opera Populaire had a real living ghost, not like here, where all the ghosts…_were really ghosts…_

_Oh stop it. _Leia chastised her own thoughts, purging it at the very back of her mind. She was not going to start becoming afraid, not now.

A swoosh of the wind blew to her left and she instantly turned there, all her alarms bells ringing wildly in her head now. She swore she saw a train of blue clothing disappearing just around the corner. And where did that wind come from anyway? She deliberately ignored the fact that the gigantic glass windows all around her remained closed shut.

"Who's there?" She asked in the silence.

When you talk to the silence, you get nothing but that.

Leia continued walking further within the depths of the Jedi Temple. Little did she know that with each foot step she took, the spirits behind her awakened, bringing itself back to life, as far as life as they could get, happy to know that after such a long period of time, someone finally filled with light and goodness decided to visit them.

By now Leia was hearing voices in her head, mostly of younglings giggling innocently. _Where did that come from? _She turned to be only faced with nothing but the empty hallways and massive pillars, the voices dying.

Ghosts were always haunting her, why should this be any alarming? But still Leia could quell the slight panic gripping her heart. _Do not be afraid, ghosts are lonely too. Remember, Erik? _The thought both helped her and worsened her feelings all at the same time.

_Leia…_

She whipped around, a voice calling to her so softly in the silence.

"Who's there?" She desperately asked again. Oh God, why did she even go here? _This was a huge mistake. _Her heart gripping with trepidation in each minute she spent longer in this haunted temple.

And suddenly, her mind filled with so many different voices, all indistinguishable, all unknown to her. Some chattering and some giggling and some in hushed tones, it was all different. But she was hearing them now all the same time and she covered her ears in futile attempt to get them out of her system. It just grew louder in her head. It hurt.

_Stop!_

"STOP!" Her mind and voice said at the same time. The voices died immediately. "What do you want from me?" She whispered to the silence filled with spirits watching her with great interest. Ironic. They could see her but she couldn't see them.

_Leia…_

The soft voice called to her again. Dear Lord, it was so soft, so gentle and despite its insane implications, she felt instantly calmed. _I've heard this voice before…_But the memory would not come to her now.

"Yes?" She inquired, wanting for the voice to say more. She was standing in the middle of the Jedi Temple with voices and spirits talking to her. She needed desperately to know what they wanted so they would stop haunting her. "Talk to me." Her voice quivered a little.

_Anakin, this baby will change our lives…_ The gentle voice of yesterday whispered to her ear.

"Mother?" Leia looked around in vain, knowing that she could only hear but never see. Oh how she wanted to see her Mother without the dreams. Perhaps…_here…_

_Leia…_

"Yes?" It was insane for her to be talking to an invisible person but at that moment she seriously didn't care.

_Listen to the spirits around you…_

She closed her eyes and let the words sink within her. "Listen to the spirits around you…" She whispered to herself, already knowing she will forever remember them.

_Feel them around you…they will guide you to the right path…_

"…The right path…" She opened her eyes abruptly, the words deeply accessed in her mind. Doubt clouded over her features. "But how?..."

_Let your heart lead you to the right path…_

Her hand made its way to where her heart was placed, feeling the regular beating of it. _My heart will lead me to the right path?_ Again the doubt was there. She dared ask the invisible spirit once more. "But how?..."

_Listen…_The voice instructed gently but firmly.

Leia closed her eyes once more and let the silence echo around her. There was no wind, no voice, just her and the silent temple. She calmly called the Force through her, hoping it would help her in this task she was meant to do. It did. She listened to the silence.

And then suddenly, it wasn't so silent.

She could hear her heart double its beating telling her there was something she needed to see, to hear, and to feel. From the distance, she could hear multiple amount of whooshing in the wind as if to tell her she was not alone anymore. She could hear the faint sounds of soothing music as if to let her know she was safe and at peace where she was now.

She opened her eyes…

…To find herself with the greatest sight that ever befell her chocolate brown eyes.

She could see them now! The spirits, the Jedi, the younglings, the Padawans, the Masters…dear Heavens! The room was alive with so much life! They were all going on with their business just like how they did before, like how it _used _to be before the darkness invaded their safe haven. She could feel the power flowing around her, the spirits giving her light and direction. This room where she stood now filled with so much mystical power because of them, all of it now being centered upon her.

Her mother was right. She was always right.

The spirits were now dancing, _floating _all around her finally recognizing her beautiful presence. She moved towards them, wanting to feel their warmth radiance they now openly showed her. She almost in slow motion as if the world outside did not exist, as if the only thing she could trust on was this moment. Oh what a sensational feeling! It was like her soul was being cleansed with nothing but light.

It was as if she was floating herself, her mind and heart and soul filled with so much serenity and gentle power.

That was when she began her dance with the spirits.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_What in the blazes is she doing there?!_

Darth Vader was furious now more than ever. His little meeting with his Master did not go smoothly. True to his thoughts, Palpatine was extremely displeased in learning that Leia's training had not begun and Vader had been forced to agree that if Leia kept on putting off her training, she would meet her other fate which Vader fiercely wished to never ever happen.

And now Vader finds out that his troublesome daughter is gallivanting all over town, visiting ever monument there was to see including the Jedi Temple!

That just about tipped the scale. Vader had no intentions to go to the Jedi Temple once again but Leia needed to know her place and fully understand her existence. She needed to be taught a lesson. And if he was going to have to force her to actually listen to the lesson, he'd do it, just to get it through her thick skull.

His anger increased each minute that passed as he drove onto the Jedi Temple. This time, his anger was not just focused on his daughter but on the extinct Jedi. All the painful memories of slaughtering the lot of them, the years of distrust and pressure he received from them, the guilt he still felt for hurting his comrades so viciously. He didn't want to feel any of these things. It was easier to hate and be angry.

Vader sighed, frustrated. Oh he would definitely teach Leia lesson for driving all these feelings back into him once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vader did not expect the sight he saw before his eyes.

He was in the empty and silent depths of his old Jedi Temple when he saw her, beautiful as she had always been, just like her mother.

He froze, stood stock still, hid himself behind a large pillar that hide him well enough not give away his shadow. He watched Leia, his daughter, as she glided across the floor. The black dress she wore now was astoundingly striking against her porcelain skin and it clung to her body, showing it to be even thinner than he'd first imagined. Too thin. She was almost painfully underweight.

And here he thought, after that little episode in his kitchens, that she ate too much. How wrong he had been.

She hadn't tied her curls and it swept about her like his own cloak, falling regally over her delicate shoulders.

Her dancing troubled the Dark Lord greatly. Of course, from the story she had told him, she had at one point been trained as a ballerina. Her movements were too precise, too practiced to be drawn from her own imaginings. And yet, they were stiff and unsure, as if it were drawn from her own imaginings. As if she was thinking of floating to the heavens instead of dancing in a haunted temple he created. The fact that she came here, the Jedi Temple, a temple where no dancing was ever done, no matter how graceful or elegant the movements were, was disturbing enough. It was…well he's never seen anything like it that was for sure.

Still, he continued watching her. And still, he observed as her natural grace clung to her as she continued to move delicately across the marble floors. Leia threw herself into her dancing, knowing her moves to be imperfect yet loving it all the same…which made her movements all the more _perfect._ It was like as if her heart was telling her what to do next.

It was a strange thought.

She was glowing with a new light Vader had never seen before. Power of the Light Side of the Force was being revolved around her as if she was the very soul of it.

Another strange thought.

It was getting dangerous the more he thought of its implications.

But he couldn't stop her from her dance with the spirits he did not know existed. He wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that by this new power she was quickly attaining by her own grace, she was becoming more and more a threat to the man he now served as master.

_She can still be turned. All that power can still be turned. She has to…_Vader forced.

His own feelings for his child's protection hung on that very thought alone.

It was like how his children felt about their music; how they would hold on to it because it was the only thing they had left of their mother. It was the same for Vader, only he needed Leia to turn to keep her here by his side, where it was right, where his children belong.

It was the only way.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia finally slowed down on her movements, sensing a darker presence tainting the spirits. She felt the spirits cower away in fright, their light slowly diminishing and with one last blow, transferred all its energies on her, its soul.

Her dance with the spirits was over.

She turned, only to come face to face with her dark father. No wonder the ghosts spirited away, hiding behind her back in fright. The very monster that came into this temple just destroy their peace along with their lives was here and somehow she knew he was not her on a social call. Her heart whispered it to her.

_Do not fear, my darling. _Her mother's gentle voice whispered. _Do not fear him. _

And Leia obeyed. She would always listen to her mother, as she would now always listen to her heart, to the Light Side of the Force she now possessed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her father evenly.

Vader observed her from beneath his mask before he answered. "I should ask you the same question."

She didn't respond to his inquiry.

"I have spoken to my Master and he is most displeased." Vader continued as no response followed.

Leia daringly quirked her eyebrows, unfazed. "Is he ever pleased at all?"

Vader ignored her comment, ignored the way she stood taller and braver now, ignored the gnawing in his mind saying she wasn't even forcing it.

"You cannot continue avoiding your destiny like this. You _must _stop lying. You _must _submit fully to the Dark Side."

His voice was forceful, its volume increasing with every word but Leia just stood there, merely looking at him with unreadable eyes. He tried to probe her mind but all her shields were up, instantly slapping his tentacles away at the first sign of being threatened.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Vader retorted, extremely astounded. Why did his children have to be so damned stubborn? This woman who stood before him had the combined powers of stubbornness of Padme Amidala _and_ Anakin Skywalker.

"Why should I turn? Because Palpatine demands of it? Well then, even more when I say that my answer is no." Her tone indicated that the conversation was over and settled just like how Padme used to. It only infuriated the Dark Lord even more.

"You must. It is the only way." Vader now said the desperation in his mechanical voice unheard.

"The only way for what?"

"To save your life."

_Whoa! With that strong of a kick, it's got to be a girl…_ A new voice Leia never heard of suddenly bolted in her mind.

_I don't know…I feel…lost…_ The new voice was now saying. It was definitely not her mother, yet it was being shown to her by the Force. She already had a feeling who it was as she looked up to her father once again, eyes unreadable to him.

_I have found a way to save you…_Could it be? Leia dared to hope.

_No, I promise you. I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force; I will be able to keep you from dying…_

So that was it, wasn't it? The words were on the tip of her tongue until she held herself. He wouldn't understand what in the world she was talking about anyway.

And meanwhile, Vader was growing impatient with every minute Leia didn't respond leaving him only with the silence and her blank eyes. The foolish child needed to be taught. And if he had to force her, he would do it. Just so she would learn. She _must _turn completely.

"I am tired of playing these games with you, Leia." Vader hissed, igniting his fiery red lightsaber. For awhile, Leia remained frozen; mesmerized by the beauty of her father's saber...His voice was the one to snap her back to reality.

"You cannot lie anymore. You must accept your destiny or be destroyed..."

Something was tossed in the air and she caught it accurately in her tiny hands. She looked over it.

It was his lightsaber. No. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. The one Luke had used when he fought Vader in Bespin. The one she was going to use now to fight him.

She held it within her grasp, feeling the power of the Light flowing through her. Oh, she was an excellent fighter. And she had a good heart.

She'd win this battle. She was good in lying now anyway. She could pretend it wasn't her father she was fighting right this moment.

_Game on, Christine. Let's do this._

And the flashes of blades collided with each other, beginning now the fight between father and daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

His large, mechanical form made him stronger and heavier opposed to her while she was more flexible and graceful opposed to him.

The fight raged on as the spirits watched with heavy hearts and tears in their eyes. They were unnoticed by the father and daughter who now fought each other fiercely. Like how Obi-Wan and Anakin did in Mustafar. Like how Luke and Vader did in Bespin.

She was swift and fast, very much so Vader almost had a hard time keeping up with her speed. _Almost._

"You have been well-taught." Vader commented despite himself as they dueled. "Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"Actually," Leia objected. "_I_ taught myself well. He chipped in a few pointers while I was at it though."

If the situation wasn't so grave, he would've chuckled at her wit and confidence that reminded him slightly of himself when he was her age.

Vader's arms were growing tired and he finally realized that this fight will never end as their skills were just far too exceptional and great. He decided to try a different tactic.

"You must turn." He began. "It is the only way you can save Luke."

Leia stopped and kept her distance, lightsaber still up, all senses her alert but her eyes gave way that he had caught her attention.

"You and I are not all that different. I can feel your anger and hate. Give into it. Stop resisting. It is the only way."

"So you keep saying…" Leia responded evenly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You underestimate the Dark Side of the Force. You think you can deceive it. That option is not possible, my daughter."

Leia remained passively silent.

"I know how much you have cried and suffered over the years…" Vader coaxed, letting her fall into the trap. "I know how much your heart has been shattered, I understand."

"No, you don't!" She protested.

Vader ignored her. "I have suffered too. I understand. If only you would just take my hand, accept it, together we will be able to get revenge for the suffering we have endured."

Leia's eyes watered. "But I don't want revenge…"

"Do not attempt to lie me, child."

Leia felt herself slipping away. He was sounding just like Erik and that was it. Memories from the past blasted through her brain like a supernova. Her tears blinded her as she charged through her father, her fire slowly dying out because of the pain in heart. How was she supposed to listen to it now when it was so battered and torn apart?

She kept bashing at Vader, her grace gone, her vision gone. She was completely blinded by her tears and emotions, Vader felt it. It strangely did not give him the satisfaction he had initially desired.

She was weakening, different and varying images flashes in her mind now.

…_Image of Luke's tear-stricken face, his body shaking with fright after his duel with Vader…_

_What did he do to you Luke?_

…_Image of her hugging herself outside the emergency room as she waited for the med droid to tell her that Luke was going to be alright…_

_Luke, please come back to me…Don't leave me…_

_Princess, it was reported that Commander Skywalker's TIE fighter had just crashed…_

…_Image of Han's heartbroken face when she refused him just moment before he was about to be frozen…_

_Han…I'm so sorry…_

_My heart belongs to someone else..._

_...Image of Alderaan blasting into nothingness with all the people she known and loved as if it never existed..._

_You're far too trusting. _

…_Image of Obi-Wan sobbing quietly in farthest part of her palace back in Alderaan…_

_He was my brother…And then…How could he? He was a good man...He..._

_...Image of Obi-Wan telling her the truth, the fateful night by the bridge..._

_Darth Vader is your true father..._

_NO!_

…_Image of Raoul as he looked upon at her one last time…_

_Christine, forgive me…_

_I fought so hard to free you..._

…_Image of both Raoul and Erik as Raoul hung trapped and Erik holding the rope that would end his life, both men's eyes gazing solely at her, both men's eyes pained…_

_The world showed no compassion to me!_

_Why do you curse mercy?_

_The tears I might've shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!_

…_Image of Erik as he sat upon his bed, gazing at her with all the hope left in him…_

_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…Masquerade…_

_Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored…_

…_And the image of the hope crashing hard as she returned the ring to him…_

_Those eyes…_

…_Image of Vader capturing her and torturing her at the Death Star…_

_You are part of the Rebel Alliance and traitor to the Empire._

_Will you ever recognize me?..._

_Princess, tell me where the Rebel Base is and I will spare you this unnecessary pain._

_I'll tell you only if you recognize who I really am._

She lashed out on Vader, the closest thing she could ever vent out her sorrows to. She was slipping. And she didn't even know it. More images filled her mind, mostly of her this time, always crying, always falling splat on the floor, always in despair. She arms were weakening, she was weakening…she was falling…and no one was there to save her…

Vader gave her one hard blow and that's when she fell at his feet, sobbing like never before. All her sorrows and heartaches were being laid down at his feet; Vader had to balance himself from the amount of emotions she was displaying. He felt disgusted with himself. What kind of a father was he? He held his lightsaber tightly in his hand, glad there was something he could hold onto. He felt all her emotions, every last bit and they weakened him too, they plunged right at him in his gut like sharp dagger stabbing nonstop.

_Leia…_

A voice. From above. Leia could only look up hopelessly at the faceless voice.

_Love is everything…_

No it wasn't. Love was the thorn on the rose that when touched pricks you painfully and leaves you bleeding without a care in the world. If she wasn't loving them, she was hurting them. If they weren't hurting her, she was loving them. Love was destroying her, eating her away as it ate away her father before her. Love was _not _everything.

She felt a warm hand lift her chin up. It was not her father…

It was the spirit of her mother…_Padme…_who looked upon her with such loving and beautiful eyes, full of kindness, compassion and understanding. For a second, she couldn't breathe. Was she dying now? She had never seen her mother like this. Not face to face, not when she was wide awake, not when she was so clouded with darkness.

_The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins…_Padme spoke to her fallen daughter. All Leia could do was agree silently and cry at the realization that is _has _won even before the battles began.

_But…_

But? There's a 'but'?

_But in the heart of its strength lies weakness…_Padme spiritual form slowly caressed her daughter's cheek lovingly. It went through Leia of course, but Leia could still feel the warmth and light her touch gave away. _One lone candle is enough to hold it back…_

_Love is more than a candle…_

_Love can ignite the stars…_

The stars. And suddenly, new images hit Leia so hard she had to close her eyes and let her head bang the marble floors. It hurt _a lot _but Leia's consciousness was more focused on her new visions.

_You were my brother! I loved you! _Obi-Wan screamed to the fires…

_I truly…deeply…love you…_Padme whispered…

_Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi…_

_Compassion, which I define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say we are encouraged to love… _Anakin responded proudly and honestly.

_Christine, I love you…_Raoul whispered to her in the night._ They kissed. _Oh how she was so happy that time with their innocent love.

_He was born to love you when he heard you sing…_

_Padme and Anakin stood by the Lake Retreat, deeply looking at each other, until finally their lips met for their first kiss…_

_I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me…_Anakin expressed his feelings so openly.

_Leia, I love you! _Han exclaimed just before he was about to go down the carbonate chambers.

_We're friends. That doesn't mean I don't love you anymore._

_Oh Leia, in my heart, you'll always be my daughter, blood or not. I love you. _Bail Organa told her truthfully.

_Always know that I will always love you whether I'm here or up there… _Gustav Daae promised to the little girl Christine as he lay in his death bed.

_Always and forever, remember Mara? _Luke whispered to her. _I'll always love you…_

_My love was not a lie! _Mara exclaimed to her.

_You have been such a painful student, but I love you just as I loved your father…_ Obi-Wan told her, tears glistening in his eyes as they parted.

_Leia, I love you, you're my best friend. _Luke told her.

_I love you…_

_I don't want you to be hurt Christine, I love you…_Meg pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

_My love...my dearest Christine..._

_Christine…Christine…_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

_Christine, I love you… _Erik broken state finally whispered to her.

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

Different voices, different people all told her the same thing so truthfully, so honestly, always bearing out their souls to her, to others. Leia slowly made her feet to get up. She kept slipping but the voices of the people she cared about kept whispering to her, kept showing her visions of the past, of their feelings, of _her _feelings. Their love made her stronger.

Vader watched in fascination as his daughter slowly got up on her two feet, a new strength like no other flowing through her. Deep within him, he knew he was going to lose this battle.

_I love you…_

_Leia…_

Her mother whispered for the first time her true name.

_Leia…_

One word was filled with so much love at such an early age, at such a dark time.

_There's good him…I know there is…still…_

She clutched the mechanical arms of the monster who supposedly still had good left in him. If her mother said so, she would believe her.

Vader watched as his daughter's eyes filled with a fire he had never seen before. The look of strong determination that shown in her chocolate orbs was almost enough to knock his huge built over.

Leia panted, the visions over but the voices still whispering words of true love to her. She felt strong. Her heart was alive again!

"One more." Leia whispered hoarsely.

----------------------------------------

And they were at it again, the blades clashing against each other once more.

Light against Dark. Both forces equally strong against each other.

But it wasn't just the light flowing through Leia. There was also…_love. _There was always love.

_Love is everything. _

Even the Force. Nothing can ever be compared to love.

Love could've saved her mother as it saved her know.

It was a shame the dark monster before her could never realize that.

With one final blow, she hit her father hard and he fell, his lightsaber thrown somewhere on the floor.

The fight was over. _For now. _But she did not want this to happen again either. Because deep inside her, despite her own protestations, she loved this monster, this dark man who destroyed everyone's lives including hers. She loved him. It was just hard not to.

Love will save him from the darkness.

_Because love is everything._

She walked over to her father's fallen form and held out a hand. After long moments of staring at it, Vader finally took it. He never expected her to do that. He expected her to watch him in agony and turn away like how Obi-Wan did or scream and run away like how Luke did or lose the will to live like how Padme did.

But she didn't. She was different.

She was always different.

"Why?" He had to know.

Leia thought for a moment before looking back up at him again, answering with the most confusing response he's ever heard.

"Because love is everything."

_I love you, Father._

She whispered to him in his mind.

Vader reeled back, trembling at the proclamation. She gazed at him once more, letting him see that what she had just said was true.

And then she turned and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------

The quote Padme said came from page 417 Revenge of the Sith novelization by

**_Chapter 14 Preview: Drowning in Screams_**

_Oh my God, help me. _

_She prayed. _

_Desperately. Fervently. _

_She prayed for salvation to come. _

_She prayed for help to come and save her._

_She prayed for her life and dignity._

_The metallic doors clanged shut and she felt the nausea reaching up her throat, felt the bile almost splatter out of her cherry mouth. The gloomy grey walls that seemed to taunt and sneer at her by their mere appearance made her sick, nearing claustrophobia. Her sweat mixed with her salty tears, her hair completely in a web of tangles that would never be brushed away._

_Not unless she got out of that cell. _

_Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven..._

_But there was no escape._

_Cruel sneers could be heard echoing around the tiny, dingy cell, tainting the purity of the Princess even further. It mixed with her panicked and pleading prayers, as if Satan himself had become omnipresent around her..._

_She was bound to hell..._

_...Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our tresspasses..._

_"Your God cannot save you now, Princess." The gruesome, dirt-filled devil now proclaimed. She shut her eyes tightly and desperately ignored it. _

_"Let's take her now!" Exclaimed the other devil impatiently. "Let's take her now when she's fresh and pure...I like 'em tremblin'...Makes me feel as if I have more power..."_

_...As we forgive those who tresspass against us. And lead us not into temptation..._

_"Let's take her now. Just to make this nun shutup." _

_She abruptly stopped praying when the men with the yellow eyes advanced towards her and began grabbing each and every part of her they saw._

_The moment they touched her, she screamed._

_She was slapped. Hard. "Shut the bitch up!"_

_H__eavy, disgusting hands covered her pure and sweet mouth. She couldn't breathe._

_They ripped her clothes. And they laughed. _

_She felt like dying..._

_She wanted to die...She willed herself to die, willed for her soul to leave her now unpure body..._

_She screamed inside. She screamed through the hand covering her mouth..._

_And at last..._

_Father! HELP ME!_


	14. Chapter 14: Drowning in Screams

**A/N: **ok previous chapter, I changed the preview so this is not the trip to Naboo…_yet._

I wanted to make things a lot more complicated for our diva heroine.

Hope you like it!

Reviews after reading please thanks so much!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Palpatine was furious.

His last meeting with his apprentice did not go as planned. That disaster of a meeting was the cause of the Emperor's fury now.

_She's exactly like Amidala!_

By 'she', he meant Leia, the Princess, the newly-found daughter, the _harlot _of the once-renowned Opera Populaire. With all the rumors written about that so-called diva all those years ago, he definitely believed that bitch wasn't as pure as she presented herself to be.

_Like mother, like daughter._

Oh, he hated her just like how he hated her mother! He certainly had no plans of taking her officially as the next apprentice. Leia was correct in pointing out that that destiny did _not_ belong to her. He was determined to make Luke his next powerful apprentice at all costs, not his slut of a sister. He would _never _allow that to happen.

But at that time, he thought, perhaps with her new dark powers, she would've made a fine addition to his list of faithful and loyal Hands. She would've made a great asset now that she had been turned…

But then Vader had to come barging in his throne room, admitting that her lessons had not begun! _That whore_ was deliberately dodging her lessons and that was the first test at her faith towards him in which she had failed terribly.

Palpatine had always hated Amidala, ever since she destroyed his Trade Federation all those years ago when she was Queen and alive. Now, the same could be said for her damned daughter.

If she was going to be the reason Vader would be going all-soft now, he swore would destroy her completely himself. _Rip the hairs on her skin one by one, destroy that so-called purity she claimed to have, break her till she could be broken no more…_

And that's exactly what he planned to do.

After all, he was very much successful with the mother, he was sure, stepping on the daughter would be as pleasing as the first.

Today he had arranged a meeting with the greatest scum and dirt he could pick up from the street. Well…more like what _Vader _could pick up from the street…

Oh, Palpatine could hardly keep himself from jumping with delight! This was just too good. She was about to meet her doom where the instruments for that certain doom carefully picked by her _beloved _father. Oh and Vader always does bring the finest of them all.

Of course, Vader didn't need to know anything.

He was puzzled at the order, of course, and the Emperor simply answered with an unquestionable, _"I have some things I wish to personally take care of." _and that was it. Order was successfully executed. And now for the next order…

"I want you to discretely take away the Princess Leia Organa. She is in the next building. Lock her up." He paused and his yellow eyes gleamed at his subordinates. "Then you may do what you wish with her. I assure you, you will find her…_most pleasurable."_

He felt their surprise swiftly turning to excitement and glee.

"But, she must not die. I will have your heads if you kill her. Just…have_ fun_ with her. And make sure that Lord Vader knows nothing of this. Remember to remain discreet or I will gut you both myself if you fail."

They bowed in obedience.

"Go. _Now_."

The 2 huge men with extremely muscular arms and legs, with the darkest and ugliest of faces got up from their knees and bowed once again before turning to leave, immediately setting up to do what was tasked to them.

Palpatine watched them leave.

Oh today was a very happy day indeed.

--------------------------------------------------

"What?"

Vader jolted back to reality. He had been intensely staring at his daughter for the past minutes, observing every movement she made, memorized them and started thinking deeply again, droning himself out. He had just been thinking how much her movements were very similar with the ones Padme used to do when she was still alive and seeing them in his daughter now, he felt fascinated.

Fascinated that he wasn't feeling anger or sorrow at the obvious reminders of the past that was meant to be forgotten and fascinated that someone could make feel as at peace with himself as Padme had. _Well, of course, like mother, like daughter…_ So similar…How come he had never noticed before?

"Hello?" His daughter was now idiotically waving her hands all over his lenses. "Earth to daddy-dearest?"

"Yes?" Vader rumbled.

"Where were you?" Leia asked. "I thought you had gone." She smiled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Even in his mask, she could clearly see his reactions, maybe not exactly what he was feeling or thinking but she knew something one way or another. They haven't even been together for that long.

"I was thinking how much you look like your mother."

Leia smiled wider, pleased at the compliment. "Yup, so everybody says. I'm glad I'm like her. She's always been my idol. Even in death, she has taught me a lot, guided me so much." She sighed blissfully. "It's as if she hasn't died. In my heart, she lives forever."

Vader just inclined his head to acknowledge her words. When he did that, it always indicated that he didn't know what to say in reply. He was glad his daughter saw things the way she did. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't think and feel things like that. A Sith was never allowed to welcome such thoughts.

"Are you alright, Father?" She suddenly asked concerned at his long and unusual silence.

In his mask, he smiled. Leia had always been a sweet child despite her hard façade.

_I love you, Father._

Her words struck him at the Jedi Temple. _A lot._ It was impossible. How could she love her monster of a father who tortured and hurt her more than he would've liked. But he felt the genuine truth and love of her words as easily as he felt her strange yet powerful strength. It flowed smoothly like a quiet stream, its waters splashing with gentle currents as it passed. That was her presence then. That was her presence now. He reveled in it. Despite himself, he found comfort in her presence. It soothed the dull aching in his tormented soul. And that was from one child already.

What more if Luke had been here as well?

He felt a soft nudge against his hard metallic limbs. "Father?" Leia now looked at him with the same eyes Padme once had.

"Do not concern yourself over me, child."

She laughed, a sound so musical to his ears. Nobody laughed freely these days. Nobody laughed with mirth anymore. "Well that's sweet of you to say." She was now saying. "But I really think you should go on and rest."

He was about to protest when he caught her look. A look that warned that should he dare argue, he would surely lose. He shook his head. _Like mother, like daughter…_

Truthfully, he was awfully tired especially after the events in the Temple. What exactly happened in there? He wasn't too sure. But this would give him the opportunity to meditate on it and at the same time, rest his tired limbs.

"Alright. I am quite tired. You will be safe here by yourself?"

She scoffed at him playfully. "Please…I'll be fine. I can tie my sandals and everything! Don't worry." She laughed again. "You sound just like Luke."

Vader fought the urge to laugh himself. He was glad for the compliment. He rarely got any these days. "He is my son after all."

"Ok big guy. Go. Leave. Rest." She opened her doors and quickly ushered him out.

He turned to his daughter once again, a strange nagging feeling suddenly gnawing in his gut. He felt as if it would be the last time he would see her.

"I'll be fine Father. Wow. Can you believe my luck?" She smiled. "From an uncaring Sith Lord to an overprotective, nagging Father. Who would've thought right?"

"I am simply overseeing your injuries since the Temple." He covered.

She scoffed. "Is that what they call it these days? Well you sustained more injuries more than me, mind you."

"I did not break down and cry in the middle of the fight." He stated.

Leia feigned annoyance. "Oh bother! Will you just go?" She chuckled. "Ok here. You rest, I rest. We'll do it both at the same time. Force knows we both need it."

Vader nodded. "As you wish my daughter. Rest well."

He felt Leia's eyes watch his back as he walked on the opposite direction going to his chambers.

As he rounded a corner, the nagging feeling that suddenly developed within him earlier grew stronger with each step he took. It tempted him to turn back and guard Leia's doors himself but he restrained himself. It wouldn't help either of them if he showed too much emotion.

He sat down in his pressurized chamber and began meditating the strange feelings he had been getting recently.

Unbeknownst to the confused Dark Lord, the grave events that he was about to find out only moments too late were taking place right at that very instant.

--------------------------------------------------

**Rebel Base**

**Near Sullust**

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

He was just talking to his sister's almost-to-be love slash Phantom of the Opera, updating him about what had been happening to all of their lives, most especially Leia. The man had been shocked, _more like dumbfounded_, when he had mentioned that the evil man who kidnapped his beloved was actually her true, biological father. They even had a little argument a while back before Erik stormed out. Luke claimed that Sith Lord or not, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his children, in which Erik expressed his doubts more than Luke would have wanted to hear.

_He doesn't know that she is his daughter! _Erik's words rang through his head.

_But he knows I am his son. And he knows she is my good friend. He would not hurt her for me…He owes me that. _That last statement earned him a strange look that passed through the Phantom's masked face, Luke did leave out that tiny bit about Bespin. But he pretended he never noticed that look. Besides, Luke was more concerned about his own convictions about his father. The words he had just said, he seriously believed that. It was the only thing he could hold on to.

_There's good in him…I know…_

Everybody he told that to did not believe him. He had mentioned the same thing to Ben's spirit back in Dagobah and he had gotten the same doubtful response. Well really, he couldn't blame any of them. But Luke believed that, his faith surpassing any suffering he had encountered against the man that was once Anakin Skywalker. _Still is…_He corrected.

And besides, he had definitely noticed how both old Ben and Yoda kept repeating how much he shouldn't underestimate the Emperor, that the Emperor was this or that, that the Emperor, the Emperor, the Emperor…. It definitely meant something. Less Vader, more Emperor. In other words, it was the Emperor he should beware of, not Vader, not his father. Maybe deep down, they all really did believe that there was still good in the dark soul of his father.

A shrill cry through the Force made him collapse on the cold hard floor.

His body and soul racked with screams and pain as if it was he who was being brutally beaten up. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the Force, letting it the puzzle finish up, letting him see who is…

_Leia!_

She was in trouble.

_Help me!_

She was screaming, her already tiny frame being beaten into a bloody pulp…

…And he could feel _all of it…_

_STOP!_

Tears were falling from his eyes. He paid it no heed. All he could pay attention to was how much Leia was suffering now…

_Poor, sweet Leia…my sister…Don't touch her!_

Her screams from afar collided with his own. He too screamed, begging for the pain to stop. Begging for whoever was hurting her to stop it.

He let his mind open up more and he saw two gargantuan figures imposing themselves on his sister. He'd never seen them before. He only felt a slight relief when he realized it was not his father who been the source of his – _her _– brutal suffering. But the thought was only momentary for another hard jab of invisible pain struck his abdomen leaving him in another fit of screams that were not originally of his own.

Han and Chewie came rushing into the room where Luke laid screaming and gagging for air, trying their best to snap him out of his crazed possession. But Luke could not see them. All he could see was Leia. All he could feel was Leia. She and him were one and the same. They were born that way. They were made that way. No matter how far apart they were from each other, their connection blazed brightly like a flame that can never be burned out.

"Kid! Luke! Snap out of it!" Han's frantic voice registered in Luke's ears. But they soon turned into Leia's pleas and cries of mercy. _Cries…crying…Leia was always crying…_He cried with her right now. She was not alone in this.

_Somebody needs to help her._

Where was their Father amongst all this? Where could he be? Luke desperately wondered. _Ben! Ben! Stop this! Help! Where is Father? _But the Force would not give him solace now. The Force would not give Leia solace now. Old Ben could not do anything about this either…

But their Father can. He was alive and well and in close range with Leia. _Where was he? _Didn't he know Leia was in trouble? Didn't he know that if she died, he would die along with her?

He forced his own screams down as another jab of pain was inflicted on him _– on Leia – _once more. He needed to do this right. He called all the Forces of the Light Side to help him now. He needed them to help him to deliver an urgent message from afar. He needed – _no, SHE needed – _it…

A gentle touch let him know that it was came, it had answered his urgent call and gathering up his last strength, he delivered his message through the Force.

_Father! Help her! She needs you…Help…_

And then, the Jedi Knight slipped into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darkness shrouded her vision even as she came to light._

_Ironic wasn't it?_

_Her life consisted a great many ironies._

_Why was she brought here? How did this nightmare come to be? _

_One minute she was finally at peace with her father, basking in the light and then next minute she was being torn and beaten for God-knows what reason and being drowned in the darkness... _

_What happened? _

_Was it all a dream? _

_Was it all unreal?_

_And suddenly the devil's voice hissed in her ear…_

"_Your Father brought you here…"_

_No._

_No! She couldn't believe that. She can't. She finally admitted she accepted and loved him. This can't be happening. How could he have deceived her? He couldn't. _

"_He doesn't care about you…"_

_No! _

_He may pretend to not care but that wasn't real…was it? _

"_He was the one who chose these men for you…All for you…"_

_Tears prickled in her eyes. _

_The truth hurt. The truth always hurt._

_Why was it like that? _

_Every time she thought he had changed, he becomes worse…This was the worst he had ever done to her…_

_Damn you Vader…_

_Damn you Christine…you're so gullible…so childish…_

'_You're far too trusting.' Tarkin had once said. It hung true at that instant._

_He had turned and left her and that was when she had been knocked out and dragged to this hell. They never even asked her questions. They just tortured her…for the fun of it…_

_It was 'break time ' for them now…_

_Dear God, she wanted to die right this moment. _

_The water droplets that fell from the ceiling seemed to have made a puddle by her side and she stared at her reflection…_

_She forced down her scream. _

_She could've very well contest Erik with who was the ugliest of them all…Her once clear and beautiful face now reeked of dirt and horrible scars and large bruises. _

_Can you even bear to look or dare to think of me?... Erik's anguished voice rang through her head once more. _

_She almost laughed. _

_Ever since she had left him, she had been going through exactly what he had gone through…only her situation was worse…It always was. _

"_No one can save you now, Little Lotte…"_

_She closed her eyes and let her tears fall…_

_This was too much…_

_This betrayal…Is this how her mother died? _

_Poor mother…Poor me…_

_She started singing softly even though it pained her to do so. She thought her voice was destroyed by now…they did a good job at that…Very good job indeed…She might never sing anymore...What would Erik think of that? He'd be so disappointed…_

_So she sang now ever so slowly…thinking it would be her last…_

_She sang now, hoping to all the gods and spirits that once comforted her already broken soul that they would give her solace and salvation…_

_She could only sing…_

"_Lord, have mercy on my soul…for I have walked a sinful road…"_

_The metal doors reopened once again and as it opened, 2 large and frightening silhouettes stood before her as she lay helpless and broken._

_The doors clanged shut, it's echo resounding in her ears over and over…_

_She had stopped singing long before they entered. _

_They advanced towards her, leering smiles pushing her to insanity._

_And then, she could only pray…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara Jade had one determined destination as she stalked through the cold halls: _Leia Organa…Skywalker_. She added after a mental pause.

Their last meeting had been quite…_sour_. And now that she was fully done crying and moping like some weak lapdog that she was, she wanted to make things right with the sister she always thought Leia to be. If she wanted to make things right again, she'd have to start now.

So she now waited outside Leia's doors, wondering what _exactly _she was going to say to the Luke's twin. _Sorry definitely doesn't cut it, but it's a start…_She thought, trying to ease her frantic nerves. Despite her love for Leia because of her kindness and down to earth spirit, when she was upset with someone, it was hard to get back on track with her. Especially now with their Luke situation, things have gone from bad to worse.

But after several long moments of standing outside her doors and not having a single word back _at all, _Mara had begun to become suspicious. Something was definitely wrong. Leia was never one to leave people waiting out, no matter how much she hated them.

Mara beeped in the comm. unit waiting for Leia to receive her presence, but strangely no response had come. And so Mara decided to do the forbidden.

Go in without permission.

She encoded the security passwords for Leia's chambers and surprisingly, the doors were not shut from the inside.

_That's weird. _Mara thought, Leia always, _always _locked her doors, no matter what.

She was a private person and regardless of the situation, Leia _always locked her doors…_

Especially now…

…When she was no where in sight…

_Where could she be? _Mara wondered; worry starting to creep through her spine. It wasn't like Leia take off like this without a note and especially without her doors being locked, at least. Leia wasn't careless, not like this.

Mara's eyes flitted to Leia's shrine of pictures. She caught sight of solo picture of Luke and despite the strange circumstance; her heart doubled its pace. She slowly moved towards the wall of pictures and her pale hands tenderly reached out to the photograph, as if it was the real person standing right in front of her with that oh-so dazzling smile…

…She crashed painfully to the ground as an unexpected vision penetrated Mara's mind.

…_Luke was screaming and gagging on the floor as if the devil himself had come in and possessed the Jedi Knight. Han and the Wookiee hovered over Luke's possessed figure, trying their best to quell their friend's screams…_

"_Kid! Luke! Snap out of it!" Han yelled, desperate._

Darkness clouded Mara's vision from Luke's deafening screams and she seriously thought the vision was over, until…

_Leia! _

_Luke screamed through the Force,_ Mara could almost feel his pain.

_Help me! _

That wasn't Luke anymore.

_It was Leia. _Mara thought with screeching alarm. She slowly got up from her fallen position, her hands grabbing the nearest dresser to support her trembling figure. She clenched the dresser tightly and shut her eyes, feeling another painful vision collide with her brain.

_Father! Help her! She needs you…Help…_

That was Luke. And he needed help. No. _Leia _needed help. Those twins…their connection with each other was strong, powerful…They could sense each other's pain even if they were galaxies apart. Their bond would never be broken no matter what happened. Not even death could keep those siblings from finding communication with each other. What one felt, the other felt also, even though it was unwanted. Together they were strong…but if one dies, the other will die…

_No…_

Mara flew out of Leia's chambers as soon as the thought escaped her mind. She was going to have a change of destinations now. She could not –_would not- _let any of the Skywalker twins die. She loved them both too much to let anything happen to them.

This was certainly a matter of life and death.

Once, she had been strictly instructed never to disturb or barge through doors unless she had been caught in a situation between life and death. This will have to be it.

_If one dies, the other will die…_

Vader would just have to understand as the redhead jammed through his security codes that force his doors open.

Vader just had to help her in this.

-------------------------------------------

_Oh my God, help me._

She prayed.

Desperately. Fervently.

She prayed for salvation to come.

She prayed for help to come and save her.

She prayed for her life and dignity.

The metallic doors clanged shut and she felt the nausea reaching up her throat, felt the bile almost splatter out of her cherry mouth. The gloomy grey walls that seemed to taunt and sneer at her by their mere appearance made her sick, nearing claustrophobia. Her sweat mixed with her salty tears, her hair completely in a web of tangles that would never be brushed away.

Not unless she got out of that cell.

_Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven..._

But there was no escape.

Cruel sneers could be heard echoing around the tiny, dingy cell, tainting the purity of the Princess even further. It mixed with her panicked and pleading prayers, as if Satan himself had become omnipresent around her...

She was bound to hell...

_...Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses..._

"Your God cannot save you now, Princess." The gruesome, dirt-filled devil now proclaimed. She shut her eyes tightly and desperately ignored it.

"Let's take her now!" Exclaimed the other devil impatiently. "Let's take her now when she's fresh and pure...I like 'em tremblin'...Makes me feel as if I have more power..."

_...As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation..._

"Let's take her now. Just to make this nun shut up."

She abruptly stopped praying when the men with the yellow eyes advanced towards her and began grabbing each and every part of her they saw.

The moment they touched her, she screamed.

She was slapped. Hard. "Shut the bitch up!"

Heavy, disgusting hands covered her pure and sweet mouth. She couldn't breathe.

They ripped her clothes. And they laughed.

She felt like _dying..._

She wanted to die...She willed herself to die, willed for her soul to leave her now impure body...

She screamed inside. She screamed through the hand covering her mouth...

And at last...

_Father! HELP ME!_

---------------------------------------------------

_Father! HELP ME!_

He heard it.

She was screaming for him to help her. He heard it so clearly, it deafened him.

It was almost like the nightmares he had all those years ago, where his dear wife, Padme was the one screaming for him to help her.

_Anakin! Help me!_

He had failed her that time. He could not –_would not- _fail a second time around with his daughter.

And there was a slight difference to all of this. He wasn't dreaming. He was very much wide awake. It made matters all the more worse.

_Father! HELP ME!_

_I'm coming…_Vader desperately answered. He prayed she would hold on. It was merely hours ago when they had finally been at peace and content with each other. She had proclaimed that she loved him. He, a Sith Lord, who murdered countless younglings and Jedi and destroyed planets without a care, was loved by his daughter. The daughter he never knew but who always knew him…

His children were the gifts Padme had left him and he could not lose them like how he lost her. _He couldn't._

"If one dies, the other will die as well…" Mara exclaimed frantically behind him. It urged him on to go faster. He realized her words to be true. They were twins, they shared each other's souls, whether they liked it or not. Just like Padme and him, they were bound together forever, dead or alive, whether they liked it or not, whether _he _liked it or not.

_Father! HELP ME!_

_Father! Help her! She needs you…Help…_

He heard it.

Luke's fading pleas that finally took away his consciousness.

He heard it as clear as he could hear his own respirator breathing for him. With that final cry of urgency, he was finally able to trace exactly where his daughter was…

In the lowest cells of the detention block.

_How dare they?!_

He seethed in anger as he thought of his daughter being hurt. _Now, my son as well..._What could they have done to her? What could be happening right now to Luke? He didn't want to imagine. But it urged him further and faster to his destination, Mara had to run just to keep up with him.

A little earlier, she had barged through his doors, catching him completely off guard but before she could even utter a word, he knew right then and there that Leia was in trouble. He cursed himself for not listening carefully to his instincts, that gut feeling that kept on nagging him. He usually wasn't so careless this way. And now, his daughter was paying the price.

He had to get there in time.

It couldn't be too late…

He could only pray that nothing terrible had occurred to her…_yet._

And if something terrible did occur to her already, well then, there'd just be hell to pay for.

The Dark Lord and the red head Emperor's Hand quickly descended to the bowels of the detention blocks, a place that reeked with nothing but slime and dirt and dripping water that came from the pipes above. Vader detested the place more than he would have bargained for.

He could sense her daughter's presence was very close and she was fading…That was not a good thing. She was fading _fast_. _If she is fading then Luke is fading too…_That thought triggered another wave of anger and urgency bounding to his soul. He let it cling to him and grow. He would need this anger to deal with her captors.

Mara ran ahead of him first, already knowing exactly what cell Leia had been trashed in. She furiously kicked the metal doors open, her anger and rage almost leveling that with the Dark Lord.

The sight that now befell upon their eyes was a sight they had never wished to see.

Two very large, very disgusting excuses of men now turned to them, tattoos covering all their heavy and hideously muscular arms, each man covered with dirt and blood on their faces, their yellow eyes completing their menacing look. What disgusted Vader even more than Mara was the fact that he knew these men. He was the one who specifically picked them out under the direct orders of his Master.

_No..._ Vader felt sick. He didn't even want to consider it…He couldn't…His Master…could he really have done that?

_Yes. _He could have. It was just like Palpatine.

When he had said, '_I have some things I wish to personally take care of.', _Vader had thought it would be some subordinate that defied or angered him but never had Vader thought it would be led to this. _Never. _

_He was deceived by a lie, we all were! _A past voice whispered in his ear.

How right was Obi-Wan. He was always right.

Both Mara and Vader heard the small whimper that echoed around the dingy cell block.

They glanced down; let their eyes linger behind the gargantuan men.

Mara had to stifle her gasp at the sight of Leia.

There, on the disgusting and slimy floors lay Leia, broken and battered. It almost didn't look like Leia! Her bruises and scars that now covered most of her once beautiful face made her completely unrecognizable.

Her tears mixed with her blood, her blood mixed with the puddles of water around her, created by the leak above them.

Her clothes were torn, so shredded was her clothing, it indicated how her disgusting captors spared her no mercy whatsoever. It revealed more than Vader would've like to have seen but the blood that now dripped from all over cloaked the parts that were supposed to be meant for privacy. It angered him even further, how her fragile body had been not been spared from their brutality. It was like they literally ripped her skin, ripping it until they could rip it no more. A glance at his side, Vader confirmed his worst thoughts.

Mara had shred her cloak and begun to move forward to the broken Leia when the two sons of bitches stopped her from taking any step further.

"Step away, bitch." The man to her right warned menacingly.

Mara could only feel disgust and hatred to both men that stood before her.

"No. I suggest _you _step away if you know what's good for you."

"Feisty." The man leered at her. "I like that in women." And he placed his hands on her hips and harshly pulled her to him.

Mara thought she was going to be sick. "Get your hands off me, you bastard!" She slapped him as hard as she could. Vader silently cheered behind her.

After a very long moment, the man didn't do anything, his shock as great as the slap he had just received. And then…

He slapped her back harder, sending the redhead smashing to the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Mara whispered hoarsely as she helped herself up to a steady position, letting the wall support her weight.

Both men just laughed cruelly as if it were the best prank they had ever played upon another human soul. This was the moment Vader decided to step in.

"Gentlemen, I don't quite see what is so funny."

Both men turned to him, laughter instantly dying at the sight of the menacing Dark Lord that seemed to have grown taller in his rage.

"My Lord –"

They were cold dead on the floor before they could even utter anything else.

Vader had wanted to make them suffer a little more just like how they had done to his daughter, wanted to kill them very slowly just like how they did his daughter, wanted to rip their skin just like how they did his daughter.

But he had instantly sensed Leia's fading light and knew there was no time to waste. He quickly moved towards her, took off his dark velvet cloak and placed it on top of her shivering and bloody body and took her in his arms.

She was light as a feather as if he really wasn't carrying anything at all. She was extremely malnourished more than Vader would've liked to admit.

Mara watched the scene unfold before her eyes silently. Could it be? The machine that slaughtered countless lives had a heart? Could it that he _really _cared for his children?

But deep in her heart, she already knew the answer. She saw it in the way he cared for her, how gentle he would hold his daughter as if she were a fragile porcelain figurine. Perhaps through his children he could be _redeemed_…

Her presence was forgotten as Vader briskly stepped out of the cell block, shattered Leia in his arms, ready to lead her back to light…

She heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Leia was saved, they made it in time, which also meant that Luke was saved too, wherever he may be.

She'll be alright. Leia was always strong. She'll be okay…

_They both will be…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Well...there you go...Review please!.

**_Chapter 15: Walk to the Light_**

_Vader had always hated the Med Center. _

_No matter how polished or clean it was, he had always hated it. Unwanted and slow death echoed among its walls, most of it not done by his hand. Lord Vader was officially reborn here, the Med Center. Padme had officially died somewhere out there, in a Med Center. Even when he was just a small boy, he had hated it the first time he stepped through its doors. He hated it with a passion now._

_Yet he was there now, standing in the ward of the Med Center, standing behind transparent glass windows._

_He was watching how the med droids were slowly reviving his tortured daughter._

_Mara Jade stood a good distance at his side, watching too...And waiting...Possibly praying? Vader wasn't too sure. He didn't bother to ask anymore. He didn't want to interrupt her troubled thoughts. _

_In that particular area of the Med Center, people and med droids and Healers were buzzing in and out, pacing and walking and running, all busy desperately trying to save the life of his daughter. It all seemed like such a blur to the Dark Lord..._

_She would be alright...Vader kept thinking. She has to be..._

_Leia lay on the bed, connected to a set of complicated machines, broken and defeated. A breather was also connected to her, one that desperately put on her mouth to give her oxygen...It reminded Vader painfully of his own respirator. He imagined Leia breathing through the same thing for the rest of her life...He clenched his fists to prevent himself from completely breaking down. _

_Even in her typical hospital gown dress, she looked like an angel ready to soar to the heavens..._

_Just like her mother..._

_He stopped. He couldn't help but think that was exactly how Padme had died, how the line had fit perfectly for her._

_He could hear the continuous beeping of the heart monitor, could see the faint lines that were indicating his daughter was still alive...Barely but still alive..._

_If there is God, please...help your faithful servant now...save my daughter, I beg of You...Vader prayed. For the first time in his whole life, Anakin Skywalker prayed. _

_He wasn't there the first time a similar setting such as this had happened. He hadn't been there for Padme. Maybe if he had been there 20 years ago, she wouldn't have died the way she did. But the past could never be changed. He could only be in the present and look forward for the future. He was there for her daughter now...It had to make a difference._

_And then, to the great astonishment to all those around in that area..._

_...the continous beeping of Leia's heart monitor stilled..._

_Vader couldn't believe it. He couldn't..._

_...But there it was...The loud, alarming beeping, the single line that now filled the heart monitor..._

_That was the moment Leia Organa Skywalker died._


	15. Chapter 15: Walk to the Light

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! It drives me to continue with this story, thank you!

Please carry on writing reviews, thank you!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Vader had always hated the Med Center.

No matter how polished or clean it was, he had always hated it. Unwanted and slow death echoed among its walls, most of it not done by his hand. Lord Vader was officially born here, the Med Center. Padme had officially died somewhere out there, in a Med Center. Even when he was just a small boy, along side his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, he had hated it the first time he stepped through its doors. He hated it with a passion now.

Yet he was there now, standing in the ward of the Med Center, standing behind transparent glass windows.

He was watching how the med droids were slowly reviving his tortured daughter.

Mara Jade stood a good distance at his side, watching too...And waiting...Possibly _praying_? Vader wasn't too sure. He didn't bother to ask anymore. He didn't want to interrupt her troubled thoughts.

In that particular area of the Med Center, people and med droids and Healers were buzzing in and out, pacing and walking and running, all busy desperately trying to save the life of his daughter. It all seemed like such a blur to the Dark Lord...

_She would be alright..._Vader kept thinking. _She has to be..._

Leia lay on the bed, connected to a set of complicated machines, broken and defeated. A breather was also connected to her; one that was desperately put on her mouth to give her oxygen...It reminded Vader painfully of his own respirator. He imagined Leia breathing through the same thing for the rest of her life...He shut off that thought immediately and clenched his fists to prevent himself from completely breaking down.

Even in her typical hospital gown dress, she looked like an angel ready to soar to the heavens...

_Just like her mother…_

He stopped. He couldn't help but think that was exactly how Padme had died, how the line had fit perfectly for her.

He could hear the continuous beeping of the heart monitor, could see the faint lines that were indicating his daughter was still alive..._Barely but still alive..._

_If there is God, please...help your faithful servant now...save my daughter, I beg of You_...Vader prayed. For the first time in his whole life, Anakin Skywalker prayed.

He wasn't there the first time a similar setting such as this had happened. He hadn't been there for Padme. Maybe if he had been there 20 years ago, she wouldn't have died the way she did. But the past could never be changed. He could only be in the present and look forward for the future. He was there for her daughter now...It _had _to make a difference.

And then, to the great astonishment to all those around in that area...

...the continuous beeping of Leia's heart monitor _stilled..._

Vader couldn't believe it. He _couldn't_...

...But there it was...The loud, alarming beeping; the single line that now filled the heart monitor…

That was the moment Leia Organa Skywalker died.

--------------------------------------------

Erik had always hated hospitals.

_Med Centers, whatever they call it in this place…_Erik thought with grave annoyance.

No matter how polished or clean it was, he had always hated it. Its walls wreaked of death and sickness. In Erik's point of view, it seemed worse in this place, far away from his home land, where the sickly smell of disease and medicine and death wafted in every inch of the corridors until it found his sensitive nostrils.

He was born in a dingy hospital himself. Dingy and small but a hospital nevertheless, on a dark and stormy evening, the whole package that came with his monstrous existence. He hated hospitals because it was there when his unpitying mother gave birth to the unwanted carcass of a child that was _him. _It reminded him painfully of how much he_ shouldn't_ have existed…

And now he hated it all the more as he stood behind transparent glass walls, watching as peculiar med droids relieve Christine's newly found twin brother: _Luke. _

He didn't know exactly what happened. _Nobody _did. One minute he was leaving Luke to ponder on the very _new, _very _disturbing _stories he had given him, and then the next minute Solo and his beastly friend were shouting for some help because Luke was in trouble...

Trouble didn't even begin to describe the sight he saw when Luke was hurriedly carried out. He was shaking and thrashing and screaming in Solo's arms, crying for help, unseen tears rolling down his closed eyes…It was as if the Devil himself had come to take control of Skywalker's soul. It was frightful sight, Erik had only read about circumstances similar to this…but to see to it personally, first-hand, with your eyes wide open was another thing entirely.

His heart tugged painfully as he watched Luke's now-still form. At some point in time, he had finally given in to the dark state of unconsciousness, finally calmed down. Erik could only hope the young man would make it through _whatever _it was that claimed his soul now.

To be honest, Erik liked Luke, and that wasn't a common thing for the disfigured man. For many years now, he had only cared for himself, living in solitude, _big _exception to Christine of course, and now that he was out in the open, he had actually begun to care for someone else other than either himself or Christine.

Luke had always been kind to him, his expression always calm and serene, his eyes never questioning as to why Erik wore the white mask as if already knowing what lay beneath it. And Luke never judged others. To the young man, the actions were far more important than the looks, no matter how monstrous they were. With Luke, he unexpectedly found the compassion he couldn't find from the rest of the world. _A true brother of Christine indeed…_

So the tug in his heart grew stronger with every passing thought, making him clench his fists so he wouldn't break down. One of the few people who showed him true compassion was now lying in his death bed and Erik wasn't so sure how he could take it.

He glanced at Solo and his Wookiee from his side and saw that they too weren't sure how they could take it either…_What would Christine say to this? _Erik thought despairingly.

Tears formed in his eyes as he let thoughts of Christine enter his mind. Luke had assured him she was safe, somewhere out there, safe under the protection of her true father, a Sith Lord, the second-most evil man next to the Emperor. Somehow, that last thought didn't make him feel any better…

He glanced upwards towards the ceiling, wondering for the umpteenth time in his life if there truly was a God up there. If so, then why did He choose to hurt the ones who acted on His laws and expressed their strong and genuine faith for Him? Why did He choose to hurt the ones who were truly good, possibly the only few good that was left in this dark universe?

_Why? _Erik screamed from within to the heavens above. _He _was the Devil's Child, the spawn of the Devil, the monster that only knew hell, his distorted face proved it. But why did fate twist everything all up and pointed that direction to the only two people he truly cared about? The two most compassionate and kindest people he had ever met…they were the _true _children of the Devil…_Vader, _so this universe called him. It seemed so _unfair…_He remembered the years when Christine despaired over her father, wishing he was there once again…and _now_…Oh God, he didn't even want to think about it…_How did this happen?..._

A med droid slowly rolled out of the emergency room, approaching Solo. Erik's painful thoughts ceased as he listened intently to the words of the machine.

"Medically, he is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we're losing him." Erik watched as the statements literally slapped the face of the Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. It took several long moments before Solo finally uttered an astonished reply.

"He's dying?" Erik didn't want to be in Solo's position at that moment. But he felt the dread slowly creep into his spine as well, poisoning him and his thoughts and his soul…_How did this happen?..._

"We don't know why. He has lost the will to live. He – "

Solo's face hardened into a rock. He wouldn't take that as an answer. No. Luke couldn't die. There was no chance. He interrupted the med droid before he could say anymore.

"You don't know why? Nobody knows why! But damnit you had better get back in there and figure out why! I don't care what it takes, just go back in there and figure it out!" He pointed to Luke's still form from the inside and gave the med droid a death glare. "That's my friend in there…Do whatever it takes, just bring him back."

"Yes sir." And the med droid swiftly rolled back in and did as was ordered.

Suddenly, more people and med droids and emergency equipment were running all towards where Skywalker was in. The alarms bells ringing all over the walls, forever echoing the ears of Erik. The Wookiee's anguish growls did not help lessen the growing dread that bound in his soul now.

Erik turned back to where Luke lay and let his eyes move to the heart monitor expecting it be moving with up and down lines across the screen indicating that Luke still had a pulse…

…But he did not see many lines moving across the screen…

He only saw _one._

One straight line moving…the horrible beeping of urgency growing larger and larger in his ears.

Erik couldn't believe it. He _couldn't. _

But there it was…unchanging… The Wookiee exclaimed a fervent of beastly screams, the sorrow taking hold of him. Han Solo remained frozen to the spot, eyes forever glued to the heart monitor.

Erik let the tears finally fall.

And that was the moment Luke Skywalker died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Leia…Leia…_

Once upon a time, it used to be Christine…She used to be the daughter of a simple Swedish violinist…But that was…_once _upon a time…Things were very different now.

Where was she now anyway? She briefly wondered. Her body felt light, alleviated from the all the pains her merciless captors imposed upon her. It was a different feeling. She felt so…_warm…content…_

_Leia…Leia…_

Someone was calling her. The voice sounded so familiar…She felt a soft tug at her shoulder…Surprisingly; the bruises were gone as well…

_Wake up Leia…Open your eyes…_

She obeyed. Though the action, no matter how easy it was, seemed very difficult for her to do. As soon as she opened them, her eyes met with a bright stab of light, blinding her almost. She fought to stay stable and focused.

_Leia…you're alright…_

The familiar voice again. So warm, so kind…Was it her father? She briefly remembered barging in her cells doors and finding her. Oh how relieved she was! Her father came for her at last when she called! That had never happened before and the joy in her heart never ceased to wither…Her father saved her! Her father had come for her! That was one of the happiest thoughts that had transpired in her mind recently.

But as her eyes adjusted to the light and sought out to find the voice that whispered her name so gently, she found that it was _not _her father. Instead another image filled her eyes that came into the shape of sandy blonde hair and kind pair of blue eyes…

"Luke!" He was in her arms in a millisecond. Oh how she missed him! It had been far too long; yes…This seemed to be one of the happiest moments in her life…

"Leia…" He pulled away to get a good look at her. "I'm so glad you're alright…Thank the Force…"

She smiled and hugged him tightly again. His presence always brought her comfort and happiness and vice versa. But a thought struck the former diva, slowly pulling herself away from her brother. _How did he come to be here? Where are we?_

It was as if Luke had read her thoughts and gave off a far-away look Leia couldn't understand. He only answered cryptically, "We are in a place far peaceful than the one we knew from before…"

Leia didn't understand at all. "What?"

Luke looked at her with sad eyes, tears slowly misting his clear blue eyes…_What caused such sadness? _Leia wondered.

"I saw what they did to you. I felt it all as if it were me instead of you."

Realization slowly dawned upon her, the puzzle clicking into places. For a moment she was shocked, surprised…For how could he know it all if they had been galaxies apart?... And then surprise turned to understanding. They were twins, powerful and strong they were together. They were made that way. Somehow, she knew it deep within her. It gave her relief that she had not gone through her seemingly unending torture alone…_Luke had been with me._

But the thoughts came back, those long horrible moments that would forever be embedded in her mind, itching to give her the nightmares she knew to come. She sobbed suddenly, unable to take it all at once. Once again, Luke was there when she fell. He always was. He let her sob at his chest all she wanted, let her cry out her sufferings till she could cry no more.

"It's alright, my sister." Luke said comfortingly in her ear, stroking her curly hair. "We are safe now…No harm can come upon as ever again…"

Those statements jolted back Leia to reality…_Or was it something else now?... _She stared at Luke intently, not comprehending at all.

"What do you mean, brother?"

"We are in _heaven_."

And he slowly walked away, moving onto a path that Leia had never noticed before. In fact, she hadn't noticed her surroundings _at all_ since she had awoken. She couldn't keep herself from gaping…This _place…_It was so beautiful…It was…_breathtaking. _She had never seen anything near it in her entire life…

They were in a meadow that stretched far beyond the horizons, soft green grass everywhere playing quietly at her feet, caressing it gently as it telling her to not be afraid because she was safe. To her right, she could hear a stream wadding gentle currents all the way to wherever it would take them, its source a high and overflowing waterfall behind her. The stream was eternal, as was the meadow, the trees, the strange animals that suddenly echoed its whispering behind her, around her, _everywhere…_ Life reigned in this strange place. Peace and harmony found to become eternal in this place. Warmth seeped within her broken soul, healing it as soon as it rays hit it. It was Utopia…this place. It was _heaven…_

Somehow, grasping the thought of being officially dead didn't strike her as so odd and frightening. She had _wanted this…_ She vaguely remembered how both she and Luke chose to let go…They had done it the same time, she felt it…She did not regret her decision as to coming here, finally _giving in_ to death…

She ran up towards Luke, catching up with him, her dress flowing dreamily behind her.

"Are you happy?" She asked him breathless from all the running.

"Yes. I feel at peace. I can feel all of the Force around me and that is good." He smiled at her, the smile that made her heart melt because she knew it all to be true. It was the smile he had when he was still the innocent Farmboy who once saved her from an execution. She missed that smile. She hugged him again, at least even in death, nothing could separate her now from her only sibling.

"Well this is quite a surprise."

_A voice. An ethereal voice. _Leia knew that voice. It always resounded in the dreams she had about…

_Mother…_

Both twins turned to the softly spoken voice. They both couldn't help gaping. But all gods, she was truly beautiful! This was a _dream_…

She was surrounded by _light. _A bright star gracing their presence with hers. Her wardrobe was as ethereal as she was. It moved and flowed as if the winds surrounded her, gently caressing her face, her loose and silky hair, her dress, letting them understand that their mother was a highly revered person in that heavenly place for her beauty matched her heart and she loved and cared for everything she came in sight with. They treated her like a Queen, for that was what she was, a true Queen of the Angels.

Leia, once surrounded by fine and lavish Parisian ladies with their extravagant wardrobes and unnatural hairstyles and full-faced makeups, could make no comparison to what see saw before her. Those Parisian ladies were instantly beaten by her angelic mother, they could not compare at all…

If Leia were still within the galaxy now, with her years in the Opera, she would've probably figured that was made of bias-cut silk chiffon and sand-washed silk satin, the gown creating a striking rainbow effect, the colors of the winds displaying themselves orderly on the dress starting with a smoky lilac at the hem, magically changing in shades of pink and orange finally reaching several shades of yellow as it neared the neck. Whether it was really like that or the nature around them simply created it to be that way, Leia could never know. The overdress was gathered at the hem, front and back by clasps made of vintage-beaded tassels and mother-of-pearl. Even the sea seemed to contribute themselves to the wardrobe, for shells from the seas of Perbontis kept her dress in place in the form of a collar and arm cuffs.

Her back was exposed bare, the lower portion of her dress only to be clipped by another shell that seemed to keep everything in place and _flowing…like the waters..._

Luke knew nothing about fashion but nevertheless he remained awed and frozen. _Seriously, this is his mother? Wife of Vader slash Anakin Skywalker?... _His astonishment didn't even decrease as he saw how her eyes lit up, deep chocolate brown orbs that could put people into a spell by mere look of it and she smiled. She smiled a dazzling and most beautiful smile… _No wonder father married her…_Luke bemused.

But when she spoke…both twins thought that would finally be the end of it. They would faint and remain forever dream-like in her presence, forever under her spell…

"My children." Padme announced proudly, heart swelling. She ran to them both and caught them in a tight bear-hug, the years of painful absence finally easing away from this happy reunion…

…Only one person remained missing from the family reunion…

"Mother…" Leia spoke. "You're here…You're finally here…"

"And I'm finally meeting you at last…" Luke chipped in shyly.

Padme smiled.

"Oh my children, you're so grownup! So beautiful…so brave…I'm so very proud of the both of you."

Leia and Luke thought they would break down by her words.

"Hearing these words from you now, I feel my heart swell with happiness." Luke confessed shyly yet once again.

Padme chuckled at her son's obvious shyness. It reminded her so much of her _Ani…_

_Ani…_

The thought suddenly saddened her, knowing exactly what he was going through at that very moment as they had their reunion, far from him. Her children noticed her sudden change of mood and so did the winds for it blew around her slightly wild, hoping their breeze might ease her now growing pain. It didn't.

She looked upon her children with all the sadness of the world, the eyes that mostly haunted Leia's dreams. It broke their hearts.

"Mother, what is it?" Luke asked.

Padme sighed. "My children, why are you here?"

The question took them off guard. For a moment, they couldn't give back a stable response.

"What do you mean, Mother? Don't you want us here? Don't you want us with you?" Leia asked the hurt shining in her eyes.

"No, my darling. Of course, I want you both with me. The only few things I regret in my life is not being there for you both as you grew up. I could only watch from up here, everything that happening with your lives." She eyed them, clearly meaning every word she said, she knew what they had done and what had transpired in their lives. Her look gave away her knowledge.

"But it is not yet your time."

The twins didn't understand at all. How could that be? They died and they came here, that was that.

As if reading their thoughts, Padme shook her head gently.

"No. It's not just that. It is not yet your time to be here, to join me. Not yet…"

Leia understood her implications and she didn't like it at all. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mother, I don't want to go back. I _can't. _I _won't. _You've seen my life, watched me as I grew, counted my tears; saw my every suffering and heart ache. I can't go back…Mother, _please_ don't send us away…"

Padme could not reply to that. _Not yet. _She sighed. She _must _make them understand…

"Come with me. I will show you something you must see." And she turned and walked away from them, wishing to lead them somewhere they must go.

The twins exchanged looks wondering what it was their mother wanted them to see.

And so they quickly made to follow their mother.

--------------------------------------------

There was a well.

Amidst the calm and beautiful surroundings, there was a well. It seemed the most important object to be placed in the lands, each passed-on soul held one in each of their homes in heaven. Padme was definitely no exception.

The well showed a great many things.

It was a way for the angels to see life back on the earth, a way for them to watch over their loved ones till they would finally join them. Aside from that, the well told stories about that which could have been or that which would come to be. The wells were powerful in the heavens, for it knew everything and nothing, its foresight both right and wrong. The future was always woven into tangles and webs and along with it, fate. There could be one fate or more. It is always changing…Nothing remained constant in the lines that wove the lives of men.

"Why have you brought us here?" Leia asked her mother, quite frightfully. Perhaps, deep inside, she knew what it is she would see.

"I must make you understand." Padme said, her face set in hard determination. "Look at your face in the water." She commanded them gently.

It was like Erik's command, his voice so distant from now. But Christine remembered it nevertheless.

_Look at your face in the mirror…_What would she find in the water now? She really didn't want to find out…

Luke obliged, curiosity getting the better hold of him while Leia remained frozen, hesitant. Padme's features softened, the smile instantly warming Leia's soul.

"Do not be afraid. You mustn't be afraid of the things you must see, no matter how much they will hurt you."

Leia simply nodded and reluctantly looked into the well beside her brother.

At first, there was nothing but their faces looking into the black water…But the black water started changing, moving into figures and images as if trying to piece up a very complicated puzzle.

_She saw herself. Lying cold and dead in the Med Center. The med droids at a loss of what to do. The Healers either running about or trying desperately to revive. Chaos reigned._

_She heard the sound of the long continuous beeping of her still heart. _

_She saw how machines pressed painfully at her chest hoping her heart would not be still anymore. _

_She saw how futile it was for there was no response, only the limp body bouncing back onto the medical bed, lifeless and cold._

_She heard the cries a little too late. A fiery rage seeping throughout all the Med Center. It's source – a black figure banging through everything he could in sight – just behind the transparent glass windows. _

_Father… She tried to call out. But it was not to be heard. She was dead and in heaven, far from him… Still Leia tried… _

_Don't be sad…Stop it… _

_But it remained futile as well. _

_At a far corner, just a little far from the destruction and rage her father unleashed, crumpled a red head, beautiful in her features yet emerald eyes overflowing with unwanted tears. She was weeping for the both of them. She knew they were gone. It didn't mean she would accept it. _

_His heart ached and he tried to reach to her, wanting to comfort her._

_But she couldn't respond and he couldn't speak. He was too far away from her…_

_Oh, Mara…_

The images started changing again, each time it did, it seemed the water became blacker and blacker… But that was unnoticed by the twins who saw no water, only the visions that were presented before their very eyes.

_He saw himself. Lying cold and dead in another Med Center, far from that of his sister's. Everybody had a panicked mission in their hands: the desperate attempt to save the young Skywalker…_

_But as he saw himself being punched with heavy machines on his chest, watched as it gave no indication that life had returned, he knew it was futile._

_A series of anguish growls and howling fluttered to his ears. It was the almighty Chewbacca. He was mourning and howling for him. Luke. His friend. _

_He wanted to reach out again to his shattered friend; he wanted to comfort the big fur ball. But like his attempts with Mara, he couldn't._

_Another howling echoed in his ears. _

_He saw Han sinking to his knees; tears running down his eyes, head bowed in anguish, so broken and defeated was his state. It was something the twins were not used to seeing. _

_Stop it…_

_Next was the masked man. A little to the side, leaning heavily on the transparent windows. For a while, he thought Erik was not affected by his death. But the dark water makes the truth open and clear, vivid to the eyes and after closely looking, he found the man to be shaking, fighting the urge to down his mounting sobs._

_She felt his heart…Another dagger released, pointing straight at it, never to be taken off again. _

_She did not like seeing him like this…She bit back her own tears…_

_Stop it Erik. Do not mourn for me…_

_But she was unheard as he was…_

_The images faded into the waters, leaving only the starlight of heaven reflected in there._

Leia didn't notice she was crying until she saw her true image in the water… She rounded angrily at her mother.

"Why have you shown this to us?!"

Padme bowed her head sadly. Her reply came in a soft and gentle voice, compassion and light, always within them. Leia could not stay angry for too long.

"I had to make you see, to make you understand. It is not yet your time to be here." She gazed once more at her children. "Can you bear to stay here, knowing what has happened to them?"

Luke spoke up. "And what about you mother?"

Padme shut her eyes. _Why must they ask this of me? _She opened them again slowly, her chocolate eyes filling with an eternal sadness that will not go away…

"I belong here now. My time is done. I have fulfilled the destiny I was set out to fulfill." She paused.

"And that is to give birth to the hope of the galaxy…"

Both the twins instantly understood the implication of her words, powerful they were as she once was, _still is… _

"Mother…" Leia began but Padme cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Listen to me. I left the world giving it at last my one, final gift I could give. _My children…my hope…their hope…Anakin's hope…"_

Leia shook her head. "There is no hope left for him."

"I refuse to believe that." Padme exclaimed. "Many years ago, he told me to wait for him. He instructed me to be patient and wait. That is why I am here now, that is why I cannot go with you. This is what I was meant to do.

"I have waited for him for 22 years. I will wait for an eternity if I have to."

Luke and Leia slowly gazed at their mother with new eyes. _How could she love that monster so much? How could she have the heart of hearts to love him the greatest? _This woman was so strong, faithful and courageous, truly deserving to be one of them. She had done much in her earthly live; she still does much in the afterlife. And they? What have they done to deserve their place here? They have only suffered, have endured some of them but have not finished overcoming them.

"You must understand your full purpose. You two are the _only hope _left. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan have done all they can for you…Now it is up to you."

Padme could feel their hesitation clearly, their doubts as clear as the evening star. _What if we fail? _They wondered over and over again.

"Look into the water again." She commanded.

"But mother –"

"Look."

So they did. They expected the despair and the anguish flow through them and so they braced themselves, ready for the worst.

It did not come.

Instead…

_The sunlight shone bright among the Naboo skies. The waterfalls again were flowing freely once more. Peace has finally reigned._

_They were by the Lake Country, gazing across the meadows. Heaven itself seemed to grace its presence in the land. _

_They saw both Erik and Mara, laughing happily at something…or someone…_

_A child. _

_Three of them. A pair was fraternal twins, the other a girl._

_The twins ran to Erik happily and he took a good hold of the both of them and spun them around in the air, their joyous laughs melodious to the ears of Luke and Leia._

_Erik's back was faced as he lifted the twins up. Both boy and girl, whose names she did not know, finally noticed her. She stood frozen, transfixed from the beautiful sight. Who were these beautiful children? She wondered. _

_And alas, they smiled and pointed to her and said…_

"_Mama!" _

_My children…_

_Meanwhile at Mara's side, the little girl with blonde locks and blue eyes reached up, wanting to be held in the air just like her cousins. The redhead could only oblige happily, her emerald eyes filled with a happiness Luke had never seen before. _

_He knew it was his child as soon as he looked at her. By gods, she was beautiful._

_When she noticed him, their eyes locked, blue to blue. _

_His daughter…_

_My child…_

The beautiful vision ended there.

"I know what you saw." Padme spoke solemnly.

The twins couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Leia's hope soared though, if those children were hers and Erik's…_then that would mean…_

Luke was thinking the same thing with Mara as well…

But the doubts began creeping in, crushing their momentary happiness.

_How?_ How was it even possible? How can that happen when the darkness prevails around them, possibly even within them? This... it couldn't…would never happen…

_Impossible dream._

Luke turned away from his eternal shining mother. "If we go back, there will be nothing but death."

Padme countered her answer strong. "But there is also _life."_

"That future is almost gone." The debate wouldn't cease.

"But it is _not_ lost." Yet, each time, there would always be an answer from Padme more powerful than the last.

Again, Luke tried. "Nothing is certain."

Again, another powerful answer. "Some things _are _certain."

She moved closer towards her son, and lovingly caressed his cheek and forcing him to look into her deep eyes.

"If I leave him now, I will regret it forever…"

Even in death, their parents could not be separated. Their mother – _their highly-revered and ethereal mother –_ was pleading with them to go back, if not for the galaxy's sake then for her sake and their father's. Could they really do this? Or would they turn back from their parents, completely forsaking them? Padme would not leave Anakin. She would always wait for him as she had promised, and if she had to wait an eternity, she would do it.

But they could help her. They could help their father. They could help make him see the beauty of the Light Side, the _heaven _they have seen and experienced.

In the end, they had come to a conclusion to their decision.

They realized that they would give anything just to see their mother smile once again. They would give anything to have their parents find happiness again.

Padme and Anakin deserved it.

As for themselves, well, they already had glimpsed of their own happiness. It would be their hope when times would grow dark around them.

"What do we do to get back?" Leia asked, clear of all the doubts.

The question finally sunk in Padme's mind and she smiled – the _most dazzling of all _– and the twins instantly knew they were making the right decision. She caught them both in a bear hug and they hugged her back, wishing to make the best of this moment, knowing their time in heaven was about to end.

"You both are such good children." Padme said through tears. "Your good and kind hearts will be your guide through anything. Listen to it. It will lead you to the right path."

The twins could only nod, feeling their own tears well up from the inevitable parting.

"You are the _hope_. Your path is laid before your feet. You both cannot falter now. As long as you believe, you will make it through anything. " Padme reminded them, knowing it her own heart it was the very truth. But her next words were grave and it would remain in their hearts until all the darkness would be uplifted.

"If you cannot find your way, _no one _will."

They nodded once more, their eyes giving away their slight fear at her statement but Padme just gave them another smile and hug. She then kissed them both tenderly on their foreheads.

"Walk to the light." Padme requested gently.

Luke and Leia turned. There it was. A beautiful light. An indescribable light. They were drawn to it, of course. And so they began walking towards it, wanting to feel its warmth and brilliance.

They did turn back though, remembering suddenly their mother, Padme.

Crystal tears welled their eyes once more. "I will not forget you, mother." Luke said sincerely.

"And I will always be with you, my son." She replied as honestly as he.

"You have guided me so much, mother. I will remember your teachings. We will see to it that Anakin goes back to you." Leia vowed.

Padme clung to that vow, despite herself. "I will wait." She smiled to them for one last time. "Know that I will always been in your hearts. Remember to always have faith, to have hope. Do not forget that, my children."

"We won't." They answered together. They couldn't say goodbye, so instead they said, "We'll be seeing you mother."

Padme's smile and wave was the last image they saw of her.

They turned towards the light. Leia held onto Luke's hand, wanting to never part with him as well. They slowly walked into the light, its ray filling up the pieces of their once broken soul, healing them.

They closed their eyes as they walked, their hearts with them, the warmth filling every single part of them. They would never turn from the Light. Not in a million years.

The gates of Heaven slowly closed their gates, unbeknownst to the twins reveling in the light. And even if they did know, it would be alright.

They would know heaven once again, its gates wide open, its calm serenity finally welcoming them.

The light slowly brought them back down to earth but they didn't feel it.

All they felt was the brilliance of the rays of light surrounding them like never before.

The light that would give them everlasting hope.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Healers pumped her body over and over again, never wanting to give up, fearing the Dark Lord's rage, just beyond the glass windows.

But this hopelessness, this inevitable death and non-returning life was leaving them with no choice.

They would have to let go.

And then, for one last time, they pumped her body, knowing exactly what the result would be…knowing exactly how much they failed.

_But then a miracle happened. _

The greatest of all miracles happened.

The continuous beeping of the heart monitor ceased, indicating that it was stabilizing, that there was life!

By Force, how could this have happened?!

She was alive!

The destruction happening outside, just behind the windows, ceased at once as well. The Dark Lord Vader peering into them, unbelieving the sight that had was transpiring before him now.

This was a miracle.

Her eyes shot open, truly indicating that the miracle was no mere dream or illusion.

It was the moment Leia Organa Skywalker returned back to life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Healers pumped his body over and over again, never wanting to give up, never wanting to lose the few hope left for the Alliance.

But it dawned on them, this hopelessness, their futile attempts and the eternal limp and lifeless body, that they had no other choice.

They needed to let go.

And then, for one

And then, for one last time, they pumped his body, knowing exactly what the result would be…knowing exactly how much they failed, knowing exactly how much hope had left them.

_But then a miracle happened. _

The greatest of all miracles happened.

The continuous beeping of the heart monitor ceased, indicating that it was stabilizing, that there was life!

By Force, how could this have happened?!

He was alive!

The announced over the comm. unit. "He's alright! He's alive!"

The howling and crying and weeping instantly stopped. Han got up on his knees and Erik looked up.

There it was.

The miracle.

Han jumped up with joy, a large smile passing his face and Erik couldn't help but be affected with it. _Thank you, _The Phantom kept repeating to the Lord above.

"He did Chewie! He did it!" Han was exclaiming now.

His eyes shot open, truly indicating that the miracle was no mere dream or illusion.

It was the moment Luke Skywalker returned back to life.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well I wanted for the twins and Padme to finally be with each other even for a short while. In the last 3 movies, I felt as if the strong woman that was Padme Amidala was so neglected, hardly even mentioned by her husband...which seemed quite wrong...She played such a big part in all their lives and to have her so thrown away easily, well, its just not acceptable.

**_Chapter 16 Preview: Her Grave_**

_Next on 'Love Heals'..._

_"I am just glad you are well..." Vader finally responded. Why was it when he wanted to tell her so many things, he couldn't? It was frustrating to say the least, yet he tucked it within himself, knowing now was the time to vent on anger..._

_Leia only nodded and turned away from him. Vader noticed how her eyes seemed so distant, a far-away look as if something haunted her..._

_Where had she gone to in the moments when she was not here on this earth? Vader wondered for the millionth time. _

_Leia spoke, her voice as distant as her eyes. "I saw her, you know."_

_The Dark Lord reeled back, a habit, Vader noticed when he was usually around his daughter. Who had she seen? But deep in his cold and blackened heart, he knew who Leia spoke of. _

_His heart gave a lurch, frigthening in its strengh, the Anakin hidden within the Dark Lord, wishing to get out just to hear the words of his daughter..._

_"She was so beautiful." Leia described, her eyes never turning to look back at him. "She was so full of light and hope and love."_

_Of course, she was. Vader silently agreed. How he would give anything just to see his wife again just like his children..._

_But their paths were different, his and Padme's...He had chosen the Dark Side, she had chose the Light. Yet, despite their parting, he wished there would come a day he would be once again united with her..._

_But the end of the roads was far from now and all he could do was wait._

_"She's waiting for you. That is what she told us." _

_Again, Vader faint heart gave large lurch, its pace doubling. Padme was waiting? No. She wouldn't...How could she?...She couldn't love him after all this time..._

_"...She would wait for you for an eternity if she had to." _

_He glanced down at his daughter and desperately tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes. For he knew, his wife lay within them, that is why Leia was acting like this now... Her children missed their mother. _

_An eternity...Padme had always remained loyal and faithful to him. How he had suspected her otherwise years ago, he did know... This caused another dilemma within him. What if he couldn't find himself and she would be there waiting? Forever, wasting heaven's grace for him. For heaven is nothing if there was no him. If there was no her. If there was no love._

_Finally, Leia came back to reality and turned to her father, silent and dark._

_Her eyes filled with a determination, Vader had seen one too many times from the eyes of someone else._

_"I wish to see her again." Leia spoke. _

_"I wish to go to Naboo." _

_Vader felt himself at a loss._


	16. Chapter 16: Her Grave

**A/N: **Well I wasn't really going to kill them…I mean there wouldn't be a story if I did right? Here's the aftermath after the trip to heaven…I know the story's getting all crazy but I'm still feeling as if there should be more to be done. Haha!

Please review! They are very much welcome! Constructive criticisms, comments, anything's very much desired!

I'm thinking of a MoulinRouge-Star Wars crossover…I mean can't Obi-Wan have some _'love'_ in his life too? But I'm not sure yet…I mean it's just a thought, I might not even do it… Still concentrating on this story…

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

_In. Out. In. Out._

Breathe.

_In. Out. In. Out._

That was technically how everybody took their breath. For Darth Vader though, his breathing was far different than everybody. Different yet the same…Ironic, wasn't it?

_In. Out. In. Out._

The only difference was his breathing could be heard even more so than his own footsteps. Years ago, he could've concealed even his own breathing along with his presence with the use of the Force. Now, things were not likely so.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Another difference was his mechanical breathing seemed monotonous, devoid of any feeling. Over the years, the people around him had gotten so used to hearing its routinely sound, they could hardly hear the how the Dark Lord was truly breathing at the moment.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Like now. Nobody noticed how he was really breathing deeply, desperately clinging to every breath he could, even though he knew very well the respirator was doing all the work for him. Yet he continued to breathe in deeply.

They were still in the Med Center of course. Much had been thrilled to tears at the miraculous return of his daughter. But more so to him. He had almost lost her. Just like Padme… In fact, he_ had lost _her, for awhile there. But whatever Force that caused for his daughter to come back, he profusely thanked them over and over again, eternally and secretly grateful. Inside his mask, the Lord Vader tasted his own salty tears.

They continued to roll down as he stood by Leia's bed, watching her as she slept peacefully, an oxygen mask still attached to her nose and mouth, slowly reviving her fully. She needed air in her lungs as much as he.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

The tears kept rolling. But nobody around him noticed. The nurses or Healers or med droids that came to check in on Leia once in awhile noticed his presence, but never really noticed _him. _

How long had he been standing there by her side? Hours? Days even? Vader didn't know. Neither did he feel tired standing. Neither did anyone dare try to catch his attention. And neither did the tears stop.

But the giant black-clad figure never noticed any of that. The only thing that he could focus on was the daughter who lay weak on the med bed before him, his thoughts plaguing, cutting through every corner of his heart.

_Force, I almost lost her forever…And Luke…What would I do if I did lose them both?... _

_What would I do? _

Over and over again. No matter how he tried to change his thoughts to something else, it would always come back to those same initial thoughts. Never did he realize the impact his children had on him until the moment he had lost them. Never did realize that Sith Lord or not, he would always feel helpless and could do nothing when the people who have touched his black heart were in inevitable danger.

He had to go. He had to go back to the real world, to his men, to his ship, to his Star Destroyer. The Rebels were still out there…He had to go…

But he _didn't _want to…

How could he leave like this? What if Leia woke up and he wouldn't be there again when she called for him? What if somebody wanted to hurt her again and he wouldn't be there?

_Stop. _The demon inside him spoke at last, its tentacles slowly crawling out to claim his soul once more. _You cannot forget your duties. That is not the way of the Sith. She does not practice the ways of the Sith. See how she poisons you now?_

The Anakin within him emerged as well. _With what? With her innocence and singing? Or with her near death experience? Oh right…my mistake, she did die! Along with her brother!_

Vader cringed visibly at that mental remark made by his inner demons. He pushed them both at the very back of his mind. Bringing them out was not what he wanted now.

He sighed once more. How many times had he sighed tiredly all these years?

After another set of long minutes and checking up if his daughter would be alright alone, he decided he had to go and reluctantly made to move from his frozen upright position. He didn't realize how his mechanical limbs really were a little _stiff _from his lack of movement.

Vader had almost made a full turn when he froze once again.

A faint touch met his artificial hand. He turned back and glanced down.

Leia's weak and pale hand reached out for him, trembling and wanting to cling. His eyes moved to her face and saw how her eyes began to flutter.

She was waking up! Vader suddenly felt extremely relieved…and dare he say it? _Happy…_

_And I am here when she has awoken…_He breathed a sigh of enormous relief, as the whole world had been weighing on his shoulders the entire time and this was the time when he would be relieved from the weight of it all.

Leia's brown orbs recognized his presence after an excruciatingly long moment of getting a sense of where she was at the time being.

"Daddy?"

Her voice was as weak as her body. Once, heavenly and powerful enough to soar high to the unreachable. Now that voice was withering…Vader controlled himself from shuddering visibly. He had to be strong for Leia…She needed him now.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

A breath. But it wasn't just his anymore. It was _Leia_ as well, breathing through the oxygen mask. Another tear trickled from beneath his mask as a stab of cold dread and guilt hit him once more…

_I should've gotten there earlier…if only... This shouldn't have happened…_

"Daddy…" Leia's hand urged him away from his thoughts. "So sad…"

Leia smiled the brightest smile she could muster. More tears fell at her attempt to cheer him up. She was always a sweet girl. Even in the gloomiest of times, she could – _and would - _always come up with a smile or a song, anything to make things far from depressing as it already was. And it was quite ironic, he had stood by her side to comfort her and cheer her up yet, here she was, lying on her almost death-bed, doing the exact thing he was supposed to be doing…

Vader felt ashamed of himself. _What kind of a father am I? _He thought of Luke and how he had cut of his hand. The images of the past made him feel all the more worse.

"You are a _great _father…" As if reading his miserable thoughts, Leia spoke breathlessly and weak, gripping his hand as tight as her strength would allow her.

Vader finally gave in and knelt by her side, his mechanical gloved hand resting on top of hers. He was crying now, yet she could never see his unending tears, could never see really how much he despaired, too cloaked was he in his mask and darkness.

He had never knelt to anyone other than his Master and he only did that because it was required of him. Yet, here was this girl, a long-lost daughter, who expressed her true hatred and love for him at different times, not even asking anything of him except to be her father…_The father she had yearned all her life…_ And here he was, kneeling before her, silently crying in anguish and begging for forgiveness. If he was given the chance to serve anyone he wished, he would've instantly picked Leia, whose kindest of hearts light up all the darkest rooms, always true, always giving hope, undemanding except only in her request for love.

_A true daughter of Padme Naberrie Amidala indeed… _

"Daddy, I love you…Remember that, alright? You _must_…" She paused and took a long and dragged breath. Vader could almost understand every minute of pain she was going through. He experienced it every day in his life for the past 20 years.

"Do not despair anymore…I am here. I love you. That is why I have come back; the same reason goes for Luke…"

_Come back? _Vader thought with alarm. _What did that mean? _Her words both troubled and eased his soul at the same time.

A long moment passed between father and daughter. And Leia even thought he would not say anything anymore.

Vader's mind was in turmoil once again. _Daddy, I love you…_ _Love_. When was the last time he had been told that beautiful line? _Remember that._ Oh he would. He could never forget even if he wanted to. People like Leia and Padme; they don't fade away so easily. _That is why I have come back…_ From where? He wondered. _Where had his children been?_

"I am just glad you are well..." Vader finally responded. Why was it when he wanted to tell her so many things, he couldn't? It was frustrating to say the least, yet he tucked it all within himself, knowing now was not the time to vent on anger...

Leia only nodded and turned away from him at last. Vader noticed how her eyes seemed so distant, a far-away look as if something haunted her...

Where had she gone to in the moments when she was not here on this earth? Vader wondered for the millionth time.

Leia spoke, her voice as distant as her eyes. "I saw _her_, you know."

The Dark Lord reeled back, a habit, Vader noticed when he was usually around his daughter. _Who had she seen?_ But deep in his cold and blackened heart, he knew who Leia spoke of.

His heart gave a lurch, frightening in its strength, the Anakin hidden within the Dark Lord, wishing to get out just hearing the words of his daughter...

"She was so beautiful." Leia described, her eyes never turning to look back at him. "She was so full of light and hope and love."

_Of course, she was. _Vader silently agreed. How he would give anything just to see his wife again just like his children...

But their paths were different, his and Padme's...He had chosen the Dark Side, she had chosen the Light. Yet, despite their parting, he wished there would come a day he would be once again united with her...

But the end of the roads was far from now and all he could do was _wait._

"She's waiting for you. That is what she told us."

Again, Vader faint heart gave large lurch, its pace doubling. Padme was waiting? No. _She wouldn't...How could she?...She couldn't love him after all this time..._

"...She would wait for you for an_ eternity_ if she had to."

He glanced down at his daughter and desperately tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes. For he knew, his wife lay within them that is why Leia was acting like this now... Her children missed their mother.

_An eternity_...His heart soared at the revelation. Padme had always remained loyal and faithful to him. How he had suspected her otherwise years ago, he did not know... This caused another dilemma within him. What if he couldn't find himself and she would be there waiting? _Forever_, wasting heaven's grace _for him_.

For heaven is nothing if there was no him. If there was no her. If there was no love.

Finally, Leia came back to reality and turned to her father, silent and dark.

Her eyes filled with a determination, Vader had seen one too many times from the eyes of someone else.

_"_I wish to see her again." Leia spoke.

_"I wish to go to Naboo." _

Vader felt himself at a loss once more.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Breathe.

----------------------------------------------

"Kid, you're alright."

Luke's eyes twinkled with delight as Han's cheery voice lit the monotonous room. Soft growls of joy came from Chewie as the big hairy beast rushed to engulf the patient in a crushing hug.

"Chewie let me go…I can't breathe…" Luke gasped. Though he was off the oxygen mask, he felt his lungs still on the process of reviving, the weakness of it not an original feeling. He thought of Leia then.

"Kid," Han began, trying to sound light-hearted as always. "You nearly had us all there. We all thought you were gone. Even Erik shed a tear for you…"

Han had never called Erik by his true name. Never were they on a first-name basis. Perhaps Luke's short death experience truly had a deep impact on them all.

"I _was _gone, Han." Luke corrected. "I really did leave."

Chewie growled. Han nodded his head as if agreeing with what the Wookiee was saying.

"Yeah, why did you leave? Didn't you even think how it would affect the rest of us?" Han didn't mean for his tone to be harsh. It just came out all of a sudden.

"To be honest, _no._" Luke ignored the pained looks of his friend's and carried on. "I saw Leia, felt her immense pain as if it were my own…she was letting go... I can't live without her. She's my other half. _If one dies, the other will die too…_And she would never be alone in her trials, for I am and will always be there, in life and death, a brother and best friend through and through."

A stunned silence was the only response to Luke's powerful proclamation.

"But you came back…" Han spoke quietly. "_Both of you." _

Luke nodded.

"Why?"

Simple, straight-forward. Han was always straight to business when it came to serious matters such as these.

"Because it was not yet our time. Because I saw everybody and the future. Because hope had to be restored. Because of _her."_

"Her? Who her?"

"My mother."

"Wow…" Han was speechless. Seriously, what else could he say to that? Nothing could top that…

After another long moment passed, Han chuckled lightly. The small joy seemed so contagious; Luke began laughing along with his good friend.

"You know, if you're mother was able to persuade _you both_ to come back from heaven, then she's gotta be something." Han complimented.

"Oh, she is."

_She truly is…_

---------------------------------

Vader was not sure of any of this.

For one, he was not even sure if his daughter could stand her ground and walk with her usual grace. He was not sure about his feelings on his return back to Naboo. He had not set foot upon that beautiful place for so long.

Vader was not sure he could handle it. Not then, not even _now. _

But the Dark Lord could do no more about it even if he wished. His shuttle was preparing to take off from the landing platform of the Med Center. Soon it would be very well leave the surface of Coruscant and land in another planet, far more beautiful and graceful than the heart of the galaxy itself.

Yet, despite Naboo's beauty and grace, he was dreading the moment when his shuttle would land. For he knew, as soon as he stepped foot from his ship and onto its lands, the memories of _her, _that he had worked so hard to erase, would soon be flooding all the way up to the very front of his mind.

How - ? No. _Why _did he even agree to this?

"Father? Are you alright?"

_Oh…that's why. _Vader thought with stubborn glumness. He hadn't realized he was spacing out till she brought him out of it.

Leia sat down beside him onto the co-pilot's seat. A look of concern passed through her face but she remained silent about it.

She turned to look at the luminous stars before her. They were in hyperspace now, their arrival to Naboo fast approaching. She had never been there before. Never even thought she'd ever have to visit such an unfamiliar planet, but her one purpose of going there made her bold and determined.

Now that she had finally seen her mother, blessed with her grace, Leia wanted to understand Padme more. She wanted to understand _all _of it, wanted to see her again, wanted to feel the hope coursing through her again. It would make her heal faster and go on with what she was set out to do.

She closed her eyes as a strong image slowly descended her mind. It was drifting away from her current surrounding of Vader's ship, moving onto a place of light and warmth, far from the lands and planets spread across the galaxy.

_If I leave him now…I will regret it forever…_

Leia opened her eyes, the short vision fading away. She looked back at her dark-cloaked father. She sighed. No matter how much the path turned and strayed, it would always go back to him. Her father. Vader. Anakin. Whatever he calls himself these days.

"You are acting strange, Father."

A pause.

"So are you, my daughter."

A sigh.

"You have not made your footsteps walk upon the lands of Naboo." It was not a question.

"No."

"Do you even think about her?"

"I try not to." Leia's eyes bored into the dark abyss of her father's mask. "It hurts to think about her."

"She is at peace where she is now, Father." Leia spoke quietly, her head now bowed in silent reverence. "She's there, waiting only for you."

_I know. _Vader thought mournfully. In the depths of his heart, he really did know. It was just so like Padme. Always patient and calm and waiting. Just like the water.

_She should've been the Jedi instead of me…_Vader thought with a gloomy amusement.

"I wish I could've seen her just as you have."

Leia froze. Never, _never _had the Dark Lord revealed his thoughts and feelings and _soul _into what he was saying, especially to her. Never, not like this.

She had nothing more to say to that. What could she say to the man who just indirectly proclaimed his love to the woman who had long ago passed away to the Elysian Fields?

That was the last of their conversation. For the rest of their flight, they just sat there, beside each other, quietly contemplating on their own troubles.

They remained silent even as they finally exited hyperspace and entered Naboo's surface.

No word was passed between father and daughter even as the ship finally landed on landing platform of the Palace of Theed.

_What more could they say to each other anyway?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naboo's former glory of beauty and grace had diminished greatly over the years.

Vader, not expecting the sight he saw now, suddenly couldn't find himself to move his mechanical limbs.

Leia noticed his sudden change of demeanor and instantly became concern.

"Daddy, what's the matter?"

But Vader did not answer right away. He looked to his right and left, to all his sides. He surveyed the cold lands, the still waters, the once magnificent and glorious Palace that held all the royalties that had come and gone. He surveyed the empty streets, once filled with children and people running about. He even looked up to the sky, only a few local transports passed by them.

For a minute, he thought they had landed in the wrong planet.

_This is not Naboo…_

Where was the life? Where was the warmth? Where was the color? Where were the people? Oh, for Force's sake! Where was the sun?! The waterfalls…why aren't the flowing like before?

Vader had feared earlier that once he stepped onto this planet, he would be awash with all the life and beauty he once knew in his former life.

But this time, that did not seem a problem.

What happened to Naboo? He had once thought of this place as his home, a far better one than Tatooine, a terribly hot planet so devoid of life. He and even Padme once thought they would give up there careers and finally rest here, living happily raising there children. He once felt all the light and warmth and love in this place. Where had it all gone? Why did everything around him become so grey?

He had not been here for two decades and this is what happens?

_Why does it feel so dead?_

That, he thought, was a far greater and dreadful fear than his initial. Never did he think of regarding Naboo as _a dead planet._

"What happened here?" He asked, speaking his thoughts loudly.

Leia spoke sadly behind him. "The Empire did."

Ah, yes. That was it, wasn't it? _The Empire._ Another consequence of his choice all those years ago, this was.

What else did he kill that he did not wish too?

He had killed his wife, his best friend and now, his true home.

When does it all end? He wondered painfully. When will all the killings stop? Everywhere he went, something always had to die. Everything beautiful he touched would always wilt and die. Even his children had their souls to pay for his crimes.

_She's there, waiting only for you…_

Leia's voice faintly whispered to him. He resisted it, willed it away. Padme shouldn't waste her immortal years waiting for him. She shouldn't…He didn't deserve that kind of loyalty and love. Not when he had killed everything that ever mattered to him, to her and to the galaxy.

She shouldn't wait for him anymore…

He would never find his way back to her anyway.

The sight of the planet Naboo now confirmed it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Cemetery of Naboo was enormous.

It could actually be compared to a labyrinth, a lot of twists and turns, a lot of moving up and down, a lot going inside and outside a building. It was the only cemetery ever put up in the capital city, Theed and so, every human or Gungan who passed away would be placed there.

The cemetery was divided into many parts, arranged accordingly to the status of the ones who have moved on to the afterlife. It was deemed necessary to avoid confusion and losing one's self in the great labyrinth-like cemetery.

Sculptures of angels and crosses represented as tombs filled almost all the area. The only space left was made to be narrow paths for the visitors.

The Royal Section of the Cemetery though was not as cramped up as it was with the lower ranks in society. Each royalty's tomb was housed finely, their house size depending on what position they took in the Royal House or what great accomplishment they have done for the planet when they were still alive. The families also of those who were once part of the Royal House were also given great care.

But the Queens of Naboo were the ones who got the biggest and the finest house, the greater your accomplishment, the more intricately and ornately designed your house was.

Vader and Leia walked in silence, one before the other. While Vader hardly visited any cemeteries in his whole lifetime existence, Leia was a different matter. Back when she retained the name of Christine Daae, where she still believed her father to be Gustav Daae, she would always come to visit him when she felt sad or lonely or when she just couldn't take the weight of the world anymore. This cemetery reminded her of her foster-father's so much, the nostalgia brought her to tears.

Suddenly, she wasn't Leia Organa Skywalker anymore, but back to Christine Daae once again, an innocent and naïve young girl, who knew of death and cried freely without a care, who knew of dreams and believed that they would all come true.

She remembered all those who had died in her life, all those people who mattered to her… _Gustav Daae, Raoul de Chagny, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala…_ Perhaps it wasn't just for her mother that she came here, she thought now. Perhaps it was to mourn and remember all of them.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing…" Leia whispered, her eyes filled with an endless sorrow. Vader glanced back at her, not comprehending, but Leia's sorrow blinded her to anything else, her mind filled with all the times she had spent as she remembered those people that passed on to the beautiful heaven she had let go of. "Her father promised her that he would send the Angel of Music…Her father promised her…"

One of the reasons she so very loved this children's story and still kept it to heart was because she could relate to it and understand fully. She lived it all her life. She _was _Little Lotte, who thought of everything and nothing.

How long had it been since she last sang? Could she still sing to her fullest just as Erik taught her? After so much deaths and tragedies, could she still sing?

_If you cannot find your way, no one will…_

Her mother's voice whispered to her. Leia wished she had such strong conviction and faith for the coming trials. The vision she saw in the waters would indeed be far from now, a long journey before it happened. Her eyes dimmed with tears as she feared for what would happen before that vision. What if she really couldn't find her way till then? Then she stopped and remembered that, once, she had such courage and the strongest faith, the brightest light. Where had it all gone?

_You are the hope. Your path is laid before your feet. You both cannot falter now._

Leia pondered her mother's words as she walked the path leading to her tomb house. How could she be the hope when she was slowly losing it altogether? How could she start anew to be strong enough to save herself and her father? How could she not falter now?

_Raise your voice…_The Force around her whispered. Her eyes traveled to the dark cloak before her, and she briefly wondered if he heard it too.

_Sing, my Angel…_

And so, she did.

_You were once my one companion…_

_You were all that mattered…_

It started out soft, afraid that she did not have the voice anymore. But each step she took, increased her strength. She needed to sing…It would symbolize that her hope had returned.

Vader stopped and turned back to his daughter. Oh! How he wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes, wanted to take away all her pain. But he did nothing except make way for her as she walked on ahead of him now.

_You were once a friend…and father…_

_Then my world was shattered…_

_Wishing you were somehow here again…_

_Wishing you were somehow near…_

Oh, yes how she wished that. How they _both _wished for their loved ones to be with them once again, here and now. Perhaps it could bring back all the life and all the light that was once part of their souls.

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed…_

_Somehow you would be here…_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again…_

_Knowing that I never would…_

_Dreaming of you…won't help me to do…_

_All that you dreamed I could…_

Vader marveled how beautiful his daughter's voice was. He had almost forgotten it because of all that has happened around them. He marveled on how her song, the verses and words she sang, filled with an undying truth, a painful yearning for the one she now wished to be with her. How the Dark Lord could understand the meaning of it all! And his heart burned painfully deep inside his machinery.

They walked on, glad they were not doing this difficult task in facing their fears alone.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels…_

_Cold and monumental…_

_Seem for you, the wrong companions…_

_You were warm and gentle…_

More tears fell from both their eyes, one exposed to all those who wished to see and the other, forever hidden from the sight of the world. They both grieved fully and at last, after spending so many years ignoring how their hearts yearned for some sort of release.

_Too many years…fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?..._

Each note Leia sang, her hope returned along with it, a true understanding of how to let go of those who had passed before her. It hurt. This process of getting something but losing another thing all together. But this time, she did it. And as she looked up to her father, his soul as broken as hers, she knew he was letting go too.

At last, the late Senator's tomb house loomed in their view. Oh it was enormous, the finest they had ever seen. Senator Padme Amidala was very much loved by her people. She was very much loved by her family as well.

At seeing her mother's tomb, Leia raised her voice to the fullest, her heart pouring out along with her tears.

_Wishing you were somehow here again…_

_Knowing we must say goodbye…_

_Try to forgive…_

_Teach me to live…_

_Give me the strength to try!_

Vader trailed after his daughter, heart and soul bearing out to the cold grave. Could the Force hear her out now? Would it grant her solace? Would it give her hope? This song was theirs. Father and daughter. Family and friend. Enemy and foe. They had always fought on different sides but now, they agreed on something unchanging, they had something that was theirs. This song could never be taken away from them, just like the pain and tragedies they experienced throughout their lives.

_No more memories!_

_No more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years…_

Leia sunk at the bottom of the steps of her mother's tomb house, just like she did all those years ago. One tear after another. She grasped Vader's hand, much to the surprise of the Dark Lord, and held it there.

At last, Vader held it tightly as well, hoping it would give her strength, hoping it would give _him _strength. He gazed on at his wife's tomb. This was as close as he would've gotten to her now. He had not seen her in such a long time.

_Help me say…goodbye…_

_Help me say…goodbye…_

The song ended. And the two mourners stayed there, their hands firmly clasped, their tears falling as they let it all out.

_Forgive me, my love. _Vader whispered through the Force.

After a long moment of silence, Leia looked up towards her mother's grave and spoke to it, as if the person was right there in front of her. She was used to doing this; she had always done this with her father's grave and later on, Raoul's. It had become a habit of hers. To visit and not talk to the person you're visiting was something Christine always never approved of.

She wiped her tears with her free hand and spoke gently.

"Hey mom." She began. "I know…we just saw each other just…" She paused, not really sure how long it had been since she made her trip to heaven. "Oh well, I'm not sure how long it has been…

"Anyway, I'm here with somebody." Leia continued. Vader glanced down at her, quite uncomfortable. Unlike her, he had never done this before. "He's the one I know you're looking forward to seeing again. Well…He's here now. I know he misses you."

Leia squeezed his mechanical hand for strength.

"Mother…you said that some things are certain. But after your strong conviction, I'm still not sure. Everything around me is either dead or dying…How can there be life amidst all this death? How can I find my way, Mother?"

Only the cold wind responded.

And that was when Leia crumbled to the ground once again, finally letting go of her father's hand.

"I cannot see the path I am supposed to take."

_Your path is laid before your feet…_

A ghost of a voice countered. Leia looked up to her father, startled.

"Did you hear that?"

Vader looked around, inspected the tomb house, almost afraid. He had not heard or felt anything except the cold wind. What Leia could have heard, he did not know.

_Your path is laid before your feet…_

The distant voice said again.

_You cannot falter now…_

"I am trying not to. But so much has happened Mother…How can you not falter when so much has happened? Teach me how to be strong like you…Teach _us _how to be strong like you…"

Vader finally couldn't take it anymore and he decided to help his daughter up on her feet. To see her so weak and so low, hurt him. He had once looked like that; he did not wish to see a mirror image of it.

_If you trust nothing else, trust the light, trust our family…_

She was here somewhere, Leia now knew. But she couldn't see her now. She could only hear her voice, hear her heart, just as she had been taught to.

"Thank you, Mother. You have always found ways to guide me and keep me sane. Thank you for giving me…_my Angel of Music._ I have come this far, you have not let me astray…it was _my own _doing." A new tear fell from her eyes. "Thank you for believing in me and thank you for giving me _life_…"

Leia turned to the curious gaze of her father. She did not say anything more about what just happened, only asked,

"Would you like to spend some time alone with her?"

To be honest, Vader was surprised with her sensitivity. But then, it was to be expected. His daughter did have a kind heart. One, though scorned and torn to pieces every now and then, did not falter in giving out towards people again, enemy or not. How he was blessed with such a good, kind-hearted child, he would never know.

He didn't say anything more, only inclined his head in thanks. His heavy footsteps slowly made their up the steps of his wife's tomb house and he walked towards it, the doors inviting. He would see her there, he knew, if he stepped into those doors. He paused when he got there and almost decided to turn around and walk away.

He stopped himself.

He had walked away from her years ago causing her death. He could not walk away now. He needed to face her at last.

Leia gazed at her father's black-cloaked back, silently admiring his courage. She knew this was no easy task for him and she was glad they went on this trip despite the heavy pains it brought. At least they were together and need not feel alone with their sorrows.

_This man needed to be saved. _

It was a sudden thought that just popped in her head.

And as she watched how he finally opened the doors that would lead him to his dead wife, she finally realized that the choice she made of letting go of heaven for him was not a wrong one.

In fact, it was the best decision she had made in years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The song is from the Phantom of the Opera! Sung by Emmy Rossum (as Christine Daae) - Wishing You were Somehow here Again.

I know more angst but hey next chapter is going to be so light, you won't even feel the angst! Ok...Maybe not...

**_Chapter 17 Preview: Back in the Stars_**

_Next on 'Love Heals'..._

_Of course the men did not know what had transpired in Coruscant, they knew nothing about the true identity of the Rebel that now graced their presence. Though very beautiful and lovely looking, their gazes and thoughts were cold towards her for they knew she was a traitor to the Empire. _

_Why their Lord Vader kept her walking about and alive, the men did not know. _

_Leia tried to avoid all the men's harsh stares and tried to amuse herself with something interesting. Nothing seemed to catch her attention. And her father was busy with other things she could never really know about! It was so much better when it was just the two of them..._

_She could feel the tension in the room. She could feel the hatred coming from the men around her. How her father could ignore such feelings from his own men, she could never comprehend. She was very much unwanted in this very room right now. It's just that, not many have the courage to stand up and question her father's motives..._

_Finally, one man, decided to sacrifice his life, strode up to his Lordship and asked in a quite frightful manner. Leia, despite herself, felt amusement as she gazed at the soldier, lieutenant...or whatever he was. He hated her that much, he would go so far as to challenge his Lord...Impressive. Leia thought. No wonder the Alliance always gets away with the Empire._

_"My Lord." The man saluted and waited to be acknowledged._

_"Yes, Admiral." Vader responded._

_"Might I inquire..." The Admiral's eyes drifted its way to hers and Vader had to glance back at his daughter, a masked concern etching his hidden features. _

_"What is it?"_

_"My Lord, as you know, that woman standing behind you now is an enemy to the Empire, a traitor, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance!" The admiral accused so harshly of her, Leia had to jump back a little._

_"Yes I know this quite well, Admiral Piett." Vader emphasized the word, 'Admiral' to make the man remember that his position was higher than all of theirs and that the tone that was spoken to him was unacceptable._

_"My Lord, why do you still keep her alive?"_

_Leia was now completely impressed and controlled her hands from applauding loudly. "Wow...I never thought I'd have so many fans..." She commented dryly._

_Vader was angry though from the blunt question and he restrained himself from choking the man in front of his daughter. _

_"Admiral, I think it would be wise of you to leave the decision making to me if you do not want your position to be taken away from you so swiftly." Vader threatened as he used to when he had not yet known of Leia's true existence. _

_She grabbed hold of his arm, afraid of what he might do to the brave admiral and silently told him not to hurt him or she'd never forgive him. After a long while of great resistance, Vader turned, his foul mood followed by the swish of his long black cloak. _

_Leia watched him leave until he disappeared around the corridor._

_She turned back to the men and sighed._

_"He's not going to kill me, so you're all just going to have to deal with me being here."_

_"And why is that, milady?" Admiral Piett asked, a hint of sarcasm edging in his tone._

_She gave him a hard stare before she answered them all. _

_"Because I'm his daughter."_


	17. Chapter 17: Back in the Stars

**A/N: **my goodness, thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep writing more!

I'm trying to fit the other half of the gang as much as I could…but I can't help it...concentrating on just Vader and Leia…they're just so much fun to write about!

Anyway please read and review…thank you so much!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Leia watched from where she sat as her father finally let himself out of her mother's tomb house. It had been quite a long while in his stay there and Leia had to wonder what her father had done in those long moments spent with the ghost of her mother that could not be seen.

"So, where to now?" Leia asked as soon as Vader approached her. The visit was officially over.

"My temporary…_vacation_," Vader started slowly, not quite sure how to term his thoughts. "…has ended. I must get back to my Star Destroyer, _the Executor._ My men need me."

Leia wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She knew where this was going. She _obviously_ couldn't come since technically, though she had no reliable information to provide the Imperials anymore, she was still –_and always will be – _part of the Rebel Alliance, traitors to the Empire. Daughter or no, Empire ships were totally off limits to her.

But the thought of parting with him, this man who destroyed her life as much as the lives of others out there in the galaxy, well…the thought was _unbearable…_ Though they did have their disagreements and fights and death experiences, they had bonded _a lot _in their time spent together. She finally admitted she loved him as her true father, finally accepted him completely and even gave up heaven just to come back and save him.

_No. _Parting right now – _in front of her mother's grave, no less_ – was not so easy to take.

But instead of standing up for her own views like she always did, there was a change in the wind. For all she did that moment was nod dumbly and mutter a soft, "Oh."

Vader's next words really, _really_ caught her off guard, she almost stumbled.

"But you are to come with me of course, and I expect you to be in your utmost behavior."

Leia blinked.

"Leia? Are you paying attention?"

She threw his question completely. "Wait. Are you serious? You're…You're actually going to take me with you?!..." She paused. "But I'm a Rebel! Always will be! And…I cannot help you now…I know not where the Alliance has hidden…And even if I did, I would not tell you anything, Father or not."

Vader huffed. "I suspected as much." He glanced back at Padme's tomb house. "You are your mother's daughter indeed. But because of that, I cannot forsake you. _Not again._ If I leave you in Coruscant, I would not know what danger has befallen you. I do not wish for current events to repeat themselves."

It probably took two full minutes for Leia to completely absorb the words of her father. Delight started to overtake her and she smiled the brightest smile she could ever come up with. Vader noticed this and was confused.

What surprised and confused him even more was when she suddenly hugged him! So tightly, he thought his machinery would break down. _Force, this girl is strong!_

"Oh Father! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Leia exclaimed, ecstatic at the thought that her father would not be leaving her behind. "I thought…you would leave me here…and…I didn't want that…I…you…"

Leia stuttered. Oh, what else could she say anyway?

Beneath his mask, Darth Vader finally smiled. It could never be like his former smiles when he was without the mask but it was a smile nevertheless. It gave him relief after all the tears he had shed over the past days.

"There is no need to be thankful. I am only doing what is best for you." Vader solemnly stated.

Leia's heart soared! Though the terms were a bit cold and formal but that was just Vader talking…_I mean, it's not like he's allowed to be all softy…He never really was…_Leia rambled in her thoughts.

The Dark Lord began to walk ahead of her, retracing their footsteps to the exit. He paused and turned to his daughter.

"I would never leave you, my daughter. Not again."

And then he continued walking off, leaving Leia completely stunned.

_Did he just say that?!_

Perhaps bringing him along here to Padme's grave was not such a negative thing for both of them after all.

She turned back to her mother's tomb house and bowed fervently in glee and gratitude.

_Oh Mother! You were right! You were right! Hope has returned…I pray it stays with me always! _

"I will save him." Leia vowed once more to herself. She whispered it loud enough though, for all the stone angels and sculptures and gravestones to hear, praying her message would be sent to her mother and guidance will be sent immediately. She knew not what lay ahead of her, so she needed guidance once more. She needed her strong faith to hold on to when times got rocky.

With her newfound purpose, she followed after her father, her face finally bright and free from tears and worries. The bad memories of the past were far from now and it was over, she needn't be afraid of them anymore.

Leia glanced back at her mother's beautiful grave. The longing in her eyes evident to those who were there to witness it. Oh, she still yearned for the heaven she knew. But that was a long time from now and somebody else needed heaven far more than she.

Finally, she turned away from the sight, raising her chin up a little higher and began walking with strength and purpose.

Besides, if she willed it, this wouldn't be the last time she would visit her mother.

That last thought gave her more courage.

It made her continue walking without turning back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Executor _was just…_whoa…_

Seriously, Leia Organa Skywalker had never been in a place like this before! A memory flickered in her mind: a time when Han was figuring out all sorts of crazy ideas to dodge the asteroids and the Star Destroyers right at their backs. They had hidden at some part of a Star Destroyer and naturally, they were just enormous…But Leia had never thought it would be like…what she saw now…

It didn't take them such a long time to land in this piece of work. Right after they left the surfaces of Naboo, _The Executor _had shortly been there waiting as instructed by their Lord. How her father had transmitted such a fast message at such a short time, she would never know.

To be honest, she was impressed with…_all this…Wow…_

The First Death Star, though far bigger compared to _The Executor, _was too dark and depressing looking, completely meant for destruction only. But this Star Destroyer…well for one, it was bright – _very unlike _the First Death Star – it was definitely filled with lights. And no matter what, it was super clean. White, bright, clean, enormous…great equipment. Never had Leia – _as a fighter for the Republic and leader of the Rebel Alliance – _imagined she would actually admire the enemy's territory.

She kind of felt excited as well. She didn't know why. She was always like this when she went to new and unfamiliar places and actually liked them. It was a good thing none of her fellow Rebel comrades were here. They would crucify her if they could just hear and feel her awe for this Star Destroyer!

_Okay_…_Okay…Let's just stay calm. This is nothing to be fazed about. Stop acting like a child, Christine… _She admonished herself. Seriously, the last time she felt like this was when she first entered the doors of the Palace in Alderaan...and that was a really magnificent sight to behold.

"Clean place." Leia commented dryly behind her father's back, trying to act nonchalant. She hoped he'd buy her act.

"I see you've taken a great admiration to my ship." Vader responded.

Amplified breathing or no, Leia heard the amusement behind the Dark Lord's seemingly monotonous voice.

She felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. _Am I really that obvious? _

"Your eyes grow wide with awe and you can barely keep yourself from jumping and running off to explore the entire ship." Vader supplied as if reading her thoughts. "My child, it would not even take a Force-sensitive person to see the obvious before them."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." She replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry! I just never thought this place would be so grand and…_stuff…_" Her voice grew nervous, this was embarrassing after all. "I mean it's not like Imperial territory was so inviting…or something…"

"Well, if I had brought you here instead of the Death Star for your interrogation on the Rebels, maybe I would've gotten more answers from you, Princess."

"Not even for a second."

She couldn't believe it. The Dark Lord slash her father was teasing her! Her face grew even redder if that was even possible. She probably looked like a cherry by now.

As soon as they entered the Main Control Deck – _where the infamous bridge was located or so she heard – _her excitement and awe ceased as quick as the blowing out of a lit candle.

The busy men of Vader's immediately stopped doing whatever they did to acknowledge their Dark Lord and…let their eyes linger on _her._

To say that the deck suddenly felt colder was an understatement. Suddenly, Leia didn't want to be in that place anymore as the people stared at her. Oh, they all knew her, of course. After all, being hunted down with a huge price on her head merited some popularity. Of course, these men certainly did not forget the hardships they had to go through as they tried to catch the _Millennium Falcon. _Entering an asteroid field is certainly not an experience easily forgotten. And to top all that off, they all knew her to be a traitor to the Empire. To them, she was Princess Leia Organa, no relation to Darth Vader, except as enemy and executioner.

Leia completely felt out of her skin. She really did not belong in this place. She'd have this feeling many times back in the Opera Populaire, when she was still a ballet rat and La Carlotta would grill her ass for accidentally splashing the bucket of water used to mop the floors. _What? _So she tripped. The floor _was _slippery. But after that, Carlotta really punished her and she got such a harsh treatment from all the other ballerinas. Thank Heavens, dear Meg had been there with her.

Right now though, there was no sweet and comforting Meg to be with her now and Leia doubted her father would play the role of nice and sensitive father in front of all these men – _his men -, _she corrected.

_I've never felt so welcome in my entire life. _Leia thought sarcastically, resisting the urge to run off the other way and just throw herself out of the ship and into space.

_You can find more welcoming arms in depths of space. _

Right now, the sarcasm was really the only thing getting her through this…_humiliating treatment_…She didn't know how else to term it.

Of course the men did not know what had transpired in Coruscant, they knew nothing about the true identity of the Rebel that now graced their presence. Though very beautiful and lovely looking, their gazes and thoughts were cold towards her for they knew she was a traitor to the Empire.

Why their Lord Vader kept her walking about and alive, the men did not know.

Leia tried to avoid all the men's harsh stares and tried to amuse herself with something interesting. Nothing seemed to catch her attention though. And her father was busy with other things she could never really know about! It was so much better when it was just the two of them...

She could feel the tension in the room. She could feel the hatred coming from the men around her. How her father could ignore such feelings from his own men, she could never comprehend. She was very much unwanted in this very room right now. It's just that, not many had the courage to stand up and question her father's motives...

Finally, one man, decided to sacrifice his life, strode up to his Lordship and asked in a quite frightful manner. Leia, despite herself, felt amusement as she gazed at the soldier, lieutenant...or whatever he was. He hated her that much, he would go so far as to challenge and question his Lord..._Impressive_. Leia thought. _No wonder the Alliance always gets away with the Empire._

"My Lord." The man saluted and waited to be acknowledged.

"Yes, Admiral." Vader responded.

"Might I inquire...?" The Admiral's eyes drifted its way to hers and Vader had to glance back at his daughter, a masked concern etching his hidden features.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, as you know, that woman standing behind you now is an enemy to the Empire, a traitor, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance!" The admiral accused so harshly of her, Leia had to jump back a little.

"Yes I know this quite well, Admiral Piett." Vader emphasized the word, _'Admiral' _to make the man remember that his position was higher than all of theirs and that the tone that was spoken to him was unacceptable.

"My Lord, why do you still keep her here?"

Leia was now completely impressed and controlled her hands from applauding loudly. "Wow...I never thought I'd have so many fans..." She commented dryly.

The Admiral turned to glare at her vehemently. She took a step back, mocking surrender to him.

Vader was angry though from the blunt question and he restrained himself from choking the man in front of his daughter.

"Admiral, I think it would be wise of you to leave the decision making to me if you do not want your position to be taken away from you so swiftly." Vader threatened as he used to when he had not yet known of Leia's true existence.

She grabbed hold of his arm, afraid of what he might do to the brave admiral and silently told him not to hurt him or she'd never forgive him. Admiral Piett and the rest of the men watched the scene with silent curiosity.

After a long while of great resistance, Vader turned, his foul mood followed by the swish of his long black cloak.

Leia watched him leave until he disappeared around the corridor.

She turned back to the men and sighed.

"He's not going to kill me, so you're all just going to have to deal with me being here."

"And why is that, milady?" Admiral Piett asked, a hint of sarcasm edging in his tone.

She gave him a hard stare before she answered them all.

"Because I'm his daughter."

--------------------------------------

_Because I'm his daughter._

The words seemed to linger in the air and the entire Main Deck was completely silent. Too silent. Nobody even moved a single inch from their spot. Apparently, they were having a very hard time absorbing four words.

_Because I'm his daughter._

Since when? They all thought. _Just what in the hell was going on in here? _

It was the brave Admiral Piett who was the first to regain to his senses.

"You are joking, right?" He asked her skeptically yet with great hesitance as well.

Leia only raised her eyebrows at that, which could have meant _'Do I look like I'm kidding to you?' _Her grave face did not help alleviate the situation either.

"This is impossible." Piett exclaimed, aghast.

And suddenly the entire bridge was filled with whispers and comments too many for Leia to even track down.

She saw the look on the admiral's face and gave him a sympathetic look as if he was the one in need of consoling and not her.

"Don't worry, when I first found out, I wanted to kill myself." She paused. "And I almost did actually."

"But how did this happen? You are the daughter of Bail Organa, not Darth Vader!" Piett's face filled with such doubt and suspicion at her words, she wanted to vomit. She felt annoyed and frustrated all of a sudden.

"Everybody who is _anybody _knows that Bail Organa legally adopted me 4 years ago…or haven't you been keeping up with the HoloNews?" She didn't mean to sound so harsh but this was just getting ridiculous and to be honest, quite offensive on her part.

"Look, if you don't want to believe me then why I don't I just go drag Daddy _dearest _back _here_ and maybe this _time _I won't stop him when he tries to kill you again because you just had to be _so _curious and you're really getting on my nerves." Leia snapped, face flushed with frustration. Seriously, she had just been recently beaten out of a bloody pulp, nearly raped, she just got back from the dead, her wounds weren't completely healed, her body still quite weak _– though she would never admit that _- and she had just gone through a painful mourning ordeal back at the Naboo Cemetery… She _really _did _not _need _this right now! _

"Okay. You know what? _Whatever_." She spat out, clearly hurt. "I _don't _even care anymore." Well that was just a cover-up of course. The truth was, she did care about what these people thought about her, Imperials or not. But that was just a fact she would never admit, even to herself.

And just as she was about to turn and storm away, Piett's voice floated in her ears.

"I am sorry, milady, if we have offended you. Forgive us."

Leia slowly turned back to the Admiral. Well that clearly froze her up. The apology caught her off-guard. She'd never really expected an Imperial officer apologize to her just like that.

"Do you mean it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you mean it? About being sorry…" Leia inserted more forcefully.

"Of course." And she could see in his eyes the sincerity of his apology. This man was a good man, was just unfortunately fighting for the wrong side of town.

"It's just, you _are _a Rebel, daughter of Lord Vader or not. We had to express our..._suspicions _when we first saw you." The term was not even close to what they had made her feel. Piett continued, "But my, this is quite unexpected! A daughter! How…We had never thought…By gods, how did this happen?"

The earlier tensions gone, she perked up amused. Clearly, these men thought that Vader could never have something close to a family. It was nice to see Imperial men squirm under such _unbelievable _facts.

"Well…my father married the most beautiful woman on the land…They were in love of course!" She quickly put in seeing the look on the men's faces. "And then well…here I am." She shrugged. How else could she put it anyway? "Unfortunately things did not end up happily ever after. My mother's gone…Before we came here, we visited her grave back in Naboo…"

The men nodded their heads slowly, half of the puzzle clicking into its right places.

"There was a need to separate me and my brother so that the Emperor wouldn't find us and turn us into mini Darth Vaders and make your lives miserable! So all in all, you could say that this whole new family thing is just recent news to all of us, including my father…" Leia finished. The men chuckled lightly at her small attempt in phrasing grave facts such as these humorously. _Mini Darth Vaders…_They'd never forget that.

But then another thought clicked in their minds. _Did she just say 'me and my brother'?_

Piett, the voice of the Imperials, dared to ask the frightful question.

"Brother, milady?"

Leia nodded. "Yeah. My twin. Luke."

Gasps and whispers erupted throughout the Bridge. The Admiral though, looked so pale, Leia thought he would faint. She braced herself just in case that would happen. She couldn't believe it. They'd been chasing Luke for like what?…_forever_? Causing a lot of damage, going through asteroid fields and hiring bounty hunters, all that and they didn't even know that maybe…_just maybe…_things had a far greater meaning than it seemed? _Seriously, no wonder the Alliance always slips past these idiots…_Leia thought again, shaking her head.

"I see." Admiral Piett finally stuttered out. "Again this is very much unexpected…But it makes a lot of sense now. Yes…" He kept nodding his head, still unbelieving of this twist of events.

"He didn't know about me, of course until very recently. I knew it all along."

Piett's eyes widened so big, Leia thought they would pop out. These Imperial men knew her well, they had heard about the destruction of Alderaan and her torture under Darth Vader. To think that in the very end, she was Vader's daughter – _of all things she could have been – _and to think that she knew all along and took it all in, brought a newfound sympathy and respect for the beautiful Rebel leader. Imperials or not, they were still men and men, no matter how cold, would always have hearts. Their hearts ached for their newly found Princess.

"I am deeply sorry for all your sufferings." Piett spoke for them all once more. Leia smiled. How she could still smile and shine with her beauty after all her terrible ordeals, the men could never know.

"But you are still a Rebel." Piett suddenly remembered.

"Of course." Leia answered smoothly. "And I will always be. Whether he's my father or not, I will not change my viewpoints towards the Empire. And I will not turn, just for the sake of fitting in.

"I am sorry I cannot be of useful help to any of you. I know not where the Rebel Alliance is now and even if I did, I will not betray them. The only thing I could do is deal with the situation of being here and I guess you all have to do the same. My friends don't know where I am right now and even if they did, they will not come for me anymore." Leia began to walk along the bridge, towards the massive window that showed space and its endless stars. The men looked up at her as she walked among them. She was clad in silky arrays of white, a Rebel angel amidst their presence, very different from her father who was always clad in black and darkness.

"And if your Rebel friends do come?" Piett asked from behind her.

She turned away from the stars, the question catching her off guard. What if they do come? She wondered now. Would she stay with her father as she promised or would she abandon him to fight for the freedom of the people? She couldn't very well do both. This was a test, she knew as Piett's eyes bored deeply into her soul. What would she do if ever it came to that?

_I will save him…_

Her voice from earlier as she vowed in front of her mother's grave echoed faintly in her mind…_and heart. _

"I don't know." Leia finally replied. She sighed tiredly and let herself collapse on a seat behind her. "I wish I could take him with me, given the chance. Oh! We'll _fly _away from here!" Leia exclaimed dreamily. "And maybe I could actually get a happy ending…"

But the dreamy and bright-lit face of the angel didn't last for long.

She tried to smile bravely at her instantly crushed dreams.

"But that will be most unlikely." She gazed at all the men that stood before her now and listened attentively to her. "He will never leave his men behind though. He may be a father but he is also a leader and he will not forsake you."

She faced this thought sadly. She knew them to be true. Her father could not abandon all these people to die just because of her selfish needs. Neither would she let him, no matter how much it hurt her.

"I know, Vader is harsh and strict. I know he lashes out his anger to those who are sometimes at the wrong place, to those who are stupid enough to do rash things that could harm the Empire…but despite all that," She sighed. She never thought she'd be the one saying this. "He has honor. And he will not leave his men behind. Men, who have worked and slaved for him for two decades by now. He understands that, I know. Trust me when I say, he will not abandon you, even for me or my brother. Only when his own men leave him first, will he come to us."

Silence reigned throughout the Bridge. No one dared move or make a sound, all in the room contemplating the words just spoken from the Rebel Princess. Her words seemed to reverberate among the walls and into their heads. Their admiration grew with sadness and guilt on their shoulders and they now understood how she had become a leader to the Alliance. They could understand their Dark Lord better now for they knew her words to be true. They had seen it, despite the horror and fright, they knew what Leia said to be true and because of that, they knew they would give their lives for their dark leader, just like how he would give his life and happiness for them. _Honor. _That was what it was called.

A vile voice destroyed the peaceful and silent atmosphere though.

"What's this? An angel perched up on a death ship? My, my, our Lord Vader has gone quite too far this time."

Everybody looked up to the entrance of the Main Control Deck and each men's eyes turned from hopeful to hatred all over again, even greater than when Leia had entered. She could even feel Piett tense from where she stood not far from her.

A man, sleek black hair with matching dark eyes, covered in elaborate and expensive clothing, all black with a few tinges of crimson red and gold here and there. His cloak, thick with fur and intricate designs, was long, going all the way to the floor, even trailing just a little at the back. The man held himself as he was the Emperor himself and she could just feel the arrogance and superiority he thought of himself as, whether or not through the Force. One sight of him and she didn't like this man at all.

She slowly got up from her little seat and made to stand next to Admiral Piett, her Senatorial game face on.

"And who may you be?" Leia dared ask as she slightly moved away from Piett, going towards the newcomer. She stopped in the middle of the Bridge.

The man moved with an arrogant grace and Leia could see how the men just wanted to gut him right then and there. She wasn't really surprised by their feelings but who exactly was this man that inspired such unrelenting hate?

"It is a shame." His voice was just…_disgusting. _Leia recoiled inwardly as the man neared her. "I know who you are and yet, you have not a clue as to who I am."

"Perhaps it would help if you would tell me your name, Monsieur." At heart, she was French and she was used to calling unfamiliar people _'Monsieur'_, especially if she did not like them.

The man chuckled, unfazed by her words. Leia wished he wouldn't. How she wanted to gag as his voice filled her ears!

"I am _Prince Xizor, _leader of the Black Sun and friend of the Empire." Xizor, who Leia now knew to be his name, proclaimed, bowing ever so arrogantly before her. Leia could only cock an eyebrow at him.

"I am no friend to the Empire."

The Prince laughed out loud at that and Leia resisted the urge to cover her ears from the sound.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. I know very well how you are not in _good _terms with the Empire. Yet here you are…" He drawled out disgustingly. Leia had to step back to just get a little away from him.

He suddenly took her hand, without her permission, and bent down to kiss it, feeling the gentleman that he was. Leia wanted to snatch her hand away from the Prince, feeling disgusted by his mere touch.

"'_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.'" _Xizor quoted. How Xizor knew the words to a famous song by a French artist, Leia didn't know. Neither did she care. All she knew was now that fun, dazzling and famous song was now tainted because of this vile creature. Nevertheless she replied with the next line, it did her great favors.

"'_But diamonds are a girl's best friend.'"_ And before he could even as so much as put his lips on her hand, she gently drew them away and shook her finger almost playfully. "Mm-mm." And that had meant a big, fat '_No'._

She turned away from him and moved gracefully to Admiral Piett and quickly breathed out instructions in the Admiral's ear.

"Please tell my Father to get here _right now._ Hurry!" She whispered fiercely. She really didn't like being around Xizor and the only person who could kick him out of here was her father.

Piett solemnly stepped back and respectfully bowed his head. "Right away." And he moved out to make an urgent message to the Dark Lord.

Leia turned back to the Prince, smiling and acting as if she was delighted to see him while deep inside, wishing for her father to come and save her from this…oh, she didn't even know how to term it right now!

How will she get out of this?! Well she couldn't very well be disrespectful, after all the man was a Prince and leader of the Black Sun. His eyes threatened and taunted her. Who knows what power he had over the Emperor? And the Emperor would be at her all over again…probably he would finally separate her father from her. She couldn't allow that to happen.

So she smiled.

_Father, hurry up! Damnit!_

How the hell was she going to start this? "You…just…love the _view._" Her hand flew to the stars just a little outside this ship. "Hmm?" She added more forcefully.

Xizor couldn't care much about the view. "Charming." He replied with less enthusiasm as her. His eyes moved all over the room, inspecting it and its men. He smirked at what he saw. Finally, a flaw he could report on to the Emperor! Everybody in the galaxy knew how Vader and the leader of the Black Sun were never in good terms; Xizor's insistence to the throne clashed himself with Vader now and then for the past 20 years. Leia could only just see a flicker of it right now but she got the message. It was written all over the man's face, how much he wanted to destroy Vader.

"I should get going. There are things I must report to the Emperor."

The men glared at him right then.

_Shit! _"OH!" Leia suddenly exclaimed, earning her looks from everybody in the Bridge. "I feel…like…_dancing!" __Oh! Stupid girl! _And so, she began twirling her skirts and moving her body and shouting out anything that burst out from her mouth. She was acting like a complete idiot. It got the attention of the Prince for awhile. But not for long...

"Ahem." Xizor didn't know what he could say to the sight he had just seen. And so he moved on. He'll deal with this charming Princess later. "Well, my dear, I should get back to the Emperor. I had just come to see Vader and look over some things, but seeing as he is not here, perhaps _another _time." He smirked again and turned to head towards the exit of the bridge.

Leia was getting desperate. _Where the hell was he?! _Keeping this man in the goddamn room was harder than she thought.

"NO! It's…"

Xizor stopped again and turned back to the angel in annoyance.

Suddenly, Leia's face lit up in inspiration. She remembered something Erik sung to her, all those years ago in the Opera. She didn't know why it popped into her mind at a time like this but it was the first thing that flew out of her mouth.

"It's a little bit funny."

Xizor turned back, concerned. "What is?"

"This…"

_What were the words again? _Leia racked her brains for it, the desperation sinking deeper in her.

"_Feeling…_"

_Come on…Come on…_She urged her memory to let out some more. There must have been a reason that line of thought came this moment anyway.

"Inside…"

_Come on girl…You can do this…Just remember the words…_

"I'm not one of those who can easily…"

_Damnit. What was it again?_

"…Hide!"

Prince Xizor, confused at her words once more, decided to turn back and move on his way.

But the Princess stopped him again, this time throwing herself at his feet.

"I don't have much money!" She cried out desperately. Even the men were confused and surprised but her_...on the spot acting_... Leia started rubbing his ankles, making the Prince look down at her. "But, _oh! _If I did…oh! I'd buy a big house where we both could live…"

_That's it. That's it! Now sing the verses…_Christine urged within her.

She looked up, straight into the dark eyes of the Prince that disgusted her. But right now, she had forgotten all about that, the desperation and the will to not be separated from her father and save all these other men kicking in.

Her beautiful voice filled the Bridge, finally causing Xizor to forget his reason for leaving.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind…" _Leia moved her way up till she was standing and her arms were on the Prince's shoulders.

"…_That I put down in words…" _When she sung the next lines though, her eyes flickered toward something else, lost in memory. The lines were meant for another someone though, far from her now, another man who had an enchanting voice that made her heart race, the very same man who had a tortured face that made her heart bleed…His image came through her as she sang the next verse of _his _song to her.

"_How wonderful life is…now you're in the world…" _She tried to hide her dismay as she realized that man who stood before her was not Erik but instead another pompous and arrogant man who was just dying to get rid of her father.

Xizor, unaware of her true feelings, felt elated. He saw this Princess in a new light. She had bound him in her spell and he gave in, knowing that she felt the same way for him.

That was the moment Prince Xizor fell in love with Princess Organa.

"My dear, that was very beautiful."

"It's from Erik Devereaux, a famous French composer." Well, last time she checked, that was who he was. She continued making up lines and lies as she went along, "Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words: '_How wonderful life is now you're in the world'."_

She felt disgusted at herself for saying this to a man who probably would destroy her life if she displeased him.

_Oh Erik, forgive me…_

The Prince drew her away from her thoughts once more. "And what meaning is that, my dear?"

Leia glanced at the exit. _God! What the hell was taking so long?! Where is he?! _Her insides grew with desperation as she thought of a way to answer that question.

She threw herself away from his arms, turning away from him and covering her face. She pretended to cry out in pain. The men could only watch as she tried to save their asses.

"No! No!" She turned to him fiercely. "Prince! Don't you toy with my emotions!" She was really crying now, out of frustration, desperation and panic. _Where was her father?! _"You…you must know the effect you have on women…" She whimpered despairingly. It was really convincing actually.

The men who watched from their position could only try to stifle their sneers and bite their tongues on that last comment of the Princess.

Just as Xizor was about to reply to that, Vader finally – _FINALLY – _made his appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Leia's eyes widened with relief. Oh my goodness, she almost died again there! She closed her eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_Where the hell were you?! _She screamed at him through the Force.

_I am sorry, my daughter, I got held up._

_Yeah so did I. _Leia bit back.

Vader hadn't the time to ponder over her words as the Dark Prince began to speak up.

"Well, this charming young lady," Xizor's face softened as he regarded the Princess. "was just expressing her hospitality, something I hadn't expected coming from the rest of the men in here."

Darth Vader looked at his daughter, puzzled over Xizor's words. What in the Force had just transpired in here? He'd have to ask one of the men later. Leia looked like as if she was going to be sick just being near the Dark Prince...and that wasn't a good thing, seeing as how she wasn't fully recovered from her injuries.

"Xizor, I'll have you know, that _charming young lady _you are referring to is my _daughter_." Vader proclaimed, quite proudly if he may so himself.

Xizor's eyes widened at that. No. He did not expect… He turned to the dazzling Princess and she smiled tightly in affirmation. What he didn't know was that she was just smiling tightly because she just wanted him to get out of the ship right that instant.

And suddenly, Xizor was angry. How could this charming angel – _now the love of his life – _be the daughter of this monster before him? This…_stealer of thrones_! He couldn't accept that. And he being the Knight in Shining Armor he _thought_ he was, he vowed to take Leia away from this monster, far away from Vader's clutches. He could not be a father. He couldn't even take care of his own men!

Oh he would have this Princess. She inflicted emotions and desires within him like no other. Oh yes…She will be his and there would be no one – _not even Vader _– to stop him from making her his.

_She is mine._

"May I inquire as to why you have graced us with your presence, Xizor?" Vader asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm and hatred for the man that stood before him. Everybody in the room heard it.

"I had been instructed to check up on things here in _the Executor. _But I can see that there are unexpected things that are not meant to be placed in such a military ship such as this." Xizor glanced at Leia. "She should not be here." He stated.

"Well I chose to – " Leia was cut off by Vader.

"She is my _daughter, _Xizor. And I will not leave my daughter behind when so much danger lingers on the surfaces below. Neither will I leave her with _you_ when you could be the _thing_ that would put her in danger!" Vader menacingly imposed on the now seemingly little Prince.

"And I will not have a monster like _you _towering over her, locking her up in a Star Destroyer of all places and not letting her out!" Xizor fought back.

"And what do you plan to do, Xizor?" Vader challenged. "Take her away from me? She is my daughter! She belongs by my side where her family is. And I do not wish to lock her up, it is her choice she remains here and it is her choice if she wishes to leave with you, though I doubt she will ever make a foolish choice such as that."

"Of course, she will choose me! We are in love!" Xizor proclaimed.

"What?!" Leia exclaimed. _Oh my God._

Vader stopped and turned to Leia and saw her expression to be of horror and shock and disgust. That was enough to answer to slight confusion.

"_Prince Xizor," _Vader addressed mockingly. "The last time I checked, my daughter had already proclaimed love to another man, one who I have certainly approved of…"

Leia instantly looked up to her father. "Really?"

He nodded. And Leia could help but smile with glee, her face brightening up the room.

Vader continued, "And you will not interfere with them. Neither will I allow you to take my daughter away from me. I suggest that you stop your delusions this very moment and leave my ship. You are quite unwelcome here."

_Oh yeah!!! _Leia cheered within.

Xizor turned to the Princess, not believing Vader's words. "But we are in love. He has poisoned you with his words!"

_What?!_

"I vow that this very moment I will do everything I can in my power to take you away from this beast of a father!"

"No! Wait –" Leia began to protest.

"I refuse to accept any excuses. You will have me. I will make sure of that."

Vader stepped in for his daughter.

"You will die trying."

That was the moment Prince Xizor turned to leave the Bridge, quickly making his way to his own ship. Everybody watched him as the pompous prince left, glad that he had finally gone. Leia made to hug her father in relief and comfort. She felt so exhausted! _Dear Lord, what a day! _

There was feeling within her though, that this was only the beginning of the madness that was tied to the Prince Xizor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Xizor walked on, the hatred in his eyes never leaving him. Damnit how he hated that Sith Lord! It should have been _him_ to have the Second Hand of the Emperor. It should have been _him_ on the rightfully at the throne by now!

And he would have that.

But first he would have the Princess. Leia.

Oh he would keep to his vow. In fact, he had already thought of something - _or someone _– who might share his sympathy with him.

He would have Leia.

Whoever the man Vader was referring to did not matter. That man was not here. _He _was…Prince Xizor, Lord of the Black Sun, and true Prince of the Empire. And he would have Leia by his side, no matter what.

_No matter what..._

After all, she was his.

Yes…

_She is mine. _

_-------------------------------_

Well somebody had to come in and screw things up again right?

Anyway next chapter, we're going to take a break from the whole Xizor-Leia situation. _For now._ Oh things will get quite exciting, I promise!

But till then...

**_Chapter 18 Preview: The Wind that Blew my Heart_**

_Next on 'Love Heals'..._

_This was a mistake._

_She had no idea what in the world she was even doing here. This was unfamiliar territory to her. Plus, this place sort of frightened her with all its 'dead-ness', so she termed it. _

_She walked on though, not sure of where to go. She wasn't even sure what her plan was at that moment. But all Mara Jade knew she was sure of, was that she was finally free of that monster of a Master, Palpatine. _

_It kept her going on even as the thunder began to form above her. _

_Naboo was supposed to be the land of sunshine, not the land of rain and gloom. But then again, the Empire once again was successful in destroying another good thing as they always did. _

_The rain suddenly began to pour on her and all over the land, the thunder booming on above her. Of all planets she could've escaped to, why did she have to come here? _

_Mara Jade ran. _

_Another she was good at. Another thing taught to her by the Empire. _

_Damnit how they poisoned her!_

_She could only hope her footsteps would lead her somewhere..._

_...crashing into another person..._

_Perfect. Just what I had planned, getting my clothes all muddy apart from being wet. Mara thought sarcastically as she made herself to get up. As soon as she was done trying to wipe the mud of her face, she made to apologize to the person she crashed into..._

_...She froze._

_Oh my God. No way._

_This was just some way to punish her right? Another trick? Another illusion? Another poison? Yet as she got back to her senses, she found that this was all too real and she wasn't quite sure which was worse: the illusion or the reality._

_Apparently, the man before did not expect this...meeting of fates...His blue eyes held such surprise and confusion..._

_How she loved his eyes..._

_The rain seemed to have made him more handsome. He was wet all over, droplets dripping from his hair down to his face, his wet clothes clinging to his now suddenly fit body..._

_She felt her breath taken away from her...Yes. Right here. In the rain. _

_She didn't know how long they stood there but she knew she had to crack up the ice...the tension...the moment?...She didn't want to. She wanted to be lost in his eyes forever..._

_But..._

_"Hi." Apparently that was all she could say right that moment. What else could she say? She had sinned against him too much, it was shameful to even speak or breathe near him ever again...She never thought she would..._

_Luke seemed taken away as well. Was this really happening? _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked gently. He was curious after all. _

_But Mara couldn't reply. It had been far too long...She had cried far too many times and she knew he probably did too...Knowing Luke, he was always the softy between the two of them. That voice...how could she have survived without hearing that voice for long? _

_She felt completely out of breath and completely exhausted with all this running and escaping..._

_Hearing his voice again after such a long time, she wanted to faint._

_It was only until later on, that she realized, she did._


	18. Chapter 18: The Wind that Blew my Heart

**A/N: **okay like I said this is a break from the whole Leia-Vader angst coz I know you guys are getting sick of it all. It just never ends! And now with the Prince along…I made him a man…not a Falleen or whatever that is…To suit the story better. More on the Xizor obsession next chapter though!

Please Read and Review!

I'm not good with the whole Luke-Mara thing. So let me hear your thoughts! Thanks!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 18

_Just like that._

Mara Jade ran away.

Not exactly marathon-like running…More like grabbing the keys to her little ship, _Evenstar – yeah, a very unlikely name for a deadly assassin's ship - , _igniting her ship and then quickly flying off far away from the surfaces of Coruscant, going to…

…_Where in the hell am I going anyway?_

Mara thought suddenly, whacking herself on the head. This was totally unplanned and she should've thought it out better instead of just dashing off so recklessly. If she just sat down and acted rational, she wouldn't be worried if Imperials would be after her when daylight came in Coruscant or frightened that if her Master found her, he wouldn't spare her any more. He'd kill her right then and there…

_Okay, STOP!_

She forced her thoughts back in and just tried to calm herself. Just like how Luke always taught her how.

_Just shut up and think…Improvise. Where shall we go now?_

She gently turned on her ship's computer radar – _trying to remain as calm as she could be – _and let it scan the nearest or possible planets that she could hide in, at least for awhile, where she could thoroughly plan out a…well…a _thorough and full-proof plan…_ that wouldn't land her in the hands of the Empire in less than a day.

Well she was in hyperspace now... She couldn't risk floating just above the surfaces of Coruscant, but she needed to land somewhere…

A planet popped up in her computer radar.

_Naboo._

She heard about that place. Everybody who ever been lucky enough to go there had said that Naboo was the most beautiful planet in the entire galaxy, filled with overflowing waterfalls and green pastures and the kindest people you'll ever meet.

It seemed promising and so Mara took it.

She pressed in the coordinates for Naboo, feeling quite excited and satisfied despite herself.

She'd always wanted to go to Naboo anyway.

Mara didn't get it. Somehow, a gut feeling was telling her that she was doing the right thing and that she was going to like her stay in Naboo.

_Waterfalls. Green Pastures. Nice people._

_Yup. _She thought, cheered from her earlier depression.

_I am going to like my stay in Naboo…_

------------------------------------------------

_I am not going to like my stay in Naboo…_

This was so not happening to her. So she had landed, merely minutes ago, expecting sunshine and cheerfulness and beautiful monuments and buildings and all the dazzling other things she expected to see in the City of Theed.

Yet, instead she sees this…_a wasteland…_a _used-to-be _magnificent city.

She felt tears blur her vision as she realized that she had missed seeing this place thriving and alive, just like how she had missed tons of other beautiful things in her life. She missed them and let them pass her by because she was too selfish back then and had to much pride…

_Hatred consumed me then…_

It was easier when it did. She wouldn't have to feel guilty about anything, wouldn't have to feel anything at _all _except hate and anger. When you knew nothing but hate, that's all you'll ever really know…but when, you know other things…everything else gets complicated. Suddenly, _hatred _wasn't so simple anymore.

Suddenly the world seemed bigger.

And who opened her eyes to the new and bigger world? The person who she could curse all sorts of things and still never win anything for herself except more guilt, regret and remorse. Who was the person who taught her love?

_Oh right. That was Luke. Two thumbs way, way up for the leading champ._

Her thoughts were mocking now but her heart could only smile at her attempt at denial. She was always good at that, among other things, _being in denial. _Not as easy to do like hate but she once prided herself in being good at it.

Until it all just splashed back in her face when Luke came along.

_Damn him. _

She walked on the streets of Naboo, unwanted and unending tears still sliding down her cheeks for no absolute reason at all. Well, apart from the fact that she was just sick of all this. Sick of running, sick of hating, sick of being ordered around like the puppet that she was, sick of feeling guilt and love and loss. She was just so sick of life!

_God, why have you cursed me like this?_

She gazed up towards the darkening skies of Naboo and wondered '_Why?'_ Why? Why? Why?!

All her life, she was just nothing but trash. A puppet people could toy with. A _harlot _even! Her parents had died when she was just a little girl and she hardly even remembered them. She was raised by the Emperor Palpatine himself, and he was the only father-figure in her life. And he made her to believe that she was worth _nothing _except what someone would pay her, would order her! And she had gotten along fine with that, not knowing anything else…And then Luke came in…and…

She collapsed by a near lamppost. She couldn't take it anymore. She just let it all out. She cried, letting herself be supported by the lamp post, not caring if anybody saw her now. Nobody would bother to help her anyways. They were all suffering from their own hell. What was the point?

_You can still turn back. _A dark voice whispered in her ear. _Just get up and go back to your ship and go back to your Master and be the weakling that you are…No more tears…_

She shut that voice out as soon as it entered. No. Mara would never go back. No. No. _No!_

Leia and Vader had left, walking on fire but still headstrong and moving along their path. Why couldn't Mara do that? Why couldn't she find her path too? Why couldn't she, for once, do something that didn't come out as an order? Something _good_ for herself…

That's why she had run away. That's why she was here now, crying on some street in the unfamiliar grounds of Theed. That's why she wouldn't turn back now.

Luke had given her purpose. Given her the will to keep on living and not throw herself out on the sea and drown herself. She was _nothing_ when she first met him…

_But he loves me! _Mara thought fiercely, shoving all the demons that attempted to try to destroy her now. _HE LOVES ME!_

_And that is worth everything…_

She wept even more as she thought of this. It was worth everything. For, it was the only good thing that ever happened in her life and for once, she was finally honest with herself. She finally knew something other than darkness. She finally saw the light and reveled in it. Power didn't matter. What was power anyway? She may be a trained assassin but she was still weak and broken.

Yes. _It was worth everything…_

------------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker didn't expect himself to land in such a mission especially right after his little roundtrip to death. It gave everyone a fright, of course, and they all clambered after the Hero of the Alliance, as if he was some newborn baby or trembling old man who needed assistance 24/7. It was okay at first, but it just got kind of ridiculous on his part and he just got sick of all the people around him babysitting him when he didn't even need it.

Even Han participated himself in the new 'Let's Baby-sit Luke because He'll Probably Die if We Don't campaign'. The _over _attention people were giving him was driving him insane!

So he marched right up to Mon Mothma and asked nicely for a mission _– any mission – _He was _desperate_ to get away. And since Mon Mothma didn't want him to do anything that _'overly stressed'_ him, or so she termed, she had sent him on a simple mission, one he was not exactly used to doing, but still acceptable.

**Mission: **Get supplies in Naboo. Name and Address given.

See? Simple mission. One he was not used to.

But Luke wished to get away that badly and he took it without hesitation. After all, it was such a simple thing to do. He'd just land his ship on the said planet, get the supplies and leave. Only there was just one thing he wouldn't do…

It wasn't exactly specified for him to leave _immediately _or _right away._ Mon Mothma just said…_and Leave. _Quite vague in his book and since he didn't want to return so quickly from his trip…

_Why not?_

Well, it's not like he's ever been to Naboo and people insisted that it was the most beautiful planet ever, far more magnificent that the heart of the galaxy, Coruscant. They even said it was a sanctuary for weary souls, those who wished to heal and rest from such strenuous work should go there. The atmosphere was fantastic. A planet full of sunshine and flowers.

It was perfect. It was like a _getaway_. It was just him and Artoo and his ship.

He felt quite elated. Something just told him that going to Naboo was a good thing…and…he didn't know…a strange feeling burst within him when the planet was first mentioned to him.

_What was that about?_ Was there something he needed to know about that place?

Well, he'd think about that later.

It did add up to his list on what-to-do's while he was on his little mission slash getaway vacation trip.

"Oh, Artoo, this is just going to be great, I can feel it. Finally a break from _everything…" _

Artoo responded with a series of enthusiastic beepings, completely agreeing with his Master.

After all, even heroes needed vacations.

------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Luke Skywalker stood gaping at the sight before him, his jaw to the floor, completely and utterly disappointed.

"You know Artoo, about the whole 'this-is-just-going-to-be-great' theory; well I just think that we may have put our hopes too high…"

Artoo just sent back a glum response.

Luke shook his head and began to walk, Artoo following right behind. He had expected Naboo to be great and beautiful, just like in the stories he'd heard from his comrades back in the Alliance, but this place, this sight…it was just too far from what he'd imagined it to be. The Empire had done an excellent job destroying Naboo. _Thunderous applause everybody._ Luke thought bitterly.

Why did his expectations always just had to come crashing down on him?

Once, when he was younger and more innocent than he was now, he dreamt of his father, Anakin Skywalker, no matter what his Uncle Owen said about him, Luke had always admired and adored him. And boy, did his already high admiration grew when Old Ben came into his life and told him that his father was this Great Hero of the Republic, A Jedi Knight! Oh, he felt so inspired; he wished to be like his father! Maybe in that way, his father would always be alive in his heart and that in some way; he could show that he loved his father who watched him proudly from the heavens above...

But then Bespin happened.

And things just started to go spiraling downwind. _Literally._

Luke could now officially say that, that moment was the greatest disappointment he'd ever receive in his entire life.

The part where his hand got chopped off by his 'most beloved' father was just another matter altogether.

The only good thing that came out of the whole revelation was that, even though he lost a father, he gained a sister. A twin sister. And it had to be his best friend in the entire world! Just how cool was that? He had been afraid he would have to go through the ordeal alone, yet Leia had been there, his solid rock, his constant light, his kind sister and friend. Leia who had endured far worse under Vader's turf, all the while knowing the truth and he didn't.

He felt deep heartache for his one and only sister. How she had remained strong in those dark times Vader had forced her to endure, he could never know. She was always the strong one between the both of them. He knew that being under Vader wasn't going to turn her to the Dark Side. No. She was much to stronger than that.

How he missed her.

The winds began to pick up and Luke looked up to the skies. Artoo started sending alarming beepings and signals to him that a storm was coming up and they'd better hurry or they wouldn't make it past the surface in such weather.

"It's alright Artoo; we're not going back right away. We'll stay the night. Find a nice place we could stay in and then I'll meet you there when I'm done."

Artoo expressed his protests.

"Come on. Not you too." Luke exclaimed, quite exasperated. "I'll be fine. When I'm done, I'll just use my comm. unit and then you'll tell me where you are. Now go. I don't want to hear any more excuses."

And before the little droid could even continue beeping is protests and hesitations, the blonde Hero walked on ahead.

Luke felt satisfied when he knew that the droid didn't follow him anymore but instead went on with the task he was instructed to do.

He sighed with relief. Even the little droid felt the need to protect him from…_something…_

Luke looked up to his surroundings. He was in some sort of depressing market place, a street where buildings at his sides all cramped together, their walls torn, dirty and old-looking, the vendor's shops all cramped as well, protected only by wide spread cloth hanging above them. Such simple living. Yet Luke saw that there was no color at all, no life, no light. The silence was deafening and Luke had to check again if he entered a cemetery by mistake or a market place. Everything was so grey.

_You'll find more cheer in a graveyard. _Luke thought sarcastically. He dared not look at any of the vendor's eyes or faces, knowing quite well what horrors he might see there.

_What happened to Naboo? _He wondered. Where was the planet full of life everybody seemed happy to talk about? What was its story?

His thoughts slowly drifted back to his father.

Luke had died and gone to heaven. There, he met the most beautiful and loving mother in the entire world _– his mother – _and she convinced them to return for their father because he could still be saved. There was still good in him. All they needed to do was to have hope.

_Hope. _A very rare thing these days. He looked around once more and found his thoughts to be true. Yet, here was someone different - _his mother –_ who died of a broken heart but still shone with the brightest light and proclaimed so bravely that there was still hope. For the galaxy. For them. For Vader, _his father_.

Even Old Ben expressed his doubts, his eyes filled with such endless sorrow, all his hope died out when it came to Anakin –_ Vader – _his best friend and brother.

_That future is almost gone._

_But it is not lost…_

Such courage. Such faith. And in all honesty, Luke was afraid he would not have that faith and courage when the time came for the need of it. He didn't want to fail.

_Your path is laid before your feet. You cannot falter now._

It was hard not to. He glanced around the once spectacular city of Theed and could see all the hope lost right before his eyes.

And then his thoughts drifted to a curious wonder.

_What exactly happened to the once Anakin Skywalker? _Where was the man full of life everybody once seemed happy to talk about? _What was his story? _

Thunder started to form from above him.

He closed his curious thoughts and questions. The wind blew at his face and strangely at his heart…_Why? _There was something different in the air of Naboo. _What could it be? _

But that soon got erased from his thoughts as he found the very place he had been looking for.

He decided he'd better hurry and get the supplies needed for the Alliance before the rain got to him.

_At least, I finally did something meaningful since I got here…_Luke thought dryly. Never to be answered questions, crushed expectations and depressing thoughts weren't exactly in his definition for the word, _meaningful._

He hurried in and did not even glance back at the depressing environment he had just passed by, knowing fully well that his thoughts would slam back into his head.

After all, even heroes needed breaks from their heartaches.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_This was a mistake._

She had no idea what in the world she was even doing here. This was unfamiliar territory to her. Plus, this place sort of frightened her with all its _'dead-ness'_, so she termed it.

She walked on though, not sure of where to go. She wasn't even sure what her plan was at that moment. But all Mara Jade knew she was sure of, was that she was finally free of that monster of a Master, Palpatine.

It kept her going on even as the thunder began to form above her.

Naboo was supposed to be the land of sunshine, not the land of rain and gloom. But then again, the Empire once again was successful in destroying another good thing as they always did.

The rain suddenly began to pour on her and all over the land, the thunder booming on above her. Of all planets she could've escaped to, why did she have to come here? _Oh right. Because of my own stupidity! _

Mara Jade ran.

Another she was good at. Another thing taught to her by the Empire.

_Damnit how they poisoned her!_

She could only hope her footsteps would lead her somewhere...

...crashing into another person...

_Perfect. Just what I had planned, getting my clothes all muddy apart from being wet_. Mara thought sarcastically as she made herself to get up. As soon as she was done trying to wipe the mud of her face, she made to apologize to the person she crashed into...

...She froze.

_Oh my God. No way._

This was just some way to punish her right? _Another trick? Another illusion? Another poison? _Yet as she got back to her senses, she found that this was all too real and she wasn't quite sure which was worse: the illusion or the reality.

Apparently, the man before did not expect this..._meeting of fates_...His blue eyes held such surprise and confusion...

_How she loved his eyes..._

The rain seemed to have made him more handsome. He was wet all over; droplets dripping from his hair down to his face, his wet clothes clinging to his now suddenly fit body...

She felt her breath taken away from her...Yes. _Right here_. In the pouring rain.

She didn't know how long they stood there but she knew she had to crack up the ice...the tension...the moment?...She didn't want to. She wanted to be lost in his eyes forever...

But...

"Hi."

Apparently that was all she could say right that moment. What else could she say? She had sinned against him too much, it was shameful to even speak or breathe near him ever again...She never thought she would...

Luke seemed taken away as well. _Was this really happening?_

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently. He was curious after all.

But Mara couldn't reply. It had been far _too long_...She had cried far too many times and she knew he probably did too...Knowing Luke, he was always the softy between the two of them. _That voice_...how could she have survived without hearing that voice for long?

She felt completely out of breath and completely exhausted with all this running and crying...

Hearing his voice again after such a long time, she wanted to faint.

It was only until later on, that she realized, she _did_.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mara stirred. She was slowly coming to.

Luke turned when she stirred but didn't make any immediate move to run by her side. They were, technically, quite over the last time he checked.

And so, he calmly waited till she finally was up as he stood by the window in the little cabin Artoo was able to find among the ruins of Theed. Earlier, Luke had moved his little ship just in front of the cabin, so moving the supplies wouldn't be to difficult for who knew how long the storm would last? Meanwhile, the storm outside was just terrible. It was probably flooding out already…

As Mara lifted her painfully throbbing head from the soft confines of the pillows Luke generously provided for her, Luke turned to her.

And he thought he couldn't breathe.

_Did she have to look this beautiful? _

He resisted the urge to groan. After all this time, after all the pain and the lies and the deceit, he still had the courage to proclaim that she was beautiful. The pleasure to ram his head on the wall was sinking in and he was about to put it into action if Mara had not moaned in pain.

Luke got a wet towel he had made for her earlier and finally made to move by her side.

"Hey, sunshine thought we lost you there."

Thunder had to strike the very moment he said that.

A pair of hazel eyes instantly met his and he thought he would be the next one to fall into a fainting spell. _Seriously, just get a grip! _He admonished himself.

"Luke?" Mara practically murmured, unbelieving. She thought it had all been a dream. Apparently it was not since he was still here. Her headache seemed to grow as she thought about it all. She pressed her forehead to her arm in pain.

"Hey…" Luke said cautiously, gently adjusting her to a more comfortable position on the bed. Her body felt cold to him and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern and worry, the past almost forgotten. "Take it easy."

His hands were so warm on her cold and rotting body all Mara could do was smile tightly in thanks.

This was quite an uncomfortable moment.

"Um…right." Mara stuttered, unsure of what to say next. "Um…Leia's alright, now by the way…Just thought you'd might like to know…She's fine now…She's…" She stopped, catching Luke's look and realizing she was babbling.

"You've seen her?" Luke asked quietly, his concern for his sister quite evident.

"Yeah!" Mara exclaimed a little too loudly. She was really nervous being around the guy again. "She was tortured but we got to her just in time! And you should've seen how angry Vader was and how gentle he seemed when he carried her away to the Med Center…" She paused, afraid of how her babbling was affecting her ex-lover. "I've never seen him act like that before…"

Luke nodded, deeply pondering over her words. It gave him something new to think about and his soul felt more relieved. At least, somebody was taking care of Leia when he was not there.

"And where are they now?"

"Vader brought Leia to his Star Destroyer…He said he couldn't risk her being alone again while he was up there. Where they are exactly, I do not know." Mara replied with all honesty.

Again, Luke nodded, an unreadable expression crossing his features.

"And what are you doing here? Another mission from the Emperor, Mara?"

Mara visibly flinched and Luke instantly regretted his words. But they were out and he couldn't take them back anymore than she could've stopped walking away from him all those months ago.

Mara regained her composure and pushed the tears back. "Actually, I ran away."

The confusion that now graced his handsome face was priceless. It gave her more strength to keeping talking.

"Yeah, that's right, Wonder Boy. I finally ran away. And it was all on my doing. Me. No orders." She tried to hide the tremble in her voice as she said this, but the tears were on the verge of falling and she couldn't face him like this. She didn't want him to see her like this. She had never appeared broken or weeping to him before. She wasn't going to start now.

Mara pushed the covers away from her and gently pushed Luke out of her way. "So if you don't mind, I have to go so I can formulate a better plan and try to not get caught because if I do I'm a dead girl…But what do you care right?" _Oh God_, the tears were going to fall. _Damnit! _

Luke could obviously see that he had hurt her. "Mara, I – "

But she kept going on and on, coz if she stopped, the tears would surely come. "Right. I mean its fine. I get it. You're angry I left you just like that and deceived you just like that. Well it's not my fault!" She paused and amended her words. "_Fine_. It was _my fault _okay?.. I thought I was trying to save you by pushing you away! And the whole killing you thing, it's Palpatine who wants you dead! I didn't even know you when I got that stupid, _stupid _assignment! _God!_" She didn't even realize that the tears had fallen. "I've changed okay?! Or at least I'm trying to…I'm _trying_ to…but I can't do that if I'm going to be _dead girl_ by tomorrow! So if you excuse me, I'll just get going…"

"Mara, wait!" Luke caught her arms and made her to face him. "I'm sorry okay? If I offended you earlier…I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

Whether he was referring to his earlier comment or their strained relationship, they couldn't really know. The question hung in the air.

But in that moment, being at such close proximity with each other, their eyes devouring one another…after so long…They were so _close…_Close enough for one to reach and _kiss…_

It was there. No matter what happened in the past, they were here now together again and all it could take was one passionate fiery _kiss…_

They were so close…They both had to close their eyes to completely feel the moment, they let it come to them…Their lips were so near now…Just a _little more_…

_Just one kiss…_

And that was the moment when the lights just had to go out.

---------------------------------------------

The rain grew heavier outside. The winds picked up its speed and leaves and all sorts of other things were flying all over the streets of Theed. The temperature had dropped several more degrees down, the cold temperature thoroughly felt with the rushing of winds. Lighting and thunder raged and struck the Naboo skies, frightening every child, letting them rush to their parents for comfort. The electricity that just blew out like a flicker of a candle did not help soothe their fears.

The entire city of Theed was wiped out in a blackout and thunderstorm.

Meanwhile, in a little cabin somewhere among the city, two souls sat at a small dining table, quietly eating their dinner over a newly lit fireplace. The flames that gently played before them warmed their souls immensely. The new atmosphere around them was cozy and quiet, strangely tonight, it was just the way they liked it.

Perhaps Naboo wasn't going to be such a bad trip after all, despite the fact that their earlier almost-to-be kiss did _not _happen, much to the disappointment of the almost-to-be reunited lovers.

Mara had just downed her second bowl of wonderfully and deliciously made soup, courtesy of Luke Skywalker, the ultimate chef…_Oh! How she loved his cooking_… when she noticed him staring at her quite oddly.

"What?!" She protested. "Yes I had a second bowl! I was hungry! Besides you should be glad somebody eats your _horrible _cooking…" She teased playfully. Though they both knew how much she loved his cooking, admitted it several times before. Her laughter was music to his ears after not hearing it for so long.

Luke shook his head. "No. It's not that. I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Your hair."

She eyes gave away her confusion. He smiled.

"It was like that the first time I met you. You had that little accident with the guys and the kitchens and your hair was just as disheveled as it was now."

Her face lit up as she remembered. "Oh my goodness, don't even remind me! That was a really embarrassing moment! God, I looked like an idiot and that time, I wasn't used to looking like an idiot. I did not plan our first meeting to be like that!" She paused. "You remember that?"

"Of course. It's hard not to forget."

She whacked him lightly on the arm though her smile still remained on her face.

"What else do you remember?"

"That shirt." Luke smiled in reminiscence. "You wore that shirt one morning when I saw you sitting by the window looking out at the skies, singing a soft tune." He paused. "The sun framed your face so perfectly. I thought how much you look more beautiful just looking simple." He complimented.

She smiled and her heart soared to the skies. Never mind that it was raining outside. He always liked her without the heavy makeup or the fancy slash skanky clothes.

"_Far Away."_ She suddenly remembered. "That was the song I was singing to."

Luke shrugged and gave her the most charming smile he could.

"I remember more than you think."

Somehow, she knew his words filled with undying truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artoo had shut down for the evening, seeing that all his work had been accomplished and he left the ex-lovers at peace. The raging storm still blew outside but they hardly even noticed it anymore. The fire was their light for the evening and they were content with that.

Luke lay comfortably sprawled on the floor though, and Mara had her head on his stomach. It was as if they had not been separated for a long time, as if they had always been together. It was strange that they could get so comfortable this fast but then they thought…_why not? _After all the crap they had been through, why couldn't they be allowed a little intimacy with each other even if just this one night? Tomorrow morning would bring them a new day and they didn't know what the end of the storm would bring.

Luke had just finished telling Mara one of the memories he remembered with his short time with her and she couldn't help but burst a glee of laughter at his words.

"I really like that you're telling me all these stories about how much you remember…" She admitted. "It's kinda scary though, now I have to be like super cute, 24/7 or I could be imbedded in your memory for all of eternity."

They both laughed together at that. Luke, deep down, knew no matter what, she would never be erased from his memory.

"But, I have to say…I feel like we're cheating…we're not really talking about the big issues we need to talk about."

Luke groaned and closed his eyes. "Oh, I was this," He held up his finger and thumb a centimeter apart. "this close to getting away with, wasn't I?"

She laughed. She had laughed like this in the longest time. "I don't want to ruin our evening. I just don't want to miss an opportunity to actually work things out…I mean, if you still want to…I mean…"

"Of course I want to! I've missed you…" He gently cupped her hand in his. "And how do you know a fun night together, like this, isn't exactly what we need to work things out?" A thought crossed Luke's mind. "Or maybe a _few _fun nights, all in row, no trouble in between."

Mara hesitated and Luke felt it.

"But it's not in your nature anymore. I know."

She laughed again.

"It's not really…I'm _sorry_. I just…I can't help it! I have so many questions!" And without further waiting for a response, she sat up and flopped on her stomach, so now she could face him fully.

Mara sighed and braced herself. This wasn't exactly going to be an easy-breezy conversation anymore.

"Okay." She took a deep breath before she asked. "Leia told me that you crashed your TIE fighter right after I – Luke, what was that all about? It's not like you. Why would you do something like that?"

Luke sighed and didn't speak for a few moments. That was memory he did not exactly wish to relive.

"I don't know why I did that to be honest." He sighed again. "I don't know, everything just got to me, my father being Vader, Han being wall decoration to Jabba's wall, you leaving without any explanation…I couldn't…I don't know…I just lost it. I have no other explanation…"

Mara shut her eyes for a moment. The guilt surged within her again. It was her fault why that little accident happened. She was to blame.

"I didn't have any other choice, Luke." Her voice trembled. "I didn't want to kill you anymore…I couldn't…And Palpatine, _my Master_, he would know eventually…And he would _force _me to kill you as punishment. But if I returned, then it would show my loyalty was still with him and I'd still be punished for my failure but at least you were safe…"

She bent her head in shame and remorse. "I didn't expect things to turn out the way the did…

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

As Luke gazed at Mara's remorseful expression, a grave thought flickered in his mind.

_This was the Dark Side. The eye of it all, Palpatine. _

Obi-Wan and Yoda were right with their warnings to him. The Emperor was the one he should be looking out for. He was the eye after all. Once trapped by him, there was no where to hide. There would always be a cage. Another person floated through his mind as he gazed at the redhead woman.

_Is this what Vader faced and felt for the past 20 years? _

He was still a slave of Palpatine after all, no matter how high the position. It had been his own choice, of course but that did not mean he was completely evil. Maybe his mother was right after all.

_He was a good friend. _

Obi-Wan's words drifted in his mind now. And as he looked at Mara now, she knew that deep inside, she was a good person too, drowning in the darkness.

They weren't the evil ones, Mara and Vader, not completely. They had started out good and though they were washed with lies and darkness, it didn't mean the good was washed away completely.

All it took was someone to show them the right way.

And Luke was willing to forgive and start anew with Mara. At least, he thought, one evil could be set right without any killing.

"It didn't have to 'either or', you know?" Luke finally spoke.

Mara smiled sadly. "But it _was…_" She sighed. "Luke, when I look back at our time together, I'm not like proud of it because of my lies and because in the end, I knew you weren't proud of me."

_What?!_

How could she - ? No. _No. _

"Is that what you think? That I wasn't proud of you?"

He would never…sure he was hurt that she walked away from him, that was undeniable. True, when he caught her lying, he wasn't proud of it either… But during their time together, he had seen her for who she _truly _was, far different than the cold hearted assassin she presented herself to be. And he _was _proud of her in all ways…He _loved her! _He always would…there was no one else…

He'd just have to prove it.

"Let me show you something." Luke stood up, a new determination set on his face. "It's in my ship."

Mara suddenly sat up as well, alarmed. _Wha - ? _

"Luke! It's crazy out there!"

But Luke wasn't listening. He didn't care if there was a blizzard or whatever weather catastrophe there was out there.

He'd gone through far worse and he wasn't going to let some _little _storm get in his way now.

-----------------------------------------------

_What the hell is he trying to do?_

The winds had picked up, if that was even possible. Everything was flying by now! It was quite a miracle his ship didn't fly along with everything else in the air. And rain…oh Force, the rain was just too strong as well.

Mara Jade was soaked the second she stepped out of the cabin. And she screamed at Luke her protests and her insistence to get back into the cabin. But he wasn't listening!

"Luke! What are you doing?!"

Did he even hear her? The strong winds drowned her voice… Ugh. She hated this storm. Running down to him, a small task and a short distance, seemed difficult to do in this damn blizzard. The grounds were slippery and the winds prevented her from moving on. It even clouded her vision.

Luke, though, was the stronger one between the two of them and had made it to his ship, quickly slid open his cockpit and pulled out a small box.

Mara saw it. That small box thing that he wanted so desperately to show her.

_What was in it?_

She didn't have to wait for long as the winds flew the lid open, making all the things the box held within fly away with its strong currents. Clippings of sorts, papers all of it started flying and Luke tried to grab them. He couldn't lose them. He had to show them to her!

Mara tried to help him with this difficult task.

"Luke, what is this?"

She grabbed one and opened it. Despite her blurred vision from the rain, she could clearly see a news article and a huge picture of her at the side of that article. The article was about her helping out the Emperor with some thing and the media had praised her tremendously for her good work to the Empire. All of them dated after she had left him.

More clippings flew past her way. And she knew they all contained the same thing.

_Oh my God._

The tears were falling down her face; mingling well with the rain she barely noticed it.

She looked up at him in wonder. _How could this be? _He kept every article he could find out about her, whether it contradicted to the Alliance's principles or not.

_Oh my God._

This was a dream surely. How could he still - ? After she - ?

"I was hurt, Mara." Luke said through the storm, defying it at all costs. "But I was still proud of you. Everyday. _No matter what_."

_Oh my God._

She couldn't take it anymore.

She finally grabbed him and kissed him as passionately as she could, her heart and soul pouring in the kiss, like how the rain poured from the skies.

Luke pulled away. "Wait, wait…It's getting all ruined."

_No. _And just as he was about to make a leap for a flying clipping, she stopped him.

"No. You don't need all that stuff. You've got me."

He stopped her as she made to kiss him again. He pulled something out of his robe and clipped it to her wrist.

_A bracelet. _

Mara's eyes watered again. It was just like the one she had lost…

_Oh my God._

"To replace the one you lost. Don't say I never gave you anything." Luke smiled.

"But how - ?" How did he know she lost it? She felt so confused and light-headed and happy…Was it even still raining? Of course it was, but she didn't even feel it anymore. It was just the two of them. _Forever_. As they had pledged long ago.

"I just know."

He gently pulled her into another kiss.

And then he lifted her up and gently lowered Mara on the bonnet of his ship. They kissed there, under the rain, as the winds blew past their faces. They didn't care about the storm anymore.

All they were caught up in was the moment that caught them up entwined together on hood of his ship. The fact that he might actually have to repair it by morning didn't occur to him.

They just _kissed._

They kissed passionately like never before.

They had waited so long to be in each other's arms again. They deserved this after all the crap they had to go through on their own.

Whoever said that the trip to Naboo was going to be a total suck-fest was completely proved wrong…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know I totally suck with the whole Luke-Mara love thing. Not very good at this, though I promise I will try to improve. Well, at least they're back together again! I'll figure out a way to screw them up later on. haha.

**_Chapter 19 Preview: Unwanted Desires_**

_Next on, 'Love Heals'..._

_Prince Xizor finally lost it._

_"I just don't like other people touching my things!"_

_The Emperor's eyes gleamed yellow and by Force, he wanted to laugh out loud. Perhaps, that spawn of Amidala was finally going to succumb to him, without question. Another oppurtunity to break the Princess? _

_Oh he'd take it. _

_And Daddy- Vader couldn't even do anything about this. _

_He calmly put a hand over the Prince's arm, as if completely sympathizing with a friend in need. _

_"I understand completely, my friend..." Palpatine said supportingly. "And I know just the solution to solve...all...your...problems?"_

_Bingo._

_Prince Xizor's eyes lit up. "What is it, my Emperor?"_

_Palpatine smiled. And he laughed within. This was even going to be far better than having her tortured! Oh yes..._

_"Make her yours..." Palpatine pleaded, playing the role of sympathizing true friend. "Bind her to you..."_

_"How?!" Xizor was desperate. He wanted her so much! He would do anything!_

_"Marry her."_


	19. Chapter 19: Unwanted Desires

**A/N: **Ok…back to Leia's world. Thanks mucho for the reviews! Keep it coming! And I promise I'll keep things crazy here!

I haven't much to do here, so I told myself, why not concentrate on this story? That's why the chapters just keep coming one after the other. Ha!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

Prince Xizor held his breath as he glazed over his new obsession.

Well it was just a holograph… but to him, it was like as if she was there, right in front of him, staring at him with those big, chocolate eyes…

_I will have her…_

He vowed to himself. He didn't care for anything else. All he wanted now was to feel her all over him…And he would have the pleasure of doing whatever he wanted with her…

He believed that he deserved to have a woman such as Princess Leia.

She was _perfect_.

More than perfect even… Her beauty far surpassed even angels, her singing voice leveling with the mermaids he had heard about dwelling in the Sea Planets. She was extremely intelligent and talented. He had always heard of the rumors of her 'French blood' over the years when she still resided in the Alderaanian Palaces. She was well-educated, thanks to the influences of Bail Organa and she was of royalty. Whether she was the daughter of Organa or Vader…

His blood still boiled whenever he thought that such a delicate creature such as Leia would be an offspring of such a vile man. A _thief, _or so he called Vader since he first met him. And he became even more furious when he thought of her torturous ordeal under Vader in the Death Star, not even sparing his own daughter. What kind of a father was that? Destroying the only planet the Princess ever thought of as home?! What madness was this?! That a masked and deformed monster such as Vader would father a daughter such as Leia…

Of course, he wasn't used to fawning over women so easily. It wasn't like him to suddenly be _in love _with a random girl he had just met under his own enemy's turf.

But then again Leia wasn't random.

She was different. No other girl like her every existed in the galaxy.

And he _wanted _her. At _all _costs.

And that was why he was walking towards the Emperor's chambers now. He needed help. And he couldn't do it without Palpatine…

For how can he get anywhere near the girl, if her monster of a father would always be standing in the _bloody _way?! Palpatine would surely help in his cause of keeping the Dark Lord in line.

And maybe the Princess would be his answer prayer to finally kick Vader out of the eyes of the Emperor. _Damn that bastard of a Sith Lord! _

At times though he wondered to himself, _Why Leia? _He could have any other woman he wanted in a blink of an eye. He could have any other woman who wasn't related to his most hatred rival. He could have any other that wouldn't give him such a challenge…

But no. Leia was different.

_Innocent. Pure. Immaculate._

She awoke the sleeping fires within him, completely and brutally unleashing them all, wanting and waiting to be pulled in by her. With her, his passions wished to explode for all of Leia to take and have all to herself. She lighted a spark within him, though unwanted; it could never be washed away anymore.

_She is mine._

For she was perfect. And he, Prince Xizor, had to have – _and would have – _perfect.

The chambers of the Emperor's slowly hissed open, indicating his entrance.

"Prince Xizor." Palpatine drawled seemingly pleasant. "I have heard of your immediate wishes to speak to me. What ails you, my friend?"

"It is the Princess Leia, my Lord." Prince Xizor replied despairingly as he bowed before his Majesty.

Palpatine's smile ceased as dark thoughts started to sink in his mind. _What did that bitch do now? _

When he had discovered of Vader's unexpected rescue of the damnable girl, he had the urge to rip everybody's heads off that very moment. He was losing Vader, he knew. All because of that rotten slut of girl! Amidala's daughter! The exact same characteristics he loathed. He didn't understand why Vader was so attracted to women like Amidala. The _bloody_ woman!

But as he gazed at Xizor's expression, he knew that this conversation was not going to involve anything related to the uprising Rebellion connecting to the Princess. What could this man want from him?

"What is it?"

"I have fallen in love with the Princess."

That was enough for Palpatine's thoughts to cease and all his ears to be open to the man bowed before him. This was going to be interesting.

"My friend, stand and tell all about this new…_desire_ of yours. It most certainly is not like you, Xizor." The Prince Xizor, Leader of the Black Sun, archenemy of Vader in the Empire, desiring his one and only, _fragile and innocent, _daughter! What would Vader say to that?! Palpatine very much wanted to know.

"There is something in her that has bewitched me, Your Majesty." Xizor began. "All I can think about is how much I need to have her, how much I want her! I can't _eat_…I can't _sleep_…This is driving me _mad_!"

Xizor's arms flung up in rage to emphasize his point. Palpatine could feel his distress and frustration, it was growing stronger with each minute and Palpatine fed on it through the Force.

"Go on. Something tells me there is much more than just the inability to normally function."

Xizor nodded and then hissed. "_Vader."_

Palpatine closed his eyes, trying his very best to stop gloating in delight. Yes. The _very _word he had been waiting for. Ah, perhaps the Princess would bring some _good _news after all.

"And what about my apprentice, Prince Xizor?"

"He _traps_ her! He locks her up only to have her for _himself_!" Xizor exclaimed.

Palpatine's eyes widened from the man's implications and he so desperately fought the urge to laugh out loud that very moment. By the Force, this man truly was _blinded_ by love!

"My apprentice does have a way getting…_possessive _over things. Especially now that he has found his long-lost daughter…" He sighed dramatically, as if a tragedy had just struck him. "I believed it has affected him more than I would've liked to admit."

"I just…I cannot go near her with him always standing in the bloody way!"

"Yes…I see your point."

"And I want her only to myself! The Princess Leia will be _mine_." Xizor proclaimed greedily.

"But…" And Palpatine pretended to look extremely sad over notion. "I'm afraid my apprentice will _not_ allow that so easily…He is quite a possessive man as well. He is the father. He has _every right_ to her…"

_Unless – _But he didn't want to think about that tugging idea. _Not yet…_

Xizor seethed. The words of the Emperor did not please him. "He spoke of a man…A man he approved for Leia…"

"Ah, yes. Leia's very own Phantom." Palpatine divulged. "But he is far from her now and you need not worry about him."

Still, Xizor's eyes widened with rage at the thought of another man touching _his _Princess. He boiled with jealously at the thought of his Princess and another man doing the things he wished to be the one doing on her. His hands began to shake and he tried to them so he could have some control over himself.

Palpatine only smiled at his increasing anger.

"I am not normally a jealous man…" Xizor began to say quite calmly.

But the Prince Xizor had finally lost it.

"I just don't like other people touching my _things_!"

The Emperor's eyes gleamed yellow and by Force, he wanted to laugh out loud. Truly, he did not expect this sudden outburst from a man like Xizor. And over a girl, for that matter. Perhaps, that spawn of Amidala was finally going to succumb to him through this, _without_ question. Another opportunity to break the Princess?

Oh he'd take it.

And Daddy-Vader couldn't even do anything about this.

He calmly put a hand over the Prince's arm, as if completely sympathizing with a friend in need.

"I understand completely, my friend..." Palpatine said as if in total support of his distressed friend. "And I know just the solution to solve...all...your...problems."

_Bingo._

Prince Xizor's eyes lit up. "What is it, my Emperor?"

Palpatine smiled. And he laughed within. This was even going to be far better than having her tortured! Oh yes...

"Make her yours..." Palpatine pleaded, playing the role of sympathizing true friend. "Bind her to you..."

"How?!" Xizor was desperate. He wanted her so much! He would do anything!

_"Marry her."_

There was no other idea far more brilliant than that. It was the only and perfect way to bind Leia to him _completely._

Palpatine continued. "And do not worry, my friend. I will take care of my apprentice. This will _happen_. And you will have her. I will make sure of that."

The words sunk in Xizor's head, repeating over and over again, driving him almost to a crazed state. But he could not stop it, neither did he want to.

_You will have her…_

The words of the Emperor droned on and on in his mind. Yes. At last, a solution…And the best of it all was, Vader couldn't get in the way. Not in such a matter as this. At last, she would be his with no one there to stand in their love. _Yes…_

_She is mine. _

--------------------------------------------

Darth Vader found himself unable to breathe properly.

And no, the cause of it was not because of a malfunction to his life-supporting suit.

It was all because of the little white paper that now occupied his gloved hands, sent in only minutes ago by his Master.

When Xizor had proclaimed that he would take his daughter away from him, Vader had been unfazed. For what exactly could the damnable Prince do to make that happen?

But never... _never _had he expected _this. _

_It will be the greatest wedding of the millennium. _

His Master's earlier words drifted back to him, claiming all of his rational thoughts, leaving him in panic.

Vader wanted to just rip his suit from himself and vomit in disgust.

And the worst part of it all was that he couldn't do anything to save Leia from this terrible fate. His Master had given him specific orders not to interfere and he couldn't very well disobey him, for his punishment would be separation from his daughter, way sooner than the wedding. His loyalties were already wavering in the Emperor's eyes. And Leia would need him by his side, he knew. Any means of seperation from her would not do her good. This was an ordeal she couldn't handle alone. Not even for a Rebel leader.

Palpatine had even mentioned to withhold all the plans and projects they had ongoing just for this blasted wedding. He even wanted the Imperials to send word that peace would reign until the wedding was over, no fighting or attacking with the Rebels was permitted. He wanted the Alliance to partake in the wedding as well, that is of course _if _they wish it. For they all knew what the Alliance meant to his daughter. And the Rebels, who wished to attend, would not be harmed…Unless, of course, they fired the shots first.

Everything was supposed to be _perfect _for the wedding.

_Blast it all to oblivion! _

And how was he, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith going to explain this to his daughter, who had no idea whatsoever about _any _of this?!

_Curse that Xizor. I'll rip his throat apart the next time I see him. _Though, this time, he knew, he could not do that even if he desired it the most, which made the nauseating feeling within him worse.

He felt chained. Well he always was chained but he didn't feel it completely until this very moment. He wanted to help Leia escape this. But his Master would keep all eyes on him, making sure that nothing would go amiss. Plus, this was going to be known _galaxy wide. _The Rebels would know about it even from wherever they are and if they were to come, he was to personally see to them…

_Wait._

A thought struck Vader…slowly forming into an idea…quickly molding into a _possible _plan.

The Rebels _would _come; he'd make sure of that. They had to, for Force's sake!

And with them, _Luke _would come, his son, the _Jedi_.

Luke, who was not chained as he was. Luke, who was trained well under his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke, who had the Force strong along with him. Luke, who would see the trouble and save his beloved sister from this. Luke would save them all from this disaster wedding!

Perhaps there was a way out of this for Leia.

He heaved sighed of relief.

Thank the Force that Padme gave birth to twins. It made situations like this far more easier to handle. There was a backup when one force was down.

Luke along with his Rebel friends would form a secret plan to sabotage the wedding and get Leia to safety, away from the disgusting hands of Xizor. When they had gone, he'd kill Xizor since he had been freed from his chains.

It was plan. _Possibly_ could work.

_No. _He amended. A plan he would see to personally _to happen_.

Now that was settled, the only thing he had to worry about was how to tell Leia about –

----------------------------------------------

"_MARRIED?! I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED?!" _

Vader closed his eyes at the extremely loud outburst and sat himself down on the nearest chair. He felt completely exhausted from all this.

"Yes. I do not wish this…_madness _to happen at all. Especially not with that…_slime…_" He still held tightly the invitation card Palpatine had sent him. How he wanted to just crumple it in his fists and throw it into the lavas of Mustafar. "But my Master has decided to orchestrate this marriage of yours to the Prince Xizor. And because of that, there is nothing I can do to stop this."

The hopelessness that clearly shone in Leia's eyes broke his heart. _Damnit! _He cursed. The plan about Luke coming and saving her wasn't even full proof. It wasn't sure that he could come. What if something happened to him and his Rebel friends along the way? What if they couldn't make it in time? The plan of Luke coming was extremely risky and he couldn't confirm it for he had no means to reach his son. Luke was too closed to him for Vader to reach out to the Force and besides, his Master would surely feel the tremor in the Force.

"Daddy, I _don't love_ him. You know my heart belongs to another…" Leia whispered mournfully.

Vader got up. He had to be the strong one now. Leia could crumple any second because of this unwanted union.

"I know, my child. But there is no other way we can get out of this. You must understand this." Vader tried to comfort by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! That doesn't mean I accept it!" Leia exclaimed, flinching away from his touch. "This is my _life!_ My destiny! And nobody is going to dictate it or control it! I refuse to be passed around as if I were some toy!" Tears streamed down her most beautiful eyes. "Daddy, how would you feel if it was Mother instead of me in this position and _you _couldn't do _anything _about it?"

_No. _Vader didn't want to think that. He would have prefer to her being dead than personally seeing her to an unwanted marriage with another man _- he very much despised - _ and he couldn't very well do anything about it. At least with her being dead, her heart would have always been his, for she had known nothing else.

_Oh damnit._

This was all just part of Palpatine's game of toying with all of them!

_Damn him to hell._

Vader was about to finally reply when the Admiral Piett had cut him off with his abrupt entrance.

"My Lord." He addressed. "The Emperor demands for us to start making copies of the invitation to the Lady's wedding." Piett finally took notice of the Princess behind Vader's back.

He smiled, clearly unaware to her true feelings towards the said matter. "Congratulations, milady."

Leia only gaped at him and cried even more. She buried her face in her hands.

Piett looked startled at the reaction. "My Lord, I – "

"That is alright, Admiral. This is not a marriage that was wanted." Vader supplied for Leia.

Piett stood there for a few moments, now unsure of what to say. Vader then decided to ease the tension by handing him the wrinkled invitation in his hand.

"This is the design for the invitation, see to this task personally Admiral."

"Yes my Lord."

And just as he about to take his leave, he was stopped by Leia.

"Wait."

And without even waiting for his response, Leia snatched the invitation from his hands and looked over it herself. As she scrutinized it with an unreadable expression on her face, both men thought that she would _rip_ the invitation of her unwanted marriage to a crazed slime ball, into tiny shreds.

"Do you have a pen or anything I can write with?"

The question puzzled both the Admiral and the Sith Lord. It seemed rather _odd._ Nevertheless, Piett rushed in to hand her a pen.

She took it and started scribbling something down on the invitation card, her face concentrated in her little task and both men strained to see what in the Force was she trying to do. In matter of minutes however, she had finished her strange task and gave the invitation back to the Admiral.

Strange letterings that neither Piett nor Vader could understand were delicately drawn on the sides of the card. They both gave her confused looks. But her face set into an angry expression.

"Whoever designed that should be _ashamed_ of themselves. They have no semblance of art whatsoever. This is _my _wedding. And though unwanted, I wish for it to _at least_ have something that _I _want. Even if I'm not marrying the man I love, I still want the dream wedding I've always wanted."

They nodded in understanding. But as they gazed down at the invitation now with the odd design she had put, they couldn't help but wonder…

Piett, of course, completely dismissed it and told himself that the Princess's style was truly eccentric. Vader, on the other hand, was another matter indeed. He did not understand her intentions but he would not be as foolish as to say a word about it. Whatever was on her mind would stay there until the time was nigh.

Piett left to do his task while Vader remained to watch over his daughter.

"Know this, my child." Vader gently tipped her chin upwards to make her look at him. "I would do everything and anything in my power to get you out of this fate. If it had been your mother, well I would do far worse, of course. Sooner or later, your Phantom _will know _of this marriage and he will fight for you as I would fight for your mother."

Her father had never comforted her this much before. It probably meant that this would be the biggest bad thing she'll ever have to encounter. A fate like this was far worse than death…

Yet as she felt the gloved hand on her shoulder, desperately trying to give her comfort, she felt gratitude that she would not be alone in this harsh endeavor.

A silent tear fell.

"Thank you, Daddy."

----------------------------------------

Mara Jade ran from her ship to the little cabin Luke had discovered only 4 days ago. It was _not _a near distance.

The wild storm had finally passed and she was just getting a few things out of her ship when she saw it. That little white card wrapped in a delicate envelope. She had opened it, of course, it was addressed to her after all and when she did, she received the greatest shock of her entire life. _What the hell was going on up there?! _So she disappeared for awhile and then wedding bells start chiming?! _Unbelievable!_

"Luke!"

She yelled as she ran. _He needed to know…_

Luke was busy fixing his own ship; they did sort of break it a little when they kissed in the rain on top of that merely days ago.

"Luke!"

He looked up at the sound of his name. He stopped whatever he was doing when he saw Mara panting from running, completely out of breath and sweating all over. Something was wrong.

"What's up?"

Mara took a breath. How was going to break this to him? _Damnit. _

"I have some bad news to tell you."

Luke had an unreadable expression written on his face. A long moment of silence past between them.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

_What? _But then again…Because of the unusual turn of events, she'd probably have to. Knowing Leia, she couldn't do this on her own. And as much as she loved Luke terribly, Leia was in dire need now. She needed all the help she could get. Because this thing was _big. _

_Bigger _than big.

"Well…Uh…well…" Mara stuttered. Seriously, how was she going to tell the love of her life that his most beloved twin sister was now mysteriously engaged to one of the most rotten scumbag in the entire universe?! This was just not an easy topic to break down to.

"Okay…Well…_yes._ I am _leaving…_" She started slowly. "But there's a perfect explanation for that! Yes! A very big and _huge _reason for my leaving…A reason which you are not going to like…" She stopped, realizing she was babbling again and just threw her arms in exasperation. She shoved the white envelope into his hands.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

'_You are cordially invited to the wedding of …'_

Luke read the envelope over and over and over again. Surely his eyes were deceiving him! But no…No matter what he did, the words weren't changing…It wasn't an illusion, it was reality.

_No…_

He turned to Mara. "How did this - ?"

"I don't know! I have no idea what's going on up there! And that's why I have to go. Leia needs people to be there for her." She paused. "And you can't come because if the Emperor sees you, he'll take you for sure and try to turn you and try to screw with you like he's doing to Leia…"

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing! This is _Leia _we're talking about here…If she gets married; nobody can protect her anymore not even Vader and – "

Mara interrupted. "And that will never happen. You _must _stay. You have to go back to the Rebel base and formulate one of those crazy plans you people are so good at. This is going to be a _huge _event, I know, I can _feel _it. You _must _think out this plan through."

Luke sighed in frustration. She had a point. There was no point in rushing right now. If he were caught, there'd be no hope for Leia. He turned away from Mara, not wanting to see her mesmerizing hazel eyes. He knew what this moment meant.

It was the end of their blissful trip in Naboo.

He sighed. _And here I thought we'd be living happily ever after…but then Palpatine's still around…that'll just never hap – _

Something caught his eye.

He blinked.

Nope, it was still there. There on the card…

He brought the invitation closer to his eyes and examined it. The designs on the sides…how _odd_…

Why would someone design such a peculiar design on the grandest wedding of all weddings?

_Unless it was Leia who made it! _

And then, he remembered. He knew this design. He understood it. Oh! He wanted to laugh out loud! The clever,_ clever_ Leia! Genius! No Imperial would ever suspect these designs, for no one understood them!

Mara noticed the spark in his eyes as he read the invitation again. "What is it?"

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Excuse me?" What an unnatural question at a time like this. Surely Luke wasn't more concerned with his features now when his sister was going through an ordeal?

"A mirror. I'll explain later."

Fortunately, she did have mirror. She handed her compact mirror to him.

He opened it and positioned it right on top the invitation card and he inserted his face in between the mirror and invitation. And then, he began reading through the mirror?

Confusion etched in Mara's features.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Look, come and see for yourself." Curious, she did and he held the two opposite objects from each other.

Luke gave her the instructions. "Look at the strange designs. See it?" She simply nodded in affirmation. "Now look into the mirror, what do you see?"

She turned and looked into the mirror and…

_Oh my Lord._

No. It couldn't be. She blinked, thinking her mind was merely playing tricks with her. Nope. It was still there…_words_…repeating all around the sides of the invitation card.

"**_Help me Luke. I do not know what to do anymore." _**

But how was this possible? When she looked back to the invitation, it was nothing more than a strange and eccentric design but when she looked in the mirror, the message was written, right before her eyes, clear as the morning sun.

"In the olden days of France, sometimes in wars, spies were sent to the enemy's turf to investigate on the enemy's plans, anything that could be useful to the other side." Luke explained. "This was a way to send their messages back to their base undetected. It's quite simple really, if you do it well nobody can ever know. The words are drawn backwards, a mirror-image so nobody can really understand…"

"Like a _reflection_…" Mara inserted, completely awed as understanding dawned on her.

"Yes. Exactly. Until now, only few know of this deceitful but clever way of sending hidden messages…"

Mara's eyes suddenly widened. "But this is an _official_ invitation card! Half the galaxy will be receiving one of these! Surely one would understand this and when he does, he'll rat you out!"

But Luke wasn't worried. "Unless French soldiers who lived to tell the tale are invited to this wedding, then we'll worry." He bent down to kiss her softly. "But from what I heard, Palpatine doesn't like the French because of the Prime Minister Belz, one of the few I'm sure understands this message."

"So you'd have to be from Paris to get this…"

"Pretty much."

Luke took the objects in her hands and set it aside, then pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Their trip was about to end and he wanted to feel her warmth all around him. He was afraid that this might be the last time they could meet up like this…

"We will see each other again, Luke."

He could sigh and hold her closer.

"You must remember that I love you, Mara. _Always." _He gently caressed the bracelet that graced her small wrist. "And keep this safe."

She could only smile. She vowed never to lose the bracelet ever again.

Mara pulled away from him gently and reached into her pockets for something.

"I have something to give you as well."

She brought her palm out and opened it, revealing the most beautiful necklace Luke had ever seen in his entire life. It was only a small pendant, crafted in such delicate silver and the heart of it, a flower, made out of six shining crystals. The biggest crystal, of course, was the middle, holding all the crystals together. The flower of crystals was protected and layered by a silver leaf twirling itself downwards in an elegant style. It glowed, so _brightly_, it's strong light, probably enough to light his way in dark places.

"I've had this with me since I was born." Mara explained. "My Master found me with this clasped around my neck. But he forbade me to ever wear it again because of its brightness. He didn't like the light. But I've always had this with me; it is the only thing I have left of my parents. It is something I give to you now, for everything else you have given to me."

Luke gaped, dumbfounded. He shook his head. "You cannot give me this."

But Mara did not sway and instead took his hand and firmly placed her pendant in his palm.

"It is mine to give to whom I will," She smiled at him, her eyes pleading him to accept her gift. "_Like my heart…"_

Again Luke could not say anything, her words completely silencing him.

He gently made to put the tiny necklace around his own neck, a silent display of his accepting it. It seemed to fit perfectly with him, just like everything else that surrounded Mara. In this way, he would always have her close to him, no matter how far apart they were. This necklace symbolized their hope to be together again with no one to stand in their way anymore. Luke would always hold this new gift dear to him.

"The light of the Evenstar never wanes. Let it be a light to you when all other lights go out." Mara reached up to caress his handsome face, wanting to remember his features forever. "This is not the end, my love…" Yes, it was not. There was still hope for them. "It is only the beginning."

But despite it all, Luke was still afraid. His father's blood still ran in his anyway. He feared that he would not be strong enough for the upcoming trials, that he would fail everyone and that he could not achieve the happiness the vision of heaven presented to him.

"My path is hidden from me…"

"It is already laid before you feet." Mara countered. And just for one minute, she resembled his mother so much. Her words were the exact same as Mara's now, giving him strength, giving him hope.

_Your path is laid before your feet. You both cannot falter now…_

"Mara…"

But she hushed him by resting her fingers on his soft lips. Her hand then moved down to rest on her pendant now hanging around his neck. It fit perfectly on him and he deserved to have such a gift. He would need it in the future. Luke clasped her hand in his and they both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, knowing that this moment will not be forgotten between the two of them.

"If you trust nothing else, trust _this_." She said, referring to the beautiful pendant. "Trust _us…"_

Again he saw his mother in her. Beautiful, radiant and loving. The words familiar but never heard of. Maybe it was in the air. He could never know. Whatever it was that tugged his heart now, apart from Mara, he would hold it dear; knowing one day the answers will finally reveal themselves to him.

He leaned in to kiss her softly, in gratitude and in parting. But one day though, when the galaxy was finally free of the darkness, he would marry this woman before him and they would spend the rest of their lives together. Whether they settled down in peace or they continue to help out in bringing out peace in the galaxy, it did not matter. As long as they had each other, as long as they were together.

_At last._

---------------------------------------

Erik, Phantom of the Opera, was not used to space.

He had been in hiding undergrounds for too long. To be as high up as he was now, it felt quite odd on his part. He could see the stars from where he stood, so many of them, all twinkling brightly at him amongst the vast darkness of space.

He had kept to himself, of course, though the people up here were not unkind. And there were many of them. Their eyes held curiosity towards his mask – a trait of men he was very much used to – but their tongue held in check. This was not the time to judge others for their deformities or secrets.

The war of the stars marked each man in their already fragile hearts, and Erik saw each of these men cling on to their hope that one day, a light will shine in the darkness. He had never seen such destruction and pain all his life and for once, the sufferings around him were not due to his cause.

Sometimes, there were men Erik would come across with in the hallways of the Rebel Base and suddenly they were called to a mission against the dreadful Empire and Erik would never see those men he had crossed paths with again.

It was a tragedy and for Erik to feel the weight of the _universe _was something he was not used to. He had spent most of his alone and uncaring, this unexpected change of environment completely new to him.

Some men would come to him and give him solace in the dead of the night as they wait for further instructions on what to do next. They had said that there were far worse monsters in the galaxy than his face. Some of those monsters weren't even deformed. And Erik would sit back to contemplate those heavy words…Such burden…Such _fragile_ hope.

Will the light ever shine in their eyes again?

He was used to the darkness, a comforting presence to him all his life. But not like this. Not when so many around him mourned as they fought for their light returned, their _freedom_.

Such courage. Such bravery. He had not known that so many men could be like this. Even his old friend, Lucien Belz had kept himself busy, talking amongst the leaders of the Rebellion, stressing himself over on their next plan of attack against the Empire.

He briefly wondered how Christine was doing. She was amongst those Imperial bastards. He could only pray that she was safe and that Luke's protests to him were precise. That their true father, Darth Vader, would not put Christine – _his own daughter – _in harm's way.

Just then, Han Solo followed by his Wookiee and that damnable protocol droid 3PO, presented themselves in the chambers Erik stood in now, frantic expressions on their faces.

"You are not going to believe this." Solo announced as he quickly moved to a monitor screen and made to set it to the HoloNews.

Erik's eyes widened as he watched the news play before his eyes. He blinked and tried to wash the images away, thinking it was not real.

But he kept blinking and the same images and headlines the HoloNews presented never changing.

This was _real._

"My goodness," the golden droid commented, aghast. "I cannot imagine why our Princess Leia would be so keep on marrying that man. Personally, I think she could be making a wrong decision."

Erik watched as Solo scowled at the droid, and he almost could feel Solo's urge to rip the droid to shreds.

"Shut him up or shut him down, Chewie!"

"Impossible man!" 3PO countered, almost exasperated. "I am just merely stating an opinion. I do not understand this violent reaction."

"Well, to start off, our Princess is going to be marrying one of the greatest scum, a little next only to Vader and everyone all over the galaxy is invited! Plus the fact that all headlines proclaim it to be the '_greatest wedding of the millennium' _is seriously disturbing. I mean, I don't know what crazy things are going up there but Leia's on the line and we have to help her!"

Meanwhile, just stood there, motionless, the words of Solo are unheard to his ears. _Christine?_ _To be married again? _Just how many times was this going to keep happening? The last time he had seen her, she was begging for him not to leave, as if she actually loved him!

He almost laughed out loud in heartache. It was too good to be true. She would never love him. But instead only felt guilt for her past mistakes against him. That was it. That was all he'll ever be to her…

Han noticed the masked man's suddenly downcast look and made over to comfort him.

"Look man, I don't know you that much but I do know when trouble is brewing up." Han gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder. "And right now, I'm telling you, that wedding is trouble and Leia's in trouble. She wouldn't want to marry that scumbag even after a million years."

Erik made himself to believe Han's words. He saw the panicked and despaired look on the Captain's face and he just had to believe his words. But then something else struck the Phantom.

"You love her, don't you?"

Han reeled back at the startling, unexpected question. Surprisingly, both Chewie and 3PO remained silent as they watched the scenario. But Han didn't notice. How could this strange man know the depths of his feelings for Leia?

_Because he loves her too. _

The realization struck him deep. This man and Leia shared another story altogether. Far different from the one Han and Leia shared. And then Han thought briefly…Who would win? Who would win this war of hearts, the main heart of _one _girl? Han had to wonder.

After awhile, Han nodded.

"Yeah. I do love her. And you just might be my new rival for her heart." He paused and tried to collect himself. He was never really one to be immature especially when it came to feelings _– his feelings for Leia -_. "But right now, we need to put that aside and help Leia. Are you in, buddy?"

Han outstretched his hand, the challenge written clear as day in his eyes.

And Erik thought, _this was no Raoul_, as he regarded the Captain. For Raoul would never try to befriend or never ask for his help or stretch his hand out towards him. For Raoul was only hell bent on destroying him and he had won. Yet, here Solo came, hands down, wishing to put aside the fight for Leia's heart and bring her back to safety. That was something Raoul could not do.

And that was something he suddenly had grown to admire in his new rival.

His new _friend_.

Erik shook Han's hand. A silent deal had been made.

"Great. Now, first we have contact Luke and get him to come back here and – "

But just then the doors hissed open as if on queue, revealing the Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker.

"Oh Master Luke, sir! Welcome back!" 3PO greeted warmly.

Luke merely nodded and held up a card to show them all.

"Guys, Leia's in trouble."

The men, the Wookiee and the droid gave each other looks before Han stepped in to speak for them, face dead serious but words carrying a light tone in it.

"Yeah, we pretty much got that covered."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know a little LOTR with the Luke-Mara thing. Oh! But I couldnt help it! They are quite parallel to each other and its Luke and Mara! They deserve alittle happy moment or look forward to more happy moments. Reviews please! Thank you!

**_Chapter 20 Preview: When Dreaming Ends_**

_Next on 'Love Heals'..._

_Tears streamed down her beautiful face. The darkness loomed over her, mingling well with her distressed state._

_She gasped for air, she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe. But the tears kept on coming..._

_Why? Why must she do this? Why did he have to make her suffer so much? _

_"I was a fool to believe..." She sung mournfully to herself. But it still reached the ears of Palpatine. Yes. He would have her completely submitted to him, broken in pieces. _

_"A fool to believe..." Palpatine made no move to comfort her. Instead he strayed back in the shadows as she moved towards her massive window where the stars - no matter how screwed up the galaxy was - still shone brightly above them all. _

_"It all ends...today..." Darkness would claim her and her broken heart and there would be no escape. All she could do now was sing in despair. "Yes, it all ends...today..."_

_Leia crumbled to the cold floor, her face still looking out to the stars, begging for some mercy. She couldn't do this...Not even for her family..._

_Palpatine spoke behind her, his eyes secretly gleaming yellow. He spoke to her as if he was a mere man and not a Sith Lord, as if he understood perfectly well what she was going through. False compassion racked his voice and it sickened the fallen Princess all the more._

_"Send Erik away. Only you can save him. And your father..."_

_"He'll fight for me...Both of them will." Leia countered still._

_"Yes. Unless the Phantom believes you don't love him. As for my apprentice, I will deal with him personally to ease your dilemma." Palpatine drawled._

_The Emperor's words reverberated in her skull. _

_Unless the Phantom believes you don't love him..._

_No. He couldn't mean... NO._

_"What?" _

_"You were a great actress once, Christine." His use of her former name all the more increasing his opinion of her as a diva. His voice continued to rasp with a sickening compassion. "Make him believe you don't love him..."_

_She felt trapped. No. She couldn't do it...Not even for her family...No..._

_"No." She said outloud. _

_"Use your talent to save him...and your father." Palpatine added for he knew what Vader meant to the child. He would use his apprentice against her. "Hurt Erik. Hurt him to save him and your father. Then walked down the aisle and marry Xizor..."_

_"There is no other way..." Palpatine continued softly, wanting his words to forever be imbedded in her skull. "The wedding must go on, Christine." His yellow eyes gleamed brightly in the darkness. "You're a true creature of the underworld, Christine. You can't afford to love." _

_She couldn't breathe. She felt so suffocated and she felt all her walls collapse and her already fragile heart completely shattering into pieces. The darkness claimed her soul this moment and there was nothing she could do. She had to do it. She had to save the him. She had to save her father. She had vowed so before her mother's grave. She would sacrifice her heart if she must...And whispers told her that Palpatine was right. She was a creature of the underworld. All her life that was what she was. Her dreams of a love and family were nothing now because of that..._

_"Today's the day..."_

_And so she weeped. No one could save her now. Not even Luke._

_"...when dreaming...ends..."_


	20. Chapter 20: When Dreaming Ends

**A/N: **Reviews! Just keep and coming…Thanks!

Parallels of LOTR to SW: Aragorn towards Arwen is almost like Anakin to Padme. Aragorn is wandering among the woods when he comes across the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. (Kind of like Anakin when Padme entered the dirty old junkshop) Arwen is very much older than Aragorn (Padme is 5 years older) but nevertheless he falls instantly in love with her. Their love is not forbidden but very much frowned upon, an Elf and a mortal man, where one must offer the greatest sacrifices for the other. But anyway, they still go for it (like Anakin and Padme) but the War of the Ring happens, separating them for long periods of time (just like the Clone Wars, separating our beloved couple). Though Arwen and Aragorn have a much happier ending than Anakin and Padme, their romances are very much mirrors of each other.

Aragorn resembles Luke in another way too; they both are searching for the right path they must take in their lives. Both fight the seductions of Dark Forces and despite their titles as Heroes and Kings, they have suffered greatly, experienced pain to its fullest for the good of all and for their own selves. They sometimes feel like giving up, or that they have strayed the path, but because of their loved ones that keep them going, they do not stray and finally find the right path they have been searching for.

_Anyway_…back to the story…This chapter isn't really dark. Palpatine's just being a complete prick.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Leia stalked the halls of the Star Destroyer, sauntering at the most slowest pace possible, not really sure where she was heading off to, but not really caring either.

Her father was off…_somewhere _and without him, distracting her, by her side after three days 24/7, she finally allowed herself to completely contemplate the situation she was currently seized in. Her feet dragged themselves along the floors, her shoulders suddenly heavy with an invisible weight, her eyes downcast, and her mind rolling in circles, her heart and soul feeling as if they were chained to heavy metal she could never get out off.

So as she passed by the many men that had their own business to deal with, they had to pause to give her a look of concern and sympathy, for her eyes held such melancholy. They actually felt guilty for Leia, her depressing aura slowly affecting each of them, the moroseness of the huge ship increasing as the Princess passed by. For a strong woman like her to be caught up in such an ordeal, Rebel or not, even they thought it was more than crude. Any torture device would have been nothing compared to a forced marriage to Prince Xizor, no less. The Imperial men, who worked under Vader in the Star Destroyer, despised the Prince to the very bone, their loyalty to the Dark Lord clearly shown. The fact that their Lord was also tied down because of that bastard of a Prince angered the men even more.

Leia continued to trudge on until she reached the Bridge and made to stand where Vader would usually place himself on when he would be the one to gaze at the endless stars. The men who were currently working in the Main Control Deck turned to look up at her as she entered but she paid them no heed, consumed only by her deep thoughts.

Star gazing had always given Leia a comfort of sorts. Back in the Opera, whenever she felt suffocated, she would always run up to the rooftop and behold the stars for long periods of time. Stars gave her a sense of tranquility in her forever chaotic world and so she turned to whatever means of stargazing now. The men around her did not make any moves bother her anymore.

_Married. _MARRIED. _M-A-R-R-I-E-D._ She kept repeating it in her mind. Nope. Spelling it out wasn't really helping. She was going to get married. _To a man she didn't love._ To a man _who wished to possess her_ and _separate her from the rest of the world_. She sighed, heavy hearted. She was still having a hard time accepting things. She doubted she would actually accept things ever. Palpatine hated her _that_ much; he'd do something this cruel?!

_Yes. Of course he would._ After all, the Emperor would be the one orchestrating the damn wedding.

At least, the last time she was engaged, she was looking forward to it. As she thought of Raoul though, her heart clenched with agony and guilt. She was the reason he was dead.

Her thoughts of Raoul, slowly turned to a certain Phantom, another time when she had been forced to take his hand in marriage.

_Past the point of no return!_

Leia shut her eyes, drowning the words out. Yes. _Here I am again, except this time, I am not with you…_

At least with Erik, in the end, she _had _wanted to go with him. But then, _no…_he just had to _let her go_ the moment she finally decided she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. When he did that, she couldn't stay anymore…She just _couldn't…_For how could she leave Raoul, the very source of her comfort and light at that time?

She pulled her hair and yelled out loud in frustration, causing the men around to stop whatever they were doing to stare at her in sympathetic concern. Leia blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" She muttered. "Just get back to your work…"

_Great. _Now the men think she was going insane. And then, she briefly wondered,

_What would Erik think of this now? _Surely he'd heard of it already.

Her eyes focused to the bright stars once more, the desperate soothing for her mind never coming. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Erik? Ever since, she had found out the wedding was going galaxy wide and everybody would know about it, she couldn't stop thinking about him and what he would think…

Her eyes closed as the stars collided and a distant memory started to seep through her already troubled mind. She kept going back to that particular memory since this whole wedding fiasco…She would go back to it now. It was the only comfort that came to her now, the reason why she could not rationalize.

And then, the memory fully blazed into her soul and then, she understood.

_Ah yes…That's why…_

----------------------------------------

**Flashback – **

**The Phantom's Lair **

He had pushed her down in rage and horror at what she had done.

And all she could do was weep for the man who had watched over her almost all her life, letting his words cut deep into her heart.

"_Fear can turn to love…you'll learn to see to find the man, behind the monster…"_

Her heart bled for him. She wanted to bellow that he was _not_ a monster…But why couldn't she find her voice that moment?

It would've been her first chance to save him from hell.

"…_this…repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly, dreams of beauty…secretly…secretly…"_

He wept before her and all she could do was lament with him. She cursed herself. She had done _this._ She had begun to destroy him…

"Oh, Christine…"

He reached out a hand, silently begging her to return the mask that would protect her from all the cruelties. Grief struck their hearts, amounts equalizing to each other. How could she refuse him when he begged for mercy to her like this? Guilt coursed through Christine's body and reluctantly, she returned the white mask that would cover up all the truths she now bore witness to.

And then, when he received it, he turned his back on her to put it on. _Why did he have to do that?_ Christine wondered with desolation. _He didn't have to do that…_

_Angel…please…_

He walked back to her, his grace returned, the mask serving well to strengthen his resolve. He looked down on her fallen figure.

"Come." He commanded. "We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

_What?!_

_Oh, for God's sake, where was her voice?_ How she wanted to _scream_ at him. He was sending her away…_because of she had done_…He didn't want her anymore…_because of what she had done…_

_Christine, fight for him!_ She screamed instead to herself.

"No." She finally stuttered out. He looked back down at her in surprise, frowning at this unexpected form of defiance.

"_No."_ Christine said a little more stronger and she scrambled to get herself on her own feet. She cursed her weak legs for betraying her momentary strong will.

A large hand suddenly appeared before her eyes and Christine had to look up, bewildered. He was offering his hand to help her up! _Why did that suddenly bring a thunderous beating to her heart? _

_Perhaps he still wants me to sing for him even after I…_But the devil in her admonished her. _Stupid child! He wouldn't want you after what you did!_

As soon as she could stand her own ground, she wiped her dirty tears and faced him full on. Yet despite her strong façade, she feared deep within…and her fear had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his scarred visage.

"No." She repeated, completely lost of what to say.

He merely quirked an eyebrow, his eyes boring into her soul. She fought hard not to flinch.

"No what?"

"No." She paused. _Go on!_ Her mind encouraged her. "No. Let's not go up. Not yet…"

He looked surprised at the strange protest but the masked served himself well as he very quickly regained his composure.

"And may I ask, why _not_?"

"Because…" Christine flinched at her own slightly whining tone. "Because…"_ Because what? _"Because…we haven't done anything…_nice_ yet…" _Nice?! What in the hell? Oh child, he should drown you in that lake this very instant!_ "I mean!...I haven't done anything nice yet…_to you_…_for you…_yet_…_All I did was be led by you then faint and sleep and then cause you such despair…"

The Phantom only chuckled at her explanation. "You mustn't worry about it anymore. Now come."

_It wasn't working. _

"_I'm sorry!"_ She blurted out, just as he was about to turn from her again.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't…I was just…" _Damnit_. His stare was piercing her again and she was finding such a hard time to speak simple language. "I was curious…And…Childish…and…I'm so sorry I hurt you!" She was crying again. _Damnit._ _Didn't she just wipe these tears?_ She hung her head in absolute shame, praying for the ground to swallow her right that very moment.

He slowly moved towards her until he was only a few inches away from her. Christine looked up shamefully, her sincerity to her apology very much evident.

The Phantom brought a hand to her face and tenderly wiped the tears that had just poured from her enticing eyes.

"Someone like you shouldn't spend all her time in tears." He merely said.

"_I am sorry."_ She repeated. She would keep repeating it until he would forgive her.

"My child, it is already forgotten."

She could only smile lightly in gratitude.

Christine then bent down to pick up a fallen candelabrum the man knocked off when he had been in rage. That was when she suddenly realized something. She rounded back on him.

"What is your name?"

Again, the Phantom reeled back in surprise, caught off guard even more so than the previous. This time, it took him quite awhile to regain his composure. Christine watched this and she resisted herself from ripping the mask off once more, wanting to rid of the tension forever sprouted between them.

"Why do you wish to know it?"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

The Phantom laughed out loud at her counter. "_Brave_, my sweet child. But I believe I asked you a question first."

It took her awhile to respond.

"You know almost _everything _about me. Yet I know _nothing _about you…" She paused and thought furiously for what to say next.

"And I just…I _want to know something about you_…A name, would be a start. Though I think I already started it really by pulling your mask off…_I'm sorry_…" She hadn't realized she was backing away until she landed on the chair for the golden organ that belonged to the unnamed man before her.

The Phantom never gave a response though. He just stood there, scrutinizing her soul and everything else around it. Long moments passed and Christine thought that he would not give her his name and instead butcher her right then and there for asking.

Her imaginations always did take her places but that did not mean she still felt distraught at the thought of not knowing his name until…

"_Erik."_

Christine thought she might fall over the chair she now sat on. Her face clearly showed her shock.

"Excuse me?"

"My name..." He repeated quite exasperatedly, despite the fact that she had been talking more than he. "…is Erik."

And then Christine finally smiled, lighting up the Phantom's entire lair.

"Erik." Christine repeated, playing it with her lips. She liked it. _His name was beautiful._ "That's actually pretty nice." She settled for that.

"It has not been uttered for many years...until now that is."

The thought saddened her immensely. Here was a talented and passionate man forced to hide in shadows with no one to be there for him all because of a mere face. He couldn't even come up to her and simple ask her to be his friend like all the normal people who basked in sunlight daily. What kind of a life was that? To be locked up in darkness and surrounded with nothing but loneliness? It was a fate she imagined to be entirely unbearable.

She fell silent, not knowing what to say next. Her eyes flew around the lair and then…

Something caught her eye.

There. On the floor. _Sheets of paper…_

She moved out of her seat to pick them up. They were musical sheets_… 'Come What May'_ the title said. At reading this, a vision quickly took hold of her mind. Unknown yet somehow familiar voices started to rush through her brain.

'_Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi…'_

'_I'm not afraid to die…I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life…'_

She stumbled a little, losing her balance from the unwanted vision. And Erik had caught her fortunately before she fell back down on the floor again.

"Are you alright, my angel?"

As her other clutched musical sheets that drove her to her live visions, she used her free hand to rid of the voices in her head. _She always had it._ Always it was the _same woman_ speaking. _Always her_…Speaking in riddles of love and pain and loss…_Who was she?_ Christine briefly wondered irritatingly until her eyes caught up with Erik's.

"I'm fine…It's nothing."

The stare he gave her told her that he did not believe it for a second. But Christine ignored it and instead turned to the musical scores in her hand, wanting to change topics completely.

As soon as she even began to look at it again, it was quickly snatched from her hands by Erik.

"What is it?" Christine inquired, curiosity once more taking hold of her.

"It is something that is not quite finished." Erik replied, clearly not wanting to discuss it. But Christine wouldn't let him pass.

"You wrote that. Will you sing it for me?"

Erik glanced at her uncomfortably. "It's not that…good…"

Christine scoffed. "Of course it is! Please? I will not leave until you sing for me…"

Erik closed his eyes, clearly lost at what to do. "It is a song for a duet."

Christine shrugged. "I'm here. I can sing with you."

"It's not really – "

"_Please?" _

Erik sighed in defeat. He nodded simply and motioned for her to move next to the organ. He sat down gracefully and quickly made a few scale exercises on the organ. Christine watched as his lithe hands traveled along the delicate keyboards, so naturally did they move. He had complete control over the instrument, Christine marveled. She hoped through his teachings, one day she would be able to do the same. But even his skills with the instrument could be nothing because his voice…So_ powerful_…A _voice of an angel_…

_Never knew…I could feel like this…_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before…_

And Christine thought she might faint again at the beauty of his voice…And the song. It wasn't so bad. It was actually pretty good. But that wasn't really the case. _Why was her heart beating so fast?_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more…_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything…_

Her heart was speeding so fast, she thought it might actually jump out of her own chest. She did not want to close her eyes…She could already feel it…She fixed her gaze at the man before her, wondering – _hoping_, actually – that the song was written for her. That his message was for _her_… She quickly snapped out of it. Why was she thinking of such things anyway?

_Seasons may change…_

_Winter to spring…_

_But I love you…Until the end…of time…_

Christine found herself unable to breathe though. Maybe this was what the woman in her vision wanted to tell her about…

_Come what may…_

_Come what may…_

_I will love you…_

_Until my dying day…_

Why did she desperately wish for the woman he declared his feelings for in this song to be…_her_? Or maybe it was. Well she could never know. It is not likely he'd tell her. But then again, she could pretend that it was her. And since nobody else was here to sing it with him, it would become _their song_. His and her. _Erik and Christine._ Even if was only pretense…But why did her heart scream to her that it sounded _just right_?

Erik nodded slightly to indicate that it was her turn to sing and she quickly jumped out of her reveries, blushing slightly.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

The song wasn't hard to learn and Christine got it at first try, especially with Erik gently humming along with her.

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…_

_It all revolves around you…_

They raised their voices together then, making a perfect blend. And Christine thought how perfect they were together, like this.

_And there's no mountain too high…_

_No river to wide…_

Christine's eyes never left Erik's figure, even though the man himself was too into the music to notice. And she was very fine with that…

_Sing out this song_

_And I'll be there…by your side…_

She wondered to herself how it would feel like to be loved by this particular man before her. How it would feel to have him hold her in his arms…Or feel his lips upon hers…She tried to shake her mind and heart from such…_madn_ess…But try as she might, these new images could no longer be shaken from her mind.

_Storm clouds may gather…_

_And stars may collide…_

And then Erik whispered…slightly glancing up at her.

_But I love you._

She couldn't breathe. Was that…for…_her?_ Deep within the fires of her, she hoped it was.

_I love you._

She replied, gasping for air. Her heart was screaming it…But then she doubted herself…_Could she ever love a man like Erik?..._

_Till the end…_

_Yes._ She thought. _She could. She could love him._ Maybe she _already_ _was_…Maybe she _always was_…Her mind sprout out a vision of her and him, together as man and wife and she…she welcomed the vision fully. She liked the idea. To be with him for all her life, to be by his side forevermore. It wasn't so bad a thought…_What would I pay to stay here beside you?..._

_Until…the end…of time…_

And together, once more.

_Come what may…_

_Come what may…_

She imagined herself spending the rest of her life with him…and she _didn't recoil_. It was strange. She hardly knew this man…and yet, here she was having delusions of marriage to him.

_I will love you…_

But then, he knew everything about her…And she was willing to learn who he was. He had taken care of her, almost her whole life and he had taught her so much…She had grown with him…And…_The possibility of loving him_…this _man_…_Erik_…her Angel of Music…

…_pulsed through her veins_, the _feeling_ of it very much welcome to her.

It wouldn't be so difficult to love him…And she didn't fear him. Well, the feelings he invoked on her caused her trembling but not because of fear of his _deformity…_No. _Never that_. Maybe she could actually save him from such darkness. Teach him the beauty of the light as he had taught her the wonders of the darkness. They could go through life's trials together and they would reach the end of the path, successful and happy. They could spend all of eternity together, living simply and sharing everything together. _Where would we walk if we could stay all day in the sun? _Such fantasies gripped the heart of Christine.

_I will love you…Until my dying day…_

They repeated the chorus once more, their voices harmonizing and reaching the ears of angels till finally the song stilled down to soft halt.

A long moment of silence settled between them until…

"That was beautiful." Christine complimented breathlessly. "Who did you write the song for?" Her heart yearned to know. It desperately wanted him to say the song was for _her_.

But Erik did not say who it was for; he only chuckled softly and said,

"It is for someone I hold very dear to my heart."

She didn't know whether to be relieved or crushed by his statement.

But the gleam in his golden eyes sent tingles all over her spine…

_And she dared hope..._

She dared plop down on the soft comforts of his organ's chair. Though quite shocked at her forwardness, Erik, all the same, scooted aside to give space to her. And just as she hit the cushions, another vision blasted into her almost-blissful brain. Christine shut her eyes, her entire existence being shifted to another dimension once more, only made her own eyes to see.

_A woman, the same woman in her dreams, with the most refined and dazzling of brown curls stood standing in front of a massive window overlooking an entire city full of buildings and flying objects. Yet the woman did not pay heed to these wondrous sights, her eyes solely focused on one building in particular, far away in the distance._

_Her eyes were sad, beautiful but sad. The shadow was holding sway over her and there was nothing she could do to stop it…Yet she looked on, the threads of a connection taking place, her soul crying for salvation for them all…her heart crying out to her love…_

_Anakin…_

'_There's good in him…I know…there is still…'_

The vision ended there and Christine was painfully thrust back to reality. She gasped for air as she found she was suffocating from lack of it. Thankfully, Erik's strong arms grasped hers for balance, his deep blue eyes trailing her suddenly bizarre stature with grave concern.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

Christine could only stare back at those blue eyes…And couldn't help but think how familiar it was to her…She couldn't put her foot on it, but there was something…

'_I've been dying since the day you came back into my life…'_

Christine sent a silent prayer to the Lord, begging for answers to questions that could never be spoken of. _Why did these visions keep coming to her? Who was this beautiful yet sad woman who kept coming to her?_ Christine could never understand these strange ongoing visions that now have passed the stage of dreams. She would always feel exhausted after being forced to see one, the feelings invoked by the visions always too inexplicable, as if she could really feel what the sad woman was feeling.

Her tired eyes met Erik's concerned ones and she blushed in embarrassment. This had never happened before. The visions would never happen while in her waking hours and yet now, as she sat beside her Angel, they start bursting at every given moment.

"It's alright. I'm fine. It's nothing, just a…_thought passing my way_." Christine finally replied to his question.

Erik was not convinced though and made to stand up, a decision made in his mind.

"It is time we return. You are not used to such environment, I wish to do you no more ill."

"But Erik, I – "

"No." Erik cut off, as firmly as she did earlier. And he moved to the where his boat was located by the shore, expecting her to follow pursuit.

Christine was deeply saddened at the thought of leaving this new world she had been introduced in. But she knew it was futile to even contest with the Phantom of the Opera himself, she could not tell him she was having vivid visions and dreams of a woman she did not know of, yet somehow felt a connection to. That was enough to send him thinking of how insane she could very well be. And so she obediently, but reluctantly, moved herself to settle in the gondola boat.

As Erik padded the boat away, she had to turn back to gaze at his underground lair once more, afraid that it would be the last time she would see it the way she had. It already held something in her heart, the place would never be forgotten.

For it was the very place, where Christine realized she had fallen in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

**End of Flashback **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, and a lot of good that love's done. _Leia thought bitterly as she warped herself back to reality. She no longer remained in the Bridge, long ago left that post, not wanting the men to see her in such a state. And so she confined herself to her own quarters, letting all the memories out after such a long period of time.

Bitter regret seeped into her veins. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that leaving Erik was for the good of _him_, that if she had stayed with him, he would be the one six feet below the ground instead of Raoul, still bitterness tainted her soul. And now, a chance for them to actually happen…_could never…_

Things started to go spindling downward at that fateful performance of _Il Muto _and the death of Joseph Buquet. She had been so frightened of what had just taken place, confused over her misguided feelings towards the now-murderous Phantom of the Opera. Her confusion led her to doubt completely, turning her into an unrecognizable shallow person who judged others by their outward appearances.

Something in which she had sworn to take no part of.

Yet, that night, on the rooftop, things had changed, with now Raoul, and not Erik, as her guiding rock.

She felt immense pity for Erik though, the stars and unbeknownst to her, the Force, calming and easing her tormented mind. But that all faded away, only because her fear had clouded her senses and shut out everything else. She had forgotten the song they sang underground, forgotten how her heart sped at its message, forgotten her love…She did not even feel Erik's presence anymore.

And Raoul had been there with her. And the song had been replaced by another.

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime…_

So she let herself be swayed by him, wanting to depend on someone she knew she could trust, someone safe and certain. Who would've thought that was the beginning of her downfall? That moment was when it all started, the madness – _for all parties involved –. _Even when she had approved of Raoul's proposal, her heart still secretly yearned for Erik.

Erik fought for her in the most frightening of ways. An example of that would be his _grand _entrance at the Masquerade Ball, his opera, the fight at the cemetery, the unexpected appearance on the show itself…the _song._ Another passionate song that rocked to no end Christine's heart because now she knew for certain it was made for her _– and only for her -_. Stillher heart – _oh, her visions of Padme – _all told her to go to him! Yet, the fear was there, always. And so, she had paid no heed to her heart, nor to her mother, who that time sent her a trail of visions all telling her one thing: _Listen and follow your heart! _The message of the visions cried. Still she had paid no heed to it.

_Stupid girl! _The devil within her wrathfully cursed her. She had been the one sign off their fates, including hers. And the reason why she was not fighting back on this new trouble presenting itself to her face was because of the guilt of everything she had done to both Raoul and Erik…

They never even had the chance for anything…

She had never professed to Erik that she loved him or anything like that. They had not even been like Raoul and her, doing all the sorts of things couples do. No. They never had that chance. All they had were songs and memories and years of comforting from the shadows, years of crying…

And now, what chance could they possibly have? Galaxies apart and a forced marriage upon her, there was hardly any possibility now. She could only hope that Luke had understood her subtle cry for help and that he would be the one to save her this time, seeing as she couldn't save herself.

A disgustingly inhuman voice from behind startled her from her deep brooding.

"I see that the bride-to-be is not overly brimming with happiness. Why such despair, my Princess? Do you know that this should one of the best days of your life?"

Palpatine was being a prick and her heart flared with anger at his mockery towards her.

"Yes…Your anger." The Emperor closed his eyes to revel in it, the strength of his growing. "If only you had used it wisely, this should not have happened."

Leia scoffed, still facing the stars. "Even I did turn to the Dark Side completely; you'd still screw me over."

Palpatine chuckled. "Yes, yes. Of course. You are right on that one."

"Why are you here? Does Vader know you're here?"

"Oh, my apprentice is not my purpose on this trip. But he will know soon enough of my presence here." Palpatine drawled out, letting her win the game this time. He knew he would win the war at the end of this conversation anyway.

"Vader is not your purpose here?" Leia repeated in a mocking tone. "Then why else could you be here?"

Palpatine went straight to the point. "I wish to test your loyalties as this new dilemma is brought upon you."

Leia finally rounded on the seemingly fragile Emperor, her anger increasing with every word she let out from her mouth.

"I do not want to marry him! That loyal enough for you?"

Palpatine could only laugh at her outburst. "I do not mean loyalties to either me or the Prince Xizor, we all know how you feel about that." Leia frowned at his statement. "I meant your loyalties to your family…to your father…to your _Phantom." _

Leia gasped, fear suddenly gripping her heart.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing against them, don't you dare!"

"I believe that would be only up to me…" He paused. "And maybe up to you, if only you cooperate."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rebels wish to bail you out of your…_distressful ordeal_." Palpatine began, his laughter withheld with difficulty at the look of apparent shock crossing Leia's features. "Do not act so surprised, Princess. You know they would try to help you. It is in their nature. In fact, I think they're already planning out something now to sabotage this wedding.

"And by no means will I allow this wedding to be sabotaged by your Rebel friends."

Irritation and fury seeped all over the former diva. "Well what do you want me to do about it?! It's not like I can go warn them to stop since I'm here basking in the joys of this damned wedding!"

As soon as she snapped, yellow eyes gleamed with delight on her.

"Actually, there is _something _could do." Leia's eyes lit up at that. Despite her anger, curiosity was evident as well. "You do know that if this wedding is sabotaged by _any _means, it is not you who will pay the consequences, but your father."

Leia gasped, her eyes widening at his horrifying words.

"I have all the power to do whatever I wish with my apprentice and he cannot do anything about it. And I will have the pleasure as well of having that nuisance of a Phantom _terminated." _He smiled cruelly as he saw the effect his words had on Leia. "I believe I'll be doing Paris a favor, ridding them with one their most frightening ghosts, don't you think?"

The Princess could only shake her head in disbelief, tears starting to form at the depths of her orbs, her strong resolve slowly crumbling to pieces.

"You_ can't_…You couldn't…I don't believe you!"

"Oh believe I have all the power I need to get this task done. One bolt of my Force lightening and Vader, as you know it, would be deep fried." He chuckled as if the idea wasn't all to gruesome to his ears. "And having your Phantom found and killed, wouldn't be so hard, especially when the Rebels are in the same place as we will be, where the wedding will take place. They would be so busy trying to save you, they would forget all about our Phantom friend. He will be there with them and you will be able to find him as easily as I could when they land on the surfaces of Coruscant."

_No…_

What could she do now? How was she to get out of this? This was the ultimate way to seal her off to this horrible fate without any problems coming from her especially. And really, now with such a trade _– a bribe! – _How could she refuse? She would give up her life just to save Erik, her father, her family, the Alliance…Everything that ever mattered to her, Palpatine would readily destroy.

And he _could do it. _Simple because he had enough power to do so.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give? _

_You've past the point of no return…_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_No going back now…_

_Oh God! If I agree what horrors wait for me, in this the Phantom's opera?_

Once, she had uttered and heard these words, now forever drumming in her mind. The words seemingly perfect at her finest hour of doom. Her moment when she would decide once more.

Tears streamed down her beautiful face. The darkness loomed over her, mingling well with her distressed state.

She gasped for air; she suddenly found that she couldn't breathe. But the tears kept on coming...

_Why? Why must she do this? Why did he have to make her suffer so much? _

_"I was a fool to believe..."_She sung mournfully to herself. But it still reached the ears of Palpatine. _Yes._ He would have her completely submitted to him, broken in pieces and more.

_"A fool to believe..."_Palpatine made no move to comfort her. Instead he strayed back in the shadows as she moved towards her massive window where the stars - _no matter how screwed up the galaxy was_ - still shone brightly above them all.

_"It all ends...today..."_Darkness would claim her and her broken heart and there would be no escape. All she could do now was sing in despair. _"Yes, it all ends...today..."_

Leia finally crumbled to the cold floor, her face still looking out to the stars, begging for some mercy. _She couldn't do this...Not even for her family..._

Palpatine spoke behind her, his eyes secretly gleaming yellow. He spoke to her as if he was a mere man and not a Sith Lord, as if he understood perfectly well what she was going through. False compassion racked his voice and it sickened the fallen Princess all the more.

"Send Erik away. Only _you_ can save him. And your father..."

"He'll fight for me..._Both of them will_." Leia countered still.

"Yes. Unless the Phantom believes you don't love him. As for my apprentice, I will deal with him personally to ease your dilemma." Palpatine drawled.

The Emperor's words reverberated in her skull.

_Unless the Phantom believes you don't love him..._

_No. He couldn't mean... NO._

"What?"

"You were a great actress once, _Christine_." His use of her former name all the more increasing his opinion of her as a diva. His voice continued to rasp with a sickening compassion. "Make him believe you don't love him..."

She felt trapped. _No. She couldn't do it...Not even for her family...No..._

"No." She said out loud.

"Use your_ talent_ to _save_ him...and your father." Palpatine added for he knew what Vader meant to the child. He would use his apprentice against her. "_Hurt Erik_. _Hurt him to save him and your father and everyone else that matters to you…_ Then walked down the aisle and marry Xizor..."

"There is no other way..." Palpatine continued softly, wanting his words to forever be imbedded in her skull. "The wedding must go on, Christine." His yellow eyes gleamed brightly in the darkness. "You're a true creature of the underworld, Christine. You can't afford to love."

She couldn't breathe. She felt so suffocated and she felt all her walls collapse and her already fragile heart completely shattering into pieces. The darkness claimed her soul this moment and there was nothing she could do. _She had to do it_. She had to save the him. She had to save her father. She had to save _all of them._ She had vowed so before her mother's grave. She would sacrifice her heart if she must...And whispers told her that Palpatine was right. She was a creature of the underworld. All her life that was what she was. Her dreams of a love and family were _nothing_ now because of that...

_"Today's the day..."_

And so she wept. No one could save her now. Not even Luke.

_"...when dreaming...ends..."_

At this moment, she forgot all about the sweet taste of heaven. She forgot all about the vision she saw in the waters. She forgot all her mother's words and beautiful teachings. She forgot all about rationalizing and being strong. They were all forgotten as the darkness clouded over her, forever chaining her to it.

Was it like this? Was this how Anakin felt like in those last, fatal days when he once was faced in a decision similar to hers?

Was this the darkness Erik felt years ago in his madness?

_She _had been the one to drive him to his insanity. Now was the time, to pay him back completely.

She would surrender entirely. The flag has been raised. She had lost.

_Erik and Christine…_

Those dreams were gone now. Shattered, never to be put to pieces again.

And now…

There was really no chance they could ever be…

-----------------------------------------------------------

I know the flashback was so ridiculously long but oh! I couldnt help myself! Reviews please! Thanks mucho!

**_Chapter 21: Breaking Your Heart_**

_Next on 'Love Heals'..._

_He was here. She had found him. _

_She had hoped she wouldn't. She didn't want to do want to do what she was about to do._

_Her stealthy footsteps served her well in the dead of the night. The streets of Coruscant had never been so silent even in the latest hour. Perhaps it knew the task she was about to perform that night. _

_She walked closer and closer to his new abode, her heart trembling as her footsteps neared its destination._

_Finally...Reluctantly. She was there. _

_And she knocked three times before the door opened..._

_...and she came face to face with a very astonished masked man._

_"Christine...What...?" He was at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?"_

_Fight the tears, Little Lotte. You must not shed a tear tonight. _


	21. Chapter 21: Cry Me a River

**A/N: **sorry it took quite awhile to update, I've been busy with so many events happening right now, I haven't had the time to sit down and write. Plus there's been that error thing and I couldn't upload anything for awhile! Major Grr. But here it is. AT LAST.

Thank you for the reviews.

Last chapter's preview was the worst ever so I decided to not go with it…well I will just extend it a little more. But I'm changing the chapter's title.

Read and REVIEW please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Brokenly lying face down on the cold floor with tangles of endless hair obscuring her face and tears unendingly flowing, enough to flood the entire room. An angel with no more wings simply lay limp there, silent and unmoving as if dead. The darkness of the room, no matter how stretched did not cover the whiteness of her wardrobe, already stained with dirt from the floor and much tears. Her arms were at each of her sides but in level with her grief stricken face, the one hand that faced her holding shakily a rose of crimson red. How she had attained the rose, it was not known but her watery brown orbs never left its structure, as if all her life depended on that one single rose. In a way, it did. And only she knew, that she was about to let that rose go.

This was the scene on to which Vader found his daughter alarmingly drowning into.

She had not been seen for hours and Vader had begun to get worried and so his search for her began. The search did not, however, last that long. He had felt her presence through the Force and immediately found himself upon this dark chamber.

After several moments of starring at his daughter, shocked beyond his measures, common sense and alarm began to flood the Dark Lord and he immediately paced to where his daughter lay, broken and shattered, and carried her out of the room. As he walked, she did not stir nor did she protest, she merely limped there in his mechanical arms, her eyes still fixed on the rose that was clutched tightly in her hand.

When at last, he had reached his own quarters; he carefully set her down on the nearest couch and waited for her to return to her senses. When he realized that she was not coming to and the tears still fell from her most sorrowful eyes, his worry increased tenfold.

"Leia?"

The deep voice omitted from the voice box finally uttered, its depths filled with the concern he had neglected to show most of the time they were together. Normally, when this rare act of softness would show from one of the greatest monsters in the galaxy, Leia's eyes would meet his masked ones, going in deeper and at last finding his soul.

But this time, Leia's eyes did not meet his. This time, Leia's piercing eyes filled with fire and wisdom did not present themselves to his lordship. They continued to remain lifeless. Yet it still stared most intently on the rose in her hands. The most precious rose in her life.

Vader's mind was spinning as he watched this. She was fading, once more. He could feel it. And she was fading _fast. _He had to do something to stop it. He would not let her die before him again.

He held onto her hand, the one which was carrying the precious rose and shook her. "Leia? Please. Do not do this to me once again."

He shook her again and again, each time using the Force to envelop into her, making it known within her that he was calling her. Again and again and Vader thought he would shake her forever until finally…her eyes departed from the rose and finally met his, as if it was the first time she was ever seeing him.

"Father?" A whisper. It was hardly, almost enough for Vader not to hear it. But he heard her. He had learned the lesson the hard way and so, when she would call for him, he would hear her.

"Leia, my daughter, what troubles you so? You have been missing for hours now." Had he ever expressed such concern towards another during this time of his as a Sith? Hardly. _Never,_ even. But his daughter needed him now. He had never seen her like this and it frightened him. Can you believe it? Something frightened the Dark Lord of the Sith now. It was like watching Padme die, only this was different from his dreams years ago. This time she was not screaming in pain or for him, she was silent and numb, making it difficult to tell if she was even still alive or not.

It was a frightening thought that Vader desperately wanted to eradicate from his mind.

"Father…" A breath now. It seemed she needed Vader's life support suit more than he. The black humour that his mind created did not amuse him one bit.

"Leia. Tell me what it is that bothers you so."

Her eyes did not meet his. But she spoke, softly like none other before. Distant and faraway from him. "He came to me."

'He' could only mean one person. _Palpatine. _His mind hissed with venom. What had Palpatine done to his daughter now? He had known that his Master had mysteriously boarded his Star Destroyer and when he inquired questions, he was instantly shut off, making him understand that his main purpose was not a confrontation with Vader yet. But instead, someone else…

Vader cursed himself inwardly for not having the common sense to realize that it was Leia his Master would claw at. He could not protect at that time and now, all he could do was wonder what his damnable Master had done to his daughter this time around.

"What did he do?" How he wanted to kill Palpatine with his own hands as he saw the look of terror that washed his daughter's face.

"He told me…" Her breath hitched and she gave out a sob before she continued. "He told me to hurt him. _Erik. _Break his heart and marry Xizor or you'll die. So will he. So will Luke. So will everyone else…He…_He'll kill you all…_One by one…"

_WHAT?! _That son of bitch. That heartless beast. How dare he threaten his daughter in this way? How dare he… But Vader could no longer continue. He had been place in such a situation 20 years ago, a few modifications made.

_Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme._

It was always like that. It was the same then, it was the same now. Palpatine would always use their loved ones against them to get _exactly _what he wanted. And he wanted to win this game. He wanted Leia to marry Xizor and forever be chained in darkness like Vader, her very own father.

Leia suddenly sat up and turned to him, a new fresh of tears clouding her vision. To see her in such pain, Vader's heart could not stand it. Yet he knelt by her side, ready to be her guiding rock in this tangled web of dilemmas and dark choices they had been forced onto. Either way, Palpatine would win. He always did. And nothing could be done. Vader knew this all too well from his own experiences.

"I try, Father. I try to let go of this rose." And she held it up desperately, wanting to get it into his mind, wanting him to understand. "I try to…but _I can't_. I have realized long ago that I cannot live without this rose. I will die just as mother did. I will die before my time. I will die knowing that there had been no chance at all. I will die and not reach the serenity of heaven but instead fall into the fiery flames of hell."

Leia was trembling, shaking. She was having difficulty breathing and Vader held her arms to keep her balanced and with him. She was fading fast. He knew that every word she said was meant.

"I will lose my will to live." And then finally, completely tired out, her voice dropped back into a whisper. "I _have_ lost the will to live."

"No." Vader immediately responded firmly and with great alarm. He shook her once more and made her to look upon the black abyss of his mask. "You do not have to do this. You do not have to follow him as I do. You are far stronger than that, Leia."

She shook her head morosely. Once, his words would've convinced her instantly. But now, she no longer could find the will to heed them.

"You'll die." And the guilt instantly plagued Vader. For him. She was sacrificing her heart and one true love for _him. _It was not worth it. He did not deserve this kind of sacrifice from her. He had done nothing right to her in the time they had spent together. Their situations presented themselves differently. He had sworn himself to the Dark Side to keep his love and in the end, losing her forever. And now his present daughter was only doing what she thought was right but had to push away her love. How the ending would go, he did not know yet.

"No, Leia. You do not have to do this. I…_I _am not worth this. Do not forsake your heart for me."

"I have forsaken my heart a long time ago." Leia responded brokenly.

"That is not true."

"You don't know, Father. You weren't there."

"That's right; I was not there when I should have been. And that is why you cannot make this sacrifice for me. I do not deserve this from you." Vader said the guilt very evident in his voice. And despite it all, Leia heard it and her eyes began to water once more. She didn't have the chance to be with Erik, neither did she have the chance to be with her father. But if she did this, she would have at least once chance with one of the other and everybody would still be alive and well. It was just compliance. Just give Palpatine all he wanted and her loved ones would be safe.

"It is not just you father. Erik will die as well. Luke, everyone that meant the world to me. You know he will do it. You know he can. And Erik is not like us. He does not have the Force to protect and guide him. He has only himself and a mask. To break his heart and hurt him, it is the only way I can protect all of you from harm's way."

Vader's heart swelled with raw emotion and held onto Leia's arms tighter, now with the purpose of balancing him own heavy built. Tears threatened to take hold of him as well.

_What child! _Was she truly his? Was he really the father of such a compassionate and selfless child? Surely he was not. He did recall ever making such a decision such as this, even in his years as a Jedi. He had always been selfish. And now, _his _child was ready to selflessly let go of her heart, her _rose, _all just for the chance they would all live to wake up the next day.

_Damn Palpatine for putting her in such a situation. Damn her for being so good. _

"Father…" She could feel his crying beneath the mask, could feel his guilt through the Force. And she released her arms from his clasped grip and wrapped them tightly around his heavy neck, sobbing with all her might on his mechanical chest.

Vader had never held his daughter like this. Unfortunately, this had to be done under such forlorn times. But he held on to her as she held on to him. And they just wept and sobbed together, all their sorrows and all their pains. The regrets of what could have been and what should have been. They cried for what was about to come.

And at last, they cried for the knowledge that they were both trapped by the darkness unable to break free. There was no light anymore. They were too swallowed up in the depths of the darkness for the light to push through anymore. Heaven was but a dream now. And dreams were figments of the mind that were never meant to come true.

There was no way to get out. And all they could do was completely submit. There was no other way.

This was the true power of the Dark Side.

This was the cruelty of Palpatine.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

The surfaces of Coruscant were just beyond them, so close yet so far out of reach, especially when Star Destroyers seemed to be suddenly swarming all over them. Not for a bad reason, they were just there, awaiting their next commands from their Main Control. But still their deflector shields were still high up and without them being deactivated, they could not pass through to get to Coruscant. And Luke Skywalker just didn't think that stealing an Imperial ship, getting on it and then simply flying through the Empire as if no differences were set between a Rebel and an Imperial was a very good idea. In fact, it was a bit risky and reckless and if his old Master Yoda were to ever catch him participating in such an uncalculated mission, the whacks on the stick he'd receive would increase tenfold.

"Relax your Jedi muscles kid." Han replied with over enthusiasm, as if trying to convince himself more than Luke. "No need to get all jittery and stuff…This is a full proof plan." He faced Chewie. "If this doesn't work, we're gonna have to run for it, _fast."_

Chewie growled back in agreement. And Erik could only watch in bewilderment as he sat beside the blonde Jedi. But he kept in silence. This was something he was not used to doing and therefore, his interference might affect their plans to help out Christine.

Meanwhile, Luke turned away and simply muttered sarcastically, "_Fast_. Ya think?" to Han's very unplanned…_plan B_. If Han ever heard it, he simply ignored it.

Since when had he become so organized? He was always known to take things like a breeze and simply barge through doors without even thinking about it. Oh, he still was at times. But recent events had taught him to mellow down and to think like a Jedi, with patience and serenity. Bespin really had an effect on him. And now, of all times, when he was about to jump back into Imperial waters once more, he did not want to go in without any foolproof plans. It could cost Leia.

The radio buzzed, signaling to everyone on board that the Imperials were getting their radar and that the questions were about to come up.

"We have you on our screen now." The controller announced formally. "Please identity."

"Shuttle _Lithium _requesting deactivation of the deflector shields." Han punched in formally as well. Everybody seemed to be holding their breaths at that moment.

"Shuttle _Lithium, _transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing."

And they all listened painstakingly as the sound of the high speed transmission echoed throughout the cockpit. The tension in the air was as high as those deflector shields.

"I really do hope that code was worth the price." Erik pronounced quietly in his seat.

"It'll work. It'll work." Han defensively tried to convince, both the masked man and himself.

And suddenly, Luke's mind was not in that cockpit anymore. No. The Star Destroyer looming before them, growing ever larger in his mind's eye caught his full attention. There was no way…But he could feel it, as he could feel the Evenstar shining brightly around his neck. He could feel the presence, as dark and foreboding as he had first felt it, as dark and foreboding as it would always be. _No. That's not true. _A part of him protested. But right now, the panic was rising within him. _Oh Force. _

He knew this wasn't a good idea. And he knew exactly whose presence he felt in that Star Destroyer –

"Vader's on that ship."

Erik turned to the boy, whose eyes never left the looming ship before them, whose eyes filled with such mystery and horror and panic…Despite his words of goodness in his dark father. He was not thinking of that, no. He was thinking of his sister and everyone else in this stolen ship and how his very own father might be the one to ruin their cover.

"Now, don't get all jittery, Luke." Han nervously tried to ease out. "There are a lot of command ships…" He quickly turned to Chewie. "Keep your distance Chewie…But don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

The Wookiee growled his confusions.

"I don't know!" Han jumped, completely tensed. "Fly casual."

"I'm endangering the mission." Luke spoke up, panic now evident in his voice. "I shouldn't have come."

"It's your imagination, kid." Han quirked up instantly, calming Luke was first priority now. "Come on. Let's keep some optimism here. Just remember that we're doing this for Leia."

There was a long pause before the Jedi finally replied.

"That's exactly what I was thinking of."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Vader stood as he always did; staring upon the massive window that now had Coruscant in his view. His emotional scene with his daughter only hours ago was quite from the now, yet still lingering in his mind. The only comfort he could give her was the comfort of sleep to take hold of the poor and weary child. He had summoned the Force to him and made it flow through her, making her, at last, close her watery, red-tired eyes to a fitful sleep. Nightmares and dreams would not awaken her; Vader had made sure of that. Leia had not been sleeping well and she deserved that kind of comfort. She would need it for the endeavors she would have to face soon.

But a jolt in the Force made him pause his thoughts of grave concern for his daughter. It was something familiar…_Someone, _really. And that someone was fast approaching _him. _

After a moment of dwelling in stillness, he turned, passed by a row of controllers until at last, he had reached the Admiral Piett, leaning over the tracking screen of the controller of an outside shuttle.

Piett immediately straightened himself as Vader approached.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader inquired.

Admiral Piett pressed into the comlink. "Shuttle _Lithium, _what is your cargo and destination?"

The pilot's voice came through, though Vader could not identify it immediately because the sound systems were filtered. "Parts and technical crew heading for Coruscant."

Piett looked up to his Lord for any reaction.

"Do they have code clearance?" Vader asked carefully.

"It's an older code, sir, but it checks out." A beat. "I was about to clear them."

Vader looked upward and all around, blinking and almost thinking this wasn't real. His son was in that shuttle. And they had come for Leia. What crazy plan they had thought of, the Dark Lord could not really tell. This daring move on his son's part was something completely unexpected. Luke was risking a lot at this first step. What about in the next steps to come?

"Shall I hold them?" The Admiral asked almost quietly.

Vader turned to him, in a thoughtful mode and silently hoping he was doing the right thing. He thought of Leia's earlier distress and that did it.

"No." He finally replied. "Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."

On the Admiral's part, he was quite surprised at this show of leniency. Perhaps the new events concerning his daughter were finally taking a hold over his Commander. But nevertheless, it was not in his place to question his Lord's motives, so –

"As you wish, my Lord." And to the controller he said, "Carry on."

Vader turned back and stood once again at his earlier position, as if nothing bizarre had just taken place.

_I am only his first step. Pray Luke that the Emperor does not detect you._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"They're not going for it." Han finally admitted, worry and panic etched in his voice.

And Luke continued to stare on at the Star Destroyer ahead, where he knew his father was. What would the dark father decide? The rapid beatings of his heart thundered unceasingly within him.

"Shuttle _Lithium, _deactivation of the shield will commence immediately." The words seemed to boom within all their heads, it's meaning still processing within each minds. "Follow your present course."

And everyone finally breathed out the breath they had all been holding, their relief's evident in their sighs. All except Luke, who look both surprised and worried. The million questions beginning to plunge the recesses of his already troubled mind.

What exactly did Vader want to happen?

--------------------------------------------------------------

The never-dying lights of Coruscant filled her innocently wide eyes, letting the busy roaring of the night breeze within her ears, calming her for only but a moment. She was back to where she started. Back to that same building in which she was first held captured in, her room still held intact. It like she had never left. She had only been gone for a few weeks yet it felt as if forever was in between now and then.

Nights in the Heart of the Galaxy were always so wondrously beautiful. All colors of lights everywhere. All sorts of sounds echoed throughout the buildings. At night, the city was more alive than it was during the day and Leia let herself linger in its beauty.

No matter how screwed up the galaxy was or no matter how many people were dying, the lights never dimmed. It went on shining with the mock beauty it represented to everyone. It went on. Nothing stopped for Coruscant.

Leia both loved and hated this city. Loved it for nightlife beauty, its urban feeling, its unchanging perplexities moving all throughout her and everyone. And she hated it from just that. The fact that it would never stop to mourn a loss or pause to feel a painful tremor in the Force. Coruscant was one big mask, enough to conceal the dying cries of suffering echoed by the people dwelling within it.

And Leia was one of those people now.

Her heart would not slow down. It would not still. She knew. She could feel it. She always did.

_He was here. _

And she dreaded it. Forget the fact that she could not – _did not – _even sense her own brother's presence, the one whom she would die with given another chance, the other one whom she could not live with anymore. No. Tonight the air was different as Coruscant remained the same.

She could only feel Erik and could only sweat out her difficulties in how to go on about with…what she about to do. Could she really do this? Could she hurt him again? Could her heart survive that?

_Hurt Erik_. _Hurt him to save him and your father and everyone else that matters to you…_

He'd kill them all, she knew. One by one, starting with Erik. Then her father. Maybe Palpatine wouldn't kill Luke, no, he'd have bigger plans. With Vader gone, Luke would be the one to take his place and that was something Leia had also been fighting. Her friends would be slaughtered before her and the Rebel Alliance, at last, destroyed.

And all she had to do was hurt Erik. Cooperate and play Palpatine's game. Either way, he would win. She could spare Erik's life and everyone else's and let them prepare for Palpatine's next strike, for she knew that he would always figure out ways to get to Luke later on. But it had to be later on, Leia had to give everyone that. A minute on their part could change everything.

So the choice really was, her heart or theirs?

And she had already made her choice. She was just trying to control her bursting emotions before she set to her task. Her breaking down with father helped let some of it out but even that was not enough. She was only grateful that he was the one there for her. At last, her father by her side, wasn't that what she always dreamed of? And here, a chance to spare his life…

She heard his heavy footsteps before feeling his presence. The mechanical breathing echoing in the silent walls surrounding them. There was a comfort to them after a very long while. No longer did it hold the terror that it once gave her. No. He was no longer that monster to her. He was the father that she had finally grown to love and accept in her time of capture. Her only companion in her prison.

"Leia, it is time." Vader announced, trying to let the comfort show through the Force, since he could not no longer through his metal voice. "The ships are now leaving for the Outer-rim. Go now…before it is too late."

There was sadness that lingered in the monster's voice. Sometime earlier when she had at last awoken from her slumber, Vader had devised a plan that she could leave with the ships, run and hide, never known to anyone anymore and most importantly, to the Emperor.

It was crazy, really, for Vader to even suggest that. But he was not sure of Luke and his Rebel friend's had planned for. Oh, he trusted his son completely but he was not usually the one to sit back and wait for something to happen. And this was the only thing he could arrange for his daughter. Her soothing and constant presence would surely be missed but this was for her own good. Her tears and almost delusion brought him to consider to let her go, a trait he could never had exuded in the past. He didn't want her to remain in this prison hell anymore.

But Leia did not see his view. If she left, they would still die for spite. Palpatine would do anything to get his end of the deal and he'd still kill them all in anger and fury and there would be no escape.

"I have made my choice."

The finality in her tone crushed Vader inwardly. The actual chance to finally save her was lost.

"You cannot sacrifice yourself like this." Vader admonished, for he knew not what else to do. "Why do you linger when there is no hope?"

"I linger for all of you."

"Leia…" _Surely…_there must be some other way. This would kill her. He could never push through with such an order, even if it was from both the Sith and Jedi. He would never hurt Padme in this way… But then, that was exactly what was different between him and his very own daughter. She cared only about others but never about herself.

"Father, please." And she held his arm in support. "I need your support in this. Tell me that what I'm doing is right. Tell me that I can do this."

Her pleading eyes hurt him. It was exactly the way Padme's eyes were the last time he saw her.

_Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can._

He did not offer her the comforting words back then when only fires washed over their love. And now, 20 years later, his daughter was pleading to him for comfort, if only temporary. The lie would pierce the both of them. But remembered Padme and the truth he had shown her. Her horrified and disbelieving face, forever etched in his black heart. He could not – _would not_ – do the same the second time around.

He _had _to lie.

And at last, he could finally understand his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi a little bit more, from the lies and silence and the lectures. Another person would lament over later on.

"You can do this, Leia. You are doing the right thing."

She had nodded in gratitude and left without another word.

Vader then turned to the city with its lights forever bright and shining. It remained unchanging even when he was, years ago. The lights were still shining in those last dire moment when he held his frightened love in his arms and kissed her for the last time. Nothing changed in Coruscant, not then, not now. It went on.

And he hated it.

But much more so than ever, he hated lying to the ones he loved, even if they so desperately wished for him to do so.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leia had never been within the very depths of Coruscant before. She was always above looking down, always on the surface and looking out onto the bright lights but never going any deeper, never going down to the very pit of the city.

For there were no lights here, no. The once vigorous lights could be seen only when looked above. And the distinct roaring and buzzing in the night, the familiarity of that which was Coruscant grew distant in her ear. It seemed all so far away from her now. And she was almost tempted to turn back and run into the arms of her father, finally agreeing to his one last chance to escape.

But reason won over fantasy. That would never happen, she knew. She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow her logic be ruled over false hopes.

She had finished with that kind of dreaming a long time ago. She was done being afraid all the time. She walked on.

How her brother and friends had managed to find a decent place to stay in the environment she now walked upon, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But she could only guess that the place they stayed in now was only due to Han's many sources acquired during his time as a smuggler.

_Han was always clever and resourceful…_

She was drawing nearer to their hideaway. She knew it. She felt it. With each step she took, the growing dread within her thundered only to be matched by her weakening and horrified heart.

After several more minutes, at last, the dark house loomed before her eyes. There was no difference in the structure as the rest of the tenant houses she'd passed by, this building was the same as the rest. Dark, dirty and frightening in the child's eye. The only difference she noted was that her rose lay within that house and no others. This was it.

_He was here. _She had found him.

Despite her strong front, she had hoped she wouldn't, that somehow the Force would mislead her at one point in time during her journey here. Because despite the fact that she had made her decision, she didn't want to do what she was about to do.

Her stealthy footsteps served her well in the dead of the night. The streets of Coruscant had never been so silent even in the latest hour. A part of her though, hoped desperately that some crazy madman who step in her path, mug her and take her away…Anything just to postpone this dreadful meeting. She would've welcomed anything the night had to offer but none came. Destiny would not even allow that. No one stepped in her way, everything remained hushed and still. Perhaps it knew the task she was about to perform that night.

She walked closer and closer to his new and dark abode, her footsteps heavy, so heavy that they could even be compared with Vader's, with her heart trembling like an earthquake as she neared her final destination.

Finally..._Reluctantly_. She was there. The door smacked right into her porcelain face, mocking her, taunting her with its colour and significance, daring her to actually knock and face her worst fears.

After staring at that jeering door for a full five minutes, her arm brought itself up, her fist clenched tightly in anticipation and then, she tapped ever so lightly. But to her ears, her light tapping was that of an earsplitting booming.

And she knocked three times before the door was finally opened...

...and she came face to face with a very astonished masked man.

"Christine...What...?" He was at a loss for words. Who wouldn't be? "What are you doing here?"

_Fight the tears, Little Lotte. You must not shed a tear tonight. _

And with the greatest of all strengths she could muster, she smiled and let herself in.

------------------------------------------------------------

The inner dwellings of their hideout was, so to speak, in shambles. The very evidence that men, who seemed very frustrated in Leia's mind, had occupied this small quarters. A lit fireplace stood in the very center of the room and from the distance between the door and the fireplace; sheets of blankets were here and there on the floor, pillows at one point or another, masses of paper and other litter that came from their food. Seriously did Luke even join this mission? He was always known for keeping things clean and tidy, no matter what alienated planet they had dropped into.

And speaking of Luke, where was he? Where was Han and Chewie and the droids? Despite her growing love to stay with her father, she had missed them and wished to see them during this one visit, another assurance that what she was about to do was the right thing.

But fate would not have that either as Erik answered the question in her eyes.

"They are have gone out." He simply said.

Christine astonished, "_All_ of them?" Erik simply tilted his head into a nod.

Why did the very notion of being all alone with the man before her sent her shivers in her spine and knots in her stomach? It was shameful excitement and gnawing fear at the same time.

Several moments have passed with them never uttering a word yet both breathless and staring deeply into the fires of each other's soul. It had been so long since their last meeting and that was with him almost leaving and now, here they were again, face to face, with nothing but a cozy fireplace and wooden floors with bed sheets scattered all over.

Leia had come here for a purpose and that purpose was nearly forgotten when she let the ambiance dwell in her. It had been so long…And all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold on for dear life because she knew, in his arms, security and safety would be found and he would whisper in her ear that everything would be alright.

"Erik…"

Her voice felt hoarse and breathless, her mouth had gone dry. She felt lost as to what to do now, more than ever. How was she to go on about this?

"I wasn't sure if this is real."

Leia could only give him a sad, mysterious smile. She was far from alright but her body and face did not give away her inner turmoil and she silently thanked God and the Force for that blessing.

"It is very real, Erik. I'm really here." _And I don't want to be…_Her weakening heart resigned mournfully.

Erik contemplated her, not sure as to what to say next. She had changed so much over their time apart, no longer was she cowering in a corner in tears, now she stood with great conviction and strength, ready to take on whatever fate would throw at her. Yet he noticed her eyes. No longer did they remain innocent, that was out and a mystery now occupied her dark eyes, it frightened Erik to his very core.

She continued to watch him, catlike and unlike the Christine he knew; now he was the one who was being scrutinized. Erik toyed with his hands, feeling quite foolish not knowing what to do. She was the only one who could make him feel this way.

"You look well." He offered at length.

For man so verbose such as him, that was the only thing he could conjure up to say. He understood that Christine's unexpected visit had a purpose and what they were doing now was a waste of precious time, but with her, he almost _wanted _to waste it. He always did. To lengthen the minutes in her presence, he felt he could have squandered all the time in the world. And perhaps that was what led to the agonizing minutes of small talk which followed. Even agony, when you had someone to share it with, was preferable to loneliness.

There a faint music in the background, melancholy and slow, one which did not belong in this house but could still be heard in even from afar. Both heads looked up. And Erik suddenly overpowered by the emotions he felt with the mere presence of the most beautiful woman before him, uttered the craziest question he had ever asked her, without even considering the consequences at his daring move.

"May I ask you to dance?" And he held out his hand out for her, just like how he did the first time, through the mirror. His confident charisma returned and she became the awe-eyed Christine once more.

"Now?" Christine asked for confirmation. "But there is no music!"

Erik smirked. "My dear, I think you can hear the music as clearly as I do."

As Christine's jaw rolled to the floor at the very unexpected request of his. But at last, she settled her own smaller hand in his and she let him pull her closer to him, far closer than they had ever been before and began to sway to the distant music they could hear, the fires warming up their bodies.

They only stared at each other's eyes, hearts beating at a heightening rate. They had never danced before; they were never given the chance to do so. Never in their wildest dreams had they pictured anything like this to happen in reality. They could even hear the lamenting voice of the music they were dancing to.

_Now you say you're lonely…_

_You cried a whole night through_

_Well, you can cry me a river…_

_Cry me a river…_

_I cried a river over you…_

Fate was cruel. Wasn't this meeting already depressing enough as it was?

It was Erik who first broke the silence. "You've been busy. I heard about your galaxy-wide engagement to that Prince."

At this, Christine finally lowered her eyes. When she looked back up at his, guilt and pain reflected in her orbs. How she wished he did not have to bring that up at such a beautiful moment such as this.

She nodded, her heart only growing heavier. "I don't want to marry him. But I have no choice."

"You always have a choice, Christine."

The depth of his words and his piercing stare only shattered her dying heart even more.

"I wish I had your mask instead." Christine breathed out longingly, heavy regret in her tone. "I wish I could hide everything away…"

Erik only shook his head gently and pulled her a little more closer to him. "'Conceal me what I am and be my aid for such disguise as haply shall become the form of my intent.'"

"_Twelfth Night."_ She responded with a smile on her face. She had missed this. How long had it been since she had heard him quoting Shakespeare and she guessing what play he would be quoting? It was little game they had both come to enjoy when they would not be singing or discussing music. And this small walk down memory lane gave her both comfort and dread.

"Viola." Erik confirmed. She had always loved Viola from the _Twelfth Night_ and he knew that fact very well just as he knew a lot of other things about her.

The distant song was ending and they both could feel it. And Leia regretted that after this, there would be no dances or songs or quotes between the two of them anymore. _It is for him. You're doing it for him too. _She tried to comfort herself, but her heart could not take it in completely.

"It's almost over." She whispered quietly. And just as she had said it, the music had stopped. The moment was over. But Erik still held her to himself for a bit longer. Leia wondered if he would ever let her go again.

It was Christine who first pushed him away, gently as always. It was always like that.

"Erik…_this_…we can never be…" It had began. It, for the monster who was now speaking was not her.

Erik felt his heart tense. He'd always seen this in his nightmares, he knew exactly where this was going but never had he thought it would be happening in reality.

"Christine…?" And his now desperate and pleading look silently begged her to take back her words. Where had that beautiful moment gone? _Died._ Along with the song.

"I can't." And she finally separated herself from him, the distance from her earlier now resumed with her back to the door. "I have to stay with the Prince Xizor." And then, the monster started sprouting out lies that she barely imagined herself to be saying. "He offered me _everything_, Erik. Everything I've ever dreamed of. He has one condition though: _I must never see you again_. And that is my true purpose of coming here tonight. I'm sorry."

_Stop it! Stop it! _She commanded her lying mouth. This…was not how she wanted it to happen. That beautiful moment…where was it? But the monster was winning over Little Lotte and there was nothing that could be done. The words had been said.

And Erik, not comprehending this sudden change of heart, so swift, was made to act like a fool once more. "What are you talking about? What are you saying? What about that moment we just had?" He was getting dizzy. _What was happening?_

"There was no moment!" She exclaimed among the fires. Everything fell silent at that. _Oh God. What have I done? _But the monster just kept going on and on. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No. I understand very well." The Phantom now spoke with quiet venom. The anger finally evaded his soul, the knowledge that she had just toyed with him very clear to him now. _How dare she? _Did she take pleasure in seeing him bleed and cry for her? Well, like her, he had changed and no longer would he cry before her eyes. He had cried her a river many a night years ago. He would not cry now.

He suddenly grabbed her, harshly with an iron grip, just like that night when he dragged her down to his lair after she pulled out his mask for the whole world to see.

"Tell me Christine. Tell me the truth."

She gasped in pain and struggled to contain her tears and true emotions. At last, the monster spoke. "The _truth?_ The truth is Erik that I _can't _love you! The truth is that I am the princess in the fairy tale and I _choose _the _prince!_" _Oh God! Who was this monster in her place now?! Stop it! Stop it! _Little Lotte cried out within herself.

From a distance, thunder began to crash in the skies. How fitting.

Leia finally released herself from Erik's grip, no matter what mask he put on, the hurt could not be concealed from his eyes at her harsh words. _What have I done? _She kept repeating to herself. She had to get out before the waters would finally spill and he would know it was all just a lie, a mask…

"And that's how the story really ends."

With that, she bolted out as fast as she could and ran back to her own palace, her cage. _Oh my God, what have I done? _She was truly going to burn in hell now.

Meanwhile, Erik remained frozen to the spot, all his nerves numb with cold pain. This was even worse than the first time she had denied him. This time she had waltzed in here, danced with him, holding promises of love and light, all in the end to finally destroy him completely, confirming all his insecurities with her venomous words.

He collapsed on his knees and wept once more, his fragile heart forever shattering never to be mended again. How could she hurt him like this again? Did she not care? How can she be so cruel?

He hated her. He loved her. He wanted to rip her hair apart. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, wanted to find out what was happening to her.

But she had denied him. _Again. _

And all he could do was weep alone with nothing but the fires for company. It was always meant to be this way. He was a monster. And love was not in the language for monsters like him. And monsters like him were never meant to be loved back in return.

Only scorned. And be nothing more.

He wept, cried, and lamented all of it. No longer could he rage around killing people as he pleased. He was too tired. And all poor Erik could do was let the tears fall. The mask was gone now and he made no attempt to get hold of it nor get up. He was just there, kneeling and weeping for all the Gods to see.

_Come on and cry me a river…_

_Cry me a river…_

_I cried a river over you…._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My goodness! at last I updated !!! The super sad song I inserted here is "Cry Me a River" - by Julie London. got it from the V for Vendetta soundtrack. listen to it. it seriously is so sad. totally perfect for Erik and Christine. I'm going to not put a preview this time so just anticipate the next chapter very soon. Read and Review thanks mucho!


End file.
